


Not Discussed.

by InkInterrupted



Category: Alfie Solomons - Fandom, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, The Drop - Freeform, alfie solomons - Freeform, the peaky blinders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 109,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInterrupted/pseuds/InkInterrupted
Summary: A little collection of drabbles and one shots created by request, and gathered here.





	1. Good Graces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie x Reader 
> 
> Just a little one shot ditty about an angry Alfie trying to get back in the good graces of his lady. She does like to poke this bear.

No one could clear out a room quicker than Alfie Solomons. His legendary temper struck fear in the hearts of men who normally struck fear in the hearts of men. Currently he stood red faced, with shoulders hunched before a petite brunette; – who was supposed to be whimpering and cowering under the verbal onslaught he had just released. 

It wasn’t going exactly as he planned. And he was pretty sure the fact that her one foot had started tapping was not a good sign. He dragged his fingers through a patch of scraggly, ginger beard as he met her gaze across her desk. She didn’t waver. _Fuck._ Relationships were hard. Much harder when you hired a beautiful and fiery tempered minx to do your paperwork, and subsequently couldn’t keep your hands off her long enough for her to do said paperwork. Because banging her on your desk daily was definitely much more satisfying.

He was pretty sure his odds for a right proper desk banging were slipping away today. Alfie wasn’t one to give up on any negotiation so easily though.

“Listen sweetie. I’m only saying…”

Her hand come up to stop him mid-sentence, and though his brow furrowed, he was dying to hear what she had to say. Fuck she was beautiful when her temper was up.

“Do you see an apron?” She lifted her skirt a teasing height.

He only saw a good amount of shapely thigh and raised a brow.

“Do I look like Ollie? Ya think I’m gonna go stand in the corner like a good lil boy? What the hell ya playin?”

“Well, I was hoping to play _with ya_ but…”

She walked around her desk to come stand before him. Chin tilted to meet that glare most buckled beneath, but her eyes were spitting fire and Alfie was sure he just about came right then and there.

“Listen sweetie,” she mimicked his endearment, “Ya wanna fuck ya stay here and be a gentleman.” She ran her hands up his chest, leaning in to press close against him, feeling the hardness in his trousers. A smirk played upon her beautiful full mouth, but Alfie stood his ground; half praying she’d give in and half wanting her to poke the grizzly bear just a little bit further. 

“Ya wanna play boss, ya get yer ass back in the office and boss someone else around, and I’ll just start here without ya, and ya can play catch up later when yer business is all done.” She removed her hands from where they had settled at the top of his trousers, and ran them down her own body, a wicked gleam cast his way.

“And ya better hope I don’t finish my business first.”

Alfie watched her hands roam down between her legs and the air hissed between his teeth, then a mumbled “ yeah, well … sorry luv.”

She leaned back against the desk, arms folded across her chest. “Damn right yer sorry Aflie,” she shook her head, but her eyes had begun to soften, “Honestly, playing that gamble with me.”

Alfie stepped into her space, gently pushing her legs apart so he could settle himself between her legs. His strong, lean fingers reached down to the hem of her skirt, lifting it slightly so they could trail up the soft, silky smoothness of her legs.

“How about I give ya good odds for a very favourable return?”

She arched into him, grabbing his suspenders and dragging them down the strong shoulders.

“That would be a good start. Yer gonna have to do that thing I like… and I’ll tell ya what; double down on that offer and ya got yerself a fuckin deal Mr Solomons.”

His hands grasped about her waist and he set her upon the desk, “Fucking hell luv, that mouth of yers.” His mouth crashed down upon her own, and she kissed him soundly, but briefly - before pushing his head down her body.

“No sweetie, the deal was about yer mouth.”


	2. The Girl With No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asked: Hey Ink!! Would you please consider writing an Alfie story where he falls for a black lady who's tough ad nails, intelligent, beautiful, buxom, and can handle Alfie?
> 
> Yes, yes I will definitely consider that!!

Alfie Solomons keen gaze flicked from the muzzle of the gun pointed directly at his face and followed along the sights to the narrowed eyes at the other end of the weapon. A rich, warm chocolate tone that he imagined might be welcoming in a less dangerous, confrontational situation. His brows furrowed as he noted the dark cinnamon ring within their depths. The crinkled corners that gave them a hard edge. He saw the intelligence within the depths and knew he would not likely talk his way out of this one. More disturbing was the steady hand that held the gun. Another glance upward, avoiding those eyes and the mouth that held no smile.

Despite the tension, he couldn’t resist this thorough scan. Tight, ebony curls sat upon a head held high, and by the firm, set jaw, it was clear no quarter would be given. His eyes traced the tensed lines and his brow furrowed deeper. If only it didn’t lead to a full mouth that had the nerve to include a perfect cupid’s bow at the top. The eyes adorned in thick, black lashes topped by delicate arches, one of which currently appeared to be raised in a mocking challenge. His eyes continued to rake over the flawless black skin that glowed; traveling from the smooth forehead, along the slim nose, the slender lines of a graceful neck, and finally settling on the buxom curves peeking out …

The clearing of a throat pulled his gaze upward once more. This time a smirk settled upon the red stained mouth. He couldn’t halt his body’s lustful knee jerk reaction to that mischievous grin, but it was her thick honey coated voice that he felt in his knees. 

“You have something of mine.”

Instinct told him this wasn’t the first time she’d captured a man in her sights in such a manner. She should be quaking in fear. Heart stopped at the very notion of being held at gun point by the one and only Alfie Solomons. But he knew it beat like a drum inside her. A constant thud that echoed in time with his own. It was almost a torture standing there gazing upon her, but not touching. The moon shining down on them, catching each dark curl and making it glow. It’s beams slanting across the high cheekbones he knew would be soft to his touch. A face of such delicate beauty, his breath caught, and he might think she must be a gentle soul, if not for the determination in her gaze. Or the way her hand confidently outstretched for the satchel of stolen jewels in his other hand. As though his surrender was inevitable. A fallen angel. He mouth twitched a smirk in return. 

Certainly there was a mystery about her. How she came to be here on the same night he had so meticulously planned his own heist. The perfect timing of it all.

“Yeah, well finders keepers sweetie, right?”

The cocking of her weapon split the silence of the evening. Alfie let the moment stretch out – testing her resolve. Their gazes locked in a dangerous stand off that flirted around the edges of latent desire. Then with a deep sigh, he lowered his own gun. He could have just shot her, but my god what a fucking waste of beauty and courage that would be. The audacity of her nerve alone held him intrigued; even if her strong, sensual beauty did not. He passed the satchel between them, his strong, lean fingers grasping her own over the handle.

“This ain’t over love. It’s very far from fuckin’ over.”

Her head tilted to the side and cast a coy smile his way; but the gun hand never wavered or lowered, as she took the jewels and slowly backed away. The click of her heels on the pavement a lonely staccato in the darkened alley. Alfie watched, hands scratching his beard lightly, until her curves blended with the shadows. He did not follow. 

Yet.

He would by lying if he said he didn’t look forward to what would follow. His stolen jewels a slightly less disappointment than the fact he didn’t even know her name.

A beautiful and dangerous mystery: his favourite combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has continued under it's own title The Girl With No Name.


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ok i'm here to request a nsfw prompt for alfie and alyona. it's not detailed so you can go anyway you like with this but could you write a smutty one shot about them doing the dirty deed in alfie's office - thank youuuuu and there'll me more coming ur way_
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW, 18+, oral sex, slight dominance

Alfie jumped startled from where he sat behind his desk, feet raised upon the scattered papers, when the door to his office flew open, hitting the glass wall behind.

“What the hell is this?!”

Alyona stood small and angry in the doorframe, a piece of paper held tight in her fist. Which was raised and shaking at him, making the paper flop like a limp sail. Eyes narrowed, he considered her confrontational stance; eyes roaming the length of her body. He could see it held rigid even from across the room. Keen gaze lingered on the slender legs, curve of her hips and finally the heaving swell of her bosom, as she waited his reply. 

“Alfie!”

His eyes finally lifted to meet her own; fingers distractedly working his beard. Fuck but she’d been in a mood all day it seemed. He had been hoping that keeping her busy would help work off her temper. Clearly he’d been wrong.

“Hello love. Rough day?” He rubbed the whiskers around his full mouth; ghost of a smile hiding behind.

“Don’t you patronize me right now Alfie, I’m not in the mood.”

“Well, it’s some kind of mood, innit?” He ignored the glare that cast daggers at his head, tipped his hat – he knew it made her weak in the knees. “Let me see that… since I can’t fuckin read from a mile away.”

His hand reached out for the paper, as she stormed closer, heels pounding so hard there were probably little dents of anger in his floor. Alfie took the paper, raised his half glasses and quickly scanned the contents. His brow knitted in confusion. Just a regular work order; he didn’t see any cause for her anger.

“Well it’s a regular work order love, nothing to get all worked up over.” His brow furrowed as he looked at her standing in front of his desk, arms folded across her chest and foot tapping the floor. He tossed the paper back on his desk. Hell but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be dealing with feminine temper he didn’t have a hope in hell of understanding either.

Her voice pitched high within the space, “It’s not a regular work order Alfie dammit. It’s changed the whole routine for the day… work I already did is now pointless, AND I have to go back and redo other work to now fit THIS.” She picked up the paper and then tossed it back at him. His brow furrowed deeper.

“I’m sorry Alyona, I am really, but it’s not like I could prevent it. And just get Gil to help ya… that’s why I fucking hired the lad. To work.” His feet lowered from the desk and he leaned forward a tone of impatience coating his words, “Ya know work… that thing I pay ya, to do.”

Her jaw dropped, “Ohh, that’s what I’m here for am I? To do your bidding?” 

Once again Alfie, normally very astute regarding the flow of conversation, was at a loss as to the direction of her thoughts. He leaned back, spread his arms wide and with dumbfounded look, “What? The. Hell?”

Her mouth opened and closed, words half uttered but losing their force as she struggled to give voice to whatever emotions swirled inside her. Watching her pass from anger, to confusion, to finally a frustrated sigh, Alfie suddenly leaned forward once more. 

“Alyona.” He waited until her eyes raised to meet his own. “Are ya picking a fight with me?”

He could tell by the colour that immediately rose in her cheeks that he had finally hit the truth. Rising from his desk, he slowly advanced around its edge, lean fingers trailing along the wood as he held her now unsure gaze.

“Now why would ya be doing something like that love?” Folding his arms across his chest he stopped before her. Felt the tension coiled inside her and a wicked smile carved his features. “A man such as myself…known of short temper. Likely to take matters into my own hands… hard. Fast.”

Her chest rose and he heard the hitch of her breath. Jaw slackened, her pretty, little pout of a mouth once more trying to utter words stuck in her throat. But her eyes… they held his own and a fire burned within those swirling depths. The challenge she silently issued. His hands raised to grab either side of her head, his voiced rasped against the skin of her cheek.

“Get on the floor.”

One tiny part of her mind knew she should have resisted him. Pretended to fight harder. But her knees submitted and slid to the floor, before her will registered even a tiny slip of a feigned defense. His fingers tangled in her long hair, while the other hand unfastened his trousers where she could see the bulge of his erection straining against the fabric. He freed his swollen cock, its head already glistening a drop of his own now raging need. His hand ran over its length with a few slow pumps and her lips inadvertently parted as the desire swept through her. Eyes still holding his own, eyelids fluttering, she reached up and took him in her soft hands. Alfie’s arms dropped to his sides and he leaned back against the desk for support.

Bending her head, she took his long length into her mouth. Alfie watching every inch of himself slowly enveloped by her warm mouth, his breath held, fists clenched at his sides. The urge to grab her head and guide her motions a battle waged and nearly lost, as her mouth and tongue stroked and sucked a fire into his gut. He sensed this was not about his need, but something within her; a need she couldn’t name but judging from how she hummed and moaned upon his throbbing cock, was desperate to fulfill. She swirled her tongue about the tip, around the sensitive underside and his head tipped back and almost gave in to the intense pleasure. 

“Fuck … God Alyona….easy…” His hands finally twisted in her hair, but in attempt to tug her off before he erupted. Instead she swallowed his entire length and as he hit the back of her throat his knees damn near buckled beneath him. With some force he squeezed her head and she finally released him with a loud, sucking pop. Fuck no one ever worked him better. “Hell love… I said easy…”

There was victory and wickedness in her gaze, and it sent another jolt of heat straight to his already flaming desire. With one strong hand he raised her, while the other dove straight up her skirts and pushed her panties aside. Already dripping with need and he groaned in his chest, pushing her up against the desk. If he was in charge, and he didn’t fool himself that he was, he would have turned her pert backside up and pounded the climax right out of her. But he could see that her eyes still had a challenge, the embers still brightly burning, as she settled upon the desk and kicked her panties off. They hit his chest and she smirked, catching her full bottom lip in her teeth. He grabbed her hips, bringing her to the edge and drove himself in with no hint of gentleness. If it was a hard fucking she wanted, she was damn well going to get it. Only too happy to oblige this unexpected wanton need, he thrust wildly into her soft flesh. 

Heart pounding as the desk shook, and papers fell to the floor; the one lamp balanced dangerously close to the edge, and still he could see the lingering clasp she maintained on her will. Keeping this pace, he was desperate for release, but he’d be damned if he let that happen. Death first before this little minx got the better of him. Fuck he loved her with a madness he’d never known. Loved that she craved him like this. Suddenly he pulled out slowly, held her gaze for a moment before gliding back in her wet and warm walls with an exquisite slowness. Saw the surrender of will as it left her gaze and her face softened. Slow and gentle he fucked all the tension and heat right out of her skin; every nerve opened to him. When her eyes rolled back and her head tipped to his ceiling, he smirked in satisfaction, but it was when the begging begin he truly knew she was his.

“God.. Alfie, fuck please… please.” 

Her hips strained up against him and he swore his prick was now stroking bone. Her arms reached back and gripped the far edge of the desk and her back arched up, raising her hips even further so that he was pulled even deeper. All the air left his lungs and the blood rushed to his head when he felt her clench and clamp around his pulsing shaft. Legs locked about his waist, trembling and shaking as her climax tore through her entire body. Her teeth biting down so hard to halt her moans, he saw she’d drawn blood. Eyes glued to her, he managed a few more fast and deep thrusts before he exploded inside her with a guttural shout; his own body shaking in long drawn out convulsions that rocked him to his core. He didn’t even know how he was still standing. His legs had gone numb, and he’d pay for this tomorrow. He would have no regrets of course. Keen eyes scanned the still heavily breathing body laid out beneath him. Her eyes were closed and one hand lay across her forehead. Lightly he stroked the soft curve of her hip while his own breathing calmed. Finally her eyes opened and she sought his gaze, a hesitant smile etched her lovely, flushed face. Raising on her elbows, she loosed a heavy sigh. His brow raised as he stared back.

“Feel better, yeah?”

 

She could only nod feebly, a measure of uncertainty in her eyes. He reached for her hands and pulled her against his chest, stroked her long hair, while she collapsed against him fully spent.

“Has been a day, has it love?”

Felt the nodding of her head, before it turned and lightly pressed a kiss against his bristled neck. He chuckled softly as he kissed her temple. 

“Yeah, well glad I could be here for ya.” His strong hands ran down the length of her back. “I mean, officially ya know I’m a bit offended to be used so… but listen sweetie…”

She swatted him lightly and met his eyes; saw the teasing glint within though he tried to hold onto the feigned offense. “No yer not, and yer a shitty liar Alfie Solomons.” She kissed him softly. 

He pulled her in for a lengthier kiss, and then drawing back chuckled lightly. “It’s not lying love… it’s negotiating. And I think ya must know, I’m the best at resolving…” he cast a wink at her, “tense situations, right?”

At least she had the decency to blush, and he loved her even more for it. She licked her lips as though ready to devour him again. Alfie fastened his trousers, and then pulled her legs back around his waist and walked them over the couch. Sinking down into the cushions, he cradled her close. 

“So, how do you think ya will feel tomorrow… because ya know I got a busy schedule and ya can’t just come barging in demanding sex sweetie.”

Her chest shook against his own as she laughed, squeezing him closer. 

“Alyona?”

“Yeah Alfie.”

He shifted slightly and groaned softly. “Fuckin hell… I think I pulled my back love.”

This time she laughed out loud.  
“Yeah sweetie… well, it’s been a day, hasn’t it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a full length fiction featuring Alfie and Alyona!


	4. Struck Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I love alfie can you write about how he’s never had problems with women before talking them up and shit but when he meets this one girl who’s a bit shy and reserved and the big boss starts stumbling on his words and she sorta stands there with a faint smile watching him struggle and he gives up and just asks if she’d come by and have tea with him one day?! I know it’s too specific but please I can’t write for shit and it’ll mean a lot thank youuuuu_
> 
> WARNINGS: so much Alfie fluffiness you might need an insulin shot.

Alfie sat ramrod straight at his desk; an odd position as noted by Ollie when he brought over papers to be signed. Usually his feet were stretched out across the surface as he leaned way back in the chair. His usually rolled up sleeves were neatly fitted about his wrists, and it was obvious he struggled not to fidget with the scratchy cuffs. Keen eyes that normally would have watched Ollie’s progress, were focused on the pocket watch sitting among the scattered paperwork.

He also never cursed once, easily scrawled his signature when presented with paper, and said not one booming word to Ollie as he walked back to his own corner space.

Something was definitely up.

Ollie peeked over the glass partition, saw his boss fidgeting with his shirt, patting his hair and beard, and finally glancing down at the watch when probably only 5.6 seconds had passed since his last glance. He seemed very nervous. Usually that didn’t bode well for Ollie.

All of sudden, Alfie jumped up from behind the desk and scurried towards the door; mumbling about needing a little something from the bakery.

Ollie stood confused as he watched his boss shuffle out the door, wondering if he meant bakery… or actual bakery. 

~

Alfie stood just within the doorway of the bakery kitchen. That keen glare performing a quick scan of the days’ bakery orders. If he was seeking something specific, his eyes held no hint as to what it might be. Though an air of expectant waiting clearly lingered about him. The kitchen staff held their breath, unsure as to the nature of this unexpected visit from the boss. Each person holding to their own brand of nervousness, as Alfie stood staring into space; eyes intently focused on the bakery door. Every now and then he would glance down at his watch, and over the shelf containing the daily pick-ups. All of sudden his head snapped up and his body jolted to attention. 

The woman who walked through the bakery door possessed the kind of beauty that immediately drew the eye. One could tell there was shyness to her in the slight hesitation of her body movements, as she proceeded across the floor, heels clicking over the mid-day customer din. There was an understated glamour stated in her manner of dress. A pinkish brown silk day dress with a pointed collar and tie, which dropped low and ended in a flared skirt. The detailed embroidery above the waist bespoke of the cost of the garment. Both colour and form suiting her willowy stature. Perched atop her bobbed caramel toned locks sat a black velvet bucket hat, also finely detailed with feather and velvet decos. The soft colour of the dress set off her peaches and cream complexion, and the low brim of the hat added an air of mystery to her person in how it shielded her eyes. Approaching the counter, her hands twisted nervously around her beaded clutch. Alfie remained with the door-frame, but his eyes never left the young beauty. 

She greeted the woman behind the counter with a quick smile and then quickly ducked her head once more. “I’m here to pick up an order.”

“Yes of course Miss..?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. The order is not for me.” A nervous laugh escaped. “It’s for my aunt. I’m picking it up for my aunt.”

The woman sighed, “And her name is?”

A bright flush crept upon the young women’s cheeks, and it was at that moment Alfie finally stepped forward.

“That’s alright now Ms. Shannon, why don’t ya go in the back and check on the bread while I assist this young lady, right?”

Ms. Shannon shot Alfie a look like he had lost his mind. _Serving customers in the bakery? Hell must have surely froze over._ When she turned back, eyes raking over the young woman, who didn’t seem very smart in her opinion – not that anyone had asked mind ya – but her winsome face and form certainly suggested the reason for her employer’s sudden interest in legitimate business. She rolled her eyes at Alfie, who cast her a _don’t ya even think it woman_ glare, before she nodded her head.

“Of course Sir. Only ‘ere to help of course.” 

“Thank ya Ms. Shannon, much obliged.” 

He cast a charming smile at the young woman who had stood quietly watching their exchange, lips pursed to formally introduce himself as the bakery owner. Her head raised, uncertain eyes peeking out from beneath the hat brim, but she breathed deep and cast a small smile before once again dropping her gaze to the floor. Alfie Solomons had more than sufficient experience in addressing lovely ladies, but his usual swagger fled in the face of her shy smile, and he stammered a greeting.

“Yeah right fu… well so, ” he swallowed past the lump in his throat, “ya must be Mrs. Abrams niece now right? Told me ta expect ya comin’ by.”

The woman finally raised her head to meet his gaze and immediately felt as a small prey being hunted by a circling hawk under those sharp eyes. Timidly her gaze draped, only to land on full lips fringed with whiskers that gleamed with ginger accents. Her mouth hung slack at the sheer masculinity that oozed from every aspect of the man. A nervous ball had settled in the pit of her stomach.

Alfie stared at her lowered head for what felt like hours, part of him simply enjoying her presence … and having the opportunity to roam his eyes over her entire form. He liked the hat very much. He shifted from one leg to another and finally found his voice again.

“Yer aunt is a longtime customer here, always lovely to see her,” he leaned a little closer, “but it’s my pleasure to finally meet you. She speaks of ya often.” He extended his hand towards her. “Ahh…. um…. that is….I’m Alfie Solomons, owner of this lil enterprise.”

She presented her slender hand and he was slightly surprised by the firm grip and that she finally met his gaze. Her voice came quietly and he had to lean towards her to hear. “Pleasure to meet ya also Mr. Solomons.” She quickly withdrew her hand and lowered her eyes once more.

But the gaze had been long enough and Alfie now stood struck mute. _Fuckin hell._ Her eyes were two different colours. _Fuck me?_ One shone like liquid gold, a fleck of blue-green contained around the iris. The other a crystal clear shade of pale blue that pulled him into their luminous depths. The overall effect of both completely disarming and for a few moments he couldn’t breathe. He imagined staring into them in all kinds of scenarios. Several of which were not proving helpful in the present situation. Trying to suppress the flush that overcame, he pressed onward.

“Ahhh, um… apologies Miss…I didn’t catch yer name?” 

A glance over his shoulder revealed Ms. Shannon standing by the daily orders shelf looking at him like she didn’t know him at all. Alfie shook his head and turned back to find the woman’s eyes on him once more. _Damn but they were completely bewitching._ He could stare into them forever. _First ya need to gather yer wits and ask her out._ It may have been the first time Alfie mentally told his own self to fuck off. 

“I’m so sorry. How rude of me.” Her hand fluttered about her chest before tentatively reaching out and touching his forearm. A shock of heat shooting straight up and infusing his face with a warm blush. “It’s Miss Sarai Fischel.”

“Well that’s just lovely innit?” He took the hand that had touched his arm and softly squeezed it. “Just lovely that is.”

He turned back around, motioning to Ms. Shannon to retrieve the bread order, ignoring the rolling of her eyes.

“So yer aunt mentioned that ya were new in town, yeah?”

“That’s right Mr. Solomons. Jest about two weeks now.”

“And how do ya like our town so far Miss Fischel?” 

Ms. Shannon had arrived with the order and sat it on the counter. Right between the two of them and turned about, trying to contain the chuckle at his unexplained awkwardness. Sure and if she had not entered his office to find some easy strumpet bent over his desk at time or two. Here he were now barely able to string a sentence together. Alfie picked up the bags, trying to keep the annoyance from his gaze.

“Well I haven’t seen much of it jest yet. Getting settled and all.” She reached out to take the bags. “Ummm, my aunt said it would go on her account?”

Alfie nodded and flashed a smile, “No worries at all Miss.” 

He stood holding the bags, while she stood staring back at him, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. Her heart hammering and she wonders if one could ever hide from that unnerving stare. She was certain no one had ever looked at her like that before. Like they wanted to eat her up in one bite. Yet also seemingly unsure in her presence. The idea that she could affect a man so. Her pulse was racing, and she knew a trace of fear that all her insecurities might be etched across her face. _He was so handsome. So… male. What would he see in her?_ She wished he’s say something else. Something indicating more than a passing interest. Ms. Shannon appeared behind him.

“Mr. Solomons, why don’t ya carry the young ladies bags to her car?” She offered a warm smile. “I noticed they were quite heavy. What with that all the special _Sufganiyah_ ya included.”

She pushed Alfie forward and he raised his arm indicating to follow Sarai outside. Suddenly remembering his manners, he shuffled past her to open the door; the bags bumping against both their legs in his haste.

“Ohh fuc…. I mean, apologies Miss Fischel. Careful now.”

He followed her out the door and to her vehicle. An older gentleman sat behind the wheel and he tipped his hat in greeting. After placing the packages in the boot of the vehicle, they stood awkwardly on the pavement; Alfie feeling the gaze of her escort weighing critically upon him. It was her timid voice that broke the silence.

“Thank ya so much for yer help Mr. Solomons. ‘Tis most appreciated.” Once more her hand darted forth and briefly touched his arm. “I do think they would have been too much for me to manage myself. I don’t know how we will manage to even eat all these wonderful baked goods.” 

“Yeah, well yer aunt does like her sweet breads, don’t she?” What the fuck are ya rambing on about now? _Ask the lady out ya chicken._

She laughed lightly and then moved to step into the vehicle, when the low timbre of his voice halted her.

“Ahhh.. Miss Fischel?”

She turned back to him – damn, those eyes again – he swallowed his nerves.

“I was wondering.. that is.. um.. if yer of mind that is…” clearing his throat he took a deep breath and forged on, “if ya be interested in seeing Camden Town one day, I’d be more than pleased to escort ya ‘bout the Town.” His eyes held a whisper of hope. “Maybe a spot of tea. I know a lovely place.”

His breath held while he waited, unaccustomed to this new sense of apprehension before a woman. Just when he thought his offer might be declined, her face split into the most beautiful smile he had ever beheld. 

“I think I would like that very much Mr. Solomons. It sounds lovely.”

He nodded and tipped his hat; immensely pleased with how the exchange had turned out, despite it not being his best impression. 

“Well that’s great innit, looking forward to it then.” He opened the car door and assisted her into the vehicle. “I’ll be in touch soon Miss Fischel.”

She demurely nodded, “Until then Mr. Solomons.”

Her escort, having already drained his patience, immediately started the vehicle and drove away, leaving Alfie standing by the curb. He fair skipped back to the bakery, feeling the surge of confidence rising once more. When he stepped inside the bakery door, Ms. Shannon was there in a flash.

“Well, did ya manage to unfurl yer tongue long enough to ask the girl out?”

“Ya doubt me woman?”

“She weren’t one of her normal doxies sir. I expect ya ain’t had much experience with a real lady like that one, to be sure.” Alfie suddenly felt a return of nerves to his stomach. “Well, did ya ask ‘er or not.”

Alfie’s eyes widened and a look of doubt settled on his face, “I asked her to tea.”

Ms. Shannon’s jaw dropped and her mouth silently formed _tea?_

“Fuckin’ hell.” He mumbled as he brushed past her, shoulders glancing off her ample form none to gently. As he entered he passageway, he caught her parting remark.

“Do ya even know what to do at a proper tea sir?” 

Her peals of laughter followed him all the way down the passage.


	5. Can't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _yooo i got dad!alfie stuck in my head rn and i’m in a dirtyyyy mood and i was thinkinggg that apparently when your pregnant you can get super horny so i was thinking maybe you could write a lil something bout that_

Alfie awoke to a cold nose pressed into the side of his neck, and a heavy, panted breathing upon his ear. 

“Hhhmm, that ya love? Is it cuddle time again?” 

He peeked one eye open to find Alyona’s still tightly closed in slumber. He felt a moment of concern when he saw the tired paleness of her face, even though she had retired early the previous evening. Thankfully the nausea had passed quickly enough, but an overwhelming tiredness seemed to prevail. The pregnancy was really kicking her ass it seemed. Not wanting to disturb the rest she sorely needed, he calmed the dog down and as quietly as he could, left the bedroom.

He spoke in earnest to their rescue dog Bootlegger as they descended he stairs.

“Now Boots, we don’t want to disturb yer mom, yeah right? Cause she’s a fuckin bear these days.” He patted the dog’s head gently. “Yeah, see you’re a cute lil fuck, she’ll forgive you and it will be my ass on the line and I don’t think we got any of that creamed ice stuff that she fancies.”

The dog sat on his hunches, head tilted to the side, ears picked up at the words “creamed ice.” 

“Oi, I sees ya know that word now, eh.” The dog’s tail thumped on the floor. “Betrayed yer own mom ya have. Though I’ll not be the one telling her ‘bout it, for damn sure. Alright, let’s go then.”

The two exited the house for an early morning walk, while upstairs Alyona stirred slightly at the closing of the door. She lay still a few moments, testing to see if there would be any nausea this morning. After a few moments, she had to admit she actually felt quite fine. Her palm rested on her abdomen, though she knew it was too early at 12 weeks to likely feel any movement. She thought she might have felt a flutter once, but Alfie ruined the moment in saying it was likely just gas from all the creamed ice she had been eating. The stuff was delicious, and it soothed a throat sore from vomiting several times per day. The only thing she noted was this lingering tiredness. She could sleep 12 hours and still wake up feeling as though her limbs dragged behind her. Then suddenly she would have energy for a few hours, only to find herself asleep at the dinner table. Alfie watching her with an amused smile on his face, and the dog curled at her feet. She rolled over to Alfie’s side where it was still warm, and pressed her face to the pillow inhaling his scent. She’d wait in bed to see if he also returned.

She must have fallen asleep again because she was stirred awake by a whiskered nuzzle upon her neck and an arm wrapped around her middle, holding her gently. Her neck arched to give his mouth better access. His hands slid up her body to fondle her breasts that were already feeling fuller. He moaned his appreciation in her ear, pressing his pelvis against her backside. She felt the hardness there and smiled, pushing back against him.

“Ya feeling better today love, yeah?”

She murmured and sighed, as his hands continued their play upon her breasts, lifting beneath her night gown to toy with the hard nipples. Alyona gasped out loud and gripped his hands closer.

“Ah hell love, ya are feeling a lot better now, ain’t ya.”

She rolled on her back and he swept the garment over her head, his own bending to cover a breast with his warm mouth. Tongue swirling over the erect nipple, drawing it into his mouth. Honestly thrilled at the prospect of regular sex returning to his life. He wasn’t quite prepared for her enthusiastic response, as suddenly she yelled out loud and raised off the bed. Head thrown back and moaning to the ceiling. His eyes widened as he raised his head, releasing the nipple and her hands immediately grasped him about the ears and pushed his mouth back down.

“Fuck Alfie, don’t stop.” Her voice was breathless, and truth be told, not sounding like her at all. Rather like some wanton sex demon had replaced his Alyona and now held him bound to her deviant will. 

He was more than thrilled.

He blew hot air over the still most tip and she writhed beneath him. Long, lean fingers teased around the first one, while his mouth covered the other one; sucking and flicking, trying to ignore her nails digging into the side of his skull as she arched into his mouth further. He could feel her body tense beneath him and he arched a brow at the speed and height of her arousal already. He’d not even touched her yet, soft lace panties still in place, as he traced a finger around their frilly edging. He was willing to bet she was soaking wet and ready for him. But she drew his hand back to a full breast. His mouth once again claimed the first breast, taking as much as he could, tongue slowly swirling. The other one he circled the rough pad of a fingertip slowly around the centre. Her moans filled the room. Unlike anything he’d ever pulled from her before and he continued switching back and forth; hands, mouth, and tongue working her into a frenzy. When her legs began to shake he knew she was close and he dragged his whiskered chin across one sensitive bud and that was all it took. The release tore through her body, and he feared she might actually crush his very skull from the intensity. 

Finally her breathing steadied and she lay still upon the bed once more. Alfie braced his arms on either side of her head and stared intently down into her still unfocused gaze.

“What the fuck was that?”

Eyes wide, she only shook her head back and forth upon the pillow.

“Did ya just cum from that?” One hand gestured to her general chest area.

“Mmmm, yeah.”

“I did that? Bloody hell.” His brow furrowed suddenly. “Wait… is that because of the baby?”

Her own brows drew together. “Are ya asking me if the baby just gave me an orgasm?”

“Fuck.”

He peered down at her, then to her breasts, noting the redness that marked them from his rough play.

“Sooooo, that were me then, yeah?”

Smiling softly, she reached up to pull his mouth to her own. “Yeah love, that were all you.”

His face beamed with pride, and if he could make that happen again, she was willing to let the arrogance slid. Her hands reached for his shirt, starting undoing buttons, and he quirked an eyebrow.

“Ya still wantin some?”

She nodded her head, bit her lower lip and Alfie swore to himself it was like every holiday falling on the same damn day. A man cherishes such surprises after a long drought. He made quick work of his clothing and then long fingers once again eased along the sides of her panties.

“Alfie.”

“Mmmm, yeah love.”

“Just rip them off.” He met her gaze, wondering if he heard wrong. “Now.”

Impatient, her hands joined his own and soon she was bare and spread before him. Her hands already wrapped around his swollen cock and guiding it towards her wet opening. He barely had time to position himself and her legs were wrapping around him in vise like grip.

“Fuckin hell Alyona… that is you right love?”

She cast a wicked grin, wiggled an eyebrow and raised her hips to take him all the way to the hilt. He gasped and moaned into her neck, she was so wet and tight and he was certain this would not take long at all. He had started a slow thrusting pace to calm himself down, when a hard smack fell upon his ass. Her heels dug into his backside as she giggled beneath him. Actually giggled. Fuckin minx.

“Alright then, I ain’t playing anymore ya feisty wench.” 

He pushed her legs up higher and rocked his pelvis closer against her own. When Alyona saw his one hand reach up above her head and grab the headboard, she braced herself. Her hands gripped the sheets and she hung on for dear life as he hit the mark over and over. Her own body suddenly foreign to her in its intense and frequent response. It was the most scorching sex they had ever had, and considering the late nights spent at his office and their repeated testing of his desk, that was saying something. Alfie was sure he saw actual stars when his own climax hit.

He stretched out beside her and cradled her close. “Ya okay love?”

“Yes.”

“Ya said that a lot tonight.” A soft laugh and he felt her head nodding beside his own.

“Ya think the baby is okay?”

“Yes, I think the baby is just fine and not frightened of your sexual prowess at all Alfie.”

“Well listen sweetie, there’s no need to be like that about it now, eh.”

“I’m starving.”

“What now, yeah? What ya feel like?” Alfie raised from the bed and reached for his clothes. “I’ll make ya whatever ya want love.”

“Mmm, lasagna would be amazing.”

He paused in the doorway. “Fuck, lasagna? Sweetie, it’s 10 am, right? Ya knows that?” She nodded from the bed. “I don’t think I can make that love. The baby really wants lasagna yeah?” She smiled and nodded again.

Alfie shuffled out of the bedroom, mumbling in Russian dotted with several _fuckin hells’._ Suddenly he paused on the stairs and a slow smile crossed his face. He was waiting in the kitchen browsing through the newspaper when Alyona came up behind him, rubbing her hands down his back and then around and over the length of his thighs. Her mouth trailed soft, wet kisses down the back of his neck and sent shivers straight to his cock. Which she now cupped in her hands. Deft fingers undoing his trousers and reaching inside to grasp his hard length. He leaned back against her, allowing her full access as her hand slowly pumped him, turning his face to catch her mouth. Her fingers teased the tip and underside of his shaft, and he groaned his approval of this new energy she had tapped into. Turning around his breath caught when he saw her standing naked. 

“Fuckin hell love, this is the best morning ever. Come ‘ere.”

She climbed into his lap, lowering herself unto the protruding shaft and this time the pace was set much slower. Mouths merging as he gently rocked her, but still the desire blazed through her and he had little choice but to follow where she led. Her palms gripped the counter edge as she ground her hips upon him and Alfie remembering the early morning play, payed extra attention to her breasts. Knees gripping about his waist tightly as another orgasm rocked violently through her. His own moments behind spurred by the intense clenching within. Afterward, he sucked in air like a man dying and stared at her in wonder.

Alyona could only shrug her shoulders in response, as she wrapped herself in his shirt and sat at the counter. 

“I thought ya were hungry?”

“Mmm, well I guess lasagna wasn’t really a fair choice.”

“No? You don’t want it anymore?” His brows raised as he walked towards the oven, opening the door, and suddenly Alyona inhaled deeply a delicious aroma.

“Alfie… did you actually make me lasagna?”

“Well… that is… technically, ya see… I only made the call.” Grabbing a towel from the counter, he pulled the steaming dish out of the oven and set it on the counter. 

She leaned close, her nose almost touching the cheese layer topping. 

“I swear Alfie, I think I’m aroused again.”

“Yeah well, it don’t take much today does it love. I’m scared to let you go outside. Like allowing a feral cat on the street it would be.”

She tossed the towel at his face, but her body swayed with laughter on the chair. Eyes watering, as she took the plate Alfie served. 

“Oh god, I can’t even deny it can I?” 

Their eyes met across the counter as she dug into the pasta impatiently, burning her tongue in the process. But her eyes showed appreciation for the taste and she pointed at the dish, as she looked at him. Alfie smiled back.

“Oh yeah, well as it turns out… I know an Italian.” 

“Tell Sabini this is the best I’ve even tasted.” She moaned around each bite, licked the sauce off her fingers. Alfie watched each action with his keen gaze. 

“Well damn love, now I’m aroused again.”

She paused, fork raised midair, “Really?”

He held a hand up. “Yeah, as flattering as this all is and I don’t think I am not fucking appreciative, but love… I’m gonna need a nap first.” She laughed and continued eating. “How long does this exciting phase last, because I think ya might kill me before the babe arrives?”

“I don’t think any expectant fathers have died from too much sex yet Alfie.”

“Yeah well I ought to kill them for withholding vital information from their brethren.” 

Alfie got his nap, which was a good thing indeed because his services were required soon after when he awoke to find her in the tub. Never one to turn down the offer of her wet, silky flesh gliding upon his own, he joined her immediately. Over the next few weeks, she put him through his paces daily. Whether home, office, the back of his car, and even once in a back room at Sabini’s where they had stopped to pick up a fresh made lasagna. She was insatiable and Alfie bounced back and forth between elation and complete exhaustion. He wasn’t sure he could last another five months at this pace. The infrequency of the first 2 months though was still fresh in his mind, so damned if he would say no. 

He discovered a kind of compromise, a gentleman’s way out if you will, quite by accident one night, when near exhaustion after a previous evening of several erotic pursuits, he returned home with that creamed ice she loved so much. She called out for him and he replied he had to put that dessert ice ya love in the ice box. 

“Bring it up here Alfie.”

Smiling, he grabbed two spoons and headed up the stairs. Boots trailing hopefully behind him nose sniffing the air. He found her propped up against the pillows reading… and naked; but she immediately reached for the cold dessert and a spoon. After the first bite, she sighed deeply and leaned back. Alfie dug in his own spoon and leaned back beside her, both of them sighing in pleasure. As they ate the treat, leaning shoulder to shoulder, they shared the events of their day. Alfie was just about to offer her the last bite when he noticed her head had dropped upon his shoulder and the spoon upon her lap. Clearing the items away, he lay her down on the bed, placing a cold kiss on her brow. Boots helped himself to licking out the container, while Alfie settled down for his first full sleep in weeks.

There’s always been a few containers of her favourite brand in the Solomons icebox ever since that night. And it has saved Alfie’s ass in numerous ways every time.


	6. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday and I’ll write smut if I want to.

Her heels clicked out a warning regarding her dark mood as she rapidly walked along the cobbled streets. This day couldn’t end fast enough. All she wanted was to go home and climb into that big copper tub and soak every worry and ache away. Forget this day had ever happened. She snorted a loud _humpfh_ as she skirted around other pedestrians. One shoulder knocking off a large gentleman’s and nearly sending her teetering off balance. As she fought to remain upright, the thought came sourly; _yeah, just forget you’d ever been born._

Well that was a bit dramatic. Not to mention ungrateful. However, it was her birthday and also just about the worst day ever. Work had been busier than ever, with barely a moment to pause. Her new hosiery had a run in it not ten minutes after arriving at the bakery. Worst of all was an entire batch of bread ruined due to an incorrect oven setting. She had hoped her boss would let her go early - maybe even take her to lunch. But no, he’d been his typical grumpy, volatile self all morning. When she had sought him out in his office to say she wasn’t feeling well, he wasn’t even there. Had “gone for the rest of the day on some important task” his assistant had said.

_Well wasn’t that just fine!!! HE gets to leave for a special errand, but the birthday girl spends the day covered in flour and buried in **his** paperwork._

_Well hell no, if she would!!_   
She told that foolish boy assistant as much and marched straight out of the empty office. Then right on out the distillery back doors. Ollie thought about given chase; he had warned Alfie about not saying anything to his girl on her special day. But the tough gangster had insisted he had it all under control. Ollie shook his head and gave up the idea of chasing Alyona down the streets. Especially given her mood when she departed. He smirked a little imagining the tirade about to be unleashed on his employer when she arrived home. Maybe he’d sit down behind the big desk and have a cup of coffee while he imagined the scenario. Ollie was halfway to his office and the coffee pot when he suddenly turned on his heel in retreat to the desk once more. Picking up the phone he heaved a sigh. He still had to work with the man after all.

Alfie heard the key in the door from the second floor of the manor and came to stand at the top of the stairs. She breezed through the door, slamming it so hard he winced and the dog backed out of the room. Her clutch and keys were tossed upon the hutch and heels kicked off; one skittering down the hallway towards the kitchen. A mumbled _fuckin hell_ tossed after it.

Alfie cringed from his position above. _Well, there was no doubt she was his woman_ , as he heard the stream of curses continue towards the kitchen. A door slammed, followed by the bang of glass on the table. _Guess Ollie weren’t bluffing after all._ Suddenly silence from the kitchen and slowly he descended the stairs. He found her by the doors to the backyard, eyes wide and mouth ajar, the glass of whatever something strong and straight she poured tilting in her hand. Only her eyes moved slowly about the room, taking in the dozen or so bouquets of flowers. So many colourful blooms that she could not even name them all. And in the centre of each fragrant bunch was a simple daisy.

The breakfast table was set with china and candles, and it was only now as she stood wondering how - her nose caught the delicious aroma that permeated the room. As she turned towards the oven, her eyes caught Alfie standing leaning against the wall just outside the kitchen entrance. Eyes resting on her and the smile lighting his face.

“Ya thought I forget yeah?”

She could only nod and buried here face in her hands. Her mind recalling all the hateful words that had rolled about her head the long walk home.

“Yeah well see, I didn’t right. Happy birthday beautiful.”

The tears slipped down her cheeks, as she thought how yet again she had under estimated him. Thought the worst - when here he had left his business to come home and do his best for her. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

“I’m wretched.”

He crossed the room and stood before her, hands in his pockets.

“Ollie said ya weren’t likely to arrive home in the best of moods.”

"I’m sorry Alfie. I don’t deserve all this … I was so hurt and angry …”

He finally drew her into his arms; felt the whole weight of her sag upon him. All he could think about was how he loved the way the top of her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. His chin resting at her temple where he kissed her softly.

"Nah love. I should have said something this morning before I left.” His hand rubbed down the length of her back. “Would have been more proper than letting ya go half the day thinking I’d forgotten. Or didn’t care.”

She leaned around his burly frame and plucked the daisy from the nearest bouquet, inhaling it’s sweet scent.

"Ya did really good love.” She pulled his mouth to her own. “Mmmmm, real good.”

"Yeah? Because listen sweetie, this is only the start.” At her raised brow, he took her hand and led the way upstairs. “Come on.”

When they reached the landing he proceeded towards the master bath, she could see light flickering from the hallway. Soon as stepped inside, her breath caught. The bathtub stood steaming full and was surrounded by more flowers and candlelit filled the room. A bottle of champagne chilling nearby. The final touch was a tray of strawberries dipped in chocolate. She almost swooned on the tile floor. Instead she clasped his hand.

"Alfie, I can’t believe ya did all this. No one has ever …” her voice caught and the tears flowed once more.

Alfie was more practical and simply pulled her close and began slowly undressing her. His eyes capturing her own and holding her with that steady way of his. His hands roamed over her bare flesh, stoking all the flames to burning. She reached for his shirt buttons but he pushed her hand away.

"Ach, this is just for ya tonight love. Get in and don’t come out until I can see yer smile in those stunning eyes of yers, right.”

She kissed him soundly and then didn’t hesitate to climb in the soothing heat, leaning back with a long sigh. Alfie handed her a crystal glass of champagne and brought one of the decadent berries to her mouth. She licked her lips, savouring the blending of flavours; noted how his brow raised.

"Sure ya don’t want to join me?”

He stared at her long and hard, as though memorizing every detail. Eyes raking down the length of her lithe form, lingering on the swell of her breasts just below the water. Recalling the first time he had glimpsed her just like this. How he had wanted to climb into that tub and lose himself in the feel of her. And now he knew exactly how good she felt.

And he had dinner in the oven.

_Fuckin hell and damn, when did ya get domesticated anyhow!?_

"I can’t believe, right … that I’m even saying… hell probably gonna regret it … but I got to keep an eye on the dinner.”

It was unclear who was more shocked. Alfie that he was turning down sex, or Alyona that he had actually cooked.

"Not Sabini’s?”

He snorted in offense. “Fuck no love. I wanted it to be special for ya.”

His eyes sought hers, the hesitation and uncertainty barely concealed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back for a hearty kiss.

"I love you Alfie. And you have made it special.” The look of relief that crossed his face did not go unnoticed. She whispered softly by his ear, “and I know you’ll make it extra special later too.”

Their gazes locked, then mouths merged and when he finally raised his head again...

"There’s that smile I love. Happy birthday love.”

He left the bathroom with the instruction to take her time, and went back to continue dinner preparations. When Alyona finished in the bath and wandered back to the master bedroom wrapped in one of his huge fluffy towels, she saw a beautifully wrapped package lying on the bed. Quickly she untied the ribbon and lifted the box lid to discover a delicate lace negligee. She touched the silk fabric in awe. Never had she owned something so beautifully made. It was art. And the most beautiful shade of soft coral. She knew immediately he had picked it out to compliment her eyes. Grinning wide she donned the garment - and nothing else. Opting to leave her long tresses knotted, with stray curls hanging down her graceful neck, she proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. It was aglow in candle light but she could see Alfie lifting a dish from the oven and setting it upon the cooling rack.

When she glided into the room, he immediately straightened; eyes taking in every inch of her.

"Fuck me.”

She laughed softly, “Well that is my birthday wish.”

Alfie didn’t waste a second this time, before closing the space between them.

"That roast really needs to sit for a spell yeah. Brings out the flavour … or some shit, I don’t fuckin know. Hell love, look at ya.”

Before she could reply, or even catch her breath, she was lifted on top the counter and his mouth was ravishing her own. His hands already climbing up her thighs, fingers reaching for the panties that weren’t there and meeting her wet centre directly. He groaned and pulled back to raise a brow.

"Damn. Kinda feels like it’s my birthday, eh?”

She grabbed him by the front of the trousers, and pulled him back. Slender fingers slipping past the waistband to tease the tip of his hard cock. Her other hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him near.

"Well it’s not, so get over here and make my wish come true.”

"Bit pushy ain’t ya?”

But before she could use that smart mouth again, Alfie pushed her back to lay upon the counter, hitching the lingerie up to her waist. Strong hands lifted her hips, while his head dove between her spread thighs. With expert use of his skilled fingers, mouth and tongue - he fulfilled that wish. Several times over.

When she finally raised up, eyes and body limp with spent desire, he unfastened his trousers and drove inside her in one swift movement. His need driving him hard and fast; thrusting into her with such passion dishes rattled within the cupboards below. She clung to his broad shoulders and wrapped her legs about him like a vise. A surprised gasp that he’s taking her to dizzying heights yet again. Both of them desperately seeking release from the tightening coils that set fire to every nerve, every cell and lingered on the edge of bursting. Until finally with a few deep and slow thrusts, the flames finally ignited and spread their heat along every limb and they fell into the inferno together. Alfie’s chest heaved with the effort given and her head dropped to his shoulder. She pressed a kiss along the side of his neck and he could only murmur in reply.

"Oh god Alfie. This is the best birthday ever.”

He hugged her close. Buried his face in the soft curls that had tumbled free. When his eyes met her own, they held a hint of his teasing nature.

"And here I thought based on what Ollie said, I’d have to give ya a proper spanking when ya got ‘ere.”

She smoothed the silk negligee back down her hips and hopping off the counter, cast him a sly wink as she sashayed over to the table.

"Well love, we haven’t eaten yet. Ya never know what might happen. Ain’t over till it’s over … right? And it’s still my birthday for another five hours.”

Alfie stood still, jaw slack. Until he clapped his hands together and gave her a wicked leer.

"Damn if it don’t feel like my own birthday.”

"Yeah well I’m starving now love, so why don’t we eat … and then we can get back to granting wishes.”

She cast her own wicked grin. “Eat up - yer gonna need the energy love.”

"Getting pushy again ain’t ya? Careful love - I might think yer picking a fight with me again.”

She laughed out loud. “Now there’s some wishful thinking.”

_Fucking hell._   
Between those eyes and her sassy mouth of many talents - she was gonna be the death of him for sure. And he couldn’t for the life of him think of how he could wish for anything more.


	7. Not Easily Dismissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy i'm backkk - hope you had a great birthday :))) and 'birthday wish' damn darling that was truly amazinggggg i love it;but yes i'm back with another request this one is called 'make up sex' maybe where they have fight but make up afterrrr - if ya catch my drift love ya lots –k

Alyona shrugged her shoulders and laughed at the oddity of the remark. 

“Why would I not be here Ms. Shannon? I work here don’t I?”

Ms. Shannon’s eyes widened and she cast a quick glance at Gil, who immediately dropped his own gaze to the floor he was currently sweeping. Her eyes returned to the young woman, who had already proceeded towards the kitchen and was reaching for her apron. Confusion etched into the aged lines of her face when she saw a young girl already doing her assigned tasks. Ms. Shannon waited nervously in the doorway. _He said it was all taken care of?_ Once more she watched as Alyona began checking the daily orders. _Yeah, then why is she here?_ She shrugged her shoulders and decided it was not her place to interfere. 

Alyona glanced over at the Bakery Manager she had grown to admire and love. Ms. Shannon was a force to be reckoned with – the only one allowed to get the last word on Alfie Solomons. Even he wasn’t quite sure how she managed the feat. She felt the weight of her curious gaze and paused in her labours.

“Is everything all right Ms. Shannon?”

The woman shifted her stance, “Well I don’t rightly know dear. He said ya’d be fine with the arrangement... but yet, ‘ere ya are. Showing up and all.”

Her head tilted to the side, brow furrowed, “Why wouldn’t I show up… who said I’d be fine…. what arrangement?” Her knuckles kneaded alongside her temples, the first tinge of pain taking root.

“Why the boss did of course.”

“Alfie?”

Ms. Shannon nodded. “Course, who else make the rules ‘round here.” 

She stood a little straighter, eyes narrowed and hands resting on her hips. “I see… and what rule did Alfie Solomons make concerning me?”

Ms. Shannon noted the change of tone in her voice. How the words were carefully measured. _Dammit, leave it to that daft man to mess such a delicate thing all to shite._

She took a deep breath and the young woman by the shoulders gently. “Now remember Alyona, don’t go shooting the messenger, right?”

~

Alfie and Ollie were at his desk, heads bent studying a recent contract that was causing them no shortage of trouble. Alfie had already lost his temper several times over the matter and had a good mind to go straight over to the client and solve this matter with his fists. He was caught mid-sentence by the sudden swinging of his door wide open. Alyona stood in the middle and he could see her eyes blazing from clear across the room. 

“Get the fuck out Ollie.”

Ollie took two steps away from the desk before he remembered she wasn’t his boss. Alfie stood up and pulled him back. 

“Hey fuck now, ya can’t just come in ‘ere love and talk to Ollie like that.”

“Now Ollie.”

Alyona fixed Ollie with a pointed glare and her toe began a steady tap on the floor. The young man weighed the odds against his current situation as to which one of the two was more likely to explode – at him. Never mind at each other. Something in the girls demeanor settled a deeper fear and he moved forward once again.

Alfie’s hand grabbed him about the elbow. “He don’t work for ya missy.”

Alyona took three strides into the room, her fists clenched at her sides as her anger unleashed. 

“Well it seems I don’t fuckin work ‘ere anymore either, right Mr. Solomons?!”

Alfie’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack as it suddenly struck him that she was not supposed to be here in the first place. He released Ollie’s arm.

“Get the fuck out Ollie.”

True to form, the lad made a hasty retreat – but beyond the office door, he turned and headed straight for the bakery. Surely Ms. Shannon would know what this was all about. The sounds of raised voices followed him down the passageway as he walked, shoulders hunched about his ears to block the volatile exchange. 

Her face was flushed and her eyes had swirled into a fury of colours like the sea during a storm. Normally he would be mesmerized, but instinct told him this was one time he did not want to get pulled into those depths. Her foot still tapped the floor; a nail pounding into his skull. Hands settled on her hips and he can see the whiteness of the fists clenched at her sides. _What the hell was she doing here anyway? And fuck how was she so beautiful when she was angry at him?_

Her breath hitched in. “Did you actually fire me?”

_Oh shit._

Eyes widened and brows raised, “Did ya not get my note?”

Her head tilted and he was pretty sure an actual dagger flew out of her eye. “Did ya fire me … with a note?”

_Oh fuck._

He came around the front of the desk, using what always worked for him in any negotiation: his size and volume.  
“Now listen sweetie, it ain’t that big a….”

Her hand raised to shake a fist under his nose, “Don’t ya dare fuckin sweetie me right now Alfred Solomons.”

 _Fuck. Full name. Not good. Bad. Very bad._

“Alyona,” he reached out a hand to grab her own, but she pulled it away. “Fire is a very harsh word here. That’s not what I was intending at all. I just assumed…”

Her hand flew up, “Oh ya assumed did ya? And what did ya assume exactly Alfie?”

“Well fuck love, I’m trying to tell ya ain’t I, right?”

She spread her arms wide, lifted a brow, lips compressed tightly. 

“I thought that with all that’s happened ‘round ‘ere of late, ya know – ya getting shot and all, and of course…” he gestured towards her midsection, “what with the possible changes that might be coming… that is, ya might want to take a wee break, is all.”

“And ya decided this all on yer very own. Without talking to me first?”

“Well, it ain’t written in stone love, no need to get so worked o’er it. Fuckin work then.” 

She took a step towards him, chin raised defiantly right beneath his own, “Not written in stone then eh? That why Gil’s sister is already working in the kitchen?” 

His face began to molt crimson. Veins in his thick neck bulging. As he spat out the next words, his eyes fair popped out of his head, his own rage at being questioned thus over-riding his good sense.  
“Well if ya remember, as I’ve told ya before, I am the FUCKIN BOSS of this enterprise. YOU work for ME.” He turned his back and walked back around his desk, before adding more calmly, “At least.. ya DID work for me.”

Her arms folded across her chest. Head bobbed up and down. “Did? So that’s that then?”

“Fuck yeah, that’s done, yeah.”

Her eyes glinted hard as stone back at him, but he could see the wetness brimming behind the anger. Unfolding her arms she gave him one last withering look before turning on her heel.  
“Ya got a lot of nerve Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie exploded from behind his desk once more, fist crashing down while before the volley of words was unleashed with the speed of machine gun fire. Words like respect and trust and _doing as yer damn told_ fell on her ears, yet she stood small and quiet, her back still turned to him; the words not even registering – though they struck deep into her heart. Alfie paused in mid tirade, half willing her to face him. He needed to see her eyes… but the wall of her back only incited another unrestrained fury. He didn’t like to be questioned in such a manner! And then she began to walk away. 

_Fuck. Fuck. She was walking away._  
No one fucking walked away from him – especially not in the middle of one of his infamous tirades. He kept telling himself that even as he slowly sank to his chair, eyes locked on the door she’d quietly closed. 

~

Alyona sat in the window seat overlooking Alfie’s backyard, her face buried in the Boots’ soft fur. The dog whimpered in sympathy with her agitated state. Her hands held the crumpled, still slightly soggy and chewed note that Alfie had no doubt left that morning. The dog whimpered again.

“It’s okay Boots, it’s not yer fault. Ya didn’t know it was important, did ya.”

Most of the words had either blurred or been chewed away, but she managed to understand the jest of the note – that was not a pink slip at all. Red eyes skimmed once more over phrases like: “so tired lately,” and “couldn’t stand it if anything happened to ya again,” and “must think of the baby,” and most of all as her shoulders shook with renewed sobbing, “love you too much to risk losing ya sweetie.”  
Here it all was, in black and white - and dog slobber – his concern for her and what might be their unborn child. A love note to both of them showing how worried he truly had been. 

_Fuck. She’d done it again. Underestimated and assumed the worst._ This pattern growing wearisome on her, and she cannot imagine what it was doing to Alfie. As she sat there rubbing Boots behind the ears, the key turned in the door and Alfie stepped hesitantly inside. A sprig of daisies held in his hands. The walk from the front door to where she sat the longest stretch of time she had ever endured. He held the flowers out to her.

“Went all the way to Mava’s for ‘em I did.”

She accepted the blooms, inhaled their fragrance before laughing softly. “Alife, I know they grow in the side yard.”

His eyes widened, “That right?” His face held genuine surprise, and with a deep groan she buried her head in her hands, the shame turning her cheeks scarlet.

“Oh god, you… you did go all the way to Mava’s didn’t ya?” 

“Well sure I did. The best blooms for my girl, yeah.” He squeezed onto the seat behind her, arms wrapping around her middle. “And we had a nice chat too we did. About ya know, women today liking their independence. Making up their own minds about things and having their own money, right?” He kissed the side of her neck. “Very important she tells me, yeah?” 

He pulled her back to search her gaze, and she could only nod as the tears fell. 

“Yeah, I get it love, I do. And I’m sorry I didn’t before now.” He kissed her cheek, her brow, nose buried in her soft curls, “I just wanted to take care of you…. That’s all love…”  
She had placed a finger over his mouth, and held up the wrinkled, wet mess of his note. 

“Aye, ya found it then.” He fingered it, pulled back quickly from the slimy coating and shook the finger at the dog who managed to look innocent upon her lap. “Looks like someone found it first… ya lil scamp, arent’ ya? Got me in a heap of trouble ya did.”

“Alfie?” Their eyes finally locked and the storm dissipated. “It’s beautiful. I’m sorry.” She leaned towards him, kissed him softly. “But next time, please talk to me when ya feel all … this… because ya know, ya are right. I am tired. And I am scared about what may be coming. And sometimes… it is nice to be taken care of. But mostly, ya can talk to me about this stuff. Ya know that right?”

Alfie chuckled, gave her a wink, “Sorry love, I’m still back on them words “ya are right” She swatted his arm. “Honestly sweetie, that’s all a man needs to hear sometimes.” 

With all her strength, which was difficult given the dog on her lap and that she was laughing, she shoved him off the seat and to the floor. Boots jumping down on his chest and a loud “oomph” escapes.  
“Fuckin hell, ya both ganging up on me like that. Not fair at all.”

Suddenly he reached up and grabbing a hand, pulled her down onto the floor beside him. The dog yipping in giddy circles around them. He held her gaze for a few seconds, ensuring the storm was truly past, and saw the calmness in the depths once more. 

“I don’t like fighting with ya love.”

She pulled him down to her, “Yeah, ya do - a wee bit. But not like this, and me neither love,” Their mouths finally merging in a sweet surrender of wills. “But I am very much looking forward to making up with ya.”

Alfie pulled back, “Oh that so, yeah? What if I’m not that easy, right?” But his hands were already slowly lifting up her skirt, trailing along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. “I mean that’s a long walk for flowers, ya know right?”

She pulled him back, hands reaching for the fastening of his trousers. “Alfie, how many times do I have to tell ya – yer a shitty liar.”

He made an attempt to look offended, but she had grasped the erection that bulged in his pants, rhythmically squeezing and pumping the hard length, while he groaned deep in his chest. “Yeah love, ya kinda have a tell.” Her finger pressed into the tip, circled the engorged head slowly while he tried to focus on the words coming from her parted mouth. “And ya have a car.”

He pushed her down upon the floor, spreading her legs apart with his knees and raising her skirt about her hips. “Yeah, I’m that easy love.” He kissed her with such intensity the breath was stolen from her lungs. Then looked down at her with that gaze that reached straight to her heart. “But I gotta warn ya… yer gonna wanna pick a lot of fights with me after I’m done with ya.” 

If she had any doubts about that, they were quickly put to rest. He took complete control of her body. Bringing her to the edge over and over, and then stopping. His hands and mouth driving her crazy, but not allowing any release. Her hands held tight above her head in his strong grip so that she couldn’t touch him. For a woman who just fought over her independence, it was astonishing to her how easily she submitted to him. To this driving hunger that he created within her. Except she could see it in his eyes, how it was all for her. The pleasure he sought to give, and how he held back his own, though she could sense the need like a scent hovering on his skin. Each reaction he pulled from her, keen gaze watching how she moved and writhed on the floor, only made him fuck her harder; until she is sure both her mind and body will explode. 

He wants her to beg; she knows it – but she doesn’t want this exquisite push and pull to end. This merging of soft and hard that is their own primal dance, and how she can draw it out. The tile is cold beneath her. The room now dimly lit as the evening shadows lengthen. Boots laying around a corner happily chewing the remainder of Alfie’s note. Concentrating on the minute details around her, instead of the havoc his tongue is imposing between her legs. Slowly he moved back up her body. Growling in his kisses while she whimpered in pleasure. He never seemed to make the same move twice and her body tingled with anticipation as to what new fires he might ignite within her. He leaned down, hands braced on either side of her head, mouth nuzzling against her ear – the scratch of his beard sending shivers. Stroking long and deep within her… and then his husky, low voice whispered what he was going to do next and before she could halt the words… “Oh yes, Alfie, please.” 

She felt his easy grin against her skin just as she finally tumbled over the edge in a blinding freefall that seemed to never reach bottom.  
She wasn’t even upset about his small smirk or the glint of satisfaction in his eye. She had make up plans of her own. 

_It ain’t over till it’s over._


	8. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I have another One Shot idea; Bit further in the the future, Alyona has twins, a boy and girl, boy has her eyes, girl has Alfie’s, and they’re just starting to crawl. We both know they’re a handful, which leaves no time for nookie, so Mava offers to babysit at her house so Alfie and Alyona can have some fun. What do you think?_
> 
> I think Daddy Alfie sounds so fluffy good and I'm already in love.

Alfie dashed towards the stair landing, shirtless and one leg thrust into the pants that were not even settled about his hips yet. 

“Bloody fuckin hell yer fast ain’t ya?!”

From the bathroom down the hall Alyona’s voice reached him. “Alfie, honey please!”

“Sorry love.” 

He caught the roaming toddler by the seat of his pants, just before he toppled down the long flight of stairs. He set him a safe distance from the tempting steps and finished putting his pants on. Barely fastening them before he had to move quickly to gather the on the move again lad close to him, breath hitching as a fistful of chest hair was tightly grabbed in turn. The babe butted his tiny head against his strong chest and giggled, depositing a fair amount of drool as well. Peeling the errant child off, and losing several hairs at the same time, he furrowed a brow as he shook his head. Gazing into eyes that already showed signs of mingling earth and sky tones. 

“Always scampering off jest like the mom ya look like, eh?” He gathered his son close once more, kissing his sweaty head just beginning to show signs of dark curls. 

“Let’s not tell yer mom ‘bout that close call, yeah right?”

He carried the boy, just shy of seven months old, back to the nursery down the hall, where his twin sister was busy trying to pull herself up to standing via the heavy curtains. Alfie heard the creak of the rod above and setting the boy quickly upon the floor, dashed over to untangle her tiny fists from the material.

“Careful Shoo- Shoo! Hell, one of ya gonna be knocked out cold before we can leave the damn house, I wager good odds on it, eh.”

Now carrying his wee daughter, who’d opted to knot her tiny fists in the hair upon his head instead, he once more cast eyes about for the boy he had just deposited upon the floor moments prior.

Gone.

“Fuckin hell Aiden, now where?”

“Alfie!!!”

He muttered more curses under his breath as he once again left the nursery to catch the boy, who certainly had a good handle on the whole crawling business now. This time he caught the little scamp well before he reached the stairs, as he had gone in search of his moms’ voice and was loitering outside the bathroom door. His little hand just about to push the portal open before Alfie scooped him up rather unceremoniously by the seat of the pants. Before he turned towards the nursery, he caught a glimpse of Alyona seated at her vanity applying her make up; the silky wrap clinging in all the right places to her still damp form. He groaned silently – desire pooling in his gut even after the long, sleepless months since the twins birth. And mostly sexless. He felt the twitch in his pants and the determination to get the twins into their rooms so they could finish getting ready and leave the damn house magnified. Alyona’s gaze caught his own in the mirror reflection and he saw the hope and promise returned in her own eyes. Her dainty lips parting as she artfully applied lipstick. His cock rising as thoughts turn to where he wants that mouth - Alfie was half of mind to throw his children into the nursery and lock the door and hope for the best. Immediately feeling awkward and repentant for this raging hunger, since he was in fact still holding both his children; his daughter’s wee hands now tugging at his beard in attempts to catch her father’s eye. 

Alyona smiled softly watching him with their children; one snuggled close with unabashed adoration at her daddy – and the other dangling half upside down from his tight grasp. Her shoulders shook with quiet laughter at the image of him standing outside the door – torn between his need for her and his fierce love for his own children. He cast a slow wink before turning away. _Fuck it had been a long time since he had bedded her thoroughly._ He finally caught his daughter’s gaze – his own eyes staring back. Already he could see the keen intelligence that sparked. _Oi, she was gonna be a handful for some poor bastard one day._ He smiled with pride at the idea. His son was squealing with delight and wriggling in his grasp and Alfie glanced down to see Boots had come along and was licking whatever leftover food remained from his sticky face. Aiden’s wee hands furling in the soft fur as he tried to call the dog, “bbbbooo…” 

Alfie chuckled and proceeded back down the hall once more. He debated depositing both of them in their cribs, weighing the odds regarding whether the crying and wailing that would most likely ensure was worth the five minutes it would allow him to finish dressing. Damn he missed the days he could set them down somewhere and they’d still be in the same spot when he returned. He lowered Aiden to the floor and he immediately shot after Boots who had darted over to the pile of toys to search for something more worthy to chew on. His gaze returned to Shula, who was staring so calmly back at him, her little hands twisting in the hair at the back of his neck. 

“Ahh, ya knows don’t ya wee one? Yer ma and I set to leave ya for a spell.”

He nuzzled his beard against her soft cheek, drawing giggles and a squeal of “da-da” before she tightened her little arms about his neck and lay her head upon his broad shoulder; a sigh bigger than her own wee body released. She folded into him and Alfie’s heart melted into a puddle upon the toy littered floor. He buried his nose into the soft curls, so like her mother’s and inhaled the baby sweet aroma.

“Awww, Shoo-Shoo, my malen'kaya printsessa…” his voice broke, but he felt the delicate squeeze of her arms. _Oi if she didn’t already know she had her daddy’s heart and will bound to her own already._ He suddenly felt conflicted, and no small surprise it was since he’d been thinking about their first outing all week. His mind waging a battle between being the doting father he knew he was, and missing his old life of spontaneous sex on the kitchen counter. Boots suddenly yipped from the corner.

“No no Aiden, don’t pull Boot’s ears now yeah? It hurts the doggie.”

Boots raised doleful eyes to his own, and Alfie sensed a kindred spirit as the dog seemed to have an internal battle between adoration and tolerance regarding the twins as well. Half the time he played with them as if they were his own pups. The other time spent hiding under the bed when they were prone to pull fistfuls of fur or tail. Their eyes met across the room, Master and Loyal Companion. Alfie fell back on his best asset.

“Boots, come.” The dog immediately came forward and sat on his hunches at Alfie’s feet. “Fuck yeah, good boy. One thing in this house that listens to me, right?” Boots tall thumped the floor, while Aiden tried in vain to catch it in his small hands. 

“Listen Boots, we gotta help one another out here, yeah? Man to …. er.. man. So ya watch these little scamps – don’t let ‘em out of this room, and I’ll bring ya back a nice juicy bone from Mava’s, how’s that for good odds mate?” The dog’s tail wagged faster and his mouth had started watering at the word “bone.” Probably also Mava, since the woman never entered their house without bearing some kind of food for both man and beast. 

Alfie nodded his head at the dog and set Shula upon the floor, placing a kiss upon her soft head before he walked to the door. He pointed a long finger at the dog who waited instruction obediently. “Boots, stay. Guard.”

The dog walked over and sat in front of the door, eyes warily on alert as two sets of sticky hands started crawling towards him. 

Back in the bedroom Alfie was just about to put his dress shirt on when he felt soft hands moving up his back and lock around his neck. He hummed in satisfaction and reached around to grip her round buttocks with a lusty squeeze. “Hello love,” came softly by his ear and his cock stirred at will once again. Swiftly he turned about and gathering her in his arms, strode towards the bed where he tossed her. She had barely settled from the jolting bounce and he was climbing up her slender form, mouth and hands already exploring. The ties of her dressing gown undone before she can even catch her breath. His erection probing against her naked thigh through the confines of his trousers. She sighed deeply as his lips found a still full breast. She had just weaned the twins last month, hence their attempt to have an actual grown up evening. Hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer and hips pressing up into the fullness he was now rubbing against her center. She groaned a halfhearted protest.

“Ummm, Alfie, we’ll never make it from the house if ya don’t stop.”

His reply was mumbled into her throat, as he continued moving his lips up to her painted mouth. 

“Alfie where are the twins?”

He moved over to the side of her neck, beard soft upon her cheek. “Boots is watching them love, they’re fine.”

She attempted to sit up, but his weight pressed her back. “Alfie, I don’t think the dog is a suitable babysitter.”

“It’s alright love, I promised him a bone, didn’t I?”

Her head slanted and wry smile twisted her mouth. Alfie grinned wickedly. 

She shook her head, “Don’t ya dare say it Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie tried to pass an innocent look. “Say what now, eh?” She quirked a brow. “What love? I swear I was not gonna say anything about bone. And you.” She swatted his shoulder. “Swear it love, god’s honest truth that is, right.” She pinched his arm and he finally released his weight, but couldn’t hide his amused chuckle.

“Yer all romance Alfie.”

Pulling her up against him close, his breath rasped within her ear. “Just ya finished getting dressed love so we can drop those rascals off at Mava’s.” His mouth slanted across her own in a searing kiss. “Then I’ll romance the fuck outta ya, right?”

She shook her head, then kissed him back. “Close enough love, close enough.”

Alfie left the room to go check on the twins while she stood in front of her closet pondering what was suitable to wear when one was desperately hoping the father of her children would still find it thrilling to fuck one senseless in the back of his car not five minutes after unloading their precious cargo at the sitters. She sighed, as she glanced down at her body, still feeling somewhat foreign with its new soft curves due to childbirth. Her blood surged with anticipation and relief that he still desired her with such intense yearning. Spying a delicate negligee that he had gifted, a gleam entered her eye and smiling she reached for the lacy garment, also grabbing the impossibly high heels she once wore when working at Sabini’s club. Under garments and garters were selected next – all fitting bait when attempting to entice a man. Though she doubted Alfie would require much prompting this evening. Standing in front of their full length mirror, she passed a critical eye over the ensemble. With a grin of satisfaction, she knotted the trench coat tight about her newly slender waist, and then turning on her heel, left the bedroom.

~

Mava squealed with delight when her godchildren finally arrived. Her and Abbott each taking a twin in their loving arms. It was no small thing that Alfie and Alyona felt so blessed to have both their love and ever present helping hands in their lives. Still they did not linger long – barely having left the front stoop of the Boarding House before they were saying goodbyes and good luck, and dashing down the path towards their car. 

Alfie handed Alyona in her side and the settled himself behind the wheel, this night a rare occasion to drive his own vehicle. They had gone a short distance and were passing a neighborhood park when Alyona placed a hand upon his thigh, squeezing gently. Alfie’s brows shot up and he damn near drove off the road when he glanced over at her. 

“Hell now love, yer gonna make me crash this car ya keep that up.”

Her hand travelled up and ran the length of his already hardening member. “Then maybe ya should pull over love.”

Alfie’s foot hit the brake and he cast a desperate look towards her. “If ya are teasing me sweetie, yer the cruelest wench I’ve ever known.”

Alyona untied the trench-coat, peeling back one side to unveil the revealing lacy garment beneath. Alfie’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Fuck me.”

She only nodded and that was all the encouragement he needed to pull the car into the darkened drive and park it way back in a secluded spot. She was straddling his lap before he even set the brake, hands already unfastening his trousers.

Alfie leaned back, his gaze full of fire and hunger, hands pushing the coat down from her shoulders, then grasping her ass to grind up against him.

“Fuckin hell I miss ya sweetie.” He was already throbbing and desperate to be inside her. “Hell this won’t take long ya got me so worked up love.”

She grabbed his head, none too gently, and panted in his ear, “That’s okay, we can still make dinner then too.”

Alfie chuckled, while still managing to unhook a garter with one deft move of his finger. “Yer all romance sweetie.” 

Her mouth briefly claimed his own before reaching down to free him, his cock springing free into her soft, warm grip and his head tipped back as a long moan escaped. Her lips and teeth were nipping at his ear lobes and down his throat and Alfie clamped down his control before he spilled his release before they even got started. 

“Well, I’m starved for more than just you love.” She smirked and then her mouth was traveling down his chest, hands slowly working his long length. 

He couldn’t resist. “Yeah, well I do owe the dog a bone, don’t I?”

“Alfie, no.”

And then her mouth was set to another task and all thoughts were immediately struck from his mind; save the intense pleasure she gave and in how many ways he was going to return the favour.

They’d probably need another night out to accomplish all the things his mind was conjuring.

He’d definitely need to buy her some more lingerie. His hands gripped the soft, silky fabric that was spiraling his desire even higher each time it caressed his naked flesh. The tear of rending fabric and Alyona’s “Alfie, no!” filling the car at the same time. 

Clasping her hips, and bracing his feet against the car floor, he drove himself deep inside … and all her protests were silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little name meaning lesson:
> 
> Aiden – “little fire”
> 
> Shula - “flame”
> 
> Which is important because “Alyona” means torch – so of course she would birth fiery twins that test Alfred: meaning wisdom and peace


	9. Just You Wait (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only me, I have a request for a one shot… you probs know what involving haha. If poss I don’t want no full sex in it, just lots of his hands and beard over her (o/c) body n her touching his hands I know it’s very specific haha thank you.” ANON request

The daily rush was finally slowing to a more manageable pace, as Y/N leaned against the counter and blew a pale wayward strand of hair from where it clung to her damp face. _Blazes it was hot in the bakery today._ The ovens working overtime to keep up with the demand. Eyes the colour of a summer sky scanned the store and quickly counted the number of customers in the queue. Less than five - that wouldn’t take long. Now as long as another rush didn’t sweep through the doors, she might just have time. Plucking her blouse from the sweat that had gathered between her ample breasts, her pert nose wrinkled in distaste. Perhaps she was not in any condition to pay a visit after all. What she needed was a mirror, a brush and just the right shade of gloss to pull herself together. With a quick glance towards the front of the store, noting that the line had dwindled to only two customers, she yelled to the bakery Manager, Ms. Shannon that she was finally taking her break.

After five minutes to pull herself together, she was walking down the passageway that connected the store bakery with the real heart of the business of one Alfie Solomons. Her heart began thumping madly within her chest as a vision of the man swam before her eyes. She could conjure every detail in vivid fantasy; but her mind was always prone to linger on his strong, hands and that glorious beard liberally laced in ginger tones. Her stomach flipped just imaging both of them all over her body. Thus far, despite some not so subtle hinting, she had not felt the pleasure. Yet. Sure, he was technically her boss, but God – the man was just too much man too resist. Also, she had no shame. More to the point, she suspected Alfie was the kind of man who didn’t care about boss/employee protocol, and would likely be pleased even further by her wanton desire. 

Y/N had heard enough talk of the man to know restraint was not his strong suit, and thus she figured it was just a matter of time before she knew the feel of those long, lean fingers all over her naked skin. Once she had trailed a painted nail along the veins that stood out on his forearms and nearly climaxed from that experience alone. Pausing outside his door, she could see the man at his desk, booted feet resting causally on the surface while he pondered the papers he held. Hell, how the man was somehow sexier in those half-moon glasses, she would never know. Taking a deep breath, she paused momentarily to silently watch him… and collect her wits. One never wanted to approach Alfie Solomons with anything less than a fully functioning state of mind. Which was a serious challenge when one tended to hold images of riding that beard while trying to converse. Today she planned on testing the limits of his restraint. Only a taste though. 

Always leave them wanting more was her motto.

~

Alfie’s jaw had begun to ache due to the amount of beard scratching he had already accomplished, and it was barely noon. If it was not a dozen things going wrong today, it was probably twice that amount. _Fucking hell days like this were beginning to take a toll on him._ He’d even lost the will to yell at Ollie anymore. The words of whatever document he was trying to read were blurring before his tired eyes. Flinging the document back upon the desk, he lowered the glasses once more and leaned back in his chair, palms swiping over his aching eyes. He rested his head against the back of the chair for a few minutes, weighing the merits of a good, but brief nap. His hands folded across his chest, but fingers twisted and clenched continuously as a restlessness coursed through his body despite the fatigue. His eyes opened and wandered to the ceiling. Then rolled over his cluttered desk, and finally towards Ollie busy in his own office. The lad was muttering and Alfie shook his head, eyes rolling… and then they landed on her.

Even through the distorted plane of glass in the door, Alfie was forced to admit it was one of the most stunning faces he had ever beheld. The golden hair that framed it draped down and curling at the ends. He knew it had to be worn up while working in the bakery, which meant she had styled before coming to his office. He smirked slightly. Their gazes held across the room, while she waited for his summons to enter. Her sultry, sweet smile not fading while he made her wait, but acting like a siren call that caused a tightening in his gut. She looked like summer and cool evenings spent by a fire. The caramel streaks infused among the subtle waves giving the paleness of her skin a warmth, instead of being washed out. She was uncommonly beautiful – and knew it. And therein lay the cause of his hesitation. That spelled possible trouble if she thought it would grant her power over him. Thought she could catch him. Alfie enjoyed what a woman might offer – but Alfie Solomons didn’t get “caught.” Once again his fingers grazed through the ginger streaked hair along his jaw. Through the glass her lips parted. 

_Why_ she was at his office was another matter; but he could guess it was not likely official Solomon Bakery Business. She had been flirting outrageously with him for weeks now. Certainly he was not opposed to Y/N’s attentions; indeed she had been the starring role in many of his fantasies of late. He imagined the soft, silky feel of that wheat and honey hair draped all around them as he took possession of her lithe, young body. What he doesn’t like is the coquettish games. How she’d smile and touch him lightly and then move away. Darting her tongue out to lick her lips, and then a look of almost disdain would cross her pretty features. Like he, a Jewish Crime Boss of humble origins was beneath her; a Golden Goddess. No, he didn’t need that bullshit in his life. What he needed was a good fuck to release the anxiety of the day. If she was game for that – he didn’t give a fuck what this uppity princess thought of him. Leaning forward he crooked his finger in a forward motion. 

Y/N swung through his office door, eyes set on his own, breasts thrust forward and hips swinging. Her mouth spread in a wide smile and he cannot deny that it spreads a warm, happy glow straight to his loins. His legs swung down to the floor while he patted the edge of his desk. A moment’s hesitation before she crosses to only lean against the edge; one leg casually brushing against his own. 

“Lovely to see you Y/N as always. How are things in the bakery today?”

“Just fine they are Mr. Solomons. We’ve had a real good day.” Her eyes dropped demurely to the floor briefly. “Why I’ve barely had a chance to catch my breath at all.” Then raised to meet his own, a subtle woeful shine that was designed to draw forth his softer nature. “It’s lucky that I’ve had a few spare moments to come see ya. Ya know, show my appreciation for hiring me that is.” One hand had reached out to lightly graze the bare skin of his forearm. Igniting a spark of lust within him to have those perfectly manicured hands on other places. 

“How has your day been Sir? Is there anything ya need for me to do?” A delicate brow raised, the hidden meaning not so well hidden at all.

Alfie studied her, a look of mild amusement only registering on his face. He slid his chair upon the floor closing the gap between them, holding her gaze with his own penetrating stare. She sighed, heaving her bosom high and ran a finger along the outside curve of her hips, before shifting as though she was about to make her leave.

“Well, I’d best be getting back. I just wanted to see you…”

A hard glint entered his gaze and she stopped mid-sentence; eyes wide and wondering. It was at this moment Alfie decided he had tolerated enough of these games and it was time to take her in hand. Literally.

She made to move away again, but a strong hand reached out and locked about her slender wrist. 

“Well love, I won’t lie to you, it’s been a hell of a day. And come to think of it, there is something ya can do for me.” His gaze didn’t leave her own as he yelled across the office space. “Ollie, take a fuckin break.”

The lad darted from the office without a backwards glance. She shifted nervously wondering if she had bitten off more than she could chew with this man feared by so many. Even though the way he commanded so easily was making her nether regions quiver. She drew a shaky breath, but was determined to not falter. Trying to regain the upper hand, she leaned forward, fingers light upon his chest while she removed the glasses from around his neck. Nails briefly grazing through the longer length of his hair above his shirt collar. The smile she cast hinting at untold promises. Promises to be bestowed at her fickle will. He smiled back, the stillness of his body suggesting he was powerless to her magnetic pull. His one hand reached for her own smaller ones, a gentle squeeze and she felt sparks burst within her entire body. She began tracing that vein again…

Suddenly he exploded in raw power and sexual energy pulsed through the air, as he gripped her firmly about the neck and bent her back over the desk. He paused briefly to give her a chance to voice protest — her eyes were wide and her chest heaved, but she said nothing. Those lean fingers made short work of her blouse buttons, eyes never leaving her own. His rough hands a light graze across the exposed flesh at first. Her skin shivered in the coolness of the office though being overcome by the power he exudes over her has sent a hot flush coursing through her veins. Then it’s all business of his mouth, beard and hands everywhere. He never kisses her – just glides his warm mouth over her skin, the soft whiskers following. Granting her a taste of what might be and she bites her tongue to keep from begging him to go further. The contrast of his warm flesh and the cool imprint of his various rings almost sending her over the edge. 

Pushing her further back, his hands reached beneath her skirt and slowly slid up her legs; gently spreading them apart. Her breath hitches when his head dives between them, while the light touch of a finger traces the outline of her panties. He goes no further, but drags his beard scratching along her inner thighs before moving to cover her mound through the thin cotton material with his warm mouth. She’s writhing, no longer able to keep from begging for more and pushing her pelvis into his face as his mouth moves over the soft cotton covering. The strong grip of those hands squeezing her thighs and her mind is tumbling, wondering what his tongue might feel like. Abandoning all pretense, she boldly reached down and tried to move her panties aside. Alfie doesn’t stop, but gripped her hands and held them tightly pinned to her sides. A growled grunt vibrates against her centre and a moan escapes against her will as she almost comes right there. The wetness seeped through and he pressed his tongue briefly against her bud. Moving up, he rubbed his beard against the soft roundness of her stomach and his large hands grazed over the sensitive skin covering her ribs to grab a handful of breast. His eyes watching her closely; head tipped back, jaw slack and panting with need. Her own eyes squeezed shut so she missed his slow smile of satisfaction. 

As suddenly as he started, he pulled away; leaving her limp and wanting him more than ever. Her eyes liquid pools of unquenched desire, while he seems barely affected. Save for the satisfied smirk and hard gleam in that stare he fixed upon her. Waiting. Watching her reaction. Testing her further, his hands slowly slide up her body and once more he bent his mouth to skim along skin already showing the red rashes of his attention. Lightly he skimmed along the delicate fair surface, his hot breath and the tickle of his beard spiraling her arousal further. Y/N reached shaky hands to hold him closer, but he doesn’t allow her touch and pins them above her head. Bending his face so close she thinks finally she will know the feel of those full lips upon her own. She smiles softly back and they hold the moment. Alfie merely brushed the corner of her lips with his own, whispering against their fullness; his voice deep and low. But she can detect it’s also thick with need. 

“I say when, where and how it fuckin happens sweetie. Now get back to work.”

Just like that he released her and strode away in that swagger that makes a woman want to abandon pride and chase after him. He doesn’t even look back as he exits his own office. Confused and mildly affronted, she fastened her blouse and returned to the bakery on wobbly legs. Visibly shaken as she resumed her duties. Ms. Shannon takes one look at her dazed stare and raised red rashes upon her throat and upper chest, and shakes her head knowingly. As the hours slip by, her excitement dwindles into a sweeping embarrassment that infuses her cheeks with a heated blush. Did she entirely misjudge the man? Or worse, her own powers of seduction? Suddenly she’s not so confident regarding their next encounter. Her nerves a tangled mess as the hours pass slowly by. Just before closing, Ollie strides purposefully into the kitchen office where she sits at her desk gathering her personal affects. Not meeting her gaze, he simply hands her a note,

“From Mr. Solomons, Miss Y/N.”

She accepted the note, trying to search his face for some sign of the contents, but faithful, stoic Ollie reveals nothing of his employer’s intent. Nodding his head, he took his leave. Y/N opened the note to discover an address and a time scrawled in his neat handwriting. A PS “wear that polka dotted dress, and don’t be late.” A slow smile of satisfaction spread across her face as a warm glow pulsed through her entire body. He’s played his hand, and now the play is hers. Will she take a risk and up the ante?

_We’ll see who says when and where Mr. Solomons._

She’d wear the polka dotted dress as per his request. It wasn’t like she had not seen his glances rake over her curvy form whenever she wore it.

But she wasn’t above making any man – even Alfie Solomons - wait a little.  
Her smile and confidence were back in place as she closed the door on her office and left the bakery with her head held high.


	10. All Business (Just You Wait, Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _would you possibly do a part two to “just you wait” where o/c never turned up to the date or whatever alfie had planned because she wanted to make him wait like he did her, and they don’t speak for a week or whatever and he asks her to be involved in a meeting (or make that bit up I don’t mind) and she gets her own back on Alfie during the meeting? Thank you x_

Her lunch sat untouched on the desk crowded with paperwork, as Y/N stared at the opposite wall lost in thought. _Or maybe it was lust._ She hardly knew anymore, only that her insides were in a constant twisted state. It had been lingering, coiling within her since that night when she had changed in and out of that damn polka dot dress at least a dozen times, before backing out of the date. If it was a date at all. More like a command attendance. 

It had been about a week. Each day flipping back and forth between anger, regret and a desperate unquenched desire she wasn’t rightly proud to admit. A week of avoiding one another – until they couldn’t. Especially since he was her boss and actually required her to do work for him. His requests coming in a stilted, indifferent tone. Followed by that look. Despite his best grumpy efforts, he couldn’t hide what he really wanted either. Her own gaze a loaded canon of emotion and confusion. The lingering glances often leading to casual touches and every now and then she could still feel him like a ghost that whispered upon her flesh.

A brief brush upon her arm “Miss Y/N can you please type this form.” 

A light hand on her back. “Miss Y/N please come this way to my office.” 

Every touch pushing her further into the regret camp, as her mind still vividly recalled the feel of his mouth and hands – those strong hands all over her body. She had only just fully healed from the red, raised welts left behind by his beard. The day they disappeared in the mirror a feeling of loss overcame her. She had meant to prove a point, and now it seemed she proved it all too well and lost the bigger catch. The truth was, she had been desperately wishing for a second chance, but Y/N just didn’t necessarily want Alfie to know that.

And now it had arrived. Of a sort.

She stared at the note that lay crumpled upon her desk; ink blurred from the sweat of her hands. Another summons. This time – all business. As in a Business Meeting that she was required to attend. Strictly legit as it absolutely fell in line with her prescribed duties. A duty she had performed at least a dozen previous times. _So why were her palms sweating?_

There would be others in attendance. It wasn’t like she would have to be alone with him. Her stomach clenched in protest and she picked up the neglected sandwich, taking a small bite. It didn’t settle the gnawing ache that was more fear then hunger. Or perhaps, it was just another kind of hunger. She knew he felt it too. A man didn’t look at a woman the way Alfie Solomons looked at her – if he didn’t want her. And she was damn sure that he had gained a measure of respect since she did not jump when he commanded. Despite how easily he had stoked her passion. _Now, to just hold that in check so she could do her job. And then, what?_ She pushed the thought aside as she rose to go to what she now considered his lair.

~

Alfie wanted more – his written offer the evidence he couldn’t deny. _Fuck – he couldn’t take it back._ Now he was stuck in a never ending state of arousal whenever she came within several yards; when he had intended to give her a teasing taste. Restless, he shifted in his chair feeling the full brunt of an aching rub — that was not getting any rubbing. After swallowing his pride for a few days, he finally admitted to himself arrogance had over ridden better sense; and he’d played his hand too soon. But the odd thing that had happened in the past week of keeping a distance, is that they actually had begun taking a closer look at one another. In trying to figure out his next move, it had been necessary for Alfie to try and figure her out. And the more he looked – the more he liked what he saw. It was clear she was no simple doxy who would be tossed on her back and easily forgotten. Carefully observing her, while she was too busy with work to notice, he had seen how her easy beauty and manner drew others to her. Why she had put on a show of airs with him, when she appeared so good natured and amiable to others, left him somewhat baffled. _Perhaps she was truly interested in him, as a man and not merely a conquest?_

Also, he could not deny the fact she was very good at her job. In truth, he’d be lost on more than a few occasions without her assistance. She would have received his note requesting her presence at the business meeting this afternoon. A summons she could not refuse, unlike his previous one. It would be the longest they had spent in each other’s presence since he had ignited the flames between them. Rubbing his beard as he stared at the door, half willing her to walk through, he had a feeling those flames were about to full on combust; in some way. He just hoped they could keep it contained long enough to get through one simple business meeting. 

Suddenly the face that had been haunting him in both personal and professional spaces appeared in the door window. Of course she would not be late to a business meeting – but he had not counted on her coming early. It was a rare occurrence that Alfie Solomons was caught off guard. And this was the second time she had accomplished that very task.

~

Y/N took a deep breath before entering the office. His domain. Where he loomed large and powerful. _Shit. That was not helpful towards calming her nerves at all._ Neither was the casual way his presence screamed sex god even when he was just sitting behind the huge desk, hands roaming throughout his beard. His sleeves were rolled up and her eyes landed on the toned muscles of his forearms. She swallowed thickly, trying to find her voice. _This was business! She needed information for the meeting – that was all._ She repeated this mantra in her head as she came to stand before him and that intent glare held her rooted at the front of the desk.

Alfie watched her walk across the office, her tread light as if she floated towards him. Eyes glued to how she moves, effortless and ethereal and his mind still cannot forget how she had moved beneath him. Just a taste and he’d had her moaning and writhing. Just a tease – that had left him wanting more so badly the twitch and tightening in his pants was even now begging for attention. She stood silent before him, calmly collected; though the alertness within the pale blue depths that held his own betrayed her ill ease. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip and it’s almost a painful reminder that he never tasted their fullness. The thought stuck in his mind like a burr; irritating his usual swaggering confidence. Her chest heaved upward with a big draw of breath and his eyes dropped to the strained hemline of her blouse.

“About the meeting today, Sir?”

Dragging his eyes back up to meet her gaze, he merely nodded in acknowledgement that she had even spoken.

“Just wondering what I might be needing to bring is all.” Her hands were held in front of her body, as if she sought to shield it from him. Fingers wringing one another out — trying to erase the memory of how they had trailed over his warm skin. 

He rose from behind the desk and her back stiffened and straightened, but she didn’t look away. That glare pinning her in place as he slowly came around the desk, pausing beside her and leaning against the edge. His one leg brushed her own and she jolted – but she didn’t move away. Nor did she avert her eyes from his own.

“Just the usual Miss Y/N. I’ll be needing ya to take notes on what’s said. Nothing unusual, yeah.” He reached behind him and grabbed a folder from the desk, holding it out to her. Their fingers grazed as it passed between them and they both drew a deep breath – gazes locked. His normal gruff tone melted into something softer; almost a caress.

“I missed seeing ya this week Y/N.”

Her small tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she struggled to find words, and Alfie knew he wasn’t waiting another second to finally know how they tasted. But he moved slowly this time. One hand reached forth to gently grasp her fingers; the tug subtle. She took a single step forward; searched his eyes while her nerves frazzled in a million pieces. He stroked her fingers softly with his own; each second their skin is connected a growing torture. He raised the hand to his mouth, pressed warm lips upon her palm; but it was the softened look in his eyes that moved her to the quick. The air between them so brittle it threatened to snap. Or worse, she fears she will. The folder dropped to the floor.

As soon as their bodies met, the surge of blood rushed to her head and all the fear and hesitation evaporated. Spreading in a warm glow to every cell of her body; opening every nerve to his touch and welcoming this intrusion it had desperately missed. Her mind screaming _yes yes yes_ when his mouth covered her own in a searing kiss that jump started the driving need within. Now that he finally knew how sweet the nectar tasted, Alfie couldn’t tear his mouth away. It deepened, hardened and pulled her very essence to merge with his own, and he felt her body relax within his tight embrace. He didn’t undress her this time. Barely touched skin that was not readily visible; just plundered her mouth and her senses in this unbelievable kiss that had her soaring. Neither did he hold her hands captive, but allowed them free rein to glide over his body that ached with the need of her touch. Y/N gloried in the freedom of finally having her hands touching his heated flesh. Of trailing light fingers across the firm expanse of his chest and down the veins of his forearms until she met the strong hands that grasped her ass. Their hands entwined and Alfie slowly eased her in a circle until she came to lean against the hard edge of the desk. He waited, not breaking the kiss that threatened to drown her in a wave of emotion and desire; his gentleness a surprise that completely severed any remaining will. 

His hands tangled in the long golden locks, holding her fast while his mouth and tongue continued its gentle assault. She was breaking in two. Crumbling to weakness from wanting his hands and bristled mouth everywhere. She slid her backside upon the desk and his hands glided down the curve her back and settled in a tight grip about her hips. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and her legs parted on demand, strong fingers digging into the tender curve of her hip as he pulled her to his pelvis. The hardness pressing upon her softness and finally the kiss broke with a gasp. God she needed air. He was killing her. Softly and slowly. She needed more. Wrapping her legs about his waist, he leaned her slightly back upon the desk, his hips grounding upon her while his mouth devoured her own again. A deep groan vibrated within his chest - a harsh curse muttered against the softness of her lips. Just as she felt his mouth traveling down the soft column of her throat. The tickle of his beard following; voice and steps came from the passage beyond the door. Their eyes met, desire burning bright… and slowly Alfie eased himself off her body and moved towards the door. A soft smile and a squeeze of her fingers – just before the knocking sounded. 

She breathed deeply and took her seat across from his desk, and prayed the meeting would be short.

~

It was the longest meeting of his life. Never mind that he had practically greeted his associates with a raging hard on, while she sat cool and calm in her chair, legs neatly crossed and hands primly folded upon her lap. His arousal kept at its peak due to her presence, while he attempted to conduct business with a level head. He was forced to avoid her gaze, the heat still burning in those blue depths; churning like a storm at sea. However, he couldn’t ignore each time she crossed and uncrossed her legs and due to the small smirk at the corner of her mouth, wondered if she was purposefully teasing him further. She played with the long, pale strands of hair his fingers had recently tousled; the effect lending her a well bedded appearance already. Hands moved to the opening of her blouse, giving him small peeks of the curve of her breasts. As negotiation’s continued into the late afternoon, she stretched her long neck up to the ceiling displaying the red scratches left by his passion. His tongue felt as thick and swollen as his cock; both consumed with wanting the taste of her. He had no doubt she took perfect notes. The scratch of her pen upon the notepad she held consistent and sure. It rankled him slightly that she should appear so unaffected and it almost made him wander if she was playing him again. 

Far worse were the continued glances from the other men present. A bruise to his ego that his keen business skills and famous glare are lost on these men who cannot keep their gazes from her winsome face and form. He never wanted to shoot a Shelby more in his life. Tommy would be spared – perhaps – since he is the only one seemingly not distracted and concentrating on the business at hand. But that upstart Michael, who he already nursed a strong dislike towards due to recent very bad behaviour, had actually licked his lips while his eyes constantly sought her attention. The scrape of his chair sounded in the room as he moved closer towards Y/N and Alfie’s hand inadvertently reached for the drawer handle. Thomas’s eyes widened as he noted the action. He followed the line of Alfie’s stern glare and immediately grasped the situation. Catching Michael’s gaze, he slowly shook his head back and forth. Michael met Alfie’s glare and immediately straightened, giving the gangster his full attention. Y/N’s pen fell to the floor and she bent over to retrieve it, giving Alfie an unrestricted view of the creamy orbs pressed high in confinement. He swore softly under his breath; then cast a look of indignation at Thomas’ knowing smirk.

“You have the contract Mr. Solomon’s?” 

“Yeah mate, it’s all here, right? Just a few minor details… “ 

He searched through the scattered paperwork on his desk, certain he had just held it moment’s ago. His gaze finally met Y/N on the other side of his desk. She quietly rose and walked behind his desk, leaning over his shoulder to scan the various papers. Her fingers quickly landed on the correct form and handed it to Alfie with a soft smile. Their gaze held briefly, and their fingers grazed sending a jolt up her arm that caused her to knock a stack of papers on to the floor. 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Solomons… I’ll take care of that straight away.”

Alfie smiled about the room, as she knelt down upon the floor beside his chair, only the top of her head visible above the huge desk. “That’s alright love, it’s a fuckin mess this desk anyway, innit?” His smile easy, then suddenly strained.

Beside him, crouched on level with his lap, Y/N spied the bulge in his pants and felt a small flip of victory in her stomach. Resting one hand on his upper thigh, she began to pick up the fallen papers. One. By. One. The fingers of her hidden hand lightly massaging their way towards his hardened cock. He casts her a narrowed glare, but just as quickly must divert his attention back to Thomas’s inquiry regarding the contract terms. Leaning forward, swallowing around the tight lump in his throat, he explains firmly the terms are not negotiable. Tensions rise within the room. In front of the desk - and beneath the desk. Voices raising and Alfie uses the situation to cover his spiraling need. Using the ache that’s building in his loins to his business advantage. _Fuck how many papers did she drop anyway?!_ Smiling sweetly up at him, she grasps the entire thick mast now forming a large tent in his trousers; slowly stroking it a few times. Hot blood rushes through his body; his temper exploding and all goes still and quiet. Except her hand which continues to pump his length through the soft material of his pants, while the other places the last remaining pages upon the desk. He groaned, but to the others it sounded more a growl and the hairs on their arms stood at attention.

“Fuckin hell Thomas, that’s just the way of it, now see yeah? Ya fucking agree to the terms, or I can have Ollie here start shooting ya in yer faces one by one.” He pointed a finger at Michael. “Starting with this little itchy finger bastard, yeah right? We got a score still don’t we lad.”

Thomas immediately takes measure to ease the situation. _Fuck Polly would have his balls in a vice if anything happened to Michael. And then she’d kill him._ Besides, there is something different he notes in Alfie’s demeanor today. A different hardness behind that steely glare and not understanding the cause; he opts for treading lightly this day. His hand stretches forth across the desk, just as Alfie’s beautiful young assistant rises, her task completed, and crossed behind the desk to take her chair once more. Pen in hand, waiting with eyes resting on him. His gaze narrows at her – he can’t shake the feeling that he has missed something here. Not able to put a finger on it and still feeling the weight of that fierce glare, he submits to the spit and shake. Done and done. Alfie claps his hands.

“Well that’s that then, eh? Good, now fuck off the lot of ya.” His gaze turns to the young woman, who is still the picture of sweetness and light. “Y/N will see you lads out, right. And then Y/N … I will need you back in here immediately. Have a go over those notes yeah?” The girl nodded and rose to escort the gentleman from his office. Alfie paying no mind to anything but the swish of her skirts and the still stiff cock hidden beneath the desk. His eyes never left the door, waiting for her return.

Assuming she would return. Right?

Just when he had given up hope and was about to explode in an angry pursuit, the door opened and she breezed through. His breath caught and held as it seemed she moved towards him in slow motion. Long wheat coloured strands flowing about a face that told him there was not a chance he was getting a NO for an answer today. Her eyes holding fast to his own, as she settled herself upon his lap, hands gripping his shoulders. Her head slowly bending toward his own. He couldn’t take his eyes off her mouth. And soon his mouth also. But first… the terms.

His hands held her gently about the neck, fingers caressing the curve of her cheek, “No more games love, yeah?”

She rubbed her lips across his own, the slightest touch and felt his body shiver. “Ah, but Mr. Solomons, I think it would be so fun to play with ya?”

Her hips ground in slow rotation upon the hard as a rock bulge, Alfie pressing into her softness with a groan, returning her kiss with a fierceness that shred any doubt as to what was about to unfold. “It’s glad I am to hear that Miss Y/N, because ya still got unfinished business.”

She leaned back to search his gaze, watching as he casually reached towards the stack of papers neatly placed at the edge of the desk. Sensing his intent, she cast him a _don’t ya dare_ look, but his finger had already reached and pushed the entire stack onto the floor. Her head tilted to the side, but her smile held seeing his own naughty school boy smirk directed back. He sat up and pulled her close, his voice a deep growl upon the delicate skin behind her ear.

“I promise a very fair return.”

Remembering the feel of his hot breath through the thin fabric of her panties before, she didn’t doubt it for a minute. Their mouths met and the flames ignited between them, then pushing upon his chest, she dropped to her knees and got down to business.


	11. Well Played (Just You Wait, Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I’m sorry but I need more of “just you wait” like Jesus, help me  
> Anonymous asked: YEAH PLEASE DO A PART THREE TO JUST YOU WAIT  
> Anonymous asked: i’m here to support the cause 
> 
> Y'all are a thirsty bunch, and I dig that about you.  
> Also, just because you begged so nicely. 
> 
>  
> 
> **:WARNINGS: explicit sex - oral, anal-play, spanking, very NSFW, very much in danger of increasing your Alfie Solomons addiction**

Alfie’s bare feet padded across the wood flooring of his upstairs hallway; finding his way through the dark back to the master bedroom. The window curtains were slightly drawn and a slice of moonlight fell on the exposed length of slim leg and pale hip peeking out from beneath the covers. Pausing in the doorway his eyes took in the full sight of her naked in his huge bed. The long wheat coloured strands turned almost silver in the moonlit room fanned about her delicate face, spreading in waves over the pillows. Twisted within the downy comforter, one breast lay uncovered, its perky rose bud tip causing a stir in his loins. Amazed his cock was still able to even twitch after the workout it had received today. Thinking back over the events, it had been hard to predict the outcome – while he was stuck behind his desk conducting a meeting with a raging hard on thanks to her naughty hands. Odds not entirely a given that it would have ended on such a pleasurable note. 

They’d barely made it out of his office and then racing the car as fast as it could back to his home. Barely made it from the car inside the house, his one hand gripping an ass cheek tight, while she cast a breathless smile at him. Just inside the door and only half way up the stairs before she sat down to catch her breath and Alfie two steps behind had sank to his knees and pulled her by the ankles so that his head could dive between her legs. His mouth hot over her cotton panties and he knew exactly what a fever that created within her. Paying no mind to her hands pulling on his hair, he slipped the panties to the side and ran his tongue along her slit a few times, finishing the tease with a wet mouth sucking kiss upon her swollen button. Her moans and his name echoed in the great hallway as her back arched high off the wooden steps. _Fuck, he wasn’t even going to get her into the bed at this rate._ And he certainly owed her a proper and thorough it’s the ladies pleasure fucking after what happened in his office.

He was mildly surprised that she had dropped to her knees once the meeting was concluded. Thinking her too delicate a princess for such an act. He had intended on taking her to his home, but he sure wasn’t going to ask her to remove her warm, soft lips from his throbbing cock so they could leave Right Now. Especially since it had been in that state for well over an hour – thanks to her under the desk foreplay. Eyes still on her sleeping form, he took his growing length in a callused palm; tugging it into full mast, while his memory served up an instant replay of the intense oral action. Her pale hair had been teasing his thighs while he watched her head bob upon his shaft. Leaning against the filing cabinet he had an incredible view of her full, pink lips working him to the edge of distraction. Wet mouth gliding over his wide girth and swirling her tongue into the tip. Ollie had been coming towards the door and heard the “Fuck yeah love… take it all” shouted from beyond the door and did an immediate retrace of his steps. While she complied, humming him into the back of her throat, his teeth gritted tight against the insane pleasure she brought. He was almost embarrassed over how loudly he was groaning. His hands a sweaty mess tangled in her hair. 

He was supposed to be seducing this little princess who had played one of the best games of chase he’d ever had the pleasure, and here she was damn near dropping him to his knees. Her mouth a hot little clamp on his dick and she drew him out slowly inch by inch and then sucked him back in even slower. He actually fucking begged for more. _Damn her. She’d pay for that later._ Just when he thought he should stop or he’d be shooting like a damn geyser, he felt one of his balls gently sucked into the warm cavern at the same time as her hands began to pump him with just the right amount of pressure. The fire coiling in his gut ignited and as soon as her mouth covered him again, the inevitable happened. Now, he was very strict about being a gentleman regarding that kind of thing - normally. But it happened so fast, he was gripping the wall and sucking a lungful of air, while spurting hot jet after jet of thick cum down her throat. And she still didn’t stop; her small tongue lapping all over his pulsing manhood. Not until he found his voice – the stream of cursing not counting as actual speech – and with an “easy love.. fuckin.. fuck me…stop… fuck” and pulled her off. Then collapsed in his chair, limp and completely drained dick resting on his thigh. 

The little minx wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and smiled. Lust surged through his entire body. She sat on the edge of his desk, their eyes locked in silence. Hell he’d never been worked over like that – ever, and worse of all; she knew it. Alfie suddenly reached forward between her legs, and pulled the drawer handle open, grabbing the bottle of whisky. He splashed some in a glass and handed it to her, his manners now instated. While she sipped the drink, he fastened his trousers and grabbed his hat and their coats. Pulling her to standing, he kissed her firmly, tongue lapping over the whisky finish on her lips. Already he felt stirring in his pants again. This time though, it would be ladies first all the way. In numerous ways. He’d see who was begging before this night was over.

~

His cheeks still had the decency to flush in the dark bedroom. The whole encounter had not even lasted three minutes. He had apologized as best he could, but secretly he rather thought she should consider it a compliment. Never had that happened before – he prided himself on his control. Thankfully he had regained his control while he pleasured her on the stairs. Her honey taste still on his full lips. His cock fully hard and pulsing in his palm now as she rolled over in the bed, giving him a lovely view of two pale breasts glowing in the dim light. One leg bent at the knee and he could just see the golden thatch between her legs. He pumped slowly, spreading the drops of pre-cum down his thick shaft as he continued to stare. Eyes on her slightly parted lips. Bringing his fingers to his mouth and he could still smell and taste her musky scent. His breath hitched, mind on replay once more recalling how he’d plunged them deep and curled inside her tight little cunny, cupping her mound while he slammed it up into her. His warm palm causing vibrations to spread within her tight little pussy. The gasp he’d drawn from her when the climax built immediately. Her whole body shaking with the intensity of the release. She had practically limped up the stairs to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed, body still trembling. He gave her no time to recover and grabbing slender legs, pulled her to the edge of the bed and repeated the action. It hit her even harder the second time and her nails dug into the hard muscles of his forearms leaving half-moon indents in the skin. They had lay on his bed, talking and lightly stroking one another’s naked flesh for a few minutes of recovery. Then he had rolled atop her and pushing her knees up to her chest, slowly eased his wide girth inside the tightest and wettest hole he’d ever been in. 

Stroking himself, though it was no where near the same satisfaction when he could easily recall that unbelievable tightness. He had needed to be still for a moment, while she rotated and pushed against his hard intrusion and begged him to move. She brought him to the brink with such little effort and it made him so hot and hard for her, at the same time as wanting to punish her a little. The combination creating the most mind blowing sex he’d had in years. Overcome with the sensation, he fucked her senseless into the mattress until he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Gaze roaming over her stretched out, petite body glowing like a beacon guiding his desire towards her; he was certain he had never held such a vision in his bed before. She was a stick of dynamite to his libido. This erection the hardest one thus far and he felt it pulsing in his palm; the head almost glowing purple his lust surged so strong. He wasn’t sure what was hardest to believe: that he wanted more still, or that he was even capable of more at this point. It almost ached and being a considerate lover, he had to wonder how her little mons was feeling as well. There was no other way – he’d have to fuck her slow and gentle this time. Draw those soft whimpers that he loved from her. How she’d moan his name when he stoked her passion to the fullest. She was going to whimper a lot, and she was never going to forget his damn name. Kneeling upon the edge of the bed, his eyes on her exposed opening and remembering the tightness, he prayed he would last longer than two minutes. 

One hand still held his thick length as the other grasped a trim ankle and placed a warm kiss to the tender skin. The ginger fur about his lips tickling the soft flesh. A _hhhhmmmm_ came from within the bed and smiling he pressed another kiss on her calf. Scruffy beard grazing along the slim limb as he slowly worked his warm mouth up to her inner thigh, where he rubbed his bristled jawline against the pale flesh causing her to twitch. Her throaty sounds had increased as he traveled up her body igniting sparks. It switched to a loud moaning when he ran his tongue around the edges of the silky folds. The breathless _Alfie_ whispered while her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer. He raised his head and met her eyes in the dimly lit room, watched them widen and grow dark with passion as his tongue continued to tease; coming closer and closer to her clit but avoiding touching it directly. She saw his strong hand gliding up and down the thick shaft and the hunger burned in her gaze. A visible ache in the room.

“Mmmmm, Alfie yes… more.”

He paused. “Ya want more love?”

“Aaahhh, yes… please. Fuck yes.”

He continued the teasing play and frustrated she pushed her wet mons into his face moving her hips to find just the right spot. Alfie smirked and lowering his mouth gave her what she so nicely begged for. Full lips sucking on the swollen bud as she writhed beneath him. When she was just at the peak, he pulled back – ignoring the frustrated groan – and strong hands trailing down her shaking thighs, with a firm grasp flipped her over. He massaged the pert ass now high in the air giving him an exquisite view of her glistening arousal. Easily he inserted two fingers slowly inside, curling them deep into her centre. She moaned and clenched and drove herself back, fucking his fingers furiously. His other hand reached around and cupped the front, holding her firm and slowing the action down to a pace he controlled. But she was a determined and horny minx and fought his control, rotating her hips all around to bring her release. She pushed so hard, a lean finger brushed against her anus and she suddenly bucked with a gasp. He paused, waiting for her reaction, finger just resting upon the tight hole. He could feel it quiver beneath. She pushed back again and he circled just along the rim, heard the air sucked into her lungs and the gush of wetness upon the fingers still thrust inside. He swore softly and pressed lightly upon the opening, her walls clenched hard and another gush followed. Another curse and he withdrew – her arousal and acceptance unexpected and he knew he’d come without even getting inside her if they continued this play. He filed the information away for another encounter, not wanting to push too far this first time together. 

A little whine of disappointment came from the head of the bed when the hand returned to cup her in front, but soon relented when he begin circling her clit while his fingers pushed deep inside. It took less than a minute and he could feel the spasm building. Withdrawing his fingers, he pressed up against her, rubbing his cock along the slick folds. Coating his hard length in her juices and rubbing from tight slit to tight hole. The temptation to push that play making his head swim now that he knew she was willing. He was so close to coming already he doubted he’d even get all the way inside the puckered entry without immediately spilling his seed in her ass. Not wanting a second premature release in the same day, he rammed himself inside her cunt and immediately lost control when the hot and wet tightness clamped around him. His hips slapped hard against her ass and he saw her hands clenching the sheets against the force of his thrusts. _Shit, he still wasn’t going to last long._ He slapped one cheek hard, a little jolt of pain with the pleasure for this little power she held over him. It immediately triggered her climax and he swore out loud knowing she would pull him over the edge with her. Her strong walls milking his release and throwing him into a heady trance. She gripped the headboard and screamed his name, and with a groan he pulled out just in time; shooting a thick stream of cum on her ass and up the curve of her back. A full half minute and he kept coming, growling curses into the air. Spent she collapsed upon the bed and took him down with her, his head resting on the curve of her neck while his breath continued in short gasps. Quietly they lay until they could both breathe and rolling off, he lay beside her, one hand resting on the curve of her hip. There were no words of love or devotion or anything romantic shared. They both knew the game they played. He didn’t pull her close, but he admitted to himself he enjoyed her company; how she quietly lay in the dark beside him. He didn’t suggest to drive her home and she didn’t ask. A rare thing it was that he woke up next to one of his conquests, but something about her made him want to see her face in the morning light. He was probably lying to himself. He knew he’d be fucking her again come morning. And this time, he was determined to make it last. 

~

Their passionate encounters continued for a couple of months. Nothing more developing than a few lovely and heated hours in one anothers company. They were perfectly sexually tuned to one another, but beyond that they had very little in common. Sometimes Alfie would wake up to her soft form curled about him and he’d think for a few minutes on how nice it felt. Then he’d be taking her in another erotic pursuit until they were both limp from exhaustion. They’d go their separate ways, smiling and continuing to work well together at the office; as if he didn’t know that she screamed and climaxed like a hurricane from double penetration. He could see the tendency she had towards wanting to be pampered. And with the haughty indifference she often displayed, it began to spark annoyance. And often his temper. He suspected it was just another game she played. Not sure if he was getting bored, he suspected their time together was coming to an end. Or perhaps he wanted more at this stage in life, as he stared up at his ceiling and wished he was not alone.

Then one day – she never showed at work. Or the next day. Nor the ones that followed. Even though he was satisfied it might mean the end to their affair, Alfie still searched for months. Partly from fear that she may have met foul play due to their association, partly from a nagging suspicion that he had been played by some bored housewife looking for a little adventure. No one had really known that much about her personal life. And Alfie couldn’t abide disloyalty in any form. He switched from worry to anger often in the days after she disappeared.

Quite as suddenly, the mystery was solved in the society pages of his morning paper. He damn near spat his coffee all over the inked words as he stared at the bride in the photo. She looked incredibly beautiful. Golden and poised and perfectly happy beside her dashing groom. Alfie saw that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. A little bit of emptiness in their blankness. Reading the announcement and spying the name, it all made sense. A perfect union of blue blood and old money – and one she probably had absolute zero say concerning. A proper woman with a proper name for the future Lord of whatever. Or Earl. Fuck – it didn’t matter. The article mentioned that the bride had just returned from a posh finishing school to prepare her for the public duties her marriage would require. Alfie smirked at the obvious fabrication: hell yeah he’d prepared her for marriage. But he doubted her husband would appreciate the skills she had acquired. At first. He was a lucky bastard and hopefully he got over any injury to his pride and enjoyed it. 

So, Y/N had sown her wild oats before being tethered to a man not of her choosing. Leaning back in his chair, he couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of her for taking the chance. He felt quite special that she had choose a tough gangster from the other side of the river – though he suspected if ever known it would piss daddy off to no small amount. It was a hard truth, but he had finally admitted he missed her these past couple of months. Or, he missed the companionship. A loneliness had settled over him that he couldn’t ignore. Perhaps he was ready for something more than a toss in the sheets. Maybe the love of his life was just around the corner. He chuckled as he set the paper back down on the desk. His fingers stroking through his beard as he checked his timepiece. He was due for a meeting with Sabini at his club regarding a new contract. Maybe he’d even stay for a drink and watch the pretty girls he often employed. Rising from his desk, he took one last glance at her smiling face in the photo, before depositing the paper in the trash.

_Well played Y/N, well played._


	12. Mine, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again :)))) i’m back with another prompt idea --so i started to think that Alfie being the crazy man that he is, he would get quite jealous over anything from some to talking to Alyona for too long etc etc so me being the dirty minded person i am i was thinking along the lines of jealousy sex lol just alfie making sure his women is still his and maybeeee a little vulnerability on alfie’s side maybe like him actually thinking that she’s gonna leave him -- love ya lots -k
> 
> **WARNINGS:** NSFW, Okay Listen Up - Alyona gets herself in a spot of unwanted attention and Alfie is in a jealous rage set on reminding her who’s girl she is. Consent is clear, but he is not kind, nor is he gentle. Be Forewarned. And it will be okay.

Alfie paced the floor damn near bare, a crystal tumbler swirling its golden contents in time with his shuffled steps. Several times his feet carried him to the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the wooden railing while his eyes lifted upward to search the hallway. _Fucking hell what was she doing up there? Ya wash yer parts, comb yer hair and throw on same damn clothes; what’s so difficult?_

Alfie Solomons was going to a party and he was in no mood. 

A tiny “woof” came from his feet and he reached down to give Boots a good scratch behind his ears. The dog leaned into his hands, nearly falling over in his attempt to get a real good scratching. Alfie chuckled.

“A little advice Boots boy, when ya meet a nice gal doggie and are takin her out on the town, tell her the party is an hour earlier than it really is, because if you don’t yer damn sure to be fucking late, right?”

The dog sat bright eyed, head cocked listening to every word and thumping his tail upon the floor. Alfie patted his head and then sank down into his favourite chair with an impatient groan. Boots came and lay at his feet.

“Yeah, right that’s it ain’t it boy? We’re in for the night now.” His eyes once more flickered to the stair case and seeing nothing, rolled back in his head as another groan escaped. Boots yawned and immediately went to sleep on the toes of his shiny black shoes.

Upstairs Alyona did a final check in the bathroom mirror. She knew she was taking too long, but as it was her first party with Alfie and she really wanted to make a good impression on his business associates. And their wives. It had been forever since she had an evening out, and she was full of pride that it would be on Alfie’s arm.

Her hands smoothed down the front and sides of her dress, still marveling over how beautiful it was. Alfie had picked it out himself as a surprise. The soft jersey fabric in a beautiful champagne tone was overlaid by a sequined deep eggplant purple lace. As always, the colour no doubt chosen to compliment her ever changing hazel eyes. The square cut neckline was low enough to show off her youthful bust, but not distastefully so. Sheer lace cap sleeves showed off her toned arms and the slender, elegant lines of her neck. It hugged all her curves in a tight fit down to the knees, then flaring out to a full trim. It was gorgeous and she loved it. The final touch were champagne gloves that reached just below her elbows. She’d never felt so elegant in her entire life.

Her eyes lifted to the mirror to check her reflection and caught the sparkle of the gold pendant necklace in the shape of a crown, encrusted with diamonds that hung from her slender neck. A fitting gift for a gangster boss’s girl. A final swipe of ruby lipstick across her full mouth and she was ready. Her high heels tapped an echo throughout the huge hall entrance as she glided down the stairs, hoping for a dramatic entry. Nothing.

“Alfie.” 

She stood before the chair where he had fallen asleep, head tipped back to the ceiling. Glancing over to where Boots had snuck up on the couch while his master obliviously snored. “You, get down now!”

Boots raised his head and looked to Alfie. Hearing no command, he rested his chin on his paws, then rolled over on his back with a groaning whine.

“Dammit Boots, down!”

“Fuck what … who?” Alfie startled in the chair. His eyes wildly searching about the room until they landed on her and widened; lips pursing in appreciation. His gaze roamed over the trim figure in the cocktail dress, back up to the very visible curve of her breasts and his brow furrowed. Damn, the ruby lips though. Got him every time and he decided it was all completely worth the wait. He whistled low and leaned back in his chair; gaze burning through her.

“Fuckin hell love, look at ya.”

That was as much as a compliment as one got from Alfie Solomons, and she twirled in a slow circle. “The dress is stunning Alfie. I just love it.”

“Yeah me too love, me too. Nah we ain’t going anywhere… come here and let me feel ya in that dress.”

Alyona took a step backwards and held up her hand, “Oh no ya don’t. Yer not using me to get out of going to this affair Alfie.”

“Ya look real fucking good sweetie, ya do.” He crooked a finger.

Alyona raised her chin, ran a hand down the front of her dress. “Ya want this love? Ya want to feel this right here, yeah?”

“Hell yeah, I said so didn’t I. Quit playing and get yer perky ass over here.”

She spun on her heels and strode to the door, tossing a saucy smirk over one bare shoulder. “If ya want a feel, ya better get out of that chair and hurry up lover.”

Alfie cursed and hauled himself out of the chair, a glance at the dog as he rushed to catch up with his far too tempting to leave the house date.

“Get off the fuckin couch Boots.”

Boots jumped down off the couch as Alfie closed the front door. The dog waited until he heard the car driving away and hopped back up again.

~

The party was in full swing when they arrived and Alyona had forgotten everyone’s name within fifteen minutes of introductions being made. There were simply too many people to remember. Her toes tapped along to the live band that was playing on the stage. Alfie’s arm was tucked within her own and she felt his occasional glances towards her while he conversed with another gangster. His wife (mistress more likely) stared blankly back at Alyona, a fixed smile upon her face. A group of young men, apparently some younger relations to Sabini, were taking over the dance floor. Their shouts and wild moves making everyone else clear a space for them and the gaggle of flashy girls that gathered around them. Alyona had seen a lot of dancing in this club and she had to admit they were quite good. She smiled as several new associates joined them. Introductions were once again made – and forgotten. With the exception of the beautiful petite blonde with eyes as blue as ice wearing a skintight gown with an open back. Alyona thought she looked like a movie star and was suddenly shy and slightly intimidated. Her name was Ginny and she smiled wide and grabbed Alyona’s hand tight.

“I’m so thrilled to meet you finally Alyona!! When Henry said that Alfie was actually bringing a date, why I could hardly believe it! But here you are. And you are so beautiful love!” She smiled over at Alfie who stood beaming at you with the pride evident in his eyes. She lay a punch on his shoulder. “You scoundrel Solomons, keeping her secret for so long. It’s about time you brought someone along for me to have a decent conversation with.”

Alfie, clearly accustomed to her easy manner, chuckled, “Yeah well ya know I didn’t want her mixing in with the wrong crowd, right?” He winked at Alyona while Ginny laughed out loud and linked her arm through Alyona’s free one.

“Well and you should have then Solomons, because we are ditching ya old men and yer smelly fags and boring business talk to do some dancing. Right love?” 

One could not help but be swept away by her contagious energy and fun spirit and Alyona nodded eagerly. She leaned over to kiss Alfie before she was pulled away by the other woman, who didn’t so much as spare her husband a backward glance. She inclined her head closer to Alyona’s shoulder.

“I do love that man silly, but good lord their talk is mind numbing boring!!”

Alyona laughed, she could hardly disagree having been subjected to such discussions for the better part of an hour already. Stepping onto the dance floor, she had a moment of panic, as Ginny all but flew into the very centre, her body already moving into the steps. While she had worked here she had watched a lot of dancing – but now it hit her with some degree of embarrassment that she had not actually done any dancing. She had no clue of the steps. Ginny had squeezed her way over to the young men and was already laughing and talking with several. Her hand waved Alyona over and more introductions were made.

“Be careful of these ones Alyona dear, they will try to sweep you off yer feet and steal ya away before you even notice you’ve left!” The young men all made the suitable protests and defended their honour with grand, dramatic flourishes that immediately eased any of her lingering nerves. One fellow looked at her with a serious expression and commented that no fool in his right mind would make a play for Alfie Solomons’ girl. She smiled and nodded her head, pleased that his reputation was so well known.

Though she still found herself partnered with one particular tall and gangling gentleman named Luca who was pleasant enough of face.

“Oh, I don’t know any of the dances.”

He pulled her close, but not inappropriately so, and laughed. “Well, I’ll just have to teach you then, won’t I? Come on then, they are not so hard.” 

His smile was gentle and incredibly charming with a set of dimples on full display. Within minutes she was gliding around the floor under his easy guidance. They switched partners from time to time, both she and Ginny laughing at how they would pretend to fight over who got to dance with the pretty blond or the pretty brunette next. Several other ladies joined the fun and they soon became the loudest group at the party. Drinks were pressed into her hand at random intervals. She barely remembered even drinking most of them. Her eyes searched the room for Alfie several times; his gaze always seeming to be watching her while he conversed with the men. At one point, he had nodded and smiled and gestured towards Sabini’s office. She smiled and waved as he went inside and the door closed. 

The hours flew by as the group danced themselves almost to exhaustion before taking a small break and spread out over several tables. Her brow damp with perspiration and her gown clinging in several places, she caught Ginny’s eyes and nodded towards the female bathroom. With some degree of worry she noticed her steps not as steady in her heels as they normally were and thought better about ordering more drinks. After a few minutes to freshen up and some girl only chatter, they were back at the table. Fresh drinks had already arrived during their absence. Well, this is the last one then, she thought and clinked her glass with Ginny’s. No sooner did she finish the last drop and a flute of champagne was placed before her by a waiter.

“From the gentleman across the bar my lady.” She followed his gaze and was met by Alfie’s wink and smile across the room. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Ginny sighed dramatically and leaned against her.

“Awww, I never thought I’d live to see the day. Alfie Solomons in love. Head over heels at that.” Her jaw dropped and she grabbed her hand. “Oh my god, you have got to tell me what he’s like.. I mean, just a few details…he’s just so… god…” 

Alyona’s eyes widened and she bit her lower lip, but the shine in her eyes was not missed by the other girl and she fell back against the cushions dramatically sighing “Fuck I knew he’d be sooooo good.” 

Setting her empty champagne glass on the table and glancing once more at Alfie she suddenly felt his absence like a weight over the merriment of the evening. She wanted to be dancing with him, but he seemed more content talking in the dark corners. Heaving a sigh, she caught Luca’s eye and nodded towards the dance floor. He was out of his seat and escorting her in a flash. The rest of the group slowly making their way out for another round of dancing. After a few dances, she felt the champagne had gone straight to her head and was feeling dizzy and light headed. Lucas eyeing her with concern and trying to steady her against his own body. She pushed against his chest and nearly stumbled, but he grabbed her tight about the wrist and up against him again.

“I think we need to get you some air Alyona.” 

The next thing she knew he was leading her from the dance floor and around the corner towards the back entrance. Her head spinning and stomach rolling, she kept her eyes fixed on the door ahead, thoughts of the cool night breeze on her flushed face spurring her forward. They were just about at the door when he suddenly pulled her around another corner and she recognized the room as the employee lounge; her shin smacking against one of the low tables in the semi dark. She yelped and his hand suddenly covered her mouth. Panic rose in her throat and she grabbed at his hands.

“Ssssshh, promise ya won’t yell.” She nodded and he removed his hand.

“I’m not gonna hurt ya Alyona, I just want to check your injury without you screaming the entire place down around us, okay?” She nodded again, an unfamiliar feeling settling in her stomach. An instinct that she doesn’t quite grasp. He set her on a couch and kneeling down, ran a hand up the smooth skin of her leg.

“Ohh, ouch. But just a wee bump I think.” His hand lingered on her leg while she sat frozen and staring blankly ahead. 

“Yer guy doesn’t pay much attention to you, does he?” 

She shrugged delicate shoulders, “Alfie’s not really the dancing type.”

He reached a hand up and touched her hair. “Crazy. If you were my girl, I’d not let any other man dance with you.” The hand caressed her cheek lightly and she flinched. “Nah, I’d keep you all to myself. Not ignore ya all night.”

Her mouth dropped in protest, “Alfie is not ignoring me, he’s just talking…”

“Business?” Her eyes narrowed at him. “Yeah, that’s what I hear a lot of the wives and girlfriends say. Business. It’s always business.” He leaned in closer and she realized the hand had moved up to rest on her thigh. “Business before a beautiful gal like you, the man is a fool.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but a small part of her mind was accepting the fact she was a bit put off with Alfie for bringing her here, and then basically abandoning her for the night. He’d not come over to her even once. 

“Did ya have fun dancing Alyona?” Earnest eyes searching her own and she couldn’t help but feel a bit special that he clearly thought her worth the attention. She smiled back.

“Yes, I did. It was really fun.”

Taking the encouragement, he sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder. “Do you want to go back and dance?” A finger rubbed along one shoulder and she leaned away from his touch, eyes cautiously on him now. “Or we could stay here and get to know one another better?” He moved his mouth towards her cheek, but Alyona raised a hand and quickly stopped him before he made contact. He leaned in further and her other hand raised to connect with his cheek, when he grabbed it in a vice grip and spoke again. “Alfie doesn’t need to know Alyona.”

“Yeah nah mate, cause I already fuckin know don’t I?”

Lucas jumped damn near across the room from Alyona, as Alfie’s voice boomed through the small room. His eyes wide with fear when they found the gangster boss leaning casually against the doorframe. A fixed glare on him and he was surprised he was still alive. His voice mumbling apologies, but Alfie waved a hand.

“Ya shut the fuck up and maybe I won’t shoot ya in the face right here, yeah?” He immediately clammed up. “Because listen sweetie, there ain’t nothing ya can say, cause I caught ya, didn’t I? I caught ya moving on my gal right under my nose, yeah… and ya can’t pretend ya ain’t caught.”

He straightened his bulk up and took a step towards the young man, who turned heel and ran straight out the back door. Alfie yelled after him, “Run all ya want boy. Ya won’t outrun my memory. Fuckin pansy little cunt.”

Alfie turned back and his eyes finally found Alyona, sitting small and pale and trembling on the couch. Her gaze on the floor.

“That what ya rather be with? A sneaky, lying little boy who runs away scared, yeah?” 

Her shoulders shook and she refused to lift her gaze.

“Alyona!”

She jumped at his bark and knew real fear as his steps brought him closer to where she sat. He paused before her and his tone was like ice.

“I deserve a fucking answer girl. I find ya here snuggled on the couch with this bastard? And ya can’t even look at me? Fucking hell Alyona…. Why?”

It was the tremble in his voice on the last word that finally raised her eyes to meet his own and the hurt she saw there covered her in shame. He had been right what he said to the boy… there were no words. She had erred so badly this time. Though she had absolutely no interest in Lucas at all, she hadn’t listened to her instincts and stopped him before he tried to press too far. With a heavy heart she admitted she had liked the attention.

“I’m sorry. Alfie… I don’t know what… I just.” Pleading eyes sought his own and as always the words came forth in a tangled rush of breath and tears. “It’s just ya were so busy and I didn’t know anyone and it was so fun, at first, but there were so many drinks and it was so hot and then I got dizzy… he was supposed to take me outside, fresh air… but I hit my shin and his hands were all over… and I didn’t like it… I wanted you but where were ya all night?? He was nice and paid attention to me … but I … oh god Alfie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I feel wretched and I would never… honest I would never and I pushed him….”

“I know, I saw it.”

Her eyes flickered to his pained face, saw the red rage starting to fade, but her own still lowered in humiliation. “I’m sorry Alfie. I liked the attention and I should not have. It was wrong of me…. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Ya want attention do ya?” He stepped so that his legs braced on either side of her own. “From him? From that cowardly…”

“No!” She looked up and he loomed large and almost terrifying above her. “Not at all. Alfie, I wanted you with me tonight. But ya… ya never were.”

“Fuck Alyona, it’s business, yeah? I’m sorry it took me away from ya tonight. Doesn’t mean ya cozy up to the first sweet tongued fuckin Romeo that talks to ya.”

Her head shook back and forth. “I know, I know… I’m sorry. So sorry.”

Alfie stood above her, the lovely view of her creamy breasts where the gown gaped away taunting him. Her hair had fallen loose from several pins and lay on pale shoulders. Jealousy coiled through him with its angry fangs, though her soft beauty and delicate manner still spun its siren song about him. Lust raced alongside the anger and mingled with the fear of thinking he might lose her to some young twit who knew dance steps – and very little else. That she might prefer the carefree easy nonchalance that such a boy offered, to his dangerous and brooding manner. He wanted her like a fuckin drug right now and it only incited more anger; that she made him weak like this. 

“Well ya got my attention now, but I don’t know that ya will like it.”

His hands grabbed about her arms and yanked her to her feet. She swayed unsteadily and he shook her once to catch her gaze. It pained him to see the fear in her eyes and that she stood still and quiet.

“I’m so fucking angry right now love…I want to toss you on that couch … and I can’t …” 

His voice broke and the tears began to streak down her face as she only nodded quietly. He wanted to touch her, and was afraid to touch her; his instinct knowing he could hurt her tonight. Easily. So he stood rooted on the edge of action, trying to tame the push and pull of love and lust that tore through him. Indecision made him feel weak and his ego demanded a show of strength right now, but it was she who made the first step. Her small hands grasped either side of his face, moving along his bearded jaw and he made to turn away, but she held him fast and it was the soft surrender in her tone that stilled him. Her mouth inches from his own, but not touching.

“It’s okay… It’s okay Alfie. I know…I’m yours… it’s okay” 

Finally her lips lightly brushed against his own. “Just let go, okay.”

A sound she’d never heard before burst from him and his hands clamped about her waist and spun her around. The zipper of her dress wrenched down before she could even right the spinning world. His hands roughly gripped her shoulders as he pulled the dress down to her hips, then gliding along the smooth creamy skin to pull her back against him. The warmth of his lips fastened on her neck, but there was a coldness in the bruising kisses he placed upon the tender skin. His breath rasped hot against her cool flesh “ Yer mine Alyona. My love only.”

Strong hands pulled the rest of the dress from her body, and with a growl he ordered her shoes and hose to remain on. Fingers digging into her skin he spun her around and stepped back to rake his eyes over her; flesh and vulnerability laid bare before his unfurling desire. Her chin raised and met the fire in his gaze. Waiting and searching those violent hued depths before he continued, he saw the blaze lit and wanting. Pinning her in place with that look, he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock; already hard and throbbing and he stroked it as he closed the gap between them. His other hand grabbed her panties and pulling them to the side, plunged two fingers up inside her. Her cheeks flamed that he found her wet, and noted the smirk that lined his face. No slow and gentle teasing this time, he cupped her cunny and pumped the digits hard and fast inside. His hand still pumping himself and even if she wanted to, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of his strong hands wrapped around his shaft.

“Ya want that love?” Withdrawing his fingers, just as she began spiraling upwards, he grabbed her face and pulled her within inches of his own; mouth pressed against the corner of her own. She wanted his mad kisses, but he would not give in. His cock pressed against her stomach each time he stroked upward. Then he held it against her soaked cunt. “Is this the attention ya want love, yeah?” Her head nodded in his grasp and his mouth trailed along her cheek. “It will not be gentle sweetie.” 

Turning her head to seek his mouth, needing that connection, but he pulled his head away and with one swift movement lifted her up and around his hips and drove himself deep inside. She bit her lip against the brief pain of the intrusion but noticed he did not move right away. Holding still while she wrapped her legs tight about his waist and her arms around his thick neck. Her head dropped to his shoulder and it damn near softened his resolve, but the fire was burning in his gut and his dick was throbbing for release. He walked around the couch, feeling the light kisses she placed on his neck but still did not seek her mouth, instead leaning her against the high back of the couch and began powerful thrusts against her soft body. She winced against the pounding he gave her. Though she was wet, her desire had not be stoked sufficiently and she knew he would not seek it either. 

Only the raw power and strength he displayed held her enthralled and she felt somewhat sick to acknowledge she wanted it. Craved this possession he took of her. His fucking near savage and offering no tenderness, and yet slowly she could feel the warmth coiling along every cell. Spiraling into her core. She whimpered against him and one hand reached up to grasp about her throat, forcing her gaze to his own. His look changing from soft to hard and it pained her to see his own confusion in the depths. She saw the dark desire and the love he tried to bury, but her own gaze remained calm. The swirling colours he loved melting into a deep pale green and golden brown, and it hit him like a punch to the gut when he glimpsed the trust within them. Her name a pained whisper, but he’s too close to the edge now. Fingers digging deep into her hips so hard her eyes squeezed closed against the pain, he slammed himself deep inside and with a howled groan his release tore through his entire body. He pulled quickly out and taking himself in hand again, shot the thick wad of cum over her stomach and breasts. Spent in temper and desire, he stepped away from her, while she remained balanced on the couch, unblinking. Heard the zip of his trousers and the pacing of his dress shoes across the floor. Sensed his nearness once more before he actually touched her and her dress was set upon her shaking knees. She scooted off the couch and slid the beautiful gown up her body, wobbling slightly in her heels as she reached behind to do up the zipper. His hands brushed her own away and gently the zipper slid up her back. His fingers rested lightly on the bare skin at the nape of her neck. _Alyona_ and it’s like a caress upon her flesh, his passion dulled and sense returning.

His arms folded around her from behind and she felt the bristled hairs of his face as it buried in her neck. The hot wetness taking her by surprise and she turned into his strong arms that pulled her tight against him. He held her so close, his breathing hitched, and she felt like a precious thing again. His hands reached up and tangled in waves that had come loose, and were now a tousled mess. Smoothing it from her temple, then his lips brushed like a whisper. Trailing down her cheek and she held her breath wondering if he would finally kiss her. Desperately needing some measure of loving connection from him. With a sigh of relief she felt his lips claim her own and kissed her so slowly and gently she shook in his arms. His hands rubbed her back lightly, while the kiss deepened but he kept it a gentle ghosting. Molding and melting her back to him. He wanted to care for her so much now in these moments after he’d been brutish. This thing between them so powerful with all the edges they both cavorted with, but now he wanted the softness of her curves against him. The sweetness of her mouth merging with his own. The light touch of her fingers over his own skin. Pulling back he sought those mesmerizing eyes; found them brimming at the edges. A tidal pool of sadness and need and still that trust in the centre. 

“Alyona… love, don’t hate me.”

She shook her head, tears spilling over and down pale cheeks. He wiped each cheek, kissed her eyelids and then returned to her mouth. So long and deep he kissed her the world began to spin again and she clung to him for support. When he broke the kiss, his mouth moved to the side of her head.

“Come home. Let me make love to ya proper, like I should have done.” Again, she could not seem to find her voice and only nodded against his head. “All night love. If that’s what it takes to make this right. Tomorrow we talk about this, yeah?” He forced her gaze. “Ya hear me love? This ain’t over until we talk again? Because I love you so much love, eh? I don’t want to ever be here again, right?”

“Me neither Alfie. I’m sorry.”

He kissed her firmly. “Nah nah, no more sorry’s okay love. I know it. And it wasn’t all yer fault. That bastard preyed on ya he did and he’ll pay for it when I get a hold of him.”

She reached up and caressed his face, ran a finger along his scarred cheek and down to his full mouth. “You know I love you Alfie, more than anything.” He didn’t nod. “Awww love, how can ya not know by now?”

She pulled him towards her and it amazed her that a man of his size and strength and authority would crumble with need against her. She kissed him as fervently as she knew how and then drew back and her brow raised, “All night then?”

His smirk flashed and his own brow raised. 

“You did say all night long – if that’s what I heard.”

“Yeah I know what I said because I said it now right?”

“Good. Because I am holding you to that.” She stepped back and pulled him by the hand to follow. “Take me home Alfie.”

She waited by the back door while he had the car brought around so she would not be forced to walk through the club; looking as disheveled as she did. Holding her close, rubbing her back and pressing kisses wherever he could the entire drive home. Once they arrived home, he held her hand up the stairs and into their bedroom, only dropping his hold to assist her undressing. Taking his time with each item removed, his gentleness soothing and awaking her desire. And he held to his word, laying her down and making love to her sweet and slow, focused on her pleasure alone. His love pouring out over her while his lips kissed each bruise his rough taking had raised. Every time she reached for him in the night, her mouth seeking his or her hands his strong clasp, he gave whatever she needed. It lasted until the sun was peeking in through the edges of the curtain and this round it was she who straddled his hips and pressed against his hard fullness.

“Last time love, I promise. Than you can sleep.”

“Hell love, I think I could fall asleep and ya just continue on as ya please, yeah?”

Her laugh rang out in the bedroom and his heart soared to hear it again. For the restoration that had come. Their eyes holding as she moved against him, amazed he was rising to the challenge still.

“I’ll be quick love, promise.” She cast a wink and he raised himself up to pull her close and push himself deeper into her body. Her moans music to his ears.

“Hell love, yer taking all my lines here, leaving me with nothing.” 

She laughed, but it soon changed to moaning again. He was hitting all the right spots again and again. Her body shaking within his hold for entirely different reasons now. It was a very tired Alyona that finally fell asleep just after dawn; deeply soothed and sated from all her lovers attention. Alfie looked down at her face as the sun filtered about the room. So fuckin beautiful his breath caught. Calm and serene in sleep, nothing suggesting the wanton little minx that hide inside. He smiled softly. He loved her like nothing else.

He still swore she’d be the death of him, but if he was honest, it was one of the things he loved most about her. How she ignited a dozen different emotions within him in as little time. But he would resolve to try and inject more love, rather than his infamous anger, into any future conflicts. Laying back, he pulled her close and his eyes slammed close in seconds.


	13. The Sword of Solomons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Can I get an alfie one shot where a married or taken woman throws herself at him but he ain’t having it?_
> 
> LOVE this prompt because while Alfie may be sex on a stick, loyalty is everything!!

The musky scent of her perfume penetrated his office walls before he ever lay eyes on the beautiful woman. The clacking of her heels following close behind. Finally the rich and smooth cultured tone of her voice lilting through the passageway. A voice that purred more than spoke and every man immediately responded to its refrain with a twitch in his pants. 

_The Triad of Lust;_ Alfie Solomons leaned back from his desk with a smirk of anticipation. Nose lifted to taste the air and ears trained towards the approaching sounds. Now if she has those nice, pouty lips stained red that he loved, this deal might just be the quickest one he ever closed.

At least he hoped it would be quick. A last minute appointment that Ollie said the lady sounded most desperate she needed to speak with one Alfie Solomons. That it was most urgent. Sounded most mysterious and his intrigue was piqued. Though he had another meeting scheduled immediately after so she’d better be quick. It was a highly connected Russian mob associate and he definitely did not want to keep that sort of man waiting. He checked his pocket watch as the sounds drew closer and noticed she was right on time. Ollie opened the door and glancing up, Alfie immediately cursed aloud.

“Fuckin hell, what’s the meaning of this?”

Ollie stopped in his tracks. Alfie Solomons was a tough badass gangster capable of taking just about anyone out with a gun… or his smart tongue — but he never was rude to a lady. The lad glanced at the woman who stood tall and straight backed in her high heels meeting Alfie’s glare across the room. He swallowed thickly.

“Mr. Solomons, this is Ms…”

His hand waved a dismissal in the air, “I fuckin know who this is, now fuck off.” 

The assistant had got about two feet away when her honey tone spoke in contrast to Alfie’s grizzled boom. “Some tea would be lovely Ollie.”

Ollie glanced back at Alfie, who was leaning forward in his chair with elbows on his desk and fingers scratching his beard; eyes still drilling holes in the lady’s countenance. Finally he waved one hand and gave a single nod. Ollie left the office and disappeared down the outer passageway.

Leaning back in his desk, Alfie continued to stare at the woman, slowly evaluating her dress and form openly. The embellished lace bow dress fitting her trim body perfectly. The wide scoop neckline giving him a lovely peek of her high breasts. Instead of the traditional hat, a silvery beaded decorative headband sat upon the artfully arranged up-do of her raven locks. A nod to the current flapper style craze that was sweeping the youth. Though Alfie knew her to be more than few years past the required age demographic. Admittedly, she wore it very well; still a very stunning woman. In another circumstance, she’d already be bent over his desk. Instead, the gem expert in him took special note of the platinum set Tahitian pearl drop earrings that adorned her ears. From his desk he could see the rare dark tone of the organic pearls in the setting. Of course this damsel would have the very best gems decorating her person. 

She continued to stand still and quiet before his desk, as though she was enjoying this lengthy perusal of her person. From the look she cast and slightly parted scarlet lips, indeed she invited it. Alfie felt an uneasy turn in his stomach when it was obvious she was devouring him with a hungry stare of her own. _This was nothing but trouble._

“Good day, Mrs. Laskin, I must say this is a surprise since I am due to meet with your husband in about an hour.” 

Remembering his manners, and with respect to the fact she was the wife of one of the most highly connected Russian mob bosses, Alfie rose from his chair and came around to assist her to seating. She smiled her thanks and lay a gloved hand on his bare forearm.

“Thank you Mr. Solomons, let’s dispense with the pleasantries shall we?”

She peeled off her gloves and fixed him with a pointed glare. Alfie leaned back against the edge of his desk instead of returning to his seat, arms folded across his chest. Damned if he would go first. The silence loomed large in the cramped office. Alfie knowing he had the advantage since her husband was due to arrive. Finally with a huff of indignation, she broke first.

“We both know while my husband is a big brute of a man who can speak eloquently with his fists, he is not so adapt in the brains department. And this deal is very important to the families.”

Alfie nodded in agreement, but still waited her out.

She licked her lips and ran a finger along the edge of her dress, drawing his gaze to the full swell of her breasts. He drank in what was freely offered and still held his tongue. 

“You’ve been given the numbers?”

“Yeah, I have the numbers.”

“You agree with those numbers Mr. Solomons?”

He cleared his throat. “I do not.”

She uncrossed her legs and sat up tall, “I see. Well, that’s not acceptable you see.” 

Alfie never budged. “Yeah well I suppose yer husband will take care of that when he gets here, now won’t he, right?”

She snorted in contempt. “He’ll run the business into the ground if that’s the case.” Rising from the chair she took a step closer to Alfie. “That’s why I am here Mr. Solomons. To do the business he cannot.” 

Closing the space between them, she lay one manicured hand upon his chest. Alfie shifted as it slowly trailed down the firm muscles until it reached his waistband. 

“Yeah well see Mrs. Laskin, I don’t think yer here to do business, yeah?”

Before he even finished the sentence, her hands rubbed down the front of his trousers several times before cupping him gently. Her brow raised in appreciation and he merely smirked in reply. Emboldened by what appears to be his calm acceptance, she reached a hand down the front and gasped at the thick, long length she finds. Her fingers lightly tracing along the flaccid length and Alfie calmly allows it. Testing to see how far she will go, but he’s far from interested in this brazen tart. She begins stroking him, a frown ensues when he doesn’t respond. A deep frown creasing his own forehead.

Her eyes were all liquid fire when she looked at him. “Do ya not like that?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Why? Do ya prefer boys, I can call my driver?” Her sarcasm is lethal as a result of what she considers an insult that he is not rising to her bait.

Holding her gaze with an intensity that made her breathing short, he unfolded his arms from his chest and raised them up, interlocking his hands behind his head. Suddenly she felt the long, thick length of this cock hardening in her hands. Her mouth dropped into a small “o” of surprise when the entire swollen length began to throb in her hands. Glancing down she could see the thick head of his shaft above the trousers. Marvelous was the only word that seemed adequate. Her deviant little mind immediate dubbed it _Solomons Sword._

“Oh my, I see the rumours are not rumours at all.”

He tried to draw her gaze and kept his own eyes locked on her smooth forehead and not the action down below. “What are yer terms then eh?” 

She couldn’t take her eyes of the glistening head and her other hand reached over and pulled down his zipper. Reaching in she freed the whole of him and held the engorged flesh in both hands. He was huge. She finally raised to his eyes, tongue licking lips he now saw were stained too red. 

“The terms are wholly dependent on how fast I can have that inside me Mr. Solomons. Very impressive.”

Her hand began pumping his length and by the way she kept licking her lips he knew he could have her on her knees in half a second. While the idea of fucking her painted and arrogant mouth gave him some sense of satisfaction; it took zero amount of will to resist her advances. The massive erection she currently fondled with wide eyed appreciation was entirely for show. And it amused him to have this rich uppity classy hoochie begging for his Jewish cock.

If she had glanced upward, she would have found his gaze harsh, “Yer husband not much then Mrs. Laskin?”

Finally she raised limp eyes and shook her head back and forth. He gave her a wide mouth grin and then suddenly pushed away from the edge of the desk. Her hand involuntary tightened in reflexive fear when he loomed over her. Hands now on his hips he let her hold it a few moments more while it pulsed and she was sure grew another half inch. With a grunt he reached down and stuffed himself back in his pants; pulling up the zipper as he walked around the desk. 

She exhaled a shot of breath with indignation, her cheeks flushed. 

“Ah, I see. You tease the goods to drive the offer to your favour. Very clever. But I’m not so easy.”

At that very moment, Ollie returned with a tray of tea, but stopped in the middle of the room noticing the tension thick as morning fog.

Alfie chuckled and snorted out loud, earning a haughty glare. 

“Yeah mate, yer exactly that easy. And there’s no offer yeah. If yer own husband cannot trust ya, right? I’ll be damned if I do.”

She huffed and puffed, the colour rising and spreading to her entire chest. “You can’t do this. Just end the deal like this?”

Patience exhausted Alfie’s voice boomed in the office. “The hell what? I can end it and I will.” Picking up the contract numbers from his desk, he tore the paper in shreds. “Yeah see, now that’s done innit?”

She pointed a lean painted finger at him, “My husband won’t stand for this. The bosses won’t stand for this and you know it Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie pointed his own finger back, “Yeah, I’m not one to kiss and tell, right, but yer welcome to explain to yer husband when he gets here, yeah? Which should be any minute.” 

Knowing she’s beat, the woman cast one last withering glance at Alfie while pulling her gloves over the pale arms. Alfie chuckled to himself thinking of how the smell of his cock would be on those dainty hands, hidden under the propriety of the gloves.

He’d find a way to smooth the deal out with her husband. Maybe. For now, he was done with this disloyal tart.

“Ollie, show Mrs. Laskin out please.”

The click of her heels had considerable less impact on his normally salacious thoughts when they were departing.


	14. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _hi! I have a request for a one shot. It’s about a girl who doesn’t want to get married despite all this Tom propose to her. She says no (not because she doesnt love him), After that there is a a big fight, they dont speak to each other… A week later he asks her to marry him again, cause he doesnt want to live without her, alos makes a big speech about how they love each other and stuff. She cries, (probably he too) and says yes. They share a romantic kiss after that there’s sex…. That’s pretty much the story, but can you make a longer version than mine? It can involve Rocco the dog in it, as a pet the adopted together. Thank you inn advance!_
> 
> Since I don’t write Real Person, in this case Tom Hardy himself, at the Anon’s consent, this is amended to be the characters from The Drop; Bob Saginowski and Nadia

The game announcer droned in the background over the creaky whirring of the bar dishwasher as he plied the white cloth up and down the long counter. Picking up a lone glass, he tossed the ice cube remnants into the sink and added the tumbler to the wash. One eye flickered from the basketball game on the television set to the gray dog laying down upon the floor chewing an old shoe he had dragged from the lost and found.

“Hey Rocco… whatcha got there?” 

Throwing the cloth upon the counter, Bob shuffled over to the medium sized pit bull, who sensing his advance turned his body in attempt to hide his prize. 

“Listen, listen Rocco, you don’t wanna be eating shoes like that. All tough hide and dirty laces and who knows what on the bottoms.” 

Brow wrinkled, Bob knelt down to reach for the shoe and a tug of war between man and beast ensued, Rocco holding the shoe between his white paws and strong jaw. Given the breed in question, man invariably lost the battle. Rocco trotted off to another corner, the prize held secure, while Bob silently gazed down on the broken bit of shoe lace in his hand. Lips compressed while his hand scratched just under his cheek, and eyes following the dog.

“Hey Rocco, these ain’t safe, you know. You should know better by now. You’re not a puppy no more… I can’t always be watchin you.”

The dog had turned to look at the sound of his name, but having nothing of greater interest than the shoe offered, with a grumpy groan returned to his chewing. Bob threw his hands up in defeat and disgust. Mumbling at the dog in a slow, deep gravelly voice while he walked back to the bar. 

The next few minutes he busied himself clearing the bar of liquor bottles, and glasses; before the final chore of putting money in the safe. For a brief moment he leaned against the edge of the bar, staring blankly ahead while one finger rubbed lazily against an eye. A wetness shining in the corners that refused to give up its hold and slip free. With a sigh he turned and grabbed the cash from the drawer and bent to open the safe. The lock clicked free and he pulled open the door revealing stacks of cash and several other items… including a velvet covered jewelry box. Bob placed the stack of cash beside the others and touched the deep purple box briefly before pushing it back and shutting the safe door with a slam. Rocco barked from his corner. He then collected the garbage to go in the trash bin at the back of the bar. Pulling a gun from beneath the bar and tucking it in the back of his pants, he slowly walked through the bar to the back door. A silent withering glance at Rocco when he passed by. A few steps later he whistled and Rocco jumped up to follow, leaving his hard won chew toy behind. 

“Come on Rocco, hurry up, I don’t got all night to wait for you to decide where to pee. What’s so hard to decide, just lift your leg and go boy.”

In truth there was no great hurry to be anywhere. Just home to an empty house. A home that felt even emptier since the fight with his girlfriend Nadia. His mind drifted back to the covered box in the safe while the dog took his sweet time sniffing every leaf that moved or scrap of garbage on the ground. Finally the dog chose his spot and lifted his leg. The same spot along the fence he always chose and Bob loosed a weary sigh. The two ambled back into the bar and having nothing better to do, or occupy his mind, he reopened the safe and taking out the velvet box, set it upon the bar. Leaning elbows on the bar, he opened the lid and stared at the beautiful shining diamond ring inside with a blank, unblinking expression. The only sign of troubled thoughts was how one finger continually rubbed an eye, and one finger tapped upon the diamond setting.

~

The sound of slamming drawers and doors echoed throughout the small house. Clothing was thrown upon the floor in a haphazard and non-typical manner as she searched for her running gear. Standing mumbling by the back door with one running shoe in hand and looking about for its mate. She needed to get out for a run. It was the best way to clear her head when it would not let go of a problem. Right now her most pressing problem was finding the missing shoe. A thought suddenly occurred and she walked back through the kitchen towards the bed that Rocco slept on when he was there. Sure enough in the middle was her missing running shoe. She picked it up and frowned at the one chewed corner. _Damn dog chewed anything within reach. Bob really needed to train his dog to respect other people’s shit!!_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she cringed inwardly. The problem was she couldn’t know for sure if it was because the dog was so undeserving … or the man.

She really needed to run. 

In truth, Nadia had been running for a very long time. 

~

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Her palms pressed together in front and twisted nervously.

Bob’s brows wrinkled and he shifted his stance. “Ok. You know I hear you say that, but what I don’t know is um… why do you say it?” 

Her head slanted slightly and she returned his calm gaze through the curtain of long, brown hair. The silence drawn out between them as he waited an answer and she struggled to think of a valid reason. The crack of a gunshot and the sickening thud of a body hitting the floor echoed in her mind. Sometimes she still had nightmares about that night, though she never spoke of it to Bob. Just as she promised him, she had never told a soul. It was the only time she felt fear of him. Never since. Not once. Still the shock that Bob had been capable of such an act. The utter surprise of the moment — it lingered with her. The calm, matter of fact manner in which he had spoken of another murder. It still sent a chill along her spine. Though she knew he had isolated himself into a lonely penance every since.

“Nadia. Why’s it not a good idea to marry me?”

The earnest look in his eyes cut straight to her heart and she wished not to cause this pain. She loved him… with absolute certainty she knew this. And that he loved her because Bob was amazing at showing how much he loved her. All the little things he did each day to care for her. How he would worry each time she was out jogging and she’d come home to find him pacing the kitchen floor. Rocco following each step as though he also waited anxiously for his mistress to return. It had taken her three months after they started dating to convince him there was no need to pay her when she had the dog while he was at work. It never even occurred to Bob. The man never missed a chance to tell her how glad he was to have her in his quiet, unassuming little life. 

And that was Bob: Quiet. Earnest. Polite. Unassuming.

Until he was not. And then. Bang!

He had never so much as raised his voice to her, let alone a hand. But she couldn’t help but wonder, knowing it ticked inside him: When. If it happened, would she see it coming?

She took a deep breath, gaze dropped to the floor. “It’s just, you know Bob… are you sure that it’s something you even want? Marriage?”

Bob peered back, one eyebrow arched, “Well sure I want to.. um.. cause see, I wouldn’t be asking you. To ah… you know marry me Nadia if I didn’t love you. Want to be with you. You know … um.. forever like.”

She couldn’t help but smile. His words always deliberate and efficient. So much meaning and emotion though simply and softly spoken. How could she doubt that he wanted to marry her? She felt a moment’s guilt knowing that the hesitation was hers alone and that she had tried to place it on him.

“I love you too Bob. I do.”

He smiled, the look of surprise still there as when the first time she had told him. “You do…. Yeah, I know you do. And that’s great, so it is a good idea. Getting married, the way I sees it. No reason not to.”

She stared mutely back and Bob stepped closer. This time his brows lifted and his head tilted a little to the side as he leaned in closer. She felt the nearness… the closing in of his size and presence upon her. Just like before with another. 

“Is there a reason Nadia? That you’re afraid to marry me?” His hand reached up to her neck, fingered the scar. “Or is it maybe something about you?”

She swatted his hand away, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Don’t you do that Bob. Not that. I told you, I was a different person then.”

“Yeah yeah, I know…ah, you didn’t like yourself. But you never said if you liked yourself now. So I am wondering if it’s me you don’t like… or still yourself?”

Her eyes turned cold as she glared back at him, made to push past him. “I don’t need this shit Bob.”

Bob turned as she slid past him, a look of confusion across his features. “Wait. Wait… Nadia…Shit.” She turned back to face him, hands on hips. “What just happened? I’m asking you for an honest reason. We can talk about that is all I meant. I asked you to marry me…look… look….” He fumbled in his pockets and produced a purple velvet ring box. “See, um.. I even bought the ring. I bought you a ring because if you ask a girl to marry you, you should have a ring.”

Nadia spun back around and proceeded towards the door.

“Hey… wait. Nadia. Shit.” He stood rooted in disbelief as to how this had gone down quite unlike what he had expected. “Don’t you even want to see the ring?”

The slam of the door was her reply.

~

Nadia rounded a corner, her pace set way too fast to sustain the run. Her anxiety and worry over their fight spurring the adrenaline; as though she could outrun the problem. She paused and leaned over her knees sucking in huge breaths of air, feeling the weight of how she rejected him squeezing more air from her lungs. She had said no – when deep inside she had wanted to grab that ring box and screaming yes throw her arms around his neck. And hold on for dear life. The worst part was that he had been right. She had no reason to say no to him. Except for the fact that she was afraid. But not of Bob. He would never, ever hurt her. No, it was the little question she could never answer that scared her most: she didn’t know if she liked herself. And what if one day Bob saw all that ugliness and unworthiness too? 

A man jogged past, a black pitbull with a white marked face running alongside and she was hit with a loneliness so deep a sob overtook her entire body. A week. It had been a week since she had walked out of his home that day. A week since she had seen him. Seen Rocco. The weight of missing them forced her knees to buckle and she sank down to the pavement. It seemed her heart cried out years worth of pain onto the cold, hard pavement. The truth hitting her even harder: the only thing she wanted was his arms around her again. If anyone understood profound loneliness, it was Bob.

~

The tapping had gradually falling into rhythm with a song ad playing on the TV as Bob still stood at the bar staring off into space. His mind run over and over the badly gone proposal with the same worry as Rocco upon that old shoe. It just wouldn’t let go… all the things he said, or shouldn’t have said playing through his mind. A restless droning play by play where he already knew the outcome. His head shook back and forth, shoulders sagging.

“I ought not have said that. I should not have said that to her.”

His finger, growing bored of tapping, flipped the lid open, revealing the vintage pear shaped diamond solitaire. It sparkled under the tacky track lighting of the bar, but its cost and beauty were easily evident. His fingers now traced the textured sides inlaid with smaller stones.

“Should have just said you loved her. Kept it simple.”

“Yeah, that might have helped. A lot actually.”

Bob’s head snapped up and found her standing to the side of the bar, Rocco hugged close in her arms though he had long grown too big. Her face dodged the earnest tongue seeking to offer its welcome. 

“Ohhh, hey Nadia. He really missed you he did. See that.”

Such a Bob response to not seeing her for a week, she couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

“Did you miss me Bob?”

“What? Um. Yeah course I did. Yeah. I missed you a lot, you know that.”

His gaze dropped to the bar, feeling lost in this uncharted territory of human relationships. Maybe she had been right to say no to him. He didn’t feel very sure or confident about relationships at the moment. His eyes fell upon the ring, glowing in the semi darkness, and realizing she could also see it, he suddenly snapped the box closed. Moving to stuff it into his pockets.

“Is that it?”

He glanced over, brow wrinkled.

“The ring? Is that it?”

He nodded, pausing with the box in his hand.

“Can I see it?”

“You want to see it? Now?” 

She nodded and walked over to take a seat upon one of the bar stools.

“Um, okay. Sure.”

He placed the box in front of her on the bar, and her hand tentatively reached out touching the lid. Eyes briefly raised to his own and the love spilling from his eyes melted her heart, and any lingering fear. She lifted the lid and gasped, tears gathering in the corners.

“Bob. It’s beautiful. It’s…. shit Bob… it’s perfect.”

He could have just gazed at the smile she gave him forever and been happy. He didn’t dare wish for more, despite the yearning threatening to burn a hole in his heart.

“Yeah, it’s antique. I thought you would like that older stuff. Um… like vintage you know.”

She nodded again, then pushed the box back towards him. His brow raised, disappointment starting to spread through his bones. “Um okay. Better put it back in the safe.”

“Sure Bob. Or you know, maybe.” Their gazes met and finally held. “Maybe I could just wear it? If you wanted me to… still.”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” His smile stretched wide. “You know I would like that very much Nadia.”

“Bob, I’m sorry.” The tears finally slipped free to spill down the curve of her cheeks and splash upon the bar. His brow narrowed and he reached a hand towards her, his head slowly shaking and the words forming on his lips before she halted them. “Will you ask me again?”

His head gave a little nod and bob and she smiled back, than broke into laughter as he grabbed the box and quickly came round to her side of the bar. “Yes. Yes I will. I’m definitely going to do that.”

She wasn’t expecting him to drop to a knee a second time, but Bob being Bob acted the gentleman always. This time he kept it simple, though it touched her to see the normally reserved man fighting back tears of his own. One slipped away though, and he let it fall. 

“Nadia, I love you and I want to be with you always.” He reached for her left hand. “So um…. will you marry me?”

Without a doubt she knew that no one had ever loved her so much in her entire life. This man who had a violence locked inside him, but who had saved her from another. This time she didn’t hold back the squeal of happiness and Bob slid the ring onto her finger and in the next second scooped her into his arms, his full mouth crushing to her own. His arms holding her tight and lips slanting across her own until she was swaying dizzy upon the stool. She gasped when he lifted her easily upon the bar and his hands began roaming all over her body, igniting a fire down in her soul. This was the other thing one never expected of quiet, unassuming Bob Saginowski. The man everyone thought of as a little slow. They never expected too much from this quiet, gentle man. And until their first time together, she would have never expected much either. 

The truth soon learned, over the course of one amorous and exhausting three hours spent in his bed: the man was a fierce lover. Once he got fired up, it was like being overcome by a tidal wave of sensations. Those soft, full lips and stubble felt amazing gliding over her body and his strong hands knew just how to touch her the right way. Not to mention Bob was more than packing in the trouser department, and his favourite way to make love was slow and long. Bob didn’t believe in any kind of “quickies.” No he wanted to leave you panting and feeling like every bone in your body had turned to jelly; every time. His endurance amazed her. Sliding in and out of her with a patience that set her head spinning and her body screaming for release. She could sense the passion behind his kisses now. The hardness that rubbed against her leg. If she didn’t get them home now, he’d take her right on the bar. Not that it would be the first time, but she wanted a little something special to honour their official engagement. She hoped down from the bar and pulled him towards the door. Bob whistling for Rocco as they rushed out into the night.

~

Lying with his weight pressed upon her naked form, she thought about the special something about the way Bob makes love. Something sweet and almost awkward, but a quiet power behind it. As her body writhed beneath his mouth and hands teasing quivers everywhere, she marveled at how skilled he was in his gentle pursuit of passion. Had she really said no to this man?! God she loved those full lips as they licked and sucked her nipples erect, and in minutes she was gripping the sheets moaning his name. He knew her body like no other man before. Knew how to coax the deepest desire from it. His hips rolling slowly into her own, his thick cock stroking deep inside. Her legs tightened about his waist, drawing a groan of pleasure as he was pulled in deeper and her walls clenched him tight. Her name escaping on his exhaled breath, and his head dropped to her shoulder. Still moving slow and easy within in her, until he felt the fluttering upon his shaft and began to thrust harder; knowing she would come quickly. Then returning to even slower thrusts allowing the heat to build within her once again. Three times he brought her to the edge, the climax erupting in blinding bursts deep within her before she ever saw them coming. The fourth time he could hold back no more and came like a freight train; shuddering and groaning his release into the hollow of her neck. She was sure he pulsed and throbbed within her for a full half minute before he collapsed upon her chest. He rolled immediately to his side and gathered her close; fearful of hurting her with his weight. His fingers trailed through the tangles of her hair and he dropped light kisses upon her cooling flesh. Tonight they talked a little about their wedding. It only stirred her emotions so greatly, she was nudging against his pelvis within fifteen minutes; knowing he was always ready for another round. His cock grew hard immediately and he moaned loudly as her hands wrapped about and pumped the length slowly. Pulling her to straddle upon him, he pressed into her wet and warm, and grasping her hips set the same easy pace again. She didn’t know how she could have another orgasm. Her ring flashed brilliantly in the moonlight room as her hips rode and caressed him. Gazing softly into his eyes she smiled and shook her head, still only half believing he was such an amazing lover. He just quietly smiled, shifting his hips ever so slightly, then branding his mouth hot on her breasts – knowing she’d come undone as many times as he wanted. 

That was the thing about Bob – everyone always under estimated him. Bob was just fine with that. He had a life time of making love to the only woman he ever loved. And he already got his unexpected in life:

He wasn’t going to be alone.


	15. Boo Bear's Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt grew out of several conversations with others who missed these two and enjoyed little peeks into their life every now and then. I hope you do too.  
> My own nickname for Alfie is Boo Bear. 
> 
> _Alfie and a very pregnant Alyona… nearing the end and she’s uncomfortable. The dog is glued to her all day, over protecting to the max. She can’t walk without waddling and her feet are swollen so much her shoes don’t fit. Alfie gets her a warm bath then promises a nice massage after. He takes a meeting while she soaks, and unknown to that fact, she interrupts all wrapped in his bathrobe. Imagine if she called him Boo Bear in front of someone like Thomas Shelby?!! She gets her massage and some fresh toe polish in the end because Alfie is man enough - LOL. All fluffy feels on this one because we miss nurse maid Alfie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy feels. safe for work.

Alyona leaned her heavy bulk back against the cushions hoping to relieve the knotted pain in her lower back. The tea cup rattled upon her swollen belly and she frowned down at its empty contents. Never did she imagine that getting oneself a simple cup of tea would become such an arduous task. She shifted uncomfortably as a heel, or maybe a hand, or who knows what given it was Alfie’s Solomons baby growing inside and it probably already had a temper, pressed painfully into her side. Sighing deeply she stretched her legs forth upon the window seat and gazed out across the backyard gardens. A more beautiful sight even with its slow decay under the cooler months of Fall than her swollen ankles. She winced as a kick landed on some internal organ and the dog woofed softly as it gazed up at her from his sentinel spot on the floor. Boots hadn’t left her side in months. Even raising a growl at Alfie once when he lost his temper over an important piece of paperwork she had misplaced. Alfie had glowered at the audacity of the mutt, long finger pointing while Boots ears lay back on his head and he stood his guard at Alyona’s feet.

“Ah is that right ya fuckin ingrate? I take in yer flea covered and bitten arse and ya growls at me?” The dog gazed up with fierce devotion at Alyona and then stamped one of his white booted feet as it gazed back at Alfie. “Listen Booties, ya can find yer well fed arse back on the street…”

Alyona’s sharp “Alfie.. he’s a dog. He’s just doing what he’s supposed to do.” cut off his tirade.

Alfie eyed her sharply. “Yeah, what’s that then?”

She laughed softly. “Protecting the fair maiden from the loud and mean ogre.”

His breath exhaled in a soft curse, but she saw his face soften gradually as he considered the dog perched protectively at her feet. His tone softened considerably.

“Alright then, that’s a good dog then. Ya protect yer ma like a good mutt.” He squatted down and Boots immediately came over for a pet. “But officially ya ever growl at me again…”

“Alfie, no.”

Alfie raised his gaze to catch the slow shaking of her head, then with a soft grumble slowly stood and sauntered off into some other place in the house, mumbling about being fuckin outnumbered in me own home. Alyona eased her expanding girth into the window seat and shared her biscuit with an adoring and grateful Boots. 

Pulled back to the present, she glanced down at the dog still committed to his guard duties, noting the crumbs that covered his fur from their shared biscuit. A terrible habit she was sure they were both going to have trouble breaking once this baby was finally out. And boy was she ready for it to be OUT! 

“Only a couple of weeks now Boots, and ya’ll have another precious one to guard.” The dog’s tail thumped upon the floor and its eyes shone with complete adoration at the lady of the house. Slowly he raised and nuzzled his wet nose along her wide belly, as if prompting this new thing to come forth immediately. Alyona laughed softly and patted his head.

“Oh if only that would work Boots.” She glanced at the clock on the counter to see how much longer before Alfie would be due home. Then lay back again upon the cushions, the empty cup and saucer perfectly balanced. “If only it were that easy.”

~

Alfie’s finger rested on his lips and he shook his head at the dog sensing it was about to bark a greeting. Boots followed his master’s gaze as it settled on the sleeping form and seemed to understand the necessity for a silent welcome. His tailed thumped softly three times and then he lay head to paws once more. Alfie’s gaze ran the length of his beautiful woman nestled close against the soft pillows and even in slumber he could see the dark circles beneath her eyes that many restless nights had caused. Certainly he had his own dark circles as a result of all the worrying that occupied his mind during her pregnancy. He spent most of his time with a cocktail of excitement and absolute terror mixing in his gut. Right now his heart clenched knowing there was little he could do for her now that her time drew so close. He was at a complete and utter loss with regards to such things, but he tried every single day for her sake to make life a little easier. Conducting a slow and thorough perusal he noticed that her feet were red and a little swollen again today, but aside from that she seemed well. He gently rested a large hand on the curve of her stomach and waited. His patience rewarded when a strong kick was felt beneath his palm. Hell, it had to be a boy - a strong and hearty lad growing in there from the strength felt and he beamed his silent pleasure. Another strong kick came followed by a rolling motion that traveled across her entire stomach and Alfie’s eyes widened in surprise as he stepped back.

“The fuckin… what..”

Her eyes had flown open and a small groan emitted when the baby had turned inside. Hands immediately covering her large belly. She looked up into the alarmed gaze of her mate and laughed outright at his befuddled and rather horrified expression.

“Ya need the doc love?”

She shook her head, trying to halt the laughter that surely would result in yet another trip to the water closet. She reached a hand out to him and he hesitantly took it and let her guide it back to her stomach.

“It’s just the baby turning Alfie. It’s supposed to do that; means its strong and healthy when it moves like that.”

“Yeah? Ya sure, because it felt like it were trying to come out yer damn belly button love. Fuckin hell, that hurt, yeah?”

“It doesn’t feel comfortable Alfie, but it’s okay. You get used to the feeling.” She leaned forward and pressed a hand to the persistent ache in her back. “What hurts more is my back.”

His brow knitted in concern knowing that this was an ache that had started months ago and never seemed to give her any ease. Scooting as close as he could, he reached behind and begun to rub small circles upon her lower back, his eyebrow raising when his hand dipped a little lower to the curve of her buttocks every now and then. Alyona cast him a skeptical side eye.

“Ya really think that’s gonna happen when I can barely even walk these days?”

Alfie shrugged and continued his massage, “Don’t hurt to try none, now does it.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss laced with more than a little bit of passion. “Besides love, yer still beautiful all glowing and growing my baby, yeah? I still want ya.”

Alyona leaned into his seeking mouth and rested her head against his, surprised that her body still responded to his arousal even at this late stage. Her thoughts recalling how Mava had mentioned that sex in the later stages could actually prompt labour. She raised a gaze and almost laughed again at the hopeful expression he held. 

“Maybe a good warm soak will help ease the aches and pains, help me move a little better.” She kissed his whiskered cheek. “And then some of that lotion I like rubbed all….”

She hadn’t even finished the thought and Alfie was already headed towards the stairs saying he’d draw the bath straight away. 

~

Alyona frowned as she tried to make the two sides of her bath robe meet across her middle. With a frustrated sigh she realized it was no use. Her gaze crossed the room to where Alfie’s own dressing robe hung on the clothes horse and with mild resignation she wrapped herself within and secured the ties. Any annoyance quickly fled when his scent enveloped her and she smiled softly feeling as though his strong arms were actually around her. Smiling she descended the stairs in search of him, feeling quite amorous of a sudden. She padded her rolling gait softly towards his home office completely lost in her own musings concerning a romantic evening and crossed the threshold ready to greet him with a promising smile.

“Oh Boo Bear.”

She pulled up short as she met the amused face of Thomas Shelby glancing over his shoulder from where he sat across from Alfie seated behind his desk. Her mouth gaped open as she met Alfie’s hard glare across the space and then dropped to see Tommy’s amused smirk. 

“Good day Ms. Meir, a pleasure to see you again. I trust you and babe are doing well.”

She stammered what she hoped was a suitably polite reply and mumbling her apologies about interrupting, quickly fled the room feeling Alfie’s glare burning into her back. 

Tommy waited until she had left the room before turning back to Alfie with a smiling glint in his eye. The silence stretched between them as his own smirk met Alfie’s brooding glare and he could also read the baker’s thoughts _don’t do it mate._ Tommy took another sip of his drink, hiding the twist of his smile behind the glass while Alfie cleared his throat and rubbed his hands through his beard – but his eyes never left Tommy’s face. Finally, the Birmingham gangster couldn’t hold back any longer and leaned forward across the desk. Alfie’s eyes narrowed and he started shaking his head slowly back and forth. Tommy simply mouthed the words first, testing the reaction.

_Boo Bear._

He grinned in satisfaction seeing the flush of red creep all the way up to the bad ass baker’s ears. It had to be said aloud for maximum effect.

“Boo Bear?”

“Fuck off.” 

“It suits you Alfie.”

“Categorical. Fuck off, get out.”

Tommy’s shoulders shook and he leaned back in the chair finally allowing the sound to burst forth. Alfie shifted uncomfortably in his chair, eyes shooting bullets across the desk. He leaned forward, a long lean finger jabbing the air.

“Ya say anything ever.. to anyone… even yer own fucking dog, and I will shoot ya Tommy.”

After the laughter died down, he could see a bittersweet sadness in the man’s gaze and Alfie never one to miss a thing, carefully considered the change of mood. His tone softened.

“What did Grace call ya?”

Tommy sucked in a huge gulp of air and his smile faltered briefly before flashing quickly, then settling to a grim line. “Oh, we will both be taking that to our graves mate.” But his head was nodding and a look of understanding passed between the two men.

Alfie spread his hands wide, brow furrowed. “Why do they do that? Bloody fucking humiliating it is, yeah?” 

Tommy shrugged. “Yeah. But…it’s kinda nice though too.”

Alfie’s fingers scratched the hair around his mouth and he leaned back meeting the other’s gaze. “Yeah, suppose it is that too.”

Tommy suddenly stood up and gathered his things, saying his farewells. Alfie stood up to walk him to the door, until unable to resist, Tommy had to get the last word.

“Well enjoy your weekend with yer Missus. I hope all progresses well with her and the babe.” Alfie waited, almost daring him. “I’ll be in touch about that contract… Boo Bear.”

“Yer a foul fucking git Tommy.”

His laughter echoed throughout the house as he showed himself out. Minus any bullet holes and Alfie felt he showed considerable restraint.

~

Her bottom lip was clenched tight between small white teeth when she looked up as Alfie entered the room. Hesitantly she lifted the bottle of lotion. Alfie struggled to maintain the brooding glare when he saw her all snuggled within his own bathrobe looking sweet and cozy. With a deep sigh he took the bottle and settled his weight upon the bed, while she eased out of the robe and lay on her side. His eyes raked over every inch of exposed skin that still roused a hungry ache in his gut and fired his loins. Though he was mighty miffed he couldn’t deny his fingers were just itching to touch all that soft flesh. Squeezing a bit of lotion into his hands he began at her shoulders with gentle strokes. Alyona moaned in pleasure feeling the tension immediately easing. 

“Ohh Alfie that feels amazing. Ya take good care of me love.”

He smiled and sighed. “Yeah maybe a good show of thanks might be to not emasculate me in front of my competitors, yeah?”

The grimace on her face showed her genuine anguish over the matter. “I’m so sorry Alfie. I didn’t know he was here.” She reached a hand and squeezed his thigh. “Ya know I never would call ya that in front of Thomas Shelby.”

His hands moved down to her lower back and he met her gaze. “Yeah, I knows it. Still. Gonna be hard dealing with the man now. Fucking laughed like a fool he did.”

Alyona couldn’t help it. The pout on his face with the sad eyes were too much. She rubbed his inner thigh gently and tried to contain her own mirth.

“Awww, my poor Boo Bear. Do you want me to talk to the bad man?”

Alfie paused where he had been working the lotion into her calves and cast her an annoyed look.

“It’s like that yeah?” She hid her smile behind a hand. “Yeah ya want this rub down or not because I’m not feeling the loving mate mood so much now love, yeah?”

“Oh Alfie, the man was married himself. I’m sure he understands the way of things.” She sat up briefly and ran her fingers through his soft beard. “Besides, I don’t no any other man who could still manage to thoroughly frighten the wits out of anyone, despite what his girl calls him. Yer a bear love, face it.” She kissed him softly before settling back down upon the bed. “Yer my grizzly bear of man and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

His chest puffed out a little more at her praise and he growled a smile at her. Picking up a swollen foot he continued his gentle massage while she groaned deeply in pleasure. “They real sore today love?”

“Mmmmm. They look dreadful with that peeling polish too, but I can’t reach my toes any longer Alfie.” 

His masculinity suffered another blow when he realized it was fear that made him hesitant to meet her gaze; knowing the hopeful look he’d find there. He worked the lotion into her toes, casting flickering glances towards her, before finally resting his gaze on the bottle of apple red nail polish she held in a hand. Resigned to his duties, he sighed and took the bottle in a large hand, nestling her foot upon his lap. As he opened in the bottle and settled his half-moon glasses in place, peering at her over the rims.

“Not a fucking word ever.”

Lips clamped shut, she only nodded and with a weary sigh, Alfie bent to his labour of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought a certain someone who is currently suffering from pregnancy ails might enjoy Alfie showing his lady love a little prenatal TLC. ;)


	16. On The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> i have just thought of a request but Alfie and phone sex?? Like obvs you need both hands in those days but maybe you could do it where it’s more sexual talk than actions it ya get me?? With any of your o/c characters?? Cool if not just an idea I came up with and liked x
> 
> Nonny, ya can still have a hand free while talking on the phone in 1920 - no worries. 
> 
> Clearly, NSFW.

Alfie thread the long cord of the phone line through his large hands as he listened to the ringing drone on and on. One hand reached up to loosen the buttons at the top of his shirt, fingers absently scratching the lightly furred and muscled expanse of exposed flesh. If anyone asked why his heart was beating an thumping beat against his rib-cage while he waited for Y/N to pick up, he’d blame it on the tavern food and cold beer. Suddenly the ringing stopped and he sat up straight on the hard mattress.

“Hello Y/N. How are ya love?”

Her voice purred over the line like desire could actually travel across time and space and land with a burning fire in his gut. Sweet and thick her soft tones caressed his ears and the weight of missing her settled as a hard lump in his chest. Alfie leaned back against the brick wall and let her sultry tones wash over him, fingers working through his beard. Half listening as his mind wandered far afield to call forth an image of her sitting behind the desk in his home office, phone cradled against her head and her feet propped upon its polished surface. She was wearing the silky floral dressing gown normally donned after a good hot soak and his fingers could easily recall the soft material… and the feel of her skin beneath. He pictured himself seated across from her. Long limbs revealed as the gown fall away at the knees and gave him a glimpse of pale flesh. In his mind, her legs uncrossed and crossed again, giving him a teasing display of the downy soft curls at the apex of her thighs. Immediately his desire stirred and lengthened until he was pitching a tent in his trousers unlike anything since he was a horny lad.

“Where ya at love?”

She paused in the middle of her story concerning a foul up at the bakery. “Where am I? At yer house silly.”

“I knows that, yeah. Fuck. Where at my house?”

“Where the phone is Alfie, honestly, are ya even listening?”

“So yer at my desk?”

An annoyed puff of air came over the line. “Yes of course. Alfie…”

“Ya wearing that pretty robe? The one ya like after having a bath.”

A pause. “Alfie, how did you know I had a bath? If ya got someone watching me I swear Alfie Solomons.”

“So ya are wearing it then. At my desk”

“Fuck Alfie, some days having a conversation with ya is infuriating.”

Alfie leaned further down the bed and smirked; the curse word coming from her pretty little mouth he knew would be forming a pout making his cock twitch. 

“Yeah sorry ‘bout that love. Listen sweetie, ya get real comfortable there if ya like. Put yer feet up just like me, it’s okay love.” No response. “Don’t worry none love, no one is watching … ya just make yourself nice and relaxed and I’ll listen better.”

The silence stretched out and Alfie briefly wondered if he was playing this wrong. Then her voice came, that sweet and low tone that wrapped around his hardening dick and pulled it to full mast.

“Alfie. Are you picturing me naked at yer desk right now?”

“Might be.” His hand reached down and adjusted the steel pole that had grown where his dick used to be. 

“Are you naked right now Alfie?”

“Aww fuck… should I be love?”

A low moan sounded in his ear and groaning deep he unzipped his trousers and reached inside to grasp his hardness in a large calloused palm. Using slow even strokes he closed his eyes and listened to the heavy sound of her breath on the other end.

“Probably easier to touch that big cock of yers if ya were naked.”

It bucked in his hands and his pace sped up, palming over the head and down in long, firm strokes. “Ahh shit, yer fucking killing me love. Tell me yer fingers are in that soft downy nest of curls I love.”

She purred in reply and his dick leaked a surprising amount of fluid in response, aiding the gliding motion of his palm. Hell if he would worry about ever leaving for business again if this was the kind of nightly call he could expect. Her voice came again, practically panting and the throbbing of his cock traveled up to a pounding in his chest that echoed alongside her seductive voice in his ears.

“What would ya do to me if ya were here right now Alfie. Would ya use that hard dick or yer mouth. Hell lover, I miss that soft beard on my thighs.”

“Fuckin hell Y/N, yer gonna end this real quick ya keep talking like that.”

“Like what? Ya mean how I love your fat cock thrusting deep in me? Or grabbing yer hair in my fists while ya dine on my wet pussy?”

Alfie groaned deep, squeezed his eyes shut harder and tugged himself faster.

“I’m gonna fuck ya senseless with both when I get home love. I swear ya will beg me to stop.”

“Fuck Alfie, I’m so wet right now.”

His head tipped back and slammed against headboard thinking of her sitting in his chair pleasuring herself and leaving her sex juices all over the seat. He would take her there first when he got home. 

“Ya making a mess of my chair love?” She moaned deep in reply. “I’m gonna fuck ya there first, yeah? Let ya bounce on my cock for a spell before I throw ya on that desk and bury my face between those sweet thighs.”

The sounds of heavy breathing only passed through the wires as both concentrated their attentions on their arousal. His own name moaned over the phone taking him to the edge and he circled his thumb around the head of his shaft while imaging her wet tongue sliding along the ridges underneath. 

“Ya got yer fingers in yerself love?”

“Mmmmmmm.”

He knew that sound meant she was close. “Fuck sweetie, tell me what I’m missing … how do they taste?”

The sounds of sucking followed by a pop in his ear had him sucking air between his teeth. His tongue licked dry lips just dying to be pressed against those pretty pink folds. 

“Mmmm, a little salty, a little sweet and just a hint of vanilla bath oil. It smells divine Alfie.”

He sucked in air like dying man, sure that the room suddenly filled with the aroma of vanilla. “Fuck I want my tongue in that love. Sounds like fucking heaven.”

“Ohh fuck Alfie, keep talking, I’m so close.”

The heat coiled along and down his spine and landed with a hot burn in his balls and was traveling fast up the length of his cock. 

“Me too love. I’m gonna fucking mess this hotel bed up good just thinking about thrusting into that sweet cunny of yers. Yer legs wrapped around me like a damn vise.” His hand slowed its pace, feeling the tightening coils near release. “Come on love.. I can almost feel those tight walls clenching my dick, draining me so damn good until I fill ya up with my hot load.”

“Shit .. Alfie…. Oh….. fuck… Ohhh.”

Alfie moaned deep and long as his cock started pulsing and spitting a hot jet of cum up onto his dress shirt. He shouted your name to the ceiling and tugged his throbbing prick until nothing more squeezed out. Her moans mingling with his own as her own climax rocked through her and suddenly a crashing sound followed by the sound of static was heard. Alfie smiled as he slowed his stroking and his breath rasped in gasps, still hearing her soft sighs - though as from far away. She’d come so hard she had dropped the damn phone.

He’d never been fucking prouder. The silence lingered for a few more seconds until he could just detect soft laughter echoing on the line.

“Sweetie? Y/N love… ya alright?”


	17. No Laughing Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Can you imagine Alfie being tickled when he’s angry and then finally breaking down and laughing?
> 
> Yes I can!! 
> 
> Anonymous asked a question: Omg pls write the tickle sceniro with the little ;) at the end

The front door opened then quietly closed and his shuffled steps were soon heard coming down the long hallway. From where she was cutting vegetables at the huge butcher block, Alyona could hear his low growled rumblings and reflexively squared her shoulders for one of his infamous tirades. Ollie had already called ahead with fair warning regarding his angry mood after a meeting with the Shelby’s from Birmingham. Boots had jumped up from his position by the back door and ran the length of the hall to greet his master. Glancing up she saw Alfie bend over to give the dog a few pats on the head and a scratch along his shaggy back, but no words passed his lips. Inwardly her stomach knotted at the deep creases that lined his forward and the furrowed brow beneath. Straightening he caught her gaze upon him and gave a stilted nod and half smile, before proceeding out to the backyard; Boots running in wild circles around the yard and barking to get his attention.

He had not come to greet her. 

No welcoming kiss.

He had not even slammed the front door.

And he wasn’t yelling so loud the dishes rattled in the cupboards.

Which meant Alfie Solomons was _silently seething_. And that was about the only thing worse than his explosive temper. That meant he was planning. Plotting. She had a moment’s pity for the fool who had dared cross him today. Watching him pace about the yard while the dog followed at his heels, she could see his lips moving and the white knuckles of the clenched fists held at his sides. With a frown, she added the chopped vegetables to the chicken dish and placed it in the oven. After setting the timer, she started cleaning up the mess from her preparation, smiling out the window as the kitchen filled with the aroma of baked chicken and garlic. One of his favourite dishes and she hoped it would lessen the grip of anger that had set upon him.

~

Dinner was a quiet affair. Though he had at least pecked a chaste kiss upon her cheek while she held the door open after calling him to the table. He only answered questions directly asked, but even then the majority of his responses were more an emphatic grunting than actual answers. After several attempts, she grew weary of having a monosyllabic conversation and concentrated on her plate. He did at least remember his manners and complimented her on the fine meal. Boots stood in his usual position close to Alfie’s chair, eyes bright with hope; but to no avail this evening as no snuck morsel was forthcoming. Alfie only briefly glancing his way when he gave a small whimper and stamp of one booted paw. He received a similar grunted reply as she had and suddenly Alyona didn’t feel so left out anymore. After the last morsel, Alfie glanced up and gave a tight smile before mumbling something about paperwork and his office. Before he could shuffle off again, she sighed deeply and called his name.

“Alfie, will you not…”

His hand flew up over a shoulder, waving her off and he continued down the hall towards his home office. Tossing her napkin upon the table she began to gather the dirty dishes, her own lips moving in a not so ladylike fashion. Normally he would help her clean up the kitchen before retiring to his office for a few hours. It was a miracle she didn’t break any china as she tossed the dishes into the sink; doing a fair share of her own mumblings. _This was ridiculous._ She would rather he hollered and spit curses to the air then this stony silence. Which she hadn’t earned. The whistle of the kettle interrupted her thoughts and abandoning the sink, she prepared tea in just the manner he preferred. She was met with the same silence when she delivered it to him, leaving it on the corner of his desk. He merely nodded and turned back to his papers. She considered herself the better person for not spilling the whole damn cup in his lap. As she continued towards the kitchen, she stopped short. His foul mood was infecting her own and that she would not have. Abandoning the kitchen duties in favour of a good hot soak, she changed direction towards the stairs leading to the master bath. As she passed by Alfie’s office, she stuck her tongue out at the solid expanse of his back hunched over the desk. _Big boo bear baby!_  
image

~

It was while she was lounging in the huge copper tub that Alfie finally found his voice. Her name hollered all over the house and she rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Let him come find me. Finally he wandered into the bathroom and seeing her in the tub, frowned deeply.

“Fuck ‘ere ya are. Did ya not hear me calling ya?”

She raised wide eyes towards him, a single brow arched high.

“I’ve been wanderin the whole damn house and my hip is aching something fierce, yeah? Why ya not answering?”

Her hand touched her upper chest, “Oh ya would like to speak to me now, would ya? Well that’s lovely innit Alfie.”

She slunk down further in the tub and Alfie’s face turned a deeper shade of red. He deserved that one, but he wasn’t giving her the satisfaction.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that then, yeah?”

She pulled a cool wet cloth over her eyes and leaned back against the curved end of the tub, letting the hot water envelope her entire body.

“It’s exactly like that love.”

His muttered curses could be heard all the way down the hall and stairs until finally becoming lost within the house. Until she heard the crashing about the kitchen. Half rising out the tub out of fear for the china, until the sound of running water reached her and she realized he was likely finishing the dishes. She leaned back with a slow smile.

A short time later, his shuffled steps and mutterings were again heard on the stairs and she half hoped he’d just take himself off to bed. Enjoying the warm embrace of the water and the sudden quiet, until she felt something touch her arm. With a yelp she startled, splashing water everywhere… including all over Alfie who had been standing beside the tub. A glass of wine in his hands. She accepted it with a warm smile, seeing the wounded look in his eyes.

“I had a real shit day.”

She nodded, “I can see that. Are you done acting like a big baby and going to actually talk to me now?”

He sent her a perturbed glare, shuffled his feet back and forth before he mumbled a quiet “No, not quite.”

She reached out a hand towards him. “Alfie, get in the damn tub.”

Science could probably never explain it, but as soon as he loosened his tie, the restraint on his tongue soon followed. The angry babbling almost impossible to follow as he stripped of his clothes and stepped into the tub. She moved back in the tub so he could sit in front of her; sputtering nonsense about them damn Shelby’s and how Birmingham people were very bad while she massaged an oil into his skin. As she worked her fingers into the knotted muscles, the angry ranting soon gave way to deep groans. 

“Ah yeah love, right there yeah.”

Continuing to work her way down the firm, lean muscles of his back while his litany against the rival gang continued, until fingers grazed just along the sensitive skin of his ribs and he jumped in the tub.

“Hey fuck, stop that.”

She chuckled and repeated the action on the other side, and once again he jumped and paused his ranting.

“Seriously now love, stop it.” She ran her fingers down both sides at the same time and Alfie began squirming in the tub, and an actual laugh burst forth.

“Fucking hell. I’m tying to tell ya about my shitty day, right?” He turned in the tub to meet her gaze and it took every ounce of her resolve to not laugh at the sight of those woeful eyes. She nodded solemnly and moved her hands to his lower back.

“Yeah, that’s more like it love.” He leaned around again and kissed her mouth, nuzzling his beard along her cheek. “Hi love.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Hi love, how was yer day?”

He huffed and snorted. “Fuck yer hilarious.”

Her hands had been massaging along his hips, paying particular attention to his sore one, and suddenly moved to trace lightly along his inner thigh. He jolted and an actual giggle broke out of the man and she could no longer hold back her laugh.

“Fuck.. ya didn’t hear that.”

Through both laughter and tears she could barely croak out, “Oh yes I did Alfie.”

He swatted her hands away. “Fuckin hell. Pick on Alfie Solmons day it is yeah. Not enough I get it all damn day at the office, but I gotta come home to it now, right?” He hauled himself up from the tub and grabbing his towel strode angry, wet, and naked - since he carried his towel still neatly folded in his hand – to the bedroom. Feeling somewhat chagrined, she climbed out of the tub and took a few minutes to dry off; allowing him a few moments to cool down. Hopefully.

When she finally entered the bedroom, he greeted her with his most fierce scowl and furrowed brows; still mumbling under his breath about whatever terrible, awful thing had happened at work. He’d worked himself so agitated now, he can’t button his pajama shirt. With a sigh she crossed the room, towel still wrapped tight about her damp form, to lend assistance. She could feel his gaze upon her as she worked slowly through all the buttons. The heat from the tub and his own anger permeating out from his body. His hands settled on her hips and she lifted her gaze to find his own now smoldering with need. She rested her palm on his cheek.

“Alfie, either sit down and talk with me about whatever happened today to get ya so riled up, or let it go because I’m not going to stand here another minute and bear the brunt of someone else’s folly.”

“But, I was trying to tell ya love..”

“When did ya try – during dinner?” Her fingers reached up the shirt and tickled lightly down the thin flesh of his ribs. His gaze narrowed and he did an odd hop backwards.

“Now I said stop that, yeah?” 

She took a step closer, wiggled her fingers and he gave a little squealed laugh. “Ya weren’t talking to me Alfie, ya were mumbling, muttering and being an all-around ass in general since ya got home.”

“Well ya don’t have to be all name calling about it love. That’s just not nice, that is, right?” He tried to pull her within his arms and she allowed it, while her fingers reached down to trace along the sensitive skin of his pelvic bone. He barked a laugh and cursed. 

“Alright, ya quit playing or I’m not gonna fight fair back, yeah love?”

Alyona stood quietly, her face bearing a small pout that spoke straight to his loins. She ran her hands up his firmly muscled chest, leaning in close to whisper close to his full lips.

“I’m sorry ya had a bad day love. I know ya will work it out though.”

His arms pulled her close against him, while he nibbled on those temptingly close lips. “Now that’s more like it.”

“Tomorrow ya will go to work and lay down the law.” Her hands trailed down the firm muscles of his lean torso and over the rising bulge in his boxers and Alfie groaned deep in his throat. “And everyone will listen because you are strong, tough badass baker Alfie fucking Solomons.”

He was just about to fully possess that mouth that had gone from pouting to praise so quick, when her fingers once again grazed along his inner thighs and he couldn’t halt the yelp that tore from his throat. _He was done with this teasing minx right fucking now._ But before he could move, she pushed him back against the closet door and the next thing he knew, she was full on tickling his sides and it became impossible to hold on to his anger any longer. Not while he was convulsing in spasms of laughter, while also trying to get away from her torturing fingers. Her towel was also slipping downward and giving him an exquisite view of her heaving breasts. Alyona was laughing so hard with her head thrown back, that she didn’t realize her mistake until it was too late.

Never let your guard down with Alfie Solomons. Especially if you think you have the upper… or tickling, hand on him. Suddenly her hands were caught in his vise like grip while his gaze burned all the mirth from her own eyes. She pulled free and took a step away, heart beginning to hammer in her chest. 

“Ya wanna play the tickle game yeah? Alright love.” 

He reached behind him into the closet and grabbed the nearest tie; wrapping it around a fist as he slowly stalked her backwards towards the bed. Unthinking, Alyona’s hands raised in reflex and Alfie smiled wickedly as he grabbed them in his large hands and quickly bound them tight. She opened her mouth to protest, but he swooped forward and lifted her over his shoulder; landing a hearty smack upon her ass before tossing her onto the bed. 

He wiggled his fingers in the air as he knelt menacingly over her body. “Ya think that’s funny do ya, yeah?” The towel was ripped from her body and she began to writhe on the bed between his spread knees pinning her down. 

“Aflie Solomons don’t you dare touch me with those fingers. I swear to God…”

Her words suddenly paused as she watched his head lower towards her naked flesh, hovering just above her lower pelvis region. Eyes feral and dripping with longing as he smiled that devil may care grin at her.

“Oh, I am not gonna use my fingers love. I willing to bet good odds my way is better.”

The first touch of his soft beard grazing down her pelvis damn near launched her off the bed. Bound as she was and unable to grab his hair, his shoulders, or anything, all she could do was squirm and beg him between soft laughter and desperate moans as he traced that soft fuzz over inch of her quivering body. Fearful her pressed knees against the side of his head would squeeze the life from him when he reached her inner thighs, she willed calmness back to her breath. But all was lost when she felt the whisper soft touch upon the delicate folds between her legs. 

It was no laughing matter for sure: Alfie Solomons played to fuckin win.


	18. Handy Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie x Reader
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you please do a fic based on the squirting headcanon? I think the world needs to blessed with it
> 
> >> Y'all gonna kill me one day Anons. ;)

In the quiet moments of the drive home she strode through his mind like a silhouette; bold, blurred and darkened around the edges. As though she had just stepped from a photograph leaving the coloured background behind. Leaning his head back against the seat he tried to recall the face and form that only two short weeks’ absence had dulled in his mind. What an exhausting few weeks it had been though. Alfie Solomons ached everywhere. In his mind, in his body, and now that he was left alone with his own thoughts: in his heart from missing you. He’d been so preoccupied with business all week, that he barely had a spare moment to think about you. Pushing those raw feelings to the back of his mind so he could focus on the tasks at hand. Banishing the warm glow that spread through every cell in his body when flashes of you soft and willing beneath him ran across his eyelids. Most inconvenient when one is beating information out of a suspect. Now as the miles stretched ahead and the humming of the car counted them out in a steady rhythm, he couldn’t think of anything but you. 

The stresses of his gangster life weighed down upon him and with violent images and angry discussions still occupying his mind, he had lost the sound of your voice. The feel of your soft skin. Just a fleeting memory of the way your smile stretched easily across your face when you gazed at him. Eyes squeezed closed tight he sighed deeply as he tried to recall a single image, and instead caught a familiar scent. Suddenly his mind was assaulted with a dozen swirling images. The smooth silk of your long hair running through his fingers. You sitting at his kitchen counter drinking coffee from your favourite mug while he sat and read the paper. The way your body leaned back into his strong chest and you offered your slender neck when he hugged you from behind; lips pressing upon the tender skin. Alfie inhaled deeply and the scent of you was a living thing that coiled about his entire body. Suppressing a groan he felt the twitched response in his trousers and the flash of your bright smile teased his vision further, as if you knew he was thinking of you. Thinking of the gift he had left behind with strict instructions to open the day of his return, his arousal climbed imaging how the delicate fabric would flirt about your curves. He shifted uncomfortably, stretching his legs out long to ease the discomfort of his now straining erection.

_Fuck he couldn’t wait to get home to you._

It was going to take the entire night to ease this particular ache.

~

The hallway looked the same as it had the last time you paced down its long length from the front door to the back door leading to the garden. Which also looked exactly the same as the last time you stood gazing out the window upon the overgrown flower beds that were no more than weeds by now. The kitchen offered nothing other than food and beverage, but your bored mind couldn’t seem to settle on anything of interest despite standing in front of an open fridge door a dozen times. You couldn’t sleep in the bed with Alfie’s musky, rum and smoke scent still lingering on his pillow. One could only take so many baths in a day, even if your boyfriend had the single greatest tub since forever. You were bored. Out of your skull, mind numbing bored, but most of all: incredibly impatient for your lover to hurry and get home already. In short, you were desperately horny for the man. This was the first time you had been in Alfie’s house without him, and the house felt empty and lonely without his larger than life presence to fill its spaces. His booming voice calling for you from the kitchen, or more likely – the bedroom. Now it sat so silent you could hear your own pulse beating its solitary rhythm through your veins. 

You had already opened the gift he had left on your side of the bed, more to pass the time than out of any curiosity since you had a pretty good idea what was inside based on the pastel decorated bag neatly secured with ribbons and lace. Not the first gift you had received from that particular store. Although this time you had to admit he had truly outdone himself. The pale blue silk georgette nightgown was light as a feather next to your freshly washed skin. The lace which decorated throughout the garment was gorgeous and demonstrated the cost of the piece. Cap sleeves complimented the slender slope of your shoulders and collarbones and the deep neckline showed off the curve of your bosom perfectly. The mesh trim allowing a bit of a peekaboo of your full breasts. Not too much revealed, just enough to wet a man’s appetite. Not that Alfie Solomons required any help in that regard. You ran your fingers down the softness, skimming over the flat plane of your stomach towards the sensitive skin of your inner thighs; imagined it was his hands igniting the flames of desire. The rough scruff of his beard trailing along other lines and just thinking about the contrast in sensations is enough to send a flood of wetness between your legs. With a moan you glanced towards the timepiece on his living room shelf – only an hour and a bit to go. With a heavy sigh you plunked your weight down into his favourite chair, releasing a sudden whiff of the scent that is uniquely him in a cloud about you. Tucking your feet beneath you to ward off any chill, you lay your head against the thick cushioned sides and with the drone of the clock in no time fell asleep.

~

_Fuck what a sight to come home to._

It suited her body perfectly. Even curled up fast asleep in his favourite chair he could tell exactly how it would mold to every delicious curve. The pale blue colour would make her eyes glimmer and shine like the summer sky. He couldn’t wait to tear the thing off her. He smiled softly as he gazed upon her sleeping form looking so warm and irresistible all nestled into the deep contours of the chair. Her chestnut locks framed her delicate face and he reached down to touch the caramel streak at the front that you had been born with. Your eyes flickered open at his touch and a wide smile split your sleepy face.

“Oi love, look at ya all cozy and sexy in my chair.”

“Alfie.” Hands reached towards him and Alfie took them in his own strong grip and lifted you up enough to settle himself in the chair, pulling you onto his lap. He nuzzled into the soft contours of your neck, lips pressing kisses along your throat until he finally reached a very willing mouth. You smiled at the soft tickle of the whiskers that overhung his top lip, and whispered against their fullness

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed ya something fierce, yeah.” 

As soon as his mouth captured your lips, your entire body flushed with an intense desire. Entwining your fingers into his hair; gripping and pulling in fistfuls. Alfie leaned into the force of your grip, feeling the silk covered curves press close to his own hard lines and growled against your soft mouth.

“Fuck love I need to be inside ya right now.”

~

His grip on your ankles was firm enough to leave prints behind, but ignoring the pain was easy due to the exquisite pleasure his stroking cock was currently inducing. Flat on your back with your arms flung wide over your head and legs eagle spread while Alfie’s hips caressed your own in a slow rhythm that was almost torture, you moaned loudly to the ceiling with each deep thrust inside. You had already come once courtesy of those full bearded lips and his skilled tongue lapping your pussy into submission. Damn you had soaked the sheets at the edge of the bed just watching him lower to his knees. That level gaze of his burning a fire straight to your core. Now it was fixed on your bouncing breasts; his nostrils flaring as he fought to keep control of his own raging need. 

“Fucking hell love, yer so damn wet tonight. Ya really missed me, eh?”

All you could manage was a whimpered “hhhmmm” as you felt the flames coiling tighter in your gut, your limbs getting that heavy floating feeling as another orgasm quickly built. Your own gaze drank in every muscle along his lean torso that was pulled taut and the veins in his arms bulged with the effort of holding you in position while he fucked you senseless.

“I’m gonna make ya cum so hard love, fuck yeah.”

Alfie pushed your knees further up to your chest as he lowered until your foreheads touched and that fiery gaze locked on your own. You groaned and sighed deep at the feel of his warmth and strength pressed along your own soft flesh. His voice deep and low and thick with lust.

“Tell me what ya want Y/N.”

He knew exactly what you wanted. He also knew it drove you into a complete frenzy when he asked. The combination of his dirty talk, the domination that just teetered on roughness and that gaze that let you know he was completely lost in you too: fucking divine. Alfie was straight up the best lover you ever had and it was largely due to the fact that he was completely tuned into your body and what it needed. His thrusts increased in pace as you both charged towards the finish and he raised to his knees pulling you closer so that he could stroke deep within. 

“Ya feel so good love. So fucking good I’m gonna fill ya up, yeah.”

His hips rocked against your own and the ripples began surging along every muscle and nerve in your body as you held onto his broad shoulders; letting him sweep you along a tidal wave of pleasure. His deep groans and tensing of every muscle letting you know he was coming hard and fast. Your entire cunt was on fire. A burning sensation that lingered on the edge of release, but along with another that you had never felt before. For a brief moment you felt a sensation so intense it felt like you had to pee, but Alfie’s guttural shout as he came like a rocket dumping liquid heat distracted you from the sensation. You were so close, but the release just wasn’t coming and instead you remained lingering just shy of tripping over the ledge, every cell of your body screaming with the need to come. As his cock softened inside you, Alfie gazed down with a concerned look.

“Shit love, was it too soon? I thought ya were right with me.”

Something in your expression, a dazed glassy shine in your eyes made his brow furrow. You were softly moaning with the heightened awareness of your body reaching for something; writhing and twisting beneath him. Rubbing your still soaked pussy against his pelvis desperate for release. 

“Alfie, fuck… god… I can’t.…”

You couldn’t even finish the thought with this aching, pulsing need taking complete control over your body and mind. Alfie pushed himself off you and stood by the bedside scratching his beard. Then suddenly he pointed at you and headed towards the bathroom.

“Just a minute love. I got an idea.”

Your eyes followed his naked form, every ripple of muscle along his back and the firm buttocks. It only increased the relentless grip of arousal and you reached a hand down to stroke your clit. Immediately the wave of pleasure had you arching off the bed and this was the sight that greeted Alfie upon his return.

“Fuck love, don’t stop that.”

Your gazes held as he watched you pleasuring yourself upon the bed. 

“Fucking look at ya. The most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen, yeah.”

His cock was rising again and he took himself in hand and pumped its long length slowly, watching your body twist upon the bed, your moans now a desperate pleading. You were going to climb the fucking walls soon if you didn’t cum soon, but this feeling was something entirely new and you didn’t know how to find your release. Alfie saw the look of desperation in your gaze and knew it was time to take back control. He held a small item up in his free hand and you tried to focus through blurred vision. The grin on his face was positively wicked.

“I think this might help ya love. Heard about it from one of the guys at the factory who goes to the whorehouse.”

Your head snapped up from the bed. “What? The hell Alfie?” You finally focused on the item in his hand as he came closer. “Is that my skin massager? Alfie that’s for my face…”

He chuckled deep and plugged the small device into the bedside outlet. “Ohh, it’s not just for yer face love, trust me.”

The buzzing filled the room and you thought for a moment that the feeling was gone, but with a smirked just relax love he brought the vibrating pad to your wet pussy. As soon as the vibrations touched your skin you lifted from the bed and howled a string of curses into the room. The deep sensation came flooding back and this time you were sure that your bladder was going to release all over the bed. 

“Alfie… I think.. oh god… I’m going to..”

Still stroking his long, thick cock he knelt onto the bed and inserted two fingers just a couple of inches inside you and hooked them upward as he growled and hissed, “Yer gonna cum for me love, that’s all that’s gonna happen.” 

He moved them gently as if he were pressing a button on your clenching walls, while the vibrator worked its magic on your swollen bud. The dual sensations causing everything inside you to coil tight like a spring about to bounce. Your head tipped back as you sucked in air in breathless pants and moans, giving yourself over to the incredible pressure that kept building. Giving yourself to him. Alfie was panting between your spread legs, loving the control he had to make your body hum and sing for him. His own need spiraling faster until he could hardly stand.

“Fuck I need inside ya again love,” and he removed his fingers, replacing them with his throbbing cock which now stroked against that soft, sensitive spot. You both groaned out loud and held gazes again. It only took a few thrusts and you knew something incredible and new was going to happen. Moving your feet to brace upon his shoulders so you could thrust against him, and the extra angled pressure suddenly sent you both over the edge. Alfie coming first in violent convulsions that had him repeating your name and fuck over and over again. Your own climax unlike anything you’d ever felt before. The sublime waves of pleasure rolling over your entire body as he still stroked you and the continued vibrations had your clit humming… and that something unknown with your body now relaxed enough in its climax, encouraged forth. Just as Alfie pulled his softening cock from inside you and was about to insert his fingers again – it happened.

“Ohh my god … babe…….FUCK!!!”

Your heels dug deep into his strong shoulders while your ass lifted in the air… and with the overwhelming orgasm that rocketed through your entire body, a stream of liquid shot in pulses from your quivering cunt. It hit Alfie in the chest and he stared down wide eyed with wonder, watching as it continued to spurt from the glistening pink folds and your head thrashed upon the bed.

“Hell and the fuck?!”

Still moaning loudly, your hands reached down in desperation and swatted at his own still holding the massager against your sensitive clit. He quickly removed it and shut the device off, his mouth hanging open as he stared down at your still convulsing body. You whimpered his name softly and he reached down to gather your trembling body up in his arms. You mumbled softly into his strong chest, feeling the slick odorless wetness that covered him.

“Sorry. I’m sorry Alfie, I couldn’t stop it.” You lifted eyes still dulled with your release to his own full of amazement. 

His grin couldn’t have been wider. “Shit don’t apologize Y/N, that was bloody brilliant.” 

“How did ya know that would happen?”

He shook his head and laughed. “Fucking hell love, I didn’t know that would happen, yeah? Guy just said it would help ya get there is all.”

He kissed you passionately, squeezing you hard against him. “Did it feel good love?”

You nodded and murmured against his lips. “Hmmmm, it felt real good, yeah.” Nuzzling your cheek against his whiskered jaw, “Yer fucking amazing love. A fucking god seriously.”

His chest puffed out and he slowly nodded against your bent head. “Yeah well, thanks love but I think I can’t be taking all the credit now, eh?”

He held the massaging device up and you both looked at it and then back at each other. The Alfie reached over and opened his bedside table drawer and place it inside.

“Yeah god or not, we’re gonna keep this little thing close by love.”

The look in his eye told you Alfie was going to fuck you within an inch of your life every time now, just so he could make that happen again. He was positively bursting with pride as he laid you down upon the bed and snuggled you close against his warm chest.

It was definitely worth having a few wrinkles, since you were certainly never using that on your face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, they did have "vibrators" back then. Though having seen pictures, I don't think I would let any of them touch my body.  
> The one referenced in this story was marketed to ladies as a Skin Massager and was called "Vibratile" --- intending to prevent wrinkles and crowsfeet, etc. 
> 
> Ya sure Jan.


	19. Chain Gangster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be interested in writing a one shot with one of your characters and Alfie or a new character and him where she teaches him to crochet to ease his stress? I just thought of that concept while I’m sitting here doing it. I think it’d be good for him lol
> 
> This one shot will revisit Alfie and Shanna from the fan fic _The Wandering Jew and the Dancing Girl._
> 
> WARNINGS: language, safe for work, fluff

Ollie unlocked the door to Alfie’s office, stifling a yawn as he crossed the threshold and walked over to his own space in the corner. As he did every morning he immediately started preparations to have fresh coffee brewed for himself … but mostly Alfie’s arrival. If his employer arrived already in a grumpy mood, which was most days, it was a sure way to at least partially soothe his infamous temper. While it brewed he busied himself with other necessary daily tasks and general tidying of his desk. His eyes kept flicking to a vaguely square shaped object made of yarn that sat where he normally placed his coffee mug. His brow creased as he continually glanced at the crocheted piece with its irregular corners and frayed pieces of yarn. Curious he finally picked it up to thoroughly examine it. It smelled vaguely of rum and tobacco. 

_What the hell… and how?_

There were only two people with keys to this office: himself and Alfie. The office was locked and this odd little gift (?) was definitely not here when he left the office the previous evening. That only left Alfie.

_Nnnnoooo!_

He couldn’t imagine the large, strong hands of his boss handling anything remotely delicate as a crocheting hook or any kind of knitting needle; unless he was using it as a weapon against someone who had broken some rules. Surely Alfie stabbing someone in the eye seemed far more logical than the notion that he had actually crocheted this – whatever it was. Though when he considered the overall clear lack of skill and finesse, it did raise a brow further. _Maybe?_

Still more confusing was what the hell it was supposed to be in the first place. Ollie poured himself a cup of coffee and sat behind his desk - his eyes resting on the piece. A knock sounded upon the door and the bustling bulk of Ms. Shannon swept through to drop the previous days daily order receipts upon his desk. With a snort she picked up his coffee and set it upon the knitted doily while mumbling.

“Got three of them myself already. Tho I be expectin’ we ain’t supposed to say a word ‘bout ‘em.” Rolling her eyes, she turned about and shaking her head exited his office. “Whatever keeps him form hollerin’, I’ll not be complaining.”

Ollie could only nod silently in agreement and with a satisfied smile, sat back and awaited the arrival of his boss. He certainly agreed with the kitchen manager: IF he was the creator, this would certainly fall under the category of Not Discussed.

~

Shanna leaned her head back in the chair and stretched her cold toes before the fire, briefly closing her eyes and enjoying the moment of silence. Voices still could be heard from the kitchen where her husband and his cook were embroiled in some sort of “discussion” regarding the increasing size of the butcher bill and _damned if I’ll accept robbery over a hunk of fuckin meat what do I offer protection for in the first damn place, yeah?_ While Fruma stood with back straight and her face mottled as red as Alfie’s over the audacity of her handling of the kitchen affairs being so questioned. _Never in all my years Alfred Solomons!_

The bakery must be really busy, or Thomas has paid him a visit, she thought as she rubbed her temples. Shanna heard his exasperated sigh and the shuffle of his boots down the long hallway and finally the weary, grumpy grunt as he attempted to sit in his own chair. An immediate howl as he heaved himself back up from the chair.

“The fuck what?!”

Glancing down he saw the bag of yarn and offending hook poking from the top. His gaze flicked towards the serene countenance of his wife as her own hands flew over hook for various stitches. He shuffled forward and bent over the tightly coiled flaming tresses and placed a kiss upon her brow.

“Subtle ain’t ya love?”

Shanna smiled and reached up to pull his mouth briefly to her own, before arching a brow at him.

“Stop fighting it, ya know it relaxes ya.”

Alfie pushed her own yarn work aside and attempted to sit upon her lap, slanting his mouth across her own for a more leisurely sample. 

“Aye, kissin ya relaxes me even more love, yeah?”

Laughing, she pushed him off, despite his hearty grunts and grumbles and he looked up with woeful eyes from his position on the floor. She pointed a slender finger towards his own chair.

“Well if you can calm yerself down and stop fighting with yer own staff, ya might just get that by evening’s end.” She winked and Alfie smirked back as he hauled himself up and shuffled back to his own chair. Sorting through the bag of yarn and half completed projects.

“What fuckin thing was I making?”

“There’s not usually so much cursing in crochet Alfie.”

A grunt came in reply. Alfie settled in his chair, selecting a hook and perusing the various coloured yarns. _Fuck if he wanted to make another doily. Damn things weren’t even appreciated based on the lack of thanks he had received. Not a single comment from anyone. Fuckin ingrates._ He glanced over at her own work, rapidly completing what looked like complicated stitches.

“What are ya making love?”

“A baby beanie.”

“A fucking what?”

She sighed and arched a brow at him, still completing a stitch and he couldn’t help but fill with pride at yet another thing she seemed to excel at with easy effort. _His wife!_ She took his beaming smile for an apology, which worked well in his favour and for once he shut his mouth against any further comment.

“A hat for a baby Alfie. Ya mentioned someone having twins recently.”

Alfie nodded. “Well that’s lovely Shanna, innit. Henry will love that he will.”

“Well since it is twins, we will need two Alfie, so why don’t ya start with the blue yarn and give it a go.” Sensing his eyes on her progress and the hesitancy regarding a harder project, she smiled in encouragement. “I expect yer bored with simple granny squares. I’m sure yer ready for something harder love. We’ll do it together and I’ll call out the pattern.”

He still sighed deeply; much preferring to de-stress up in their bedroom with his hands busy upon her curves, instead of holding yarn. Resigned to the fact he wasn’t getting that until she knew he was calm and relaxed, he picked up a hook in his large hand, settled his glasses upon his nose, and made the slipknot before turning his gaze towards her.

“Start with a chain of five.”

Alfie’s large fingers were surprisingly nimble as he completed the stitches and then waited for the next instructions. He wouldn’t admit it, but as he watched the beanie take shape under her own skilled hands, he felt a certain amount of pride at making something with his own hands. Even if it was something delicate and soft and not considered manly. The truth was, sitting by the fire with her and counting stitches had become a soothing past time at the end of a long day. Much preferred to stacks of cursed paperwork for damn certain.

“Slip stitch into yer first chain to form a loop and slip stitch again. Okay?”

Alfie grunted while his fingers worked the hook, eyes squinting down his nose and Shanna moved the light a little more in his direction. He muttered a thank you and completing the step, looked to her once more.

“Right, into the centre of that loop yer going to work twelve double crochet stitches.”

Her eyes rested on his hands as he struggled to hold the hook and the small loop. The maid Beth entered the room with tea service at that moment and smiled at the cozy scene of the pair. Until the cursing began, as Alfie dropped his hook and pulled the yarn free; brows furrowed wondering at the mistake.

“What happened?”

“Don’t look right.” He fumbled with the hook as he attempted to begin again.

Shanna leaned forward, her voice remaining calm. “Remember to hold the hook just as if ya were cutting with a knife Alfie…”

Beth interjected as she poured his tea. “And we knows ya know how to hold a knife, yeah.”

“Yer fuckin hilarious Beth.”

Chuckling, she set the tea pot down and reached over to make a minor adjustment in his wrist and he nodded his thanks while also simultaneously shooing her away. He began again when she interrupted before he’d completed the first stitch.

“No Alfie, yarn over first for double crochet stitch, right.”

Alfie cursed silently under his breath, while Shanna attempted to hold her own chuckle, as he pulled the yarn once more and then began again. Soon completing his required twelve double stitches, despite Beth’s leaning gaze over his shoulder, and he sat back with a groan of satisfaction. She patted him on the shoulder.

“Well done boss. Not a bit unlike knocking out teeth is it?”

Alfie glared over his half rim glasses. “Nothing fucking better for ya to be doing in this house Beth, yeah?”

Shanna smiled softly and chuckled, while Beth snorted and turned on her heel.

“Honestly Shanna, I don’t remember cursing half so much when I learned, do ya?”

Shanna wisely held her tongue, but couldn’t resist a raised brow at her husband, who continued to glare silently at them both. 

“I thought ya were supposed to be helping me relax, not bloody raising my temper.” 

Beth left the room, the sound of her laughter echoing the halls.

“She’s fucking fired, yeah. That’s it, done.”

Shanna moved from her chair and came to stand before him. “Yer not firing anyone love, yer gonna make a slip stitch and join that loop of twelve lovely double stitches you’ve done.” Alfie bent his head and then raised it quickly when she eased herself down upon his lap. 

“Hell, that’s more like it love, what took ya so long?”

Shanna laughed and kissed his bearded cheek. “Well I figure ya need close instruction if ya are ever going to complete this one.” She guided eyes roaming across her chest back to their task. “Slip stitch, right there.”

Alfie completed the stitch and then raised his eyes to her own before placing a kiss upon her parted lips. “See yer distracting me know, ain’t ya.”

“Yes I am. That’s one whole sentence without a curse.”

Alfie smirked and poked her with the hook, than wiggled his brows suggestively. Shanna bent his head back to the yarn.

“Chain two Alfie.”

Though desire burned in the gaze he briefly held, she nodded toward the yarn and with a deep groan, set to his task. Content to have his wife’s warmth close and her sweet voice whispering in his ear.

~

Head Baker Henry Rawlings wearily shuffled his way through the distillery, his body crying out for more sleep. Several times he near walked straight into a stacked pile of barrels and cursed his lack of attention. Since the arrival of his first child – make that children with twin boys – he had barely slept more than a few hours the last couple of weeks. His hands fumbled with the lock as he stood in front of his locker. He didn’t know how much longer he and his wife could go on pure willpower and coffee. How did other parents survive this nightmare? If they weren’t so damn cute. And strong, he thought as his mind recalled the tight clasp upon his finger when it was offered. Strapping boys they were sure to be – just like their old man. Despite the fatigue, that manly side of him could not help but beam with pride at producing TWO boys his first try. He swung open the locker door, and then stood dumbfounded at the odd sight before him.

Two objects fashioned with blue yarn stared back at him.

_What the fuck? And who the fuck was in my locker?_

He reached out and picked up one of the objects, noting the rather novice quality of one over the other, since his wife had been busy knitting drawers full of shit for the baby… babies… for months now. Hats? Two wee crocheted hats for the boys. His heart had a rather odd leap at the idea a coworker had gone through the trouble and his mind quickly ran down the list of female workers at the plant. Except… none of those women had access to his locker. As he fingered several obvious dropped stitches and thought of his own wife unraveling several of her own projects to restart due to such a thing, he couldn’t imagine any woman giving a less than perfectly knitted gift.

Who also had access to his locked locker.

There was only one person in the entire bakery who could do that. He smiled and then laughed outright at the idea of the volatile man and his large hands performing the delicate task.

_Well I’ll be damned._

But he surely would not be discussing it with the man. Hell no. A simple nod in passing would suffice as a thank you.

~

As the weeks went by, more crocheted projects continued to turn up in the most unlikely of places. The skill noticeably improving with each project. A cozy for Ollie’s coffee cup that had a stitched piece of fabric bearing the words “He brews.” Alfie’s own cup bearing one that read “bad ass boss.” A scarf and hat appearing in a young woman’s locker when it was noted she arrived in the cold months with barely a suitable coat to keep her warm. Ms. Shannon soon had enough granny square dish cloths in various colours and patterns to start her own shop. All of it going unmentioned, while Alfie grumbled over his hook and yarn about how no one appreciated his hard work. Though it was noted that he seemed less likely to knock someone’s teeth out due to a stupid question of late.

Gradually Alfie learned that simple nods and smiles were about the only acknowledgement he would receive over his unlikely hobby, and now that secret was out could often be found crocheting something with his feet propped upon his desk. Anyone present in the office looking anywhere but on his hands completing stitches as he either talked or listened. Ollie soon learned to watch his step lest he trip over various bundles of unraveling yarn, until one morning Alfie received his own surprise by way of a neatly and beautifully crocheted basket; conveniently containing all his wandering yarn. Ms. Shannon, not feeling any need to keep her own talent a secret, adopted the habit of leaving various patterns upon his desk. Her favourite pastime soon becoming lingering outside his door to eavesdrop on the cursing and frustrated grunts when she’d leave a particularly challenging pattern. 

Of course everything was neatly hidden away and strictly Not Discussed whenever any competition bearing the name Shelby or Sabini were on the premises. Those in his employ soon learned to accept and appreciate that he was simply one bad ass gangster baker who also enjoyed the finer art of the hook and yarn.

Though he did warn Ms. Shannon if she ever referred to him as the happy hooker ever again, she was most definitely fucking fired.


	20. Jest Proving My Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had the most adorable/dirty thought. Picture this. Alfie’s been working late lately so his wife decides to wait up for him. when he gets home he’s happy and to show appreciation they start to have sex. only in the middle of him performing oral sex she lets out like a huge yawn. I feel like Alfie would just laugh and be “all you’re yawning? I thought that was some of my best work” and just laughs. But in the morning, she gets the bone down of her life.
> 
> Fall asleep while Alfie is ...??? Who would ever??!!! Still giving it a go of course ;)
> 
> NSFW/18+

Alfie lifted the half-moon specs from the bridge of his nose and tossed them upon the paper piled desk in disgust. And frustration. And all kinds of fucking hell loads of anger. One large hand rubbed his tired eyes and then down through the scruffy lines of his beard until he reached all around to the back of his neck, and then settled upon the bridge of his nose with a light squeeze to ease the tension. With a weary sigh he leaned back in his chair, eyes lifting to the expanse of windows and seeing the darkness beyond. _Shit. Another late night. Another missed supper._ And probably no horizontal shenanigans with the missus either at this hour. Fourth damn night this week. Another three last week. He was on the edge of desperation for some good old fashioned desk banging. Somehow he doubted he could convince Alyona to return to her old job to ease his burden(s), since he was the one that convinced her to take a break. But damn if he didn’t need one particular burden eased with a heavy, mighty need!

Cursing aloud to no one in particular, he sighed knowing that the real workload was not something she could assist with anyway. It was two huge shipments of product back to back that had the bakery steep into overtime. The importance of the deal had Alfie staying late each night to ensure all was going according to plan. The resulting paperwork of time sheets and overtime sheets an inevitable boil on his ass as a result. The old worn couch had seen much of his backside lately, and his hip was letting him know it didn’t much appreciate the fact. Ollie was stretched out on it now. His longer legs dangling past the tattered end and his curl covered head hanging at an awkward angle at the other end. Alfie breathed out a deep sigh and checked his pocket watch, then suddenly stood to his feet with a bellow.

“Ollie!!”

The lad jumped in his sleep, coming to rest half on the couch and half on the floor.

“Fuck right, time for next sweep of the place, yeah. On yer damn feet.”

Ollie unraveled his lean frame and stretching long as a huge yawn split his face, fell into step behind Alfie as he left the office. The boss turned his head back to the desk when he reached the door with a last pained look at the stacks of paper still needing his attention. His gaze dropped to the watch once more. Then proceeding through the door he muttered another impatient order to Ollie, who had come to lean against the door frame, eyes half lidded.

“Come on then, wake the fuck up lad.”

Ollie involuntary ducked his head, but no blow came upon his ears. Boss must be real tired. He picked up his pace to follow the bulk of his retreating back. Ahead in the passage Alfie’s made liberal use of his cane as he walked the dark, dank hallways. Maybe if they hurried he’d get home in time to catch a glimpse of her in the tub. Fuck at least give me that.

As he took one last look at his watch rounding a corner, his gaze lifted to find a pile of overturned barrels upon the dusty concrete floor.

“Well fuck me, yeah. Awright, who’s taking the beatin for that right?”

As he hunched before the terrified workers, cane firmly in hand, in his mind the dream of being home in time burst like a hundred tiny bubbles.

~

The whistle of the kettle startled her from sleep. The pain in her neck from falling asleep in his chair causing her to wince as she straightened to rise. A drowsy step taken and one foot collided with the book that had dropped from her tired hands, causing her to stumble. Then almost another tumble as Boots scurried up and out of the way of her tangled feet. A mix of bare limbs and furry feet each trying not to hurt the other. Finally gaining her balance, she reached down to pat the furred head, smiled into the eyes that looked up full of concern. Boots licked her hand then glanced towards the door.

“Aye, who knows Boots luv. He’ll be here when he’s here; it’s the best I can offer.”

Turning towards the kitchen to address the noisy kettle, with the soft click of the dog’s nails following behind. Within minutes, both had assumed their waiting positions by the warm fire once again. Alyona’s eyes struggling to remain focused on the written words, the book slowly feeling heavy in her hands. At her feet Boots softly snored, head upon his paws; and facing the door.

~

Boots ears had perked up at the sound of the key in the lock and before Alfie stepped a weary foot over the threshold, a wet nose was reaching into his palm. He reached down to scratched behind his ears, holding the wiggling body still with his other hand. Boots turned circles at his feet, a soft whine emitting, before he left Alfie and trotted back over to sit on haunches at Alyona’s sleeping form. Alfie shuffled across the worn planks, a slow smile spreading across the weary lines of his face as his gaze wandered over the peaceful lines of the lovely scene before him. She looked almost angelic with the fire light casting a glow upon her dewy skin and adding a faint blush of warmth to her cheeks. His eyes drifted down to the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and his own thoughts were anything but pure as they dipped to the valley of her breasts. Heavenly, he sighed, the tiredness quickly leaving his body and desire flooding his senses rapidly. His large form cast a shadow as he leaned down, hands on the chair arms, and brushed a kiss across her brow. Alyona stirred lightly under the tickling sensation of his beard, eyelashes briefly fluttering, before stilling once more. A lean ring covered finger reached forth and pushed the hair back from her neck and his lips found the tender place upon the soft flesh. Her chest inhaled deeply giving him a lovely view of more breasts and she arched her neck closer – a knowing smile stretching wide. His whispered caress a soft growled breath.

“Ya waited for me, didn’t ya love.”

With a slight turn of her head, she captured his lips, “Hhhmmmm.”

As the kiss deepened, her hands twining into the thickness of his hair, it was all he could do to not yank her right out of the chair and toss her upon the floor to fulfill his need. He growled deep in his chest, hands already sliding the nightgown up her silky limbs, thumbs pressing deeply into the softness of her inner thighs. She never flinched, but pressed her hips up from the chair and moaned beneath the heady pressure of his lips, before pulling slightly away.

“I left yer dinner warm for ya love.”

Alfie took both hands and pulled her to standing, enfolding her into his strong embrace.

“Hell girl, if ya think I be tempted by anything but what I already got in my arms, yer daft, right.”

She laughed softly into the crook of his neck, than pulled away sharply, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Holy hell Alfie, did ya roll on the factory floor then?”

Alfie arched a brow, then wiggled them suggestively. “The only fuckin rolling on the floor love, is gonna be with my naked co….”

She put a finger on his lips. “The only rolling yer doing first love, is yer stinkin like rum arse into a bath.” At seeing his pouting face. “That is if ya want what’s been waiting up fer ya… y’all get cleaned up first, right?”

Seeing that it was a win-win in his favour anyway, Alfie nodded, as he meekly followed behind, eyeing the swish of her hips. Eyes hungrily divesting her of that silky covering as they descended the stairs.

“Right.” His hands roamed on the curve of her ass as they reached the top step. “A good scrubbin clean love, and then I get to make ya all dirty again.”

Eyes still devouring all her curves, he missed the roll of her eyes, and sly smile.

~

 _Oh fuck_ , he groaned aloud in the darkened room. She was still bathed in the sweet, floral scent of whatever soap she had added to the tub and it was driving his lust even higher. Each deep inhale as he worked every inch of her flesh over drawing the scent into his flaring nostrils.

“Damn if ya don’t smell good enough to eat love.”

He winked mischievously, before sliding down her length; the heavy lidded glaze in her eyes assumed to be passion. Rubbed his beard over the sensitive inner thighs knowing she would arch into his waiting mouth with a soft moan as always. If he was real lucky he’d get the urgent whispered plea of _Alfie, please_ that drove him half mad with wanting her. But she lay still tonight, though he could hear her measured breathing that gave away her arousal. Damn they were both tired as hell after the warm bath. She was almost a limp noodle as he dragged her from the fragrant bath and down the hall to the bed. Her body collapsing with legs spread wide and he thinking, “fuck she wants me bad tonight.”

Her unusual quiet had him second guessing now, but that musky scent of her own desire was right beneath his nose and there’s no way he was turning over and going to sleep without a good sample. Fuck no. His head dived into the pink folds, but he kept the touch of his tongue and caress of lips slow and gentle. He’d coax her forth tonight; nice and easy. For several minutes he was lost in his own craving; hips pressing his hard cock into the mattress while he feasted on her wet cunny. Her hips writhed slightly beneath him, but after a minute or two he noticed her hands had stilled from clutching his hair. Pausing he glanced up… just in time to catch Aylona’s face in the middle of a huge yawn. He raised up on his knees between her spread legs.

“Ya fuckin kidding me right?”

Her mouth still stretched wide, but he saw the look of horror in her eyes as she brought a hand to cover it.

“Fuck luv, I’m doing some good work down here right and I think yer missing it.”

She opened her mouth to say sorry, but barely got the word out before another yawn over took. Alfie was gearing up to show a right proper… and well deserved fit of temper when… well you know the thing about yawns. Barely three words of frustration had passed his lips, finger raised and wagging at her contrite face, when his own body finally heaved up in it’s own weariness in a huge yawn. After, he sat back on his heels, their eyes holding one anothers in the semi dark. He knew she was biting back a smile, and it didn’t serve to cool his temper. Though his ardour had deflated significantly. With a grumpy groan and narrowed look cast her way, he flopped down on the bed beside her.

“We never fuckin speak of this, yeah?”

She curled into his warm chest and he felt the nod of her head. The light press of a kiss upon his shoulder. Sighing, he finally relented to her soft, warm presence enveloping his body, and dropped a kiss on her brow.

She was already asleep.

~

A warmth flooded her entire body. Each cell invaded with liquid fire. A building geyser that tossed her up and down on fiery currents until it left her hung on the edge of bursting. Then the dreamy floating that tumbled her through the air. High above the earth, her body trembling and soft shivers running laps from her toes to the top of her head, and back down again. Her nipples were hard and aching and she thought how strange a sensation to be dreaming. She arched high to gain control of her flight, but she was falling down, down, the ground rushing up fast and she felt her hands grip something tight….

Alfie’s yelp brought her eyes wide open. First their bedroom ceiling and then following the arcing tingles down her naked flesh to meet his amused gaze between her legs. His brow furrowed as he gripped her hips tighter and pulled her closer to his mouth; already wet with her desire.

“See if ya ever fall asleep on me again love.”

No gentle, slow approach this time as he drove his tongue straight into her wet core, probing and sucking her back to dizzying heights. Her heels found their way to his back and dug deep, while fingers again knotted in his hair; hips pressing closer to his demanding mouth. She was going to explode into a million pieces. Body on fire and drenched with sweat as she bit back her cries. Part of her not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She felt the wicked curve of his smile against the quivering folds and braced herself, but still couldn’t hold back the moaning when he added two fingers deep to the play.

“Ohhhhh, Alfie please.”

He grunted in pleasure. Supremely satisfied with the turn of morning events in comparison to the night prior. Fuck she was never going to remember that when he was done with her this morning.

He crooked his fingers inside her walls, beckoning, while he murmured against her clit “come here love” and then pulled the nub into his warm mouth, tongue gliding in a slow circle. Immediately rewarded with the shaking of her legs and he swore she arched two feet of the bed, then damn near crushed his skill, but fuck if he was stopping now. She must have climaxed for a half a fucking minute and he couldn’t believe the words that came out of her mouth, or the flood of wetness from between her legs. He lapped it all up greedily. She plopped back onto the mattress with an exhausted and satisfied groan that made his cock twitch in the sheets. Though he secretly admitted to being glad to have hairs still on his head when she finally released him. Alyona moved to sit up in the bed, reaching for him, but he pushed her roughly back onto the pillows, straddling her tight to hold her still. His strong hands grasped her hips and pulled them to meet his own driving pelvis. She saw the huge, bold and throbbing erection and her eyes widened; just before he drove it hard and deep inside. Her breath sucked in and she had already began to move her hips to meet his thrusts. Alfie caught her eyes and his burning desire held her pinned to the pillow. Holding tight and breathing hard.

“Ya think we was done love?”

He missed any response because his eyes were fastened on her full ripe breasts bouncing as he bucked wildly into her body.

“Ya, I told ya didn’t I? Never. Fall. Asleep. Again.”

Each word timed with a deep, slow thrust and he felt the slick walls clenching him tight. He groaned deep and collapsed onto her chest, head buried into the slender column of her throat that he peppered with mad kisses.

“I ain’t gonna be done with ya for a long time yet. Awww fuck Alyona… not a long time ever.”

Continuing the slow caressing of her hips with his own as he took them both spiraling high; eyes closed tight while surging desire swept through every nerve of his body. He missed the shine in her eyes and sly smile once again.

God she loved it when Alfie proved his point.


	21. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Would you consider writing Alfie with someone a little older - like middle aged? I always think Alfie comes across as older than Tom is, maybe that’s just me! I did think him with Ollie’s mum would be fun! And Ollie’s reaction - not happy but would never say anything?!
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW, 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather liked the opportunity this prompt afforded to give a bit of back story for Alfie; especially concerning how he might have come to know Ollie. What exactly is the nature of their relationship? Also, I know for a fact mature ladies would definitely have the hots for one Alfie Solomons.

Aflie’s large hands wrapped around the dainty warmth of the china cup. Eyes resting on the pattern that was as familiar to him as his own markings; hidden beneath the heavy shirt and long coat now draped over the back of the kitchen chair. His eyes flickered to follow her movements; settled on the slight thickness of her waist and the practiced skill of her hands as they prepared the dough. She had wore her hair down today in a thick braid that hung almost to her rear; the black interspersed with silvery strands. Moistening his lips, he leaned slightly to his right in order to determine what ingredients she had set upon the counter. When his eyes landed on the jar containing apricot jam, his stomach gave a flip and rumble. She was in a good mood today, perhaps feeling nostalgic, if his favourite was on the menu. Normally most Jewish desserts could be as stale and dry as something that fell behind your bread box and was discovered months later. Her _rugelach_ was anything but that. A moist bite of chocolate, hazelnuts and apricot jam all rolled into a tender cream cheese dough that tempted both his tummy… and trips down memory lane.

Some days they would stand at the counter together. Rolling out dough in quiet companionship. Others, like today, he would sit and drink his tea while she bustled about the cramped space and the conversation flowed. Most of the time, it was only conversation and cuisine that happened in this small house by the river. Its siding fading and grass often overgrown because he kept her son busy with other things. Days like this, when she could not seem to sit still, he knew the restless energy inside of her would spill over into the tiny room down the hallway. A few hours spent easing the tensions and memories they both carried. Lives intersecting. Tragedies unspoken, but held in silent comfort. Today both his tummy and nether regions were fully engaged. It had been awhile, though she was not simply a scratch to his itch. Or, perhaps they were that to one another; from time to time. The thread that pulled between them was long and frayed; knotted with the ghosts of their shared past. A past only she fully knew and Alfie found a freedom in the surrendering the air of mystery about him. Though even when he awoke in the night, sweating within the crisp, scented sheets with their lace edging, and she pulled him close - they never spoke of the dreams that haunted him. It was enough that she knew, and he knew hers and together they waited silently in the dark hours for the mists of the past to dissipate.

Standing on feet already beginning to ache upon the cold tile floor, she could feel the weight of his stare upon her back. Today she had taken care of her appearance, not that she felt a pressing need to impress any longer. Having grown quite at ease with her slightly heavier frame and increasingly wrinkled skin. She felt beautiful today, but knew this edgy tension inside would keep her busy and moving. Having obtained a mature age, nearly twenty more than his own, she no longer felt the need to hide her desire when it flared. And no one had ever quite made it flare like Alfie Solomons. The image of his powerful body moving over her own had run through her mind all morning, and when he stepped his imposing figure through her door, it was all she could do not to lead him directly down the hall. But that had never been their way. A gentler understanding coming together that fulfilled a need, if not a passion. Still, it was a bit shameful, and her cheeks flushed while she filled the pastry. Ripe into middle age as she was, there seemed no point in denying herself now. Two husbands buried; one from the horrors of war, the other the lingering horrors of his own mind that only the blast from his own gun could halt. Alfie knew it all, as she also knew the pains he carried. Another marriage no longer an option, with a grown son who lived with her and took care of most things. That is when Alfie did not keep him away for long, and likely dangerous, hours. 

She frowned at the thought of her boy – the one they had both fought to secure a life for – daily navigating the dangerous road of the gangster life. Her head turned over a shoulder to find him quietly contemplating her. His own gaze burning with that little bit of need today. Smiling softly, she felt her own heat travel across the space when he slowly rose from the table. Her hand reached out to grasp his larger ones. Felt the coldness of his rings amidst the warmth. She allowed him to quickly put the finished desserts into the oven, eyes watching the tense lines in his face as he set the timer. Then turning towards the hallway as he held her hand firm in his own; without a word was lead down the hall. There was no one she trusted more than Alfie Solomons.

Her chest hitched deeply, as she drew the shirt over his shoulders, baring the very masculine furred, muscled expanse of his chest. He was so beautifully powerful in form it took her breath away every time. She barely registered the now fading markings that outlined his criminal history. Though her mind knew the meaning behind the two pointed stars on either side of his chest and the giant crucifix that covered the space between. The crown similar to the ones on his hands sitting on top. Prince of Thieves. A smile still came as the old feelings of hatred and bitterness at the regime that had caused their oppression and suffering rose. Her desire for this man who had refused to bend a knee to any authority swelling to an uncontrollable limit. This is the Alfie that made her blood run thick and hot; and her aging pussy to clench and quiver with need. To have all that strength, courage and rage beneath her gliding fingertips was an aphrodisiac her husbands could never offer. Only this man. And he knew it, though he never took advantage. Always waiting for the sign from her; their relationship a delicate balance of old friendship honoured, bound promises and a soul bonding kind of union that only existed if the other remained strong and true. Though sometimes she also just wanted to be fucked proper. The saucy thought bringing a girlish giggle to escape her parted lips. His smiled twisted slightly as he unfastened the buttons to her blouse; caught her mood. He roughly palmed her naked breasts, still full and firm due to their smaller size, and pulled her against his chest; the growl deep against her ear.

“Ya want it good and hard today?” 

She immediately tensed, a hesitation borne of the sadness and guilt she also carried. Though his passion had flared considerably and any other time the lady would have already been tossed upon the bed and filled with his ardor; theirs was something different. His gaze caught the wetness blinked away and he snuffed out his lust in place of a gentle seduction. She wilted like a flower under the light and tender strokes he began. The years rolling back as arousal glowed and filled the lines of her face.

“That’s what I thought, nice and easy today right? Yeah…. Come here.”

He sat upon the edge of the bed as she stood before him. His fingers working gentle magic between the wiry, coarse curls; the slickness hot upon his fingers. Dipping into her nice and slow and gentle; bringing her slowly along as her fingers circled the head of his erect shaft. Just like this they teased one another a long time. Eyes holding and breathing rapid in the quiet space. His mouth claimed a taut nipple, drawing it into the warm cavern of his mouth. Moaning his pleasure and quickly moving to suck the other one to a hardened wet nub. A quick breath from above and one slender hand knotted in his hair.

“Easy Alfred.” 

He reigned in his passion with some difficulty; she had fantastic breasts for a woman her age and he suddenly couldn’t let go the vision of rutting between them. His cock bucked under her light teasing strokes and she glanced down at him with questioning eyes that were open to him and filled with longing. In reply, he switched their positions so that she now sat on the edge of the bed and he towered above her, taking himself in hand with firm, long strokes. The small drops of cum spread to coat his entire length. Gently he guided her hands to her breasts and showed her how to squeeze them tight. Then bent her body slightly back so that he could lean over and position his now slick cock between them. His hands covered her own and pressed them firm together as he began to glide between the ripe mounds. Groaning deep in his chest over the sensations. She slipped one hand out from beneath his own to tease the tip each time it appeared through the gap of her shaking breasts. Drawing a soft curse from his pressed lips. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the offending word; one of her rules broken – but lucky for Alfie he was in the one room he was allowed to let a “fuck” slip out. As long as he was actually fucking her, which he technically wasn’t as yet. He gave a boyish smirk, and she shook her head, dipping her mouth down low to catch the head of his shaft in a brief, warm suck before he pulled it back down in near shock. A whoosh of air left his lungs and for a moment he stopped with his dick pressed tight in the middle of her tits. 

“Behave Alfred.”

Her smile was devilish today, and he knew for sure he wasn’t going home tonight.

“Yes ma’am.” 

He shoved his dick now throbbing with need between them again, pausing at the top with a glint in his eye. She hesitated, but only a moment, and with a shrug took him just a few inches into her mouth. Alfie eagerly pressed forward, his breath sucking inward sharply. He pumped a few times into the softness, until she pulled back with a smile.

“Mmm, that’s nice Alfred.”

“Yeah, that’s real nice love…jest lovely.” And he rocked himself for a few short strokes and then surged upward to allow the moist warmth of pressed lips to envelope the swollen head some more. Sweat beaded along his forehead as he fought to stay in control of that baser side of himself. For a few moments they enjoyed this erotic rhythm, she taking him a little deeper each time, until desire spurred him faster and he was all but wedged tight between those luscious orbs while thrusting almost his whole length into her soft mouth. The sensation so incredible his head tipped back and his moans filled the room. Biting back the curses because he’s still not fucking her, but god damn he was getting one fine sucking like he hadn’t experience in recent years, and he didn’t want to stop. He glanced down to see how she fared and noticed one hand had slipped to her pussy beginning to show signs of gray. Not that he cared since her fingers were sliding in and out and then circling her own nub. Her own eyes had closed and he felt her grip on his shaft slackening as her own pleasure was building and he eased off to just the tip to allow her to focus on building towards her own climax. Judging by her panting breaths, it was coming fast and he slipped free as her head tipped back and she moaned aloud to the ceiling. Her legs drew up to the edge of the bed of their own volition and he took that as a sign she was read for him.

Withdrawing from her breasts, he slid his hard length down her body to join the teasing play upon her now wet centre. The smooth head circling her aroused clit that stood up huge between the pink folds. He’d never seen one the size of hers, almost a tiny penis how it stood up at attention and it also turned him on like nothing else. He pushed his cock back and forth and around it slowly manipulating and she fell back upon the bed writhing in need. She always came easy due to this oversized pleasure button; only taking a few strokes to bring about a thunderous climax. And often several times in rapid succession if he continued plying it gently. The thought ran through his mind as he stared transfixed by its shiny, wet and pink surface, that he wanted to suck it deep into his mouth - when suddenly the orgasm hit her hard and fast. She shook beneath him, legs trembling and the creamy wetness seeping down her thighs, and he paused having nearly tipped over the edge himself. His eyes lifted to find hers staring wide eyed at the ceiling. He waited , one hand on the soft roundness of her lower stomach to steady her, and watching the still pulsing nub resting beneath his own throbbing dick. Her head finally raised from the bed.

“Ya want another or ya ready for me?”

He knew the dazed and silent nod meant another, so this time he lowered to his knees and fulfilled the desire to taste her and suck the next one from her very core. Her hands grasped tightly in his hair and she rasped thickly

“Grab that marvelous cock of yers Alfred.”

She rarely spoke as such, since she knew it sky rocketed his desire to a fevered pitch. He took himself in hand with firm, fast strokes; mouth still concentrating on the moist feast spread beneath him. Fuck he needed to cum soon. She had pulled rampant desire easily from him today, and he would know the cause of her mood later. For now, he just needed to root himself deep and let go inside a tight cunt that milked him dry. He sucked her clit deep into his mouth, then probed his tongue deep inside to feel her walls begin to clench. His head snapped up, gaze imploring.

“Yes Aflred, now. Give it to me. Hard today.”

He needed no further prompting, nearly at the point of spilling himself upon her carpeted floor. Hiking her hips further up the bed in one motion and thrusting deep between her thighs in the next. A great groan of breath as the sweet tightness wrapped about him and his hips bucked against her soft dimpled, rump hard and fast. She didn’t have time to even wrap him in a tight vise of legs and ankles before coming undone beneath the force of her own climax after a few deep hard strokes. He gritted his teeth at the strength of her walls pulling him along the surging tide. Liquid fire coursed through his veins and surged along his thrusting cock. A too tight grip on her hips and he’d apologize later but fucking hell he was going to rip apart with this one. Surging himself all the way to the hilt he emptied into her in forceful, hot pump after pump; moaning his release long and loud. Arms straining and his muscles flexed hard under her gripping fingers. She loved to feel his strength when he would cum so hard. Her fingers trailing with a softer touch as he returned to regular breathing again. Until he collapsed his weight upon her fully spent. Never lingering long. A few light touches, a brief exchange of soft peckish kisses – they never really kissed deeply during these encounters. Then they were both up and dressed within minutes of finishing. This was how it always was. A merging of bodies in need, without any romantic guile or empty promise; but always blanketed by deep affection and a loyal bond. For her it was enough, though she knew Alfie would one day seek more.

“That was lovely Alfred.”

“Yeah right, that were love weren’t it?” He leaned over and patted her leg resting upon the bed and placed a sweet kiss upon her cheek. “It’s always lovely though innit? Us?”

She nodded with a smile, before doing the buttons on her blouse. Alfie stood before her, waiting to see if his assistance was required.

“It’s alright Alfred. You go on to the kitchen – timer’s due to go off any minute.”

“Yeah, sure if yer awright love, yeah?”

She waved him off with a hand. “Just a quick freshen up and I’ll join ya.”

Alfie nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen, hearing the timer go just as he stepped into the kitchen. Knowing it meant their whole encounter was under fifteen minutes. It was enough. No matter how it was between them. Even when the months skipped quickly by between encounters, it was always just what he needed at the time. He knew it was the same for her; the timing never wrong as though they felt the invisible pull of then and now thread between them. He pulled the pastries from the oven and placed them on the rack to cool. Putting the kettle to boil on the stove, and sat down at the small table to wait for her; hand automatically reaching for the deck of cards. He was shuffling the deck and just about to get the whistling kettle, when he heard her steps in the hallway and then her voice calling out as the front door chimed an entry.

“Ollie dear, why yer home early.”

Alfie stiffened slightly at the table, noting the closeness of this particular call. But a few minutes earlier and his assistant would have caught him in a position with his mother that in an odd turn of irony would probably get Alfie shot. He’d known the lad since he was a young boy. Still recalled in dreams that brought a thick sweat how he had carried his mother across fields of broken, twisted metal and bodies to bring her home to her young son. He barely a man full grown himself and full of piss and vinegar regarding the injustices of this cruel world. His shrewd glance often cast behind to make sure no one from the camp followed. No one did. Thus cementing just another larger than life legendary tale regarding one Alfie Solomons. The man who held to no authority save his own. Ruthless in the punishments his fists could deliver, yet those same hands gently delivering on a promise made. 

He had cared and protected for both mother and child ever since. Even when she remarried, Alfie still found a way to see that they lacked for nothing without offending the current man of the house. While building his own empire vast and wide around Camden Town. The nature of their own relationship shifting after the untimely death of that man. Alfie still loathe to settle down with a family of his own, and finding whores less and less appealing. The boy becoming more a younger brother that he never had and he swore an oath to see him through this dangerous world. And when he finally reached a proper age, Alfie had taken him under his wing into the dangerous life of the Jewish gangs. Much to the nervous opinion of his mother, but few dared touch Ollie knowing he was Alfie Solomons right hand man. A weird sort of protection, but the best one he could offer; since it kept him close. Though he’d never dare let the young man know the true depths of his affection and commitment. As far as Ollie knew, Alfie and his mom were just old friends from a past no one spoke about. Though she did cry in the night from time to time. Thus it was no strange thing at all to walk into the kitchen of his childhood and see Alfie; friend, protector, mentor, and employer seated at the table drinking his tea.

“Oi, Mr. Solomons, yer keen senses knew mom was about the kitchen making yer favourite today I see.”

Alfie’s eyes met those of his mother who stood calmly within the door frame, a look of peace and serenity alighting her features. Whatever she had felt the need to talk about today, had slipped away somewhere in the span of pleasures brought and the strength of a mother’s love. She nodded to Alfie and moved into the kitchen to prepare some refreshments. Ruffling Ollie’s head of thick, dark curls as she passed.

“What a treat today to have my two favourite men gracing my kitchen.”

Alfie grunted and cleared his throat, leaned back far in his chair. “Yeah mate, ya knows I got a sense for these things right?” He winked slyly at the boy. “I knows everything that goes on in my town, right.”

She slide the plate of still warm delicacies between the two men, holding her tongue when Alfie slapped the lads hand away from having first choice of his favourite sweet. At the distillery they may be Gangster Boss and Employee, but the defined lines blurred a little whenever they gathered around the small table; in the small house with its faded siding, and overgrown yard. Brothers in their shared devotion towards her. Though she certainly didn’t think of Alfie as a son; even now she could feel desire surge in her blood as he devoured the sweet piece with abandon and smiled his approval. It felt good to be desired again in her advancing years.

They were both here, and she held them both close to her bosom spilling as much love as she could to make up for the lean years. Listening to their conversation, the light teasing banter that only unfolded here, and the glow of respect and admiration when her son looked upon the man that had ensured he had a life beyond a world of brutality and barbed wire. Then and now intractably woven with the softer threads of home. She sighed as she sat down between them; a hand laid over top each of their own.

It was enough.


	22. On To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: We always think about taking Alfies clothes off… what about him allowing himself to be dressed? You know you need it. I know you need it.
> 
> Warnings: mild smut, language

Alfie Solomons was in a piss poor mood. In truth, most days could be said to be the same sentiment concerning Alfie Solomons; but days when his sciatica acted up were extra. Truthfully, everything about the man could be described as “extra.” The bushy beard with ginger tones that conveniently obscured a set of luscious lips not at all suiting to a gangster. Shiny, gold rings adorning his fingers, and topped off with the outrageous black top hat upon his head. His cane even served as more prop than necessity most days. Except this one. This day it was very necessary, and thus: Alfie was in a piss poor mood. 

Ollie was hiding in his office, fearful of actually getting shot in the face this day. Suddenly he heard the painful groan emitted the desk area and knew he couldn’t hide any longer. Coming cautiously to the doorway and peeking around the splintered edging (Alfie had torn the door off in a rage once), he spotted his cranky boss bent over beside the desk groaning, the black hat on its edge upon the floor. Alfie crooked his head towards him, the ire visible in his glare.

“Fuck yeah, ya just gonna stand there and watch me boy?”

Ollie released a big sigh, that didn’t go unheard by his already angry employer, and crossed to help him back into the chair. Alfie swatted his hands away and rapped the cane across his shins, since he couldn’t reach his head in the bent over position.

“I don’t want to sit down, fuck yeah..that’s why I got up right? Fuckin hell use yer head.” His fingers pointed to the old couch a few feet away. “There… help me over there.”

It took several minutes of an awkward shuffling advance, and bruised shins to show as thanks, but he finally got Alfie laid out upon the couch. He quietly and slyly set the cane out of reach before coming to stand, his own arms folded across his chest as he peered down into the reddened and sweat covered face. 

“Mr. Solomons, it’s the third day and it’s not getting any better. I think it’s time to call the doc sir.” 

Alfie gave him a not so subtle glare. The lad must think me daft too if he thinks I missed him setting my cane out of reach so he could coddle me like some damn sick child. Naturally not being able to see his own expression, Alfie was unaware he is in fact pouting like a petulant child. He chewed his cheek and ran his fingers through his beard while he continued to stare Ollie down. Just to be sure it was clear who was still in charge. He finally nodded as if the thought was his own in the first place anyway.

“Yeah mate, expect it’s time to call Doc. Got that big shipment next week and don’t wanna be laid up like a fuckin old man with one foot in the grave now yeah.” His hand waved in dismissal. “Get ‘em over here Ollie.”

By the time Ollie had made the call and returned to tell him the doctor would be here in an hour or so, he was met by soft snoring. He left the man sleeping and returned to his office, hoping that he would remain as such until he was the docs problem.

~

Back home settled in his bed with a heap of pillows behind his back, Alfie Solomons mood was improving. It may have had something to do with being much more comfortable in bed wearing his pajamas, and not being sat behind a paper laden desk, or lumpy old couch that stunk of rum and sweat. Having a full belly of something delicious certainly helped. But his betting odds were better placed on the swish of skirts his eyes followed as it exited his bedroom. Doc’s a damn genius, worth every penny, he thought to himself as he listened to the soft pad of her shoes down the hallway to the bathroom to fetch a glass of water. A private nurse, and cute as a fuckin button too – why he never thought of it before was testimony to how much pain had addled his brain. It was day two of resting comfortably at home under her care and he was actually not missing the office one little bit. Not with petite, brunette Lily around to ensure his every need and request was met with a pretty smile. Sure was easier on the eyes than Ollie. Faster with his tea and coffee too. And her hands were divine. Soft and long, lean fingers. His back was feeling better after just one heavenly massage. Thankfully he lay on his front, because he wasn’t certain Lily would have appreciated the very large evidence of his satisfaction.

Leaning back against the many fluffed up pillows, he studied the Delivery Order Ollie had dropped off early that morning before heading to the bakery. A little glitch had developed in the upcoming delivery and now as he looked over the details, Alfie stroked his beard and groaned aloud. There was no avoiding the meeting that would have to take place and that the concerned parties would have to meet at his very own house. 

“Fuck me.”

“Yes, Mr. Solmons?”

_Fuck what?_ Her head bobbed at this bedroom door in the most adorable manner and he couldn’t halt the image of it bobbing elsewhere if his life depended on it. He stared from the bed, fingers still working through the ginger strands about his mouth and desire latent in his eyes. She leaned her body against the doorframe in a manner that was both casual and sexy as hell. 

“Did ya need something Mr. Solomons?”

_Hell yeah I need something…_

“Yeay Lily luv, suppose it’s time to get myself all fixed for this ‘ere meeting, right.”

“Well then I should draw yer bath then Sir since ya’ve been abed for a few days now.” 

Alfie nodded silently, afraid the words he was holding back yeah for two love would leap right off his tongue. The bright smile she offered as she nodded her own reply and in a flash of skirts retreated back into the hallway. It was only moments later he could hear the water running and slowly began to ease himself from beneath the heavy covers. Just as he finished swinging his legs over the sides and placed his feet on the floor, Lily arrived and hurried over to assist. 

“Ere Mr. Solomons, grab my shoulders to stand… that’s it, how does yer back feel.”

For the first time in over a week, Alfie felt very little pain when he moved. Just a slight twinge on the left side that came and went. Still did not prevent him from gripping the slender curve of her shoulders as he rose to tower above her. His hands remained resting and he slowly dragged one thumb over the pale skin of her collarbone. The slight parting of her lips did not go unnoticed, nor the fact that that she swayed against him briefly. However it was gone in an instant and she was back to a more proper bedside manner. 

“Come on Sir. The hot water will relax any tight muscles and if ya behave, I might give ya another massage while yer in there.”

Alfie’s brows raised considerably as he fell slowly in step beside her. One hand reached for the small of her back and his eyes wouldn’t leave her.

“A massage eh, well that will be jest lovely.” He winked and smiled, every ounce of charm summoned to his disposal. She stood stoic faced before him, betraying nothing.

“Yes, to help relax the muscles Mr. Solomons. The water will help.”

Tight lipped, she turned and was already half way down the hall while Alfie stood slightly swaying and looking as though he was attempting to solve the riddle of his life. _She flirted with me… she definitely flirted, I know flirting and when you fucking know, ya jest fuckin no and that’s it, innit._ Now the straight line of her back and sharp click of the heels seemed to indicate a return to business. He couldn’t quite figure out the lovely Lily. Not that it had ever stopped him before. Quite certain he’d catch on to her sooner or later, he padded after her down the hall.

~

Alfie stood dripping on the matt hollerin’ to the sculpted ceiling as though his life were in danger.

“Lily! Lily love…”

He heard the footfalls coming hurriedly up the stairs and down the hall, and made a mental note to wipe the smirk from his face. Lily came rushing into the bathroom, breathless and a look of true worry gracing her countenance. Until she pulled up short when faced with a very wet and very naked Alfie standing proudly beside the tub. Caught off guard she simply stared. _Oh. My. Lawd._ Alfie felt the weight of her perusal and willed the rising mast to calm the fuck down lest he frighten the girl. But her wide hanging jaw wasn’t making it any easier. Thankfully her thoughts did not reach him or all would be useless. _Oh ya did real good with this one Lawd._

“Lily luv, seems I ain’t got a fresh towel. Don’t want to spreading water all o’er the hallway now do I?” He winked as he folded his arms across his chest; rose a little higher. “Very dangerous that might be yeah?”

Lily only numbly nodded and slowly backed out of the bathroom; instead of turning upon a heel. Seconds later she returned with a big fluffy towel in hand – and eyes she forced to hold his own. Alfie held one hand forth, palm up and after she placed the neatly folded towel there, simply stood and nodded his thanks. The warm flush upon her cheeks as she quickly turned and fled the room did not go unnoticed and he smirked to himself as he finally wrapped the towel about his waist. Slowly he made his way down the hall towards the master bedroom… leaving a trail of water in his wake.

~

His business meeting soon approaching, Alfie and Lily were rushing to get him dressed in a manner suitable to greet his guests. Since there was a power play about to go down, there was no way in “fuckin hell yeah” Alfie was going to meet them in his bathrobe and slippers. Lily cast a critical eye into his closet, clearly wondering how much of what was inside appeared any better. 

“Jest a sec there love.” Reaching past her so that their shoulders leaned against the other, he pushed the hangers down one side to reveal his small selection of more formal attire. “”Ere ya go love. Now, what ya be thinkin eh?” 

He clapped his hands eagerly. Having a woman dress him was a new thing…undressing he was more than familiar with, but this might prove to be a welcome change. The tent beneath his towel was still only about half mast, but if he continued watching the way she sucked her bottom lip while she perused him garments… he was going to be at full mast in no time. Thoughtfully he watched her as she inspected each article and then with an easy smile, lay out several items on his bed, motioning him closer. Alfie stepped forward as she held a shirt up against his naked chest, smoothing the material over his strong shoulders. One finger tentatively touched the star tattoo above his pecs and then quickly pulled away. Her tentative curiosity only aroused him further. Though, her eyes remained downcast until the very last second when she slowly peeled the shirt from his still damp skin, and then met and held his gaze. Alfie’s brows slightly furrowed, but he remained still as she helped him ease both arms through the sleeves, then she turned away as he began to work the buttons. It was only ten seconds before the shirt sailed over her shoulder landing on the bed and she loosed an exasperated sigh while turning about.

“What’s wrong with this one then?”

Alfie grumbled naked before her, “Itches.”

Another shirt was selected and with great effort he concealed a smirk of satisfaction as once more her fingers smoothed the garment over his chest and shoulders. It was about five minutes later that Alfie realized he may have made a critical error in teasing his young and beautiful nurse. Lily was currently kneeling on the floor below him attempting to choose a pair of socks. Each time she reached around to grab a new pair from the dresser drawer, her head would brush against his knees and Alfie would suck in a hiss of air between his teeth. Then as she turned back, raise a bit higher and the top of her head would part the bottom hem of his shirt that hung down grazing the tops of his naked thighs; but concealing the part of him that no longer hung down at all. Silky brunette strands drifted delicately across his rough skin stirring his rapidly rising libido even more. The softness of her fingers grazed his calves as she sought to keep her balance. His cock was trying to have a peek out from the hem of his shirt, but if she noticed there was no indication. Alfie simply stood there fidgeting and scratching while she took her time making selections. The temperature in the room seemed to rise by the minute and each time he lifted an arm to attend the itch behind his neck, the shirt would raise an inch or so higher; catching on his swollen erection.

Having tried this latest pair of socks against the trousers, she finally rose to stand before him, catching his arms in the raised position. Her eyes swept the length of him and surely she could not miss what was clearly standing at attention. She squinted one eye and Alfie felt a moment of brief indignation.

“Do ya not have nothing but white shirts Mr. Solomons?”

He kept his gaze innocent while he merely shrugged his shoulders, slowly lowering his arms to his sides. She smirked before reaching back for his pants.

“By all means keep them up and scratch away Mr. Solomons.” Turning back she directed her gaze directly at his crotch as she held the pants before him. “Don’t think I’m not on to ya Sir, but if ya want to be ready for your business associates, ya best keep yer mind on getting dressed. Eh Sir?”

Alfie fixed her with his best glare that had resulted in more than a few speedy seductions in his time. Confident in his ability to win her attention – even if did mean his guests would be arriving in the middle of a quick shag. However, the upper hand was soon lost when she bent over before him, sliding a hand down one leg and firmly commanding him to lift. Since bending was still painful, and in order to keep his balance, it was necessary to hold onto her as she worked his foot through the bottoms. His strong fingers clenched into her delicate shoulder as she pulled one foot through, the switched sides to the other. Alfie caught in a position of half leaning over her bent backside while his breathing quickened and cock twitched mere inches from her turned away face. Having her head bobbing about his pelvic area had to be the sweetest torture he ever endured. That is until she guided the pants up over his hips and with one deft brusque movement adjusted his full erection to bring the front sides together. Her movements were almost businesslike and yet it was driving him into a subdued frenzy as he tried to figure out if there was anything behind these efficient motions. The side-eye she cast him only seemed halfhearted if his opinion mattered.

His breath turned shallow as her fingers slide around the waistband of his pants, tucking the shirt inside. Coming round to the front, near tickling his abdomen and the soft brush against the head of his shaft that was now hot and throbbing. Thought process came to a screeching halt when she began to thread his belt slowly, loop by loop, with her body pressed up close to reach around his waist. Eyes wide and knowing when she purposefully left both trousers and belt unfastened. A halting pause as they eyed each other, and then she stepped back once more.

“I think we will forgo a vest today Mr. Solomons, the meeting is not so formal?”

Alfie mutely nodded. She smiled and then picked up his jacket coming to stand on tippy toes to assist it over his broad shoulders. Leaning forward to adjust the lapels her pelvis pushed against his own, and there was no mistaking the bulge of his cock straining forwards past the unzipped trousers. Still she did not move. For which Alfie was most grateful because he was most definitely worried about going off at any second, with her soft body so close and delicate scent teasing his flaring nostrils. He willed his mind not to think of how good her hands felt upon his skin, as she smoothed out the fabric of his jacket and made minor adjustments. Her gaze dropped briefly to his crotch and then back to his own, quirking a brow.

“Well I can’t wait for that any longer Sir.”

His breath caught and heart hammered, while he considered the double entendre of her words. But she was back to taking matters into hand once again; quite literally as she tucked the tails of his shirt in tighter around the protruding bulge. Her hand sliding up the long length as it withdraws to tug the two sides closed. He leaned a little closer with the motion and her one leg came to rest pressed between his own. Her slender knee just resting upon his inner thigh and he knew he could press forward and be between her thighs in mere seconds. Their eyes locked now and he has no idea how she is able to fasten the clasp of his pants let alone the belt buckle. Securing it with a gentle tug that caused a short grunt. 

Then she stepped back once more, brow furrowed and Alfie thought he was just about going to burst being so intensely observed by those lilted eyes. 

“Well, how does it feel Mr. Solmons?”

_How did it feel?_ The only sensation he could feel was that his hard pole of a dick was stuffed into trousers and the zipper was probably screaming for relief from the pressure as well. It was too warm. His chest itched. His damn balls itched. And mostly he itched to toss this teasing little minx on his bed and shed these clothes and find some relief. Though he said nothing, but stood fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt, then the collar and finally fixed her with a hard glare. 

Her head slowly shook back and forth as he continued to bristle in the clothing, while she mumbled no no, simply won’t do and strode towards him. The jacket was back off in seconds and tossed upon the bed. 

“What ya on about girl?” His impatience to be done with the ordeal now as mightily stirred as his passion.

Her eyes found his though she gave no answer, and he was suddenly aware of each shirt button being undone slowly, one by one. The easy tug of his shirt from inside the pants another tease as the cotton glided over his hard cock. Then her hands on his bare skin, light and warm easing it over his shoulders where it fell to the floor. Then roaming back down his arms, trailing over across the strong chest and lightly tracing the variety of ink there. 

“If that shirt was not suitable, we’ll pick another one… “ Alfie began to grumble but the tug on his belt as she began to unfasten it abruptly silenced him. “Your guests will be here any minute Sir. We’ve not time to dally.”

His zipper was eased down once more and his arousal bucked free into her palm. He was certain she took a split second to feel its girth before she lightly pushed it aside. Then took one of his hands as she looked up at him through lidded eyes.

“I know yer uncomfortable, but the sooner ya help me get ya presentable Sir… the sooner ya can be at yer meeting and done with it.” 

She reached around him and selected a shirt of a softer material in deference to his sensitive skin. Once again the process of easing it on and tucking it secure past the persistent bulge and he swore now she was a beautiful devil sent to torture him for past wicked deeds. Finally he was dressed once more and she turned him towards the mirror so that he could see for himself how handsome a figure he made.

“Yeah, not bad eh. Not bad at all.”

She smiled in the mirror behind him, hands still smoothing wrinkles from various sections. The belt buckle was slightly off centre and she reached around to adjust the position while Alfie held his breath the entire time. Resigned to the fact of meeting his associates with a raging hard on. Their eyes met in the mirror and he asked himself the same question considering the bent of her mind; and still had no ready answer. She smiled at his reflection in the mirror and leaned upon his back.

“There ya see Sir. Ready to do yer business and the sooner ya finish with that, the sooner ya come back up here and I’ll help ya get real comfortable again.”

Her chin rested against his outer arm and he could feel the small firm breasts pressed against his back. Hands still rested just lightly upon his hips and this time as he studied her reflection in the mirror, he caught the slight blush in her cheeks. He winked back and she caught bottom lip between her teeth before giving a wide smile.

“Yeah well that’s sounds lovely. Maybe that massage since I ‘xpect my back will be all tighten up after sitting a spell yeah?” 

“I will be happy to get on that for you Sir.”

Then suddenly the professional and efficient nurse was back in form as she moved to tidy up the strewn clothing from the room. Alfie waited by the door content to watch her continually bent form as she collected items from the floor. Until she finally straightened and faced him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Her breathing quickened and he knew it wasn’t from folding clothing. She came to his side and took his arm, since he would need assistance down the stairs, but Alfie kept his gaze soft this time. No need to make a fuss about it. He knew what he knew.

And he was onto her.


	23. Slow Hands (On To You P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begged for Lily to get Alfie back out of those clothes... and I heard ya, right? xx
> 
> Warnings: nsfw, 18+, sexual play

His keen gaze rested on the glimpse of slim ankles exposed where she leaned casually against his butcher block; leisurely thumbing through the latest _McClure’s_ magazine. Every now and then one leg lifting to rub upon the other. Flared skirt lifting to flash trim calves, and Alfie felt the friction clear across the room. Not so much a distraction as was her small tongue darting out to moisten a finger each time she turned a page, and Alfie would shift uncomfortably in his chair. Fingers clawing the dress shirt collar a little looser. Scratching below the sleeves he’d already rolled half way up his arms. Completely unlike him to get distracted during a business meeting. Ten minutes gone and he had not found an edge to poke concerning these blasted Italians. His clothing was itchy, sitting was causing the return of pain, and he still had a tightening in his balls thanks to the tempting private nurse at his beck and call. Except, he was trying to beckon and she wasn’t coming; engrossed in her lady’s journal as she was. 

Looking forward to that after meeting rub down, he had told his maid she could leave for the day. Now here he sat with his leg going numb and restricting his movement, and several thirsty looking gangsters gathered round his huge dining table. Thirsty for more than his rum no doubt – but he wasn’t completely lacking in manners. He cleared his throat a little louder this time, and her head turned slightly; gaze peering over the curve of her shoulder. He gave a subtle nod of his head and her eyes widened in concern. Her first thought he was experiencing something medical related. He tried to hide his smirk when she rushed to his side. 

“Is everything fine here Mr. Solomons?” 

“Oh Lily love, so lovely of ya to inquire on us poor, measly gents wasting a beautiful day arguing o’er contracts and boundaries, yeah?” His gaze flicked to the other four men around the table. Lily bobbed her head pertly in their general direction and turned back to Alfie.

“Is there something I can do for ya Mr. Solomons?”

If Alfie was not mistaken, four bodies sat up a little straighter and they were no longer looking at the fierce gangster Alfie Solomons. 

“Yeah well, that ya can do a little sumpfin for us Lily. I’m sure these men might fancy wee drab to whet their whistles, yeah mates?”

Several heads nodded about the table, but Lily’s hard glare remained on Alfie’s. He knew this wasn’t exactly in her job description. Bar maid to a couple of gangsters who were just as likely to shoot him, and her, dead if this deal went badly. She chewed her bottom lip slowly and his thoughts briefly muddled. Just when he thought he might have to deal with force, she looked up with a sweet smile.

“Why I’d be happy to be of assistance gentlemen. Shall I take orders then, Sir?”

Alfie heard the slight harshness on the “sir” and knew though she had said “happy,” she more than likely meant the other. He would pay for this later no doubt and with a sigh kissed his massage, and any happy ending, goodbye.

“Aww, that’s a good lass Lily, thank ya. Jest lovely that is. There’s a bar cart in my office, jest roll it on in ‘ere love, yeah.”

She nodded once, smiled at the men and then turned pertly on her heel and went to fetch the trolley. Alfie watched as four sets of eyes lingered on her departing form. Already well aware of the swishing of hips and shapely form they were devouring. Scratching his beard conveniently concealed the smirk of satisfaction. Alfie leaned back in his chair, confident he had just found his edge.

Negotiations resumed and almost became heated in her absence. A slur was loudly uttered and behind him Alfie could heard the click of her heels upon the floor suddenly halt. The creaking of the cart going silent before resuming and seconds later she emerged. They continued talking while she prepared drinks for each man, and Alfie caught the hard glare she cast the one who had uttered the slur when he leered a “thanks doll” in return for his rum. Another sweet smile, but her eyes sought Alfie’s and there was no sweetness within. 

“If that will be all then Sir?”

Alfie shifted in his chair, gaze boring into her own. “Well Lily sweetie, it seems I am without my usual scribe ‘ere today. And I do believe these gentleman might feel more comfortable if our transactions were dutifully and properly recorded.” One large hand motioning about the gathered faces, which all nodded affirmative.

Lily glanced around the table, conscious of every set of male eyes upon her. She was no stranger to male attention – or how it might be used to one’s advantage. If not for the disgusting slur she had heard, she would certainly have told Alfie where he could stick this plan to use her feminine assets. Turning back to Alfie, she met the raised brow with one of her own. Why not merge their assets and take these foul gits down a peg… or several hundred pounds.

“Why of course Mr. Solomons, I’d be honoured to be in such fine company as powerful men such as yourselves. Why I feel almost faint.”

Alfie scratched his beard, not sure he entirely liked the mocking tone. Though it seemed to fly far over the other men’s heads since they were preoccupied with watching her dainty palm upon her breast. She all but floated closer to the table, and the closest gangster quickly moved to assist with her chair as she folded gracefully within it. His position above her afforded him a covert glance down into the swelling cleavage and he smirked at the jealous faces around him. Alfie’s eyes narrowed dangerously. That would cost this smug upstart.

“Yeah, that’s lovely, sit yer ass back in the chair mate and let’s get to business now alright?”

The meeting resumed and the pairing of Alfie’s confusing speech and twisted negotiations strategies with Lily’s subtle and expertly timed distractions proved too great a match. Each time Alfie gained an advantage, he would turn to his lovely nurse, with pen posed suggestively upon her bottom lip.

“Write that down.”

And Lily would draw the pen from her mouth with a small “pop” and each man around the table tried to disguise their gulp of air with a discreet cough or clearing of throat. Other times her pen would be absently-mindly tapped upon her bare chest, as she met the gaze of one particularly dimwitted man who had all but completely checked out of the meeting. Rising gracefully to replenish a drink, she dropped a cocktail napkin on the floor and bent to retrieve it. Alfie snuck in another 10% in his favour to the deal while the men were distracted on other rewards. By the time the meeting was over, Alfie had gained in both boundary and bounty with the mean barely being the wiser. The longer the meeting lingered, the more they attempted to draw the lovely Lily into conversation instead. Alfie, mildly perturbed that his strategy might actually lose the girl he intended for himself, quickly called the meeting over.

“Alright mate yeah, so that’s that, done. Fuck off then, get out of my house.”

Familiar with the Solomon’s hospitality regarding dismissals, they all rose to take their leave. Wistful eyes gazing back at Lily as they were escorted to the door by their impatient host. Alfie returned resting heavily on his cane and saw the true concern in her eyes. Still she didn’t with-hold the rebuke he knew he was due.

“Do ya always get what ya want then Mr. Solomons?”

If a grown man could look adorably sheepish and also like a damn fine rascal, it was surely Alfie Solomons.

“Ah, come now Lily luv. I think we were a good team, yeah?”

Her smile was hesitant, but she took his arm and led him towards the stairs. Her voice laced with both business and promise.

“Let’s see how well ya work with me getting ya out of them clothes Sir.”

~

_Dammit all._ She was bent over before him again untying a shoe and it was all Alfie could do not to raise her skirt and press the issue forth. The issue being the hard bulge in his pants now begging for some attention. He’d had enough teasing, but by her methodical movements he was betting good odds Lily was not giving him that happy ending any time soon. He frowned down upon her curved back. One hand rested lightly upon her hip and the heat transferred from his palm through the light material of her skirt. When the shoe finally came off, her hip bumped backwards upon his groin and Alfie emitted a harsh groan. She turned quickly and their eyes met; hers wide as saucers and Alfies’ glaring fire. A mumbled apology before she bent once more and he was forced another viewing of her trim backside. The other shoe carefully removed and set neatly within the closet. Aware of movement above and his jacket joined the shoes on the floor. She rose once more to find him impatiently unfastening the buttons of his shirt, eyes still refusing to let her go. 

Slowly each line of ink revealed upon the bare skin, her gaze dropping, and he noted the increased breath and parting of lips as he pulled the shirt from his waistband. It hung limply about his frame and he knew her eyes were taking in every line and toned muscle. A finger tentatively reaching forth and pressing upon the centre of a star as she raised eyes swimming in desire to his own. Fingers light as they traced towards his shoulders and slowly peeled the garment down strong arms. He expected she would retrieve the shirt and steeled himself for another view of pert ass bent over and his cock twitched in the still fastened trousers. Instead her hands trailed back up his arm. Pressing lightly into the tensed muscles as she peered through thick lashes upon him; her mouth in a perfect pursed “O” and Alfie damn near forgot to breathe for half a minute. Especially when those skilled fingers moved to his chest and began kneading the muscles firmly. He breathed deep, head tipped slightly backwards and closed his eyes tight. Her voice came low and husky.

“Feels like ya will need that tension released Mr. Solomons.”

He hummed deep in his throat, leaning slightly into her hands, until one was removed and he felt it glide softly into one of his own huge hands.

“Let’s get ya laid down on the bed now.”

Alfie, almost meekly allowed himself to be led and assisted into lying down upon his back. The pillows fluffed behind his head and he enjoying a liberal view of breasts strained against her blouse while she leaned over him. When she crawled back down the bed and reached for his belt he almost began a prayer of thanks. Fast and efficient she worked and before a word of thanks to the Almighty could even be uttered, he was clad only in his boxers. Her eyes dropped to the pointed pink nipples rising from his furred chest.

“Shall I fetch yer robe Mr. Solomons?” 

He grunted a “not cold t’all” and raised his arms to tuck behind his head and fixed her with a devilish smirk. 

Lily adjusted her position to straddle his long legs, raising her skirts high about her hips to straddle his pelvis. Alfie let out on long hiss of air when a glimpse of white panties flashed before she settled upon him. Her eyes revealed nothing as they met his own and they each adjusted to the hot press of one another so close. He knew she had to feel the pulse of his cock through that thin material, but aside from a quick dart of her tongue upon her bottom lip, Lily revealed nothing. Slowly she raised up and a flash of disappointment was seen in his scowl, until she reached over his naked chest to retrieve her oil from the night stand. His eyes fastened on her delicate hands as she poured and warmed the oil between her palms. His erection straining against its confines and when she settled upon him once again, the head of his shaft grazed upon the soft cotton. She shifted her hips slightly, working his long length into the folds beneath the panties and Alfie hands tightened into the pillows. Leaning slightly forward her hands began at his shoulders and slowly massaged in small circles all the way down to his waist. Pelvis mimicking those slow circles with just enough pressure that his breath came in shallow gulps. The slow circular patterns repeated all the way up, but this time she pressed deeper upon him, before starting the journey back down again. Each time the soft cotton dragged upon his member and the strong fingers eased his tense muscles, Alfie groaned deeply. Her subtle movements coaxing his entire hard length forth, until he was completely enclosed about the warm cocoon rubbing in a slow rhythm with her hands. 

She sat up straighter, knees tucked tight against his sides and the heat of her centre pressed so close he couldn’t halt the moan from his chest. Arms quickly coming down to settle upon her hips and encourage a quicker pace. Her own hands gripped his tightly and settled them upon the bed. 

“Now Mr. Solomons, ya know ya can’t touch me at all. Why I could lose my job for encouraging such a thing.” She leveled her gaze upon his own hard stare, but the smirk at the corner of her lips twitched.

“Yeah mate, I ain’t fixin to tell no one, now am I?”

She laughed lightly and merely proceeded to massage up the toned length of his arms; pelvis rubbing against the hardness with a quicker pace. Alfie gripped the sheets tightly to keep from the driving need to offer some guidance. 

“Surely ya know we cannot offer such a service Mr. Solomons.” 

She raised his arms into the air, massaging the large hands in a firm grip. Alfie couldn’t take his eyes off those hands as they worked between all his fingers. 

“We are happy to make our customers comfortable sir, but only to a certain point, ya understand of course.” 

Alfie was trying to concentrate on the noises spilling from her pouted lips, but with the grip she held on his fingers while dragging her sweet, softly garmented pussy along his now throbbing shaft was proving a distraction. She was easing one tension from his body, while simultaneously building another and Alfie was only too happy to lay back and let her determine the play. Her hands held his wrists in a tight massaging grip while she dry humped his cock… and fuck he was dying to grab her and rip those panties free. Feel the damp, hot silk of her gliding upon him. This tease was too much and his head tipped back in frustration with a deep groan. Eyes focused on the smooth plaster of his ceiling. It only reminded him of the grief glimpse of the skin of her inner thigh and his balls tightened something fierce. He wasn’t sure quite where he stood in this little game. Sex seemed definitely off the table, but…

“Mind ya if something were to jest happen. Ya know of its own nature, well neither of us can be blamed for such a natural response, now can we Mr. Solomons?”

Alfie’s head nodded against the pillows; nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply. The heat coiling in his gut now that he had permission to pursue his end. Her eyes smiled down at him.

“How is yer hip sir? Shall I work it a little before we finish?”

Alfie could only nod; his breath catching as the heat coiled in his gut and traveled straight to his cock knowing her hands would be so close. She poured a little more oil and the anticipation alone was almost enough to have him spurting onto her nice clean panties. She shifted to the side slightly to reach his bad hip and his eyes widened in surprise when that tiny bit of cotton also shifted and the soft downy nest of curls rubbed along his swollen shaft. Just a hint, but enough that his blood began to boil.

“Ahh, fuck love… yer goin be my undoing.”

She smiled, but refused to meet his gaze as her fingers worked along the hip and down his pelvis. Dragging just along the side of his cock, and he swore a finger tucked the cotton sides back a little further as more softness caressed him. His own fingers worked the sheets beneath him, every second that passed a test of his will to resist grabbing her hips and guiding them both to the finish. The look in his eyes must have shown his wild passion, for she suddenly gripped him on both sides and began massaging deeply with both hands and cunny. An intense pleasure building along with a subtle jolt of pain that had him lifting his hips in a desperate bid to cum. A soft moan escaped her mouth and in the final throes they both abandoned all pretense and rocked against one another at a feverish pace. If she noticed his hands had settled upon her hips and were driving her against his bucking cock, she said nothing. Not with her own head tilted back, long slender throat revealed and all he could think was fastening his mouth upon the silky flesh and devouring her whole. Her wetness seeped through the thin material and eased their gliding motions. Coating him in her desire from tip to base and he surged towards his finish with each stroke. A brief moment when he finally caught her eyes and the question passed silently. One finger sweep and he could have the rest of that cotton no longer a barrier and be thrusting himself deep and tight inside her. A soft shake of her head, eyes glazed but still earnestly seeking his acceptance. Though disappointed he respected the constraints of their relationship. Too far along to stop, he added his own rolling hips and with a gasp they both cried out when the release took them spiraling upward. The tightness and heat surging through him with each silky, coated caress upon him. A flood that suddenly surged as she gasped aloud and her knees gripped him tightly. Allowing himself to tumble over shortly after with a long moan ending in a thick jet that spurted to coat his stomach in short, hot bursts. 

As far as climaxes went, it was short and sweet — thus successful; if not an entirely romantic mating. Erotic in its own way, he found it deeply satisfying despite the nature of their customer and client relationship. If Lily felt any awkwardness, it was expertly concealed behind her quick return to business efficiency as she cleaned him up; offering a warm smile when she slid off his pelvis. Watching her quietly, he found the faint blush upon her cheeks completing endearing. Her soft lilt interrupted the easy quiet of the moment.

“Better sir?”

Alfie took one of her slender hands in his own and kissed it gently; a twinkle in his eye when he smiled and nodded. Unlike him to not have any words in this moment, but she seemed to accept with a nod of her own.

“If ya roll over sir, I can do yer back now. Must be painin ya something awful after that long meeting. Those insufferable bores, glad ya stuck it to them Mr. Solomons.”

“Yeah well, I had a little help now didn’t I, right?”

She smiled and motioned for him to roll over onto his stomach; fresh lotion already warming in her palms. Alfie turned with a pained groan. She wasn’t wrong about his back, now that one tension had been eased, this one was screaming to be noticed.

“I’ll get on that straight away sir.”

Alfie’s head swivled around as he felt her straddle him once more. Catching her playful wink. Ah, he bet Lily had a wild streak hiding beneath her professional exterior. Certainly he had glimpsed the passion she could reach, if only briefly.

“Yer a gem Lily. Don’t know what I’d done without ya today love.”

Another groan as those soft, slow hands kneaded the knotted muscles. It wasn’t but mere moments and he felt himself drifting down to nothingness. Nothing but the feel of her fingers on his skin, the subtle musk of her still lingering in the air and the quiet of his home settling around them. A whisper in the growing darkness.

“Aye, we’re a good team, that we are Alfie.”

By the time she finished, Alfie was deep asleep. His breathing soft and regular as she quietly tidied up the room, then slipped to the door. A last look at his face resting in calm repose; handsome in slumber. She would fix a dinner and leave it on the stove. Turning with some bittersweet longing, for she knew she would not return on the morrow. He shifted upon the bed, the blankets slipping sideways to reveal the curve of one buttock and she inhaled sharply. All professional pretense dissolving. With a heavy sigh she turned form the arousing sight.

She was full aware there would be no resisting the force that was Alfie Solomons a second time. He was more man than she’d ever met, and he was only operating at half his capacity. Better to quit now before things went any further. Turning she shut the door quietly, knowing full well it would in no way erase the image of him beneath her, or the feel of him stroking her to passion. Those were branded on her mind for eternity.

Alfie awoke hours later to find Lily gone. A short sweet note upon the kitchen counter and a delicious aroma coming from the stove top the only things to show she was ever there.

Except for the small bottle of oil Alfie kept in his bedside drawer. Every now and then pulling the stopper and inhaling deep as scented memories washed over him on the loneliest of nights.


	24. Dangerous and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you write a shot of a young shelby girl and alfie solomonsan oc character - maybe a twin of Tommy’s 
> 
> OHhhh, you know I want to write that story given the Season 4 Finale.  
> You should have taken the dog Shelby.

Thomas leaned back as far as his chair would allow, eyes unblinking as they returned the challenge met in the keen hazel gaze. His hat was pulled so low a shadow prevented a full glimpse, but he knew the other man would be holding his gaze; probing his mind and dissecting his body language. Even now probably wondering if the casual pose was merely a ruse to hide his troubled uncertainty. His own body stood rigid, refusing a seat, but legs wide and braced while he leaned upon a thin cane. Thomas noted that the cane had raised several times to punctuate his heavy Cockney and curse laden words; and that no unbalance had been detected. Though “unbalance” was a word that generally came to mind when confronted by the head of the Jewish gangs, Alfie Solomons. The baker had come to Small Heath, and he could only surmise that trouble had likely followed close behind. In the form of a neatly and perplexing deal no doubt.

“What ya do that for Tommy, yeah?” Alfie shifted with a sight mumbled groan. “Get yer man all beat ta hell and banged up for? What ya playin’ at, yeah?”

Thomas shrugged, knowing that the volley of words was not likely yet completed.

“Fuckin hell Thomas, he looked like sumpin been floating down that dirty fucking river for days. All bloated and banged up from bein’ knock’d about by boats and god knows what the fuck else floats on such unholy waters.” A brief pause to thread ring laden fingers through the ginger beard now showing signs of peppered gray. “Look’d like the fuckin ghost of ill be gotten dastardly deeds past when it washed up outside my bakery, yeah it fuckin did.”

Thomas rolled his eyes from the reddened face in a weary glance to the ceiling, praying the rant was near over. When he glanced backwards, Alfie stood hunched and furrowed brow before him; barely short of breath and waiting. He sighed; a billow of smoke encircling his head and Alfie squinted several times.

“Alfie, that bloated corpse was formerly one of my workers caught pinching bottles of gin from the warehouse. As if thievery was not bad enough, he was also caught making a deal trying to sell my gin recipe to the Italians.”

Alfie shifted his stance and glanced at the ceiling, than back to level his gaze once more at Thomas.

“You wouldn’t know anything about that kind of deal, now would you Alfie?”

A rasped chuckle and flash of teeth, “Aw fuck mate, I don’t know nothin ‘bout what Sabini might be up to wanting some gypsy gin recipe, yeah right.”

“Since when does Alfie fucking Solomons not know where Sabini pisses and shits? Come on…”

Alfie tapped the cane on the floor, “Listen sweetie, I got my own fuckin business to attend, yeah right? I can’t be up that prig ass all the fucking time now can I.”

“You make it probably 60% your business to be up that pricks ass…”

“I fuckin what…”

Both voices were silenced when the door suddenly swung open, followed by the delicate scent of something sweetly floral and feminine. Alfie turned about and immediately clamped his mouth shut tight, though his eyes widened considerably when spying the curvy form and beautiful face stood before him. An audible groan came from the desk behind him.

“Now’s not a good time Tessa, not a good time at all. “

The woman pursed a quick smile at Alfie before peeking around his still form and addressing Thomas.

“Well it’s never a good time is it Thomas, perhaps because you never want to talk to me, knowing what it is I got to say.”

“Tessa…”  
“Thomas, I’m not one of your do as I say workers that you can just order about as you please.” She stepped past Alfie, who turned as though dazzled to find himself staring at her back as she leaned over the desk towards Thomas.

“It didn’t work when we were younger Thomas, and it sure as hell won’t work now.” A hand reached forth, lean fingers wrapping around his glass of gin and raised it to her mouth, tossing the contents back in one neat gulp. “And I’ll be damned if I make a fuckin appointment to see me own brother.”

Thomas eye’s immediately darted to Alfie’s noting how that sharp gaze was focused on his sister. His twin sister – that no one was supposed to know about in the Peaky world of questionable enterprise. Tessa was a good woman, working in the dining establishment of an old mate… and well away from the dangers of his own business affairs. Their relationship as twins elevated her above his other siblings in terms of both affection and the need for protection; though he’d not admit that truth to any of them. Simply stating he respected her desire for a more socially accepted lifestyle. Their tendency to bicker and push one anothers buttons certainly seemed adequate proof that they should limit their time together. The truth was, no one knew him like Tessa. No one could get his inner most being revealed as if reading his thoughts like his twin. 

Except, of late he felt that connection weakened. His gaze flicked back to find her own resting, with clear impatience, upon his face and it occurred to him that she had been scarcely seen the past couple of months. What prompted this visit piqued his curiosity. 

“What is I can do for you then Tessa? As you can see I am in the middle of a business discussion with this gentleman. He’s of the sort you have said you’d prefer to avoid, so I expect you will want to be quick about stating your intentions, and then be on your way.”

No way did Thomas Shelby want Alfie Solomons anywhere near his sister. Not this sister most of all. Ada could easily hold her own against the likes of Alfie Solomons, and hell probably even best him. But Tessa was sweet and usually mild-natured. Except when angry at him of course. He’d could only hope that her not being Jewish would keep her out of the gangsters interests, but the brightness he spied in Alfie’s eyes as he stood silently taking in their exchange, did not give him much hope. Tessa straightened and spun on a heel to face her brothers’ visitor. Her breath sharply inhaled when met with the intensity of his gaze.

“Awwww, Tessa that’s lovely innit, Thomas. Jest lovely name to match the loveliness of countenance and form, yeah?” If Alfie saw the narrowed gaze Thomas cast, he paid no mind and continued onward. “Now tell me, why this miserable excuse for a brother ‘ere has been keeping you secret love, yeah? Afraid I might see yer smarter than he, as well as more pleasing to the eye?” 

Tessa leaned against the desk and sized the man slowly from cane to top hat. A warm glow creeping upon her and bringing a flush to her cheeks. Alfie’s careful perusal missing nothing in her response.

“And you are sir?”

“Right, excusing yer brothers shitty manners, right? Alfred Solomons.” His large hand reached forth to accept her delicate, pale one and the warmth of contact spread through her entire body. “Do you like bread Miss Shelby? As I do have a bakery.”

“A bakery?” Her eyes showed the skepticism of a simple baker doing business with her brother.

“Yes, yes I do.”

“You operate a bakery… “ a brow raised higher,” and you’re here to do business … with my brother?”

Alfie nodded several times, stood taller. “Yeah well Thomas Shelby is a very good friend of mine. But for today, I am here to do business.” His large hand gestured dramatically towards the glaring form sat behind the desk, “With yer brother.”

She mimicked his nod. “About … bread?”

Alfie chucked and smiled with enough charm to woo the devil himself, “Aww fuck no - pardon miss, but what the fuck yer brother want with bread, yeah? Jest look at him there, skinny as a fuckin fence post he is. No I am here to discuss rum and gin, and whatever kind of wicked drink we can pour down the greedy guzzards of them Yankee bastards, right?”

Tessa stood wide eyed in amazement at the truth he cared not to conceal. Glancing over her shoulder to catch Thomas’s weary nod. Turning back she leaned a little closer to Alfie, who nodded silently as if it all made perfect sense.

“But, I do have a bakery, yeah.”

“Right. That bakes bread…. Or rum?”

Alfie’s face turned serious, “Oh miss, beg yer pardon, but that distinction is not discussed, yeah.”

“Then why did you bring it up Mr. Solomons?”

“Well now, bloody hell Miss, how will I get ya there if I don’t bother ta mention it?”

Thomas set his drink down with a clear bang. “Alfie, no.”

“No? Ta what?”

“No, Tessa will not be going to your Bakery. Or distillery. Or anywhere else you may be considering.”

“Why’s that now Thomas, eh?”

Tessa swung around, “Yes, Thomas why is that? I can go where I damn well please. I don’t work for you, remember?”

“Yeah Thomas, Miss Shelby ere seems to have a right fine mind of ‘er own, I wager.” Alfie leaned in, took a deep breath. “And a fine nose for perfume too. Hmmm definitely jasmine …” Alfie reached one finger out to lift a lock of hair from her shoulders and then let it fall back into place as he sniffed the air by her ear. “Yeah, if I’m not mistaken, a bold choice of carnation absolute, right?”

Tessa turned, her mouth slightly ajar, as she stared in surprise.

“Why yes Mr. Solomons, that’s exactly right. You know ladies scents?”

Both men cleared their throats sharply, but while Thomas stared daggers across the desk, Alfie recovered himself quickly.

“Yeah, yeah I do miss. Extensive study that I have.” 

Tessa felt the promise in the wicked grin straight to her toes, and wasn’t even embarrassed by the feminine _ohhh my_ that escaped. 

Disturbed and disgruntled by their closeness, Thomas stood up from the desk and took his sister firmly by the elbow; practically dragging her towards the door. Her head craned backwards to catch a wink and a tip of his hat from Alfie just before she was ushered back out into the hallway. Alfie caught just a glimpse of a saucy pout and flash of tongue that shot liquid heat straight to his loins before she turned on a heel and marched away. Thomas turned back, one hand raised at Alfie’s sharp inhale of breath.

“Not another fuckin word Alfie.”

Alfie shrugged; a look of baffled innocence on his face as he finally sat and leaned on his cane. Thomas returned to his side of the desk, but caught the hushed muttering from behind.

“Real firecracker that one, eh.”

“Alfie, no.”

They were still locked eye to eye in silent battle five minutes later when Lizzie strode through the door and tossed papers on the desk. Eyes rolling when she caught the tension within the room.

“Didn’t yer mothers ever tell ya yer faces would stick like that?”

They waited until the slamming of the door to allow a sheepish blush to stain their cheeks, while Tommy glared daggers at Lizzie’s retreating back and Alfie simply sat with a satisfied smirk the remainder of the meeting. 

~

Several hours later Alfie shuffled through his front door balancing hat, cane and dog treats; braced for the furry assault now launching itself across his polished floors. Seeing the huge dog barreling down the hall was sufficiently scary a sight to discourage any intruder, but Alfie simply waved a hand and Cyril sat obediently before him; position assumed. He took the biscuit gently, only licking his master’s hand in thanks before trotting back towards the more tempting aroma’s that came from the kitchen. Alfie’s raised his head and sniffed the air appreciatively also, before following behind the dog. Hearing the familiar tread of his feet, the sweet lilt reached his ears just as he feet crossed onto tile.

“How did the meeting end?”

“Got my 65% I did, yeah.”

“Of course ya did.”

“Yeah it seems Thomas was a little bit off his game today.”

The woman came from the kitchen island to weave her hands around his neck and press close; one finger playing in the curls at the back of his head. She purred close to his ear, while Alfie’s hands settled on her hips to draw her closer to his hardness.

“And you took yer full advantage of course.”

A grunt breathed hot air against her neck followed by the rough tickle of his beard against her delicate skin.

“Yeah well it ain’t my fault the lad can’t keep his mind on business, now is it, right?

He leaned back slightly, pushing her away, though the air still infused with sweet Jasmine. “Weren’t me that set him on edge though were it love.”

Tessa’s lovely lips curled into a brief smirk, and her shoulders shrugged the matter away of little concern. Small hands drifted up his firm chest to pull him back; Alfie only too willing oblige the attentions.

“Well no brother wants to think of his sister getting tangled up with a dangerous gangster Alfie.”

She captured his mouth in a brief teasing kiss; eyes searching his own.

“Is that right now then?”

She murmured low near his ear, nuzzled along his rough beard and felt the strength of his sudden grip upon her hips.

“Fuckin hell then love, he’s really not gonna like what I am about to do to ya right now.”

Not a word of complaint was uttered as she was hoisted upon the kitchen counter, Alfie's’ hands already up her skirts and his mouth fastened greedily upon her own. Her hands reached to unfasten his pants, legs already spread about his hips; desperate for his attention. Mere seconds later all thoughts of her brother were driven from her mind and all she knew was the feel of this man taking her body to dizzying heights. His hot wide girth filling her in measured thrusts that set the counter rocking. The room filled with grunts and sighs of pleasure, while the rum and jasmine mingled in the air; dangerous and sweet in perfect harmony.


	25. On A Rainy Night In Camden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hey Ink, hope you’re better. When your muse permits, can I please get a one shot or smutty ficlet with Manon visiting Alfie? I really miss them together._
> 
> I’ve missed these two!!! And given how Season 4 ended, I’ve wondered how Alfie would have fared had Manon been by his side. (run Thomas, run.)  
>  Settle in - there’s lots of ground to cover since the season ended. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the whole story of Alfie and Manon in the fiction The Girl With No Name

The rain slashed the roof above in a pounding pattern that echoed in his head. With a groan, he shifted within the big bed to adjust the heating pad against his hip; nigh desperate to find some ease for the pain that plagued almost continually these days. A muffled whimper came from the side of the bed and he turned to meet the woeful brown eyes that gazed back with worry for his Master. The huge dog’s chin rested upon the mattress edge; drool collecting in a pool upon the expensive sheets. Without a care, his master leaned forward, pain momentarily forgotten, to ease the worry of his canine companion. The dog sighed loudly as the hand patted upon his head and the familiar gruff voice, tinged with pain, perked his ears forward.

“Ahh, Cyril my big boy. Come to give yer ole bent and broken Master a smidge of TLC, ain’t ya?”

The dog leaned into the firm caress down his back before tentatively placing one huge paw still bearing sand upon the edge of the bed. A pleading look raised to meet the gaze trying to remain stern.

“Fuckin hell mate, it’s my bed yer after then is it? Expectin ya think in my weakened state I’ll just be givin into ya, right?” Alfie’s lean fingers scratched behind an ear and the dog sensing victory raised on his haunches. Alfie shook his head, admitting defeat while the other hand scratched along the edges of his beard. Cyril barked sharply once and startled Alfie jumped with a pained grimace.

“Nah, hell buddy. I knows it. Itches like a bastard though, yeah? Ya try and not scratch yer ass next time sumpin is biting at ya.”

The dog raised forward and lay its massive head, as gently as a giant possibly could, upon Alfie’s chest; pinning his hand to prevent further scratching of the annoying red rashes. Ducking under his hand to encourage more affection upon his now wiggling body. Alfie, fair crushed under the dog’s weight, leaned back against the wall and attempted to maneuver the loyal but eager pet to the other side of the bed.

“Bloody hell Cyril ya beast. Like being pinned under a fuckin truck “tis. Get to yer side now… go on, good boy.”

Cyril did an odd sideways combination of a jump and dive; landing with his massive head, and no small amount of drool, upon the other pillow. Alfie shook his head, though the chuckle could not be contained.

“Yer a fuckin baby right ya are, eh lad?” A final few belly rubs while the dog groaned in satisfaction, and Alfie settled once again onto his side. A muttered warning about hogging the bed as his eyes were slamming shut:

“Don’t get fuckin used to it, right now?”

The combined warmth of the water bottle and the huge dog pressed close against him pulled him into a deep sleep in no time.

~

The steady beat of the rain upon the windows and Cyril’s snores kept Alfie lulled in a deep sleep. Only briefly awoken by a sudden pounding within his skull that caused a moment’s nausea before he rolled over, getting a liberal dose of dog breath in return. A grumbled retort as he pushed the dog further to the other side and Cyril grumbled back in his sleep.

“Bloody stench of hell mate, ya gotta stop eatin yer own shit.”

Pressing a finger upon the pounding in his temples, his still half drowsy state causing him to ignore the naggin thought pricking upon his brain, and within seconds sleep claimed his weary and aching body. Until a soft “wuff” from the other side half roused him once again.

It was the sudden pad of Cyrils feet hitting the floor that finally alerted Alfie’s brain that the pounding was not all from within. As he heaved his body to the edge of the bed, soft growls changed to deep barks, over the soft padding down the hall towards the front door. The knocking was not overly loud, but definitely insistent. Not to mention in the middle of the night, Alfie noted as he checked his watch. He groaned aloud as he opened the drawer to retrieve his gun bloody hell I need some rest the fuck at my door better be in dire need of sumpin….

It was a pained shuffle that carried him down the hall, since he had left his cane by the bed. Cyril complicating the journey by rushing back and forth from the door to his Master in an agitated state. Alfie barked a command in Russian and the dog immediately sat on his hunches, ears and eyes strained towards the door where the knocking had suddenly increased in volume. Rain continued to beat down upon the windows and Alfie swore again, his head threatening to explode right off his shoulders.

“Pipe the fuck down, alright? Volume ain’t gonna get ya in my house any faster.”

Peeking through the small window he could see a huddled figure draped in a dark coat, beaded with water. Shoulders folded forward to protect from the wind and the rain, and a hat pulled low over the brow. The time of night and darkened shadows of the storm made it impossible to discern who was standing there, but at least their damn knocking had stopped. Alfie’s keen gaze sized up the smaller stature and the gloved hands hanging empty at their sides and deemed the threat minimal. Reaching forward he swung the portal open with one hand, the other hand holding his own weapon secure. Cyril strained forward, a low growl emitting from his massive chest.

“The fuck ya doing out in this storm and raising hell outside my door at this time…”

The head raised slowly. His eyes followed the path of rain droplets as they slipped over the curved brim of the hat and down over smooth, cheeks he knew even in the low light were the colour of burnt sienna. Dark fringed almond shaped espresso eyes that still found their way into his fantasies from time to time. Tear drops of rain clung to the long lashes, as they slowly raised to seek his own gaze. Traveling downward, his eyes then settled on the full, red stained lips and his breath expelled in a heap.

“Fuck me.”

The lovely mouth curved into a cheeky smile. The easy drawl hummed forth like a long missed favourite tune, as she shrugged out of her wet coat and handed it to Alfie with a sly wink.

“Well hell, it’s been awhile sugar… but if ya insist.”

~

Manon stepped over the threshold, one pointed heel slipping forward upon the rain dampened floor. Alfie caught her arm just in time to prevent the fall, but his own sharp gasp at being caught off balance did not go unnoticed by the lovely lady who now leaned upon his chest.

“C’est problem Sugar? Age catching up witdge ya? Surely I ain’t been gone that long, non?”

Alfie noted the Creole accent had thickened since her departure over a year prior. Though still able to drench him in honey sweet tones that sent coiling heat straight to his loins. The ebony curls just grazed her shoulders now; still glossy, bouncy and tempting as sin to touch. His gaze shifted lower to the creamy pecan curves peeking from within her soaked blouse. A tapered, purple hued nail ran along the bared skin of his pajama top and Alfie’s gaze shifted to her own; a gleam in his eye. A bit unsettled about the age remark due to his frequent daily aches and pains, but pleasantly surprised that his body was definitely responding to her closeness. As it always did. His lean fingers dug into the roundness of her hips and pulled her closer.

“Listen sweetie, it’s fuckin biblical out there innit - that storm. Jest look at ya drenched to the skin like some poor wretched thing left by the curb.” A lean finger plucked the soaked material from near her waist; lingered a moment to feel the intake of breath. “What I’m thinkin is that we ought to get you out of them wet things, and dry and warm straight away, yeah?”

His smile flashed crooked in the shadowed entry, as his fingers traveled slowly to the waistband of her skirt; softly tugging the folds until freed from its confines. Her lips parted, but her silence held. Along with the gaze locked on his own.

“So is it just shelter ya seek Manon? Long way to travel to only seek a bed innit?”

If she was shocked or offended by the insinuation, it never showed. And why deny – she’d always wanted this man. Always would. Her only reaction was to run her tongue along the ruby stained lower lip and submit to his touch. His fingers now deftly undoing a button. She stood pliant while they slowly were opened, one by one, and the water dripped upon the floor to pool about their feet. Cyril stuck his big nose into the mess and snorted deep; temporarily breaking the spell. Manon cast an uneasy glance at the massive canine and Alfie felt her body stiffen while the nose traveled up her calves and poked obtrusively into her crotch. A delicate, sardonic lifting of a delicate brow as she redirected the nose gently.

“Well it’s certain he’s yers then, non?”

Alfie only flashed that wicked smile once more; a knowing wink.

“Yeah well he’s otherwise housebroke love, so don’t mind him none.”

Cyril was already sat on hunches leaning into the nails that scratched behind his ears; groaning as though he was in doggy heaven. Raising adoring eyes to the strange woman with the smooth, high voice that pricked his ears. A long moaning sigh when she found the sweet spot under his chin.

“Merde. Sound jest like ya too Sugar.”

With a wink she spun on a heel and left both man and dog standing in wet puddles. Two sets of eyes following the click of her heels down the hall, until Cyrils’ head turned from side to side and then raised to search his master’s gaze.

“Fuckin hell boy, don’t be getting used to her right? She’s never around long mate.” He patted the dog’s head as a weariness once more settled upon him. “Come on boy, the lady prefers Scotch, but I’m thinking it be rum what she truly needs, yeah?” His sly wink all but lost on the dog who sat loyally, ears still tuned towards the sweet lilting tones drifting from the kitchen. Until Alfie shuffled off in the same direction. Cyril offered one grunt and then followed his master down the hall.

~

Fuck he was dying to touch her. His eyes were heavy and his body struggled to remain perched in the chair. Yet every nerve still strained towards her; desperate to enter her space. The way her lips curled about the rim of the glass was wreaking havoc on his senses. The tongue that darted out to lick the edges every now and then. Fuckin torture. She kept her distance thus far; but had made no move to refasten the buttons he had undone; so that her blouse lay open from the bottom to just under her breasts. A peek of pale pink lace every now and then, as she provided almost a year’s worth of detail in that melodic tone laced periodically with French. The words rolling smoothly off her tongue to drizzle over his heated flesh. His eyes constantly drawn to the smooth golden skin that glowed in the dim lighting. She was almost done the first drink before he remembered his manners – and that she was nigh soaked to the bone – and excused himself to get her some dry clothes.

Manon’s keen gaze watched Alfie shuffle back down the hall; his steps a bit slower than she remembered. His eyes a little less bright when he spoke; though he listened attentively as one could expect given she had woke him in the middle of the night. It was the small, barely noticed flinches that concerned her most. As though he had pain he was trying to hide. A year ago he would have had her over the counter already; twice likely. Making her come undone numerous times before he allowed his release. Teasing her into submission; than deftly allowing her to take control and bring him to his knees. She swirled the rum over her tongue; lost in the memories as her breath hitched in her chest. Yet he made no moves, despite the obvious interest his pajama bottoms couldn’t conceal. She was debating asking him outright - risking both his infamous temper - as well as kissing a night of passion good-bye, when he returned holding a garment before her.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?”

“It’s fuckin dry, that’s what it is, yeah?”

Manon took the garment, pleased at its cleanliness and the softness of the material. She shook it out; revealing it to be a men’s sleep shirt. Long enough that it would fall to mid-thigh when donned. An eyebrow quirked in his direction as he eased himself back into the chair; a slight frown drawing his features. “Alfie luv – it’s just a top. No bottoms?”

“Will I figured ya wouldn’t be needin bottoms love… right?”

She noticed the large hand that had resumed rubbing a knee and raised questioning eyes. Alfie turned his head to gaze at the dog sleeping quietly before the back door.

“Sugar ya know I ain’t the shy one here.”

Standing, she peeled the wet skirt slowly from her body. A low humming accompany the action and Alfie’s hand gripped his leg tighter; watching the skirt, then hosiery, and finally the blouse drawn over her head. A shake of the gleaming, ebony curls and her entire body presented like a gift he’d been wanting all year; but was hesitant to unwrap and rush the moment. Just when he thought he might die from holding his place in the chair, her hands reached behind to unhook her bra, and those heavy, luscious orbs his mouth could still remember tasting burst forth. His breath hitched in his chest, while his cock pitched a tent the likes he had not quite been able to manage since she’d left him. Her eyes sought this own; read the desire there. Sensed the coming explosion; but still he sat.

“Question is sugar,” her heels clicked across the worn floor boards, “why are ya still o’er dere, eh?”

Transfixed by the easy saunter of her body and the ripe display of curves, - the thick accent purred from her throat - Alfie held his silence. But his eyes never left her and though he was aching to touch, taste and plunder every inch of that body before him; worries about his lessened state held him back. He was not the Alfie she would remember. The man she had come for; was no longer here. She paused before him; waiting and expectation was thick in the air. Until with a puff of air demonstrating she was not amused, she pulled the nightshirt over her head and reaching for her drink, drained the contents in one gulp. The glass slammed before him as her eyes glanced over to the bottle. Alfie leaned forward and slowly refilled the glass; pushing it across the smooth surface. Just grazing her fingers as they received it. Their eyes met and locked. She eased her curved frame onto the table and rested her legs just inches from his knees. Alfie prayed it would be anger he saw in those espresso depths – anything but pity. The sudden sound of her shoe hitting the floor startled him. The teasing rubbing now along his calf and traveling up his leg until she poked a toe gently against the bulge straining his pants.

“Alfie. I can see that ya want me. Still.” Her small foot massaged his balls and the sweet ache spread fire into his gut. The light pressure continued along his hardened shaft and he bit back a deep groan. “What game is this Cherie, eh? Didn’t ya miss me at all? Un petit peu?”

Aflie leaned back stretching his legs against her own; settling her foot tight against his groin. “Fuckin hell love, yeah course right? Truth is I fuckin missed that sweet drawl of yers.” His eyes lingered on the pouty lips. “And that mouth of yers. Hhmm. What I’m thinkin though, is are ya still the kind enjoys playing a game? Mmmm, yeah?” A firm hand settled light on her bared knee sending shock waves to her core as he pressed closer. “Are ya playing now love?”

Manon’s mouth curved into a twisted smirk; but with a long drawn sigh while her eyes implored; the curls bounced with the certainty of the shake of her head.

Alfie nodded. “Well, that’s good innit then? See truth is, as much as it fuckin pains me in numerous and considerable ways yeah, I’m fuckin tired as hell.”

Something different than their previous encounters rested in his eyes. Still keen and able to hold a gal to their will; but slightly dulled in their expression too. It stirred her in a different way. Softened the fight she stoked within herself while strumming the nerve to even come to him. She had aches of her own… but would hold them close for now. Manon slid from the counter and straddled his legs gently. Her palms laid gently aside his face as she gazed into the gray depths and saw the pain within. Her heart thumped in her chest for reasons even she could not explain. His name breathed out in a whisper. Alfie

“What is it sugar. Will ya tell me?”

Alfie’s head shook in a firm No.

“Ok sugar. But I can see it in yer eyes. Ya need some good ole tender loving care, non?” Her mouth captured his lips softly. Another whisper. Maybe even a promise. His head nodded in her hands.

“Maybe I bring it sweet and low and slow, yes?” Her hips were already caressing him and a hundred sensuous memories flooded his brain. Her smooth skin in his moonlight bedroom. The long curve of her back bent over his desk. Her scent filled the room and he breathed deep with lust and longing. Fingers tightened against her hips drawing her closer. Urging her onward. Sliding the shirt upward slowly along her curves. The heat of her skin seeping into his fingertips. That same heat as though the fire had been merely banked, and now threatened to roar to life once more. But it was a slow burn of light caresses and feather kisses while they found their way once more. Manon easing herself into his lap and his head tipped back when that slow grind he still dreamed about pressed upon his throbbing member. Ignoring the various aches and pains, the heaviness upon his chest, his eyes closed and he allowed her to guide them along. Barely aware of exactly when his cock was freed from it’s confines until it was gliding upon the wet, warm folds he remembered well. Her soft gasps filling the room and his eyes took a peek; devouring the sight of the long, slender throat bared before him. Sufficiently stoked in passion and will now, Alfie eased himself upward, mouth slanting across the curved lines. His hands grasped her ass and with one tug forward, settled her welcoming warmth upon his probing length. Deep groans filled the room and Alfie tilted his head to listen…. and sure enough the French flowed as sweet and low as it did before while he rocked her deep and tight upon his rooted cock.

“Mon dieu sugar… so good non? Always so damn good Cherie.”

Even with their tempo slow, Alfie felt the constriction of his lungs due to his heightened arousal; his thrusts slowing even more. Sensing the change, Manon gently pushed him back against the chair; settling her thighs about him.

“Pas problem sugar… just lean back and let Manon give you some of that sweet, slow pushin I know ya be missin’”

She took her time; hands, mouth and body bringing them both gently along. What was a mere hint of softness previously, now wrapped around them in languid heat. The tension building so tenuously within, Alfie feared it alone might bring his end. The release snuck upon them. Quiet and warm coursing through their veins until it reached their centres and fanned outward to each limb spreading its glow. So unlike their previous couplings; the only sound filling the room was mutual sighs and groans that evidenced the intense pleasure they still brought one another. Manon eased herself lightly down upon his chest; his cock gradually softening inside her. Light kisses pressed among the various ink while Alfie’s hands slowly eased their grip upon her hips. Traveling lightly along the bare curve of her back.

They found their way to his bed; Manon curved against his warmth. In the still moments of uncertainty that lingered heavy in the air, her breath came light against his ear.

“Alfie, are ya sick sugar?”

The slow nod barely felt in the darkness.

“C'est mal, oui?” Another nod and he shifted slightly away; a muttered grumble.

“No fussin alright.”

She breached the distance he’d gained and lay her chin upon his chest. Placing a kiss on his patchy cheek. “Why sugar, I wouldn’t dream of making a fuss over the likes of ya, ornery ass that ya are.”

She felt the chuckle deep in his chest and smiled softly. Content to let the matter lie for now. Her knees tucked in behind his own and one finger found his hand and rested there lightly. Alfie sighed deep, pulling the hand into his own.

“In the morning yeah? Now go the fuck to sleep Manon. I need some rest, yeah, I do.”

No reply came.

He glanced down upon the curve of her cheek lit vaguely by moonlight. The long lashes creating shadows. Felt the lightness of her breath and her slight weight upon his chest. Fuck he was glad it was her that darkened his door this shitty night. It was a bigger storm on the horizon he was facing. And he didn’t know anyone stronger than her to lead him through. He was not a praying man much anymore; but hell if sometimes they weren’t answered anyway. Though he doubted there was much grace left for a man such as he. But this little measure that now brought a ray of light into the darkness he’d been treading; he would hold onto as long as he could.

For now, he needed to rest.


	26. The Baker Came to Birmingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequested: I think a few people have wondered how such a hot piece of gangsta fire like Alfie Solomons has no love interest on the show. There are plenty of lovely ladies … but only one that could possibly handle the volatile and wordy King of the Jewish gangs.
> 
> So just excuse me while I indulge my curiosity about this meeting of minds. I need to get back into writing habit and it just keeps nagging at me brain. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings: just a fluffy first meeting

Alfie Solomons has actually come to the Garrison Pub, despite all the stench of pig and god knows the fuck else, yeah? He needs to discuss the rum supply with his good friend Thomas Shelby, so it’s worth the state of his eternal soul towards seeking a truce to their latest battle. Michael and Arthur glare from a corner, while Alfie hollers “Shalom Arthur!” and tips his hat, before following Tommy into the private side room of the pub. Silence beyond the door and several times Arthur moves to rise, only to have Polly’s hand appear as from nowhere and push him back to his seat. 

“Yer fuckin ridiculous Tommy, hell No. Categorical.”

Both Arthur and Michael immediately stand, hands reaching for their weapons until a shake of Polly’s head stays them once again. Suddenly things appear to get heated beyond the closed door, with even Tommy’s low tone now raised to shouting and a loud tapping sound punctuating Alfie’s own guttural mumbles. Arthur can stand still no longer and strides to the smaller door via the bar area and opens it wide. At the same time Ada has entered the bar, purposefully marching towards the door before anyone can halt her; and it’s half open before Arthur launches himself upon it and slams it shut.

“Bloody hell Arthur…”

“Ya’ll bloody wait girl.” His hair has flopped forward into his wild eyes and Ada pauses wondering just how much has gone into his nose today. Before she can fire off a retort, Polly’s arms embrace her tight; pulling her away from the door as she greets her with several questions about herself and her son Karl. 

“I need to speak with Thomas right now Polly.”

Arthur moves between the ladies, “Well if ya can’t tell …”

Both women barely spare him a glance. “Shut up Arthur.”

Arthur puffs himself up to begin a proper curse laden rant, when he follows the line of Polly and Ada’s gaze back to the wide open window; and finds Tommy and Alfie both staring back confused as hell.

“I told em it was Blinder’s business Tommy, but this…” his thumb jerked towards Ada, but he soon found it caught and bent backwards as she quickly passed.

“I said shut up Arthur.”

But the nod of Thomas’ head is not mistaken by anyone and with a satisfied smirk, Arthur crosses forward and slams the portal shut. Except, now he has a toe tapping, pissed as hell firecracker of a little sister staring him down.

And their equally resolute Aunt right behind.

“Blinders business, eh? And just who the fook are we then?”

~

Beyond the window Alfie stood straining forward on his cane, brows furrowed as he stared at the door, than back at Tommy.

“That there is the genuine article eh Tommy? Damn spitfire innit?”

Thomas shook his head and pointed a finger towards the bar and then back at the Jewish gangster who was already shuffling towards the door.

“Don’t even think about it Alfie.”

Alfie paused; one hand brushing through his beard while he looked up at the ceiling.

“Fuck yeah mate, I already done thought about it. Twice.”

Tommy exploded towards him, and Alfie in reflex drew his gun: just as Ada came bursting through the door, voice already raised.

“Tommy ya get yer booze addled maniac brother off my…”

She pulled up short spying the drawn weapon in Alfie’s hand. Eyes thoroughly raking him over from head to toe, while Alfie stood with a twisted grin upon his face. Ada grinned back before looking over her shoulder at Tommy.

“Oh him I like.”

Tommy snorted, “Jesus Christ Ada, he has a gun on us.”

“Oh, I don’t think the gun is on me Tommy.”

Her brow raised as she stared Alfie down.

“You’re not going to shoot me in front of my sister, Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie’s hand faltered. “Sister?”

Ada took another step forward. “Solomons?”

His grin widened at her obvious knowledge, but lack of fear.

With a groan Tommy threw his hands up and crossed to the table to retrieve a tumbler of whiskey.

“Mr. Solomons, my sister, Ada Thorne, Ada… Mr. Alfred Solomons of Camden Town.”

Alfie took her hand gently and raised it to his mouth; the light touch of his whiskers upon her soft skin sent a shiver straight through to her elbow. “Ada, now that’s lovely it is yeah? May I just say, it’s a real pleasure to meet a more pleasing side of the Shelby family, that it is right.” 

He tipped his hat and Ada’s breath caught against her will to stand firm under that keen gaze. Seeing his normally well composed sister falter under the Jewish gangsters charm and wit, Tommy sat with a groan and placed his head in his hands. 

“So, you finally wandered our way Mr. Solomons?”

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” He leaned forward slightly, “If I had known there were sweeter company than this foul git ‘ere, I might have come sooner.”

Tommy’s eyes rolled loud enough to be heard over the newly resumed din in the pub.

“Well, I must say, it is a pleasure indeed to finally meet the man who has caused so many fits of temper and headaches in my …

Tommy’s head raised in brief warning, “Ada…”

Alfie chuckled, paying no mind to Thomas discomfort; in fact he was thoroughly enjoying himself. A lovely lass and a new headache for Tommy, fuckin hell it was a shaping up to a successful journey to Small Heath afterall. Just how successful could he push towards?

“Well now miss, if it’s pleasure yer referring to, well I might jest be persuaded to cease wandering all together now, right?”

Noting the lack of response in Ada, aside from a breathless locking of gaze with his rival, Tommy finally stood again.

“Now wait just a minute Mr. Solomons….”

Ada and Alfie never broke eye contact: “Shut up Tommy.”

Her arm caught in sudden vise, as Tommy turned her towards himself. “A word Ada? Since you came to see me?”

Alfie watched the exchange filing notes in his head. Especially the one about the girls beauty when her ire was raised. The adorable way her mouth pursed before she took a man out at his knees with a few chosen words.

“You can just wait Thomas Shelby, I don’t work for you remember? Lord knows we’ve all waited for you too many times to count.”

She turned back to Alfie. “I believe I would like a spot of tea before getting on with any more,” a side-eyed tossed at her brother who was returning a classic bitch gaze of his own, “unpleasant business.”

Stepping between them, Alfie offered his arm in a gallant flourish. Pleased at the light weight of her hand upon the firm muscles of his arm. “Well that sounds just lovely Miss Ada. Shall we then?”

Ada smiled sweetly, before falling in step beside him… already inquiring as to whether he had family in Camden as he escorted her from the small room. Just as he opened the door for her to pass through first, Alfie glanced over a shoulder to find Tommy standing with arms folded and a firm set to his jaw.

“This business isn’t finished between us Alfie.”

Alfie tossed a cheeky wink back, scratched along the scaly flesh that lined his beard. “I know’s it, yeah. It never fookin is, now is it Thomas?”

Tommy heard the last mumbled retort before it was swallowed by the din of the pub as he crossed the threshold. His little sister in a firm grip pressed against his side.

_I’ll let you know when it’s over Thomas._


	27. Kneadful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you write a few characters focused on their hands? Something fluffy and smutish. A seemingly harmless task that the voyeur finds erotic? (Example: Alfie Solomons working dough and baking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANDS SERIES
> 
> This will be the first chapter in a series based on the above prompt; starting with Alfie Solomons. 
> 
> The series will be ongoing with various characters (James Delaney chapter will appear under Pipe Dreams), and I am sure there might be more than one chapter featuring Alfie's beautiful hands.

It was the flash of gold that first caught her eye. The brilliant shine seemingly out of place among the rows of fresh baked bread and delicate pastries. The working class vibe of the bakery not lending itself to polished gems or baubles. Standing in line clutching her still warm marbled rye, her eyes widened and focused on the yellow bands. The way each ring flashed as the hands kneaded the dough over the worn butcher block table. The long, lean fingers working the stretchy fibers to their will. Dipping back into the flour every now and then, and she watched the little puffs of white settle on the forearms of the baker. Sinewy cords in stark relief to the finely settled powder that dotted along his forearm. _His._

Full brows arched high as her gaze traveled up the tanned length of a strong arm to where the sleeves were rolled just below the elbow. Even through the loose bulk of the dress shirt, she could see the movement of muscle beneath as he continued his labour. The rolling motion drawing her into its slow, easy rhythm as her gaze traveled further to rest on broad shoulders; her body taking on a slight sway to match his own timing. Brown curls just nuzzled along the open shirt collar and she absently wondered about twining her fingers around one. The neck was strong and thick beneath; a bushy beard tinged with ginger just coming into view. Her heart quickened at the sight and a warm glow had begun to spread throughout her limbs. She adjusted the loaf of bread in her arms as though it were the culprit for the sudden flush upon her person. Tucking it firmly under an arm she noted the line had moved forward. She was only two customers behind now, taking a slow glance around the bakery that still had several others browsing. Almost of its own will, her gaze swung back towards the kitchen area, immediately searching out the golden hues for further study. 

The hands were strong; but moved with a gentleness. Experience. Movements both graceful and efficient. Knead, fold in half, pushing long fingers firmly into the centre, turn and pat; dust more flour and repeat. Each time he pressed the dough back down, pushing his weight upon the table surface, the veins in those forearms bulged forth. The thought came quick and unbidden of those hands on pale, warm flesh instead. The same confident, assured manner plying a woman’s body. Molding those lean fingers over curves and valleys. She swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat as the flush crept further upon her cheeks. A darted look around from beneath lowered lashes to ensure no one had taken note of her state of arousal. Like a moth to a flame drawn back to check the progress, and for reasons unknown to herself, this time her gaze lifted above the red hued full lips to find eyes keenly watching her. Startled she stood ramrod straight; unable to tear her own gaze away. Pinned in place by his own wanton challenge; though his kneading motions never ceased. The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly, and that tempting mouth twitched into an easy smile. The top lip hidden beneath wiry whiskers she was sure would quicken a women’s pulse when lightly grazing over her skin. Studying her carefully, he turned the dough over with a masterful plop onto the table surface and smacked the top of it with an open palm. All while casting the most devilish wink she’d ever seen upon her person. With a gasp she turned away; cheeks flaming. With relief noting she was next in line and quickly paid for her now slightly crushed loaf of bread. Without a backwards glance, she darted on dainty heels straight out the door. The bell chiming loudly with her hasty departure and drawing eyes as she dashed down the street.

Another baker nudged alongside Alfie Solomons, still calmly kneading, but with a low whistled tune now passing his lips.

“”at one got away from ya did she sir?”

Alfie turned his furrowed brow towards the elderly gentleman who worked alongside him and smiled while his jaw worked steadily, as though chewing the mild affront for thought.

“Nah mate, she’ll be back now won’t she yeah?”

The other worker raised a brow, daring to challenge his boss further.

“Why that was me best rye bread she has innit? Aye, she’ll be back mate. I bet good odds on it, right?” 

The two men stood staring at one another until the standard parting was given.

“Yeah now fuck off. Ruin my dough ya will.”

~ 

With a heavy sigh Y/N plopped her weary frame onto the well-worn cushions upon the window seat. A drop of jam fell onto her pleated skirt and she quickly scooped it with a finger; sucking tasty fruit spread into her mouth. Eyes closed as another sigh escaped, before taking a bite from the warm, fresh bread liberally covered in her grandma’s preserves. A small moan of pleasure while she vowed to never admit to that same grandma that _Solomons Bakery_ made the most delicious marbled rye she’d ever tasted. Quietly she ate while watching the various birds come to the feeders spread throughout the gardens. Enjoying each morsel knowing this was the last slice of the loaf. If only she knew the secret to the light and airy texture. The subtle flavor of the rye blended to the mix. Her thoughts turned to the hands that had likely done the preparation. Lean and strong. Eyes drifting closed as she brought the memory forth. The black mark she couldn’t quite ascertain that was by the thumb and forefinger. She’d never seen so many rings on a man before, yet they suited his person. Another symbol flashed; the capital T with a line strike-through that was engraved in black upon a ring, and she wondered at its meaning. Guessing it must be Hebrew in origin due to _Solomons_ being a Jewish bakery. 

Eyes flew wide, as the thought occurred of how much detail she could recall. As though the hands were here with her now – perhaps resting gently upon her knee. The warmth spreading through the thin fabric of her skirt to infuse the flesh beneath. Her legs were sore and cramped from the library shift. Climbing up and down the various stairs or ladders to return books to their rightful place. Leaning back as she lifted her skirt just a few inches above the knee, so those lean fingers could easily move; softly pressing into the knotted muscles. Easily imagined just the right amount of pressure applied to bring forth ease. His thumb would rub along the inner thigh in widening circles. One leg dropped to rest upon the glass and the hands massaged a little higher. Her breath gone shallow and lips parted in soft sighs, she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Surrendered to the rough pads of his fingers and the cold caress of metal gliding over her skin. The soft brush of silk that now gathered around her upper thighs, her own hands diving beneath to ease the mounting tension that coiled in her gut. She thought of the rest of the man: the muscled forearms and broad shoulders. Thick, wavy hair she knew was a good handful to squeeze and skipped over the eyes to the full lips…

… a gasp escaped with the soft, wiry brush of whiskers felt upon her inner thigh. Just below where her own hand stroked the soft cotton that remained the sole barrier. The other hand thread through the curls and held him fast; felt the moist, warm brush of those full lips just inches below her burning sex. So real. The warmth of his hand spreading through her entire body and coaxing the flames. Kneading. Plying. Fingers stretching and probing and her body catches the rhythm again. Head thrown back she let him work his magic; covering her own hand in his larger one and moving in sync. Her legs trembled and he pressed his weight to steady them. His head moved to rest upon her heaving breast as she caught the scent of yeast and something sweet mingled with his masculine lure. Nuzzling along the curve of her breasts and pressing kisses upon the sensitive line of her collar bone. The fullness of that mouth and she wanted to taste it desperately. Have him plunder her in every way. His kisses would be bold and demanding; the urgency sweeping her arousal along. Her hips bucked into their clasped hands working her now wet centre. The feel of whiskers along her delicate jaw so real she moaned deep and her stomach clenched. Eyes flown wide to find that piercing gaze probing her own. The smile flashed and she tumbled over the edge, gripping the seat cushions tight and crying her pleasure into the now darkened, lonely room.

~

Alfie walked across the bakery floor, his eyes focused on the sign upon the door. The last customer had been served, and though he still was needed in the real business that occurred beyond the kitchen door, the stresses of the day called for some good old fashioned dough kneading to offer some ease. In light of other pursuits that were not presently available. His mind flashed back to the young woman who had been watching him work only a week or so ago. He was certain that look in her eye meant she would return soon, but there had been no sign of her. He must be slipping in his ability to woo the fairer sex these days. He was so sure he’d detected more than a little heat in her gaze. His fingers reached to flip the sign to Closed and then suddenly… that same gaze his mind recalled was now staring back at him through the window. Alfie was rarely taken aback, and indeed he stumbled back a pace before finding his voice. Her hesitant smile telling him to proceed with caution. His hand moved from the sign to unlock the door and it was unmistakable to notice her own gaze followed every move. Alfie opened the door slowly, taking in the curvy form bedecked in a light, flowing dress that accentuated her best assets as she glided through without a word. 

“Allo, ya caught me just in time, yeah ya did.” 

Her head ducked and he feared she might bolt back through the door at any moment.

“Was just about to close, yeah I was, but tis my pleasure to wait a few more minutes.” She smiled shyly at him and nodded. His hand extended and with sheer will power she forced her gaze from the shining rings and met his gaze. “Alfred Solomons and it’s my pleasure to make your fine acquaintance, Miss?”

“Y/N.” His hand was as warm and strong as she imagined it would be and the flush began to infuse her cheeks. Averting her gaze, “Solomons? Then ya are the owner of the establishment?”

Alfie nodded, pleased she had noted. “Yeah, that’s right, I am.” His hand waved about the store. “Well, do ya see anything ya like Miss Y/N?” 

The heat burned upon her cheeks as the still fresh memory of her afternoon mental wanderings arose in her mind. She swallowed around the thickness of her throat, made herself meet those piercing eyes.

“Well I do fancy that marble rye of yers very much.” She leaned and lowered her voice. “Best I ever tasted Mr. Solomons, though I’ll not repeat that to anyone and certainly not me own grandmother.”

Alfie chuckled and winked. “Aye, yeah course not, yer secret is safe with me love, not ta worry.” He looked around the bakery, brow furrowed and a frown pulled the full lips taut. “Fuck, pardon me, but seems we are out of it now I’m afraid.”

She had the prettiest pout he’d even seen and the pull in his gut and tightening of his loins reminded him of how long it had been since he’d kissed such a mouth. 

“Well that is disappointing Mr. Solomons. I was very much looking forward to a fresh, warm loaf this evening with my tea. It would be much easier I suppose if I knew how to make it myself… but as I said, yer the best.”

Alfie closed the few feet between them and leaned close; his eyes bright as he held her gaze. “Would ya like ta learn, yeah?” He paused, holding the closeness and heard her breath catch. “Should make a fresh batch for the morrow anyway, right?” If a body could throw charm like a spell, Alfie Solomons was that body. “Ya wanna be my assistant baker love?”

Breathless, she could only nod eagerly. 

“Well come see my bakery then.”

She followed him into the back of the store, knees almost buckling when she spied the big butcher block table and vividly recalled what was about to unfold upon it. Alfie handed her an apron and began to roll up his sleeves… and she prayed for restraint of her desires as those same hands settled behind her back to secure the ties.

~

Restraint.

She had to be out of her mind thinking she could hold her desires in check around this man. Certainly not with the heat of him pressed so close. The warmth of his breath as he voiced instructions so close to her ear. Every now and then the brush of his beard against her skin. She’d nigh been in a trance as she watched those hands first prepare his own dough, slowly and thoroughly ravaging her senses as he worked. Shaping it exactly as he wished. Now he was guiding her through the process with her own dough, patient instructions mixed with apologies for his cursing. Thankful he could not read her mind and know each time “Fuck” passed those full lips… well it was all she could think about now and had to press her own lips tight to keep from replying, “yes, please!”

His voice brought her attention back to focus. “Nah, nah love, ya got to be gentle. Don’t want to tear the fibres or it won’t be light, yeah?”

His hands moved and fingers merged into the dough with her own, guiding her through the motion. She gripped hard to maintain composure and his fingers softly grazed her own to ease the pressure, while his mouth grazed just behind her ear.

“Easy love. Nice and gentle, slow… yeah”

Their fingers moved in perfect unison, while his body pressed against her own from behind; swaying and kneading. She leaned against him as his arms circled tight, hands leaving her own briefly to glide up her forearms and she watched the play of muscle; dough forgotten. His own reached for the flour and sprinkled some more. The dots settle on his arms again and she watched it rapt fascination until once more his fingers threaded about her own and caught the motion again. 

“That’s it love, ya got it now. Just work it a little more yeah, and it should rise nicely.” 

His pelvis was pressed close against her backside and it was certain by the hardness felt dough was not the only thing rising. Her head tipped back and lips brushed against the tender curve of her throat. The room was becoming unbearable hot with both oven and passion stoked. With some embarrassment she realized the deep groan had come from her, and not Alfie. He chucked deep against her neck and pressed closer. 

“Don’t ya move love.”

With quick efficiency he gathered the dough into its pans and covered them neatly with a cloth to allow it to rise. Then brushed the flour from his hands before gently taking her own and cleaning the mixture from each finger. His gaze hot upon her. With glazed eyes she watched each movement; his hands cleaning one finger at a time and then pressing a kiss to the tip. Each time their gazes locked and her breath halted. When her hands were clean, he untied and withdrew his apron over his head before coming to stand behind her again. She felt the pull on the ties of her own apron and could see the fingers working each tie loose, then brushing it down her shoulders. Grazing along her forearms until once more he entwined his fingers with her own. Clasping them with a tight squeeze and she shivered at the cool metal against her own tender flesh. Saw now the crown tattoos and felt the excitement tingle along her spine. Powerful hands for a powerful man. It was all intoxicating. The feel of him so close. The scent that was the bakery, him and whatever lay beyond that other door that came sweetly in every now and then. A reckless urge swept over her as she gazed at their clasped hands. To be desired by such a man was a rush of power of its own. His voice came deep and husky with desire.

“Seems like we got a bit ‘o time on our hands, yeah.”

He might have been about to say more, but her head turned to seek his gaze and instead found that full mouth too close to resist. He sought and plundered just as she knew he would. A deep groaning in his chest as he turned her body full around and in one swift motion lifted her upon the table. His pelvis breached her legs spreading them wide and pulled her close to his hardness. Everything about him pulsed into her own blood, setting fires along every nerve. It was far better than any window daydream. Her hands thread into the soft curls at the nape of his neck to urge him onward. She moaned into the kiss, and his hands roamed up her body to tangle in her hair; holding her to his demanding mouth. One hand trailed back down and all her daydreaming could not prepare her for the feel of his hand beneath her skirts. She sighed deep and gave herself fully to the reality of his talents, guiding his hand where she wanted it most. This time leading the way and setting the pace and Alfie proved a most apt student. 

Somewhere in the back of their minds they heard the timer sounding, but lost in each other they ignored the intrusion. The dough continued to rise in height, spilling over the confines of its pans. Just as passion spilled upon that flour covered table and Alfie showed his new lady just how skilled he was with those hands. By the moans and sighs that filled the kitchen, he had no doubt at all Y/N would be a repeat customer.


	28. The Dunes of Margate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequested - unless you count the wailing of millions at the conclusion of Peaky Blinders Season 4.  
> No smut here - just righting the wrong done us.

Alyona glanced up into the bright sunlight that beamed through the kitchen window. Sighing softly as she watched the rays sparkle upon the stretches of sand that seemed to go on forever. She’d never get tired of this view. When Alfie had first said they were moving to Margate, she had resisted – dug her heels in actually. He didn’t even argue, just waved his hands through the air with that snappy, sullen manner: “yeah, it’s done right.” She had sucked her breath in to let a volley of words fly, but something about the weary, resigned look in his eye held her tongue. It was a look she had seen frequently of late. Especially on the days he seemed more tired than normal. Watching her closely, he simply took her hand and nodded; and Alyona knew that the decision was right. It was done. The packing of home and many children’s things done in a flurry. 

Now, watching the birds fly and the distant ripple of water, it was hard to imagine not wanting to live here. The sunsets alone were glorious and it was their evening routine to walk barefoot in the sand with kids and dogs running helter-skelter; the gulls screaming their displeasure above. Laughter and barking echoing over the dunes until the joyous sounds were carried out to sea. Retirement seemed to suit Alfie. He smiled more and his brow furrowed less. Though she sensed he was waiting for something… always glancing off into the distance. Often taking walks alone, except for the huge mastiff he’d rescued from a brutal owner. Cyril had never left Alfie’s side since. He mildly tolerated Boots while the small dog worshiped him. Glancing around she noticed Boots sat at the back door eagerly waiting their return. Tail thumping and his sad whines fogging the glass. Shaking her head as she wiped the last few dishes hurriedly, eager to join him on the beach this rare night when the twins were at the boarding house with their god parents. Boots whines turned to a deep growl that was rare for the tiny dog. Alyona was just turning to search out the cause when two loud cracks carried over the sand and settled right in her chest. 

_Gunshots?_ She was sure Alfie did not take his gun with him on his walks; though she did notice he wore his long, black coat this evening. Her hands rubbed the towel across the already dry teacup in distraction. Eyes scanning the horizon, desperate for any sign. Any noise. Then darting to the hall clock that had not yet chimed the hour. He had not been gone long, she would not normally be worried as yet. Boots whines continued and she walked to the door to soothe the pup; still drying the same teacup. 

“Sure it’s jest fine Boots. Couple of them kids jest target practice.” She smiled at the dog who looked up with sad eyes, pleading as its paws pressed upon the door. “Alfie will set ‘em straight Boots, don’t ya worry.”

Boots had begun scratching at the door and barking furiously. Her brow knit watching the unusual behavior, then frowned when the tone changed much deeper. An alarm. Raising her eyes she noted Cyril atop a sand dune; huge head raised and barking like the hounds of hell had been at his heels. Then suddenly he disappeared down the backside of the dune.

“What the hell has gotten into him ya think?” She scanned the dunes for any sign of Alfie, but it was only Cyril seen again backing over the rise. His huge romp high in the air and Alyona squinted to determine the jerking motions of the dog. Boots was desperate now to get outside.

“Sssshhhh, Boots quiet now!” She nudged the dog with her foot and looked back to Cyril, still ass first and coming down the other side of the dune slowly. 

“What the hell has that dog found now?” She stepped closer to the glass. “Is he dragging….”

All the air left her lungs as the long, black coat suddenly registered in her brain. The booted feet that crested the top of the dune and left odd marks as they dragged through the sand. The twisted bend to the body, as one arm was held in the massive jaws of the dog, but even still she could see the gentle way he handled his master. Fallen. Limp. 

The teacup crashed to the floor and shattered. But Alyona was already flying across the sand with Boots at her heels. The gulls not daring to protest when she screamed out his name, over and over, before dropping to her knees on the cold sand. Sobbing as she tried desperately to cradle Alfie’s limp body against her own small frame. The dogs sent up mournful howls while the sun dipped low and Alyona’s tears fell on his bloodied head held in her hands. 

~

 _How much time had passed?_ Legs numb and her body shook in the chill evening air. Even Cyril’s warmth as he lay beside her, not leaving Master or Mistress, failed to cease her shivering. Boots lay at his other side, small chin resting upon his shoulder; his own wee body shivering. Her teeth chattered around the chanting phrase that spilled from trembling lips: _please don’t be dead, Alfie please don’t be dead. Alfie love, please…_

Through blurred vision she gently stroked the hair from his face. Prying it loose from where it had caught in dried patches of blood. Her own face twisted in grief to see the damage done upon his cheek. Chilled fingers tried in vain to pick the million specks of sand from his hair, beard and wound; a distraction that kept her grieving heart from breaking and mind from shattering. Then finally collapsing upon his strong chest, the pain so raw her breath came in choked hiccups and she was sure she would die right there beside him on the dunes of Margate. It was the dog who moved first. Instinct pushing him to get his Master home. Alyona first protested when the jaws closed about an arm once more, trying to shoo him away. For the first time ever, Cyril growled at her low in his throat.

“Cyril! No.”

She was no match for the dog’s strength and he easily began to drag Alfie’s body along the sand once more. Boots tugging at a pant leg in vain assistance, but more often stumbling than helping. Alyona still on her knees crawled through the sand, sobbing and yelling for the huge beast to stop. It was only when the dog stopped to rest, that she finally was able to get a hand on the other arm to try to stop the dog. A gruesome tug of war begun over what was best for the man both lady and beast loved dearly. She thought about screaming for Goliath lived just down the beach to come assist her getting Alfie’s body back to the beach house. Surely it was more dignified than being dragged by your own dog. But the sobs shook her body and tangled her thoughts. Cyril had bent once more, drool and sand dropping from his huge jaws and Alyona tried desperately to cover Alfie’s prone body with her own.

“Cyril, I said no! Stop it. Yer draggin him. No!”

But the dog growled again and persisted. Barking at her when she swatted him away. 

“Cyril! He’s dead! Leave him be now.” The words choked in her throat grown hoarse with sand and salty spray. 

She leaned over Alfie’s body to lay a swat upon the massive animal when a deep groan brought her to an abrupt stop. She turned to see Alfie’s lips moving in silent struggle. His eyelids fluttering but not yet open. A huge gulp of air as he groaned once more and Cyril licked the side of his face. She didn’t shoo the dog away this time, but lay her own palm on the undamaged cheek; the one which already bore a scar. Relief flooded her entire body.

“Alfie? Love…I thought ya dead.”

His lips twitched around the sand and blood covered whiskers, and she barely heard his reply above the wind and waves. But the lion’s heart she noted was beating loud and strong beneath her palm. Gruff and filled with pain the words reached her ears.

“I ain’t feeling dead.”

A strangled half laugh, half cry escaped her throat and she shook her head in amazement. His eyes peeled open for the briefest moment, but the silent exchange between them was all Alyona needed to see. 

She knew what to do. 

A snap of her fingers and Cyril gave a final lick across Alfie’s forehead, earning a muttered _quit fussin ya beast._ This time their combined efforts saw him safely home and propped into bed. Both dogs stood guard while Alyona gathered the medical bag Alfie had stashed in a closet. Wondering as she rummaged through the well packed contents if her husband had known. She scanned his torn and bloodied cheek, the fresh blood seeping onto the pillow – of course he had known. And had prepared accordingly. Whether he had known he would die on that beach alone, or had trusted them to come to his aid; she’d probably never know. Keeping him alive was the only thing that mattered now, as she gave what little medical aid she knew and wrapped his wound tight to stop the bleeding. Alfie muttering _tis a scratch_ and trying to brush her hand away giving her an odd sense of hope. Still his ornery, stubborn self and she prayed that was a good sign. But so much blood. _How much more could he lose and remain alive?_

For now his breathing remained steady, and in the calmer moments the questions rolled through her mind. _Who? Why? But mostly… WHO?_ And she felt the rage begin to seep into her bones where grief had only shortly been evicted. Trembling anew where she sat on the side of the bed watching the rise and fall of his chest. The sudden weak grip of his hand over her own. A squeeze that near broke her heart for the effort she knew he spent to ease her own pain. She kissed the bloodied knuckles and raised watery eyes to find the gaze that always pierced her core. Alfie nodded once and closed his eyes again.

Her shoulders squared and Alyona rose from the bed, a final squeeze before she dropped his hand to fall limply back upon the bed. A barked command to Cyril who had no intention of leaving his master’s side anyway, but the click of Boots feet followed as she ran down the hall to the kitchen phone. She grabbed the slip of paper stuck to the side of the cabinet, blurred vision trying to focus on Alfie’s scrawling script. 

It was time to make the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mischief Managed ;)


	29. Doc Solomons - Hand Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment in the requested hand series. Alfie provides a little TLC with those beautiful hands...
> 
> No warnings, no smut - just lots of tension.

A hiss of air passed through your lips before you clenched them tight. Wincing at the sharp sting of pain and quickly pulling your hand away from his touch.

“Owww. Fuck!”

Immediately regretting the hasty movement as your elbow banged harshly against the wooden back of the chair. The deep, low chuckle causing further furrowing of your brows as the pain spread along your already injured arm. Hesitation replacing the annoyance, knowing that a glance upward would reveal that devilish grin on full display; tempered by the charm he also easily summoned. If you dared speak, the lethal wit would follow. Delivered in that low, measured growling tone that always managed to illicit a womanly response you instantly resented. Just some of the tools in his weapons arson and you were wary of them all. So your eyes remained focused on his hands. Lean and strong, but moving gently across your bruised flesh. Then the flash of light that normally played off the many rings stilled as he rested them upon his knees.

Waiting. Patient. 

The black edges of the crown began to blur as the held back tears burned your eyes. You’d be damned before you spilt a single tear before Alfie Solomons.

A loud sniff escaped instead and no small measure of pride went with it. Damn but it hurt though! The softness of a handkerchief pressed into your palm and still you refused to raise watery eyes to meet the gaze you knew would delve into your very soul. Dabbing at the corners as your mind recalled the events that lead you here: at his mercy. Tender though it was; it was the last place you wanted to be.

 _Stupid fool you were!_ Getting in the middle of quarreling workers thinking your rational manner could soothe their tempers. Forgetting your own short fuse, and sure enough the men had provided the spark to set off your own temper with their taunts of “wee meddling whores.” Why, why did the bossman Solomons have to come upon the scene just as you were delivering a solid punch to the jaw of the nearest bullheaded jerk? Swinging around for another bastard bloke only to meet the arc of the solid steel wrench he wielded in defense. The “thunk” of steel meeting tender flesh causing a wince to move through the gathered men like a passing wave. Ignoring the pain through gritted teeth and grabbing for the offending tool intending to aim it straight at his ugly, twisted face. When a vice strong as steel grasped your small wrist and halted the attack. A loud booming voice that sent shivers up your spin even as the deepness of his voice warmed other places.

“The fuck is goin on ere yeah?”

The boom of Solomons voice could rattle both nerves and several barrels against the damp walls; echoing along the dark corridor. Still in your anger it was not enough to soothe your ire at the treatment from these foul-mouthed, boorish men. Your other hand swung around to clip the one restraining your vengeful efforts, before it had barely registered who had spoken. Freezing mere inches from the grizzled jawline when recognition finally widened your gaze that focused on the cheek scar cutting a path through his beard. Finally raising to meet the glare that almost twinkled back – daring you to finish the swing. Instead you stood there like a fish caught in the net, mouth agape and sides heaving with the effort of breathing through the pain that now coursed along your arm. He took a step closer and gazed down through that furrowed brow and the men held their collective breath waiting for the pending storm.

“Careful now miss. I’d hate to take you o’er my knee in front of all my men to teach ya some manners. Right now that would be a mite embarrassin' fer ya innit?”

You loathed him.

All of them. But Solomons most of all.

Foul git – as if this weren’t embarrassing enough as it was. To be singled out from the men who had started the trouble in the first place. You let the anger simmer deep – better than to think about the warmth and strength of that grip still holding your wrist. Or the shivers it sent along your skin when his gaze held your own in that all knowing, piercing way of his. The way his deep tone made your insides clench, even though the amused tone flared your ire. Everything about the man set a fire in your blood…. and you were never more keenly aware of the danger of being burned than during an up close and personal encounter with the legendary Alfie Solomons.

Now here you were, sat before him in his office like some errant child needing tending. And scolding. That keen gaze and tempting hands only inches away, valiantly trying to swallow pain, annoyance and a churning arousal. Pulling your gaze from the long fingers that curled over the edges of his knees and focusing on your own bloodied knuckles; the bruising that already marred your pale skin. Pushing aside that warm glow invoked by his unexpected gentle touch. Surprised to be have been treated with such care once inside his private den. So much so that it seemed a greater insult than being hauled away from the snickering men as you spewed curses at all like a tantrum fueled child. Or “spitting cat” – as the mumbled words reached your ears over the sounds of your own shrill voice, while being half dragged, half cradled protectively down the dark, musty corridor. Alfie slamming the door hard enough to rattle the surrounding glass partitions, then guiding your firmly towards the ratty old couch. The grip above your elbow just enough pressure that you didn’t pull away, but gentle enough that you didn’t really want to anyway. Considering that, the small worry over dripping blood on his floor crossed your mind before you pushed it aside with a mental scolding that he deserved as much for allowing those ignorant buffoons to treat you as such.

Except he hadn’t.

That part of your brain that leaned into the spreading, warm glow of watching him gather bandages and soak them in rum before pressing them gently to your injuries knew he hauled you away to protect you. From your own foolishness as well as from the throng of angry men. Or, maybe to protect them from little you. A chuckled escaped before you could prevent it.

“Ahh, here now right. Who’s got their sense of humour returned to them after the brutal onslaught of war, yeah?”

Finally your gaze lifted, lips half curled in amusement at his witty jest. Then the obvious worry in his gaze slammed into you harder than any fist. And you’d felt the brutality of more than few in your time.

He nodded and leaned back in his chair, fingers immediately grazing through the thick, ginger toned growth that surrounded the full mouth. And how fuckin unfair was that on top of everything else about this man? A long finger pointed towards you.

“Though I did like the one about ole Gerry’s mother and gutters… that was amusing love.” You blushed appropriately remembering the insult. Though having met the woman you weren’t quite sorry, and you knew those keen eyes saw.

“Where’d a pretty gal like ya, get a mouth like that from, eh?”

There was no judgment in his tone; just amused curiosity. 

You squinted at him through tangled, raven strands while grimacing through pain and irony. Oh yes, you would dare….

“Well, I ‘ave been workin fer ya quite some time now haven’t I?”

“Fuckin hell.”

But he flashed that smile and you were sure there was a bit of pride at your wise-ass retort. Against your better judgment and probable sanity, you couldn’t help but forgive him for the untimely (and degrading) interference.

Your gaze focused hard on the stroking fingers, watching the play of light that cast a ginger tone to his beard. Tracing the outline of the visible lower lip and let your mind wander concerning the upper lip hidden beneath the line of his beard. Like a buried treasure waiting to be discovered. Alfie watched the small pink tongue dart forth to moisten the pouty mouth just inches away and fought an inward battle of his own. Attempting to hide the groan under the pretense of leaning towards you once again, but when even teeth bit the plump lower lip he knew he was fighting a losing battle. But, what to do with you in the meantime? Scold your impertinence and quick tongue? When he could think of far more tempting things it might be capable of doing? Tossing you back upon the couch and finding some relief for the gnawing tugging in his trousers was definitely winning as the more appealing option. And he hadn’t missed how your gaze was fastened on his hands. He wanted your eyes and the sharp gruff tones barked into the silence did the trick nicely.

“Right, now!”

You startled in your seat and inwardly cringed before casting him a lethal glare of your own. Alfie didn’t care how he got your gaze – as long as he got it. Now to keep it. 

“Ya gonna sit still and let me tend that,” a long, lean finger flashing gold under the low light gently tapped your battered knuckles, “or ya gonna keep fussin like a spoiled chit?”

A deep gulp of air to quell the rising indignation and you were just about to let a volley fly that even wordy wise Alfie Solomons had not likely heard before, when you noted the teasing glint and wicked smile.

Completely disarmed. Totally uncalled for and bad form this bastard gangster baker. Concluding silence as your best option, you submitted to the task of cleansing and wrapping your wounds, still taken back at the gentleness he displayed. The soft touch of hands you knew were roughened by a lifetime of back breaking work. Gritting through any pain you allowed the illicit wanderings of how those hands might offer more intimate release. The red stain that blushed your cheeks hopefully attributed to your recent ordeal. Alfie kept a poetic mumbling of sorts during his ministrations. Words to the effect of “fair ladies” tangling with rough men bigger than they and who knows what else, your mind was too busy taking in other details about this rough man sat before you playing doctor.

The way those lips would purse together when he pronounced certain words. His cockney accent so thick it was necessary to intently focus at times. The ginger tones of his beard always a draw, but now you could see the few gray hairs that dotted his chin and it only made him more appealing. Each time he scratched the wiry hairs, your own fingers twitched beneath his own, earning you a gentle reprimand of “be still now lass.” Then he would return to absently scratching while he searched for the right word. Sure you’d never heard so many words from Alfie before this day. A slight shift of his head drew your gaze to his own as he punctuated some witty word play, and then you were lost in the perfect round spiral of a curl that rested upon his shirt collar. The same ginger tones caught in the light. Damn everything about him is fire. Your hand lifted of its own accord, finger stretching towards that single curl until you caught his wide eyed gaze staring back at you. Feeling the heat pass between the two of you and you saw your own desire reflected back in his eyes: he knew you wanted to risk the burning. He withdrew his hands from your own slowly, skin on skin dragging softly.

“Well that’s that innit.”

For once you held his gaze, a question lingering. A puff of air and a subtle shake of his head, followed by the mouthed words: “tsk, tsk.” He knew exactly where your mind had been wandering, but even the slight embarrassment rising in your chest couldn’t make you lower your eyes. It was too fascinating to consider how his eyes were darkened with rage before the men, but now held a brightness as he stared back. The heat continued to build and finally your lashes lowered. _No no sir – no more mind reading for ya._

A squeeze upon your fingers and you flinched; attempting to pull your hand away, but it was held firm. A lean finger grazing in light strokes upon your pinky. 

“Stop that.”

Back stiffened and straight you refused to meet what would surely be a probing gaze. Focused instead on the contrast of your skin beside one another. The strokes continued; light and dark merging. 

“Stop what love?”

Another bid for freedom and this time his hand covered both of yours, while the other lightly rested upon your knee. A soft sigh, followed by a louder curse when you realized your legs had opened at his touch – instead of slamming tightly closed; which you were sure was the mental signal you intended to send. You could murder him on the spot for the soft chuckle that rumbled in his chest. A chest that the open shirt revealed to a light ginger furring as well. Dammit. Eyes squeezed tightly closed seemed the best option at the moment, and you blindly swatted his hand away.

“I don’t like to be touched!”

Followed by a wince of pain as the injured hand connected.

Silence. 

You knew the battle depended on meeting those keen eyes once again. On the words you choose next. With a deep inhale you raised fiery filled eyes ready for combat… only to find the gray eyes calmly shut. Your words sputtered pathetically in reply.

“…and..and certainly not by the likes of ya!”

The breath stuck in your chest while his steepled hands paused in front of his mouth. Those beautiful hands and tempting mouth too close now and causing your heart to pound and proving there was no merit in your harsh words. Eyes still closed and fingers tugging through the longer strands that surrounded his mouth. A mouth that was pulled back into a half smile, half sneer. He didn’t even need to see the deepened blush upon your cheeks, your shallow breath and silence betrayed the inner emotions swirling inside. He was too close. The heat rising and passing the mere inches between you. The hardened points of your nipples strained against the fabric barrier as though begging to connect with that warmth. Snapping your legs closed did nothing to cease their trembling. Mouth hung slack as you searched desperately for words … anything that would make those eyes open and look at you again. Anything was better than having him FEEL your every subtle nuance in this way. 

You were laid bare before him, sure as if you were stood clad only in your knickers. Instead of sending you running in a panic, you caught the easy lean of your young, yearning body towards him. Close enough to hear his own deep measured breathing. His hands dropped once more, finding yours easily and lightly patting the bandages. No flinching or pulling away now, nor did you curse his attentions.

The grin flashed again as he raised one hand, holding your own within, and pressed a brush of his lips upon the bandaged skin. The deepness of his voice not lost in the whispered caress, “is that so then?”

Slowly he picked up the other hand, raising it also to his mouth, this time the warm trail of his lips lighting small fires upon the bare skin.

His eyes drifting open to hold you in place.

“Well sweetie… we’ll see about that won’t we?”

The hammering of your heart was louder than any word you could speak. And all the answer a man like Alfie Solomons needed.


	30. All In - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Hand Series, including Eames from Inception and O/C

Even in the low lighting, she could easily see the chip glide smoothly across his knuckles; pausing on his pinky finger. Her head tilted slightly to view the crooked angle of the digit. Filed the information away for possible use. Then a brow raised as a slight flick of his wrist sent the chip rolling once more the opposite direction. The din of the casino echoed in her ears. The motion of bets and drinks raised to lips. If she had not known it to be just after the noon hour before she entered, one would be lost in a timeless symphony of sight and sound. So many distractions competing for her attention, but it was on the bright red poker chip her gaze never wavered. The lean fingers only moving slightly to keep the chip in constant motion. His eyes focused on the table in front of him, never glancing at his own hands. While she could not seem to tear her gaze away from how they moved with a fluid, confident grace. To a casual observer, he seemed the essence of a laid back attitude, but her careful study noted the eyes that darted about the room often. The way his head would lean in a direction of conversation; suggesting an alertness brimmed just under the calm surface. 

His other hand hovered above the stack of chips to the side. Lifting the top chip up and then letting it fall back; the click of impact an offbeat staccato beneath the rest of the noise. Her eyes flicked back and forth between each hand; studying. Slow and sure were all his movements. Finely tuned and efficiently executed. A wave of arousal swept over her as she imagined them teasing across flesh with such slow assured ease. That same practiced touch that kept the chip in motion, pulling subtle sensations from within. Mentally she shook the image free. Sought to regain her focus as her eyes continued their lengthy perusal of his person. 

Easily the most beautiful mark she’d ever studied. It was a struggle to get her thoughts under control and remember her plan. Especially considering the ensemble the man was wearing: checked shirt in a retro vibe, pants in a shade of blue a few shades brighter than navy… and good god, was that a tweed blazer? If she had to guess, his socks definitely matched his shirt. Some equally distracting pattern to draw the eye. And how in the hell did he just make it Work? His stocky build perhaps allowed a forgiving lassiez faire vibe. He had the look of a teddy bear dressed by it’s owner in whatever clothes were handy, but looking no less cuddly for the hasty ensemble. Her mind began to drift towards how that frame might feel beneath her own fingers. Was there muscle hiding beneath the layers of style and suave? Would it even come to that? A half smile split her face just as he glanced up and their eyes met. _Shit._

__The lazy smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth and his eyes briefly crinkled as he held her gaze. The subtlest of nods. Thinking fast, her tongue darted out to moisten the full bottom lip as she allowed the very real hunger to shine in her eyes. Better to be thought a simple lass with her eye on a certain prize, than to have her true intent revealed. The poker chip continued rolling back and forth; he never missed a beat. An elegant wave of his other hand as he passed on the current bet and continued to study her in return. Calm. Composed. Damn he was smoothness personified. She shifted in a manner that would highlight her considerable physical assets. Long raven hair flicked casually over a shoulder and the barest hint of a smile. A slight frown creased his brow before he returned to his chips. One hand suspended midair above and empty fingers working as if some spell being cast. But she could see from the click of pulse along his jaw that he was still very much considering her._ _

__They always have a Tell.  
~_ _

___My god, she was perfect. ____ _

____Far lovelier than any image he could conjure within his own mind and thus a very fitting distraction. Distractions were very important to Mr. Eames; which is why he was rarely distracted himself. He’d have to spend some time with her to make it work smoothly and an unexpected heat coursed through his body at the prospect. A nudge of warning somewhere in his brain sending an alert regarding this immediate response to this woman. He tore his gaze away and cast a critical eye towards the rolling chip; ceasing the motion and clutching it in his palm. Studying it carefully until a slight nod of satisfaction quieted the alarm in his head. So, she was also real and with the confirmation he chanced another glance._ _ _ _

____Leaning back in his chair, hands resting upon the table, chips momentarily forgotten. Looking serenely composed in his slouchy, wrinkled manner; a nonchalance that disguised the very real quick and astute mind within. Tapered, manicured fingers tapping along the table edge, he carefully arranged his best amused look as he once again met those intriguing eyes. His natural wariness along with the line of work he engaged in suggested her presence was highly unlikely as a matter of chance or fate. The biting lip gesture certainly an affectation he didn’t miss, although he didn’t dislike it either. He was intrigued - thoroughly and it occurred to him it had been a long time since he had been. The decision made quickly, he passed on the next bet while scooping up his chips – putting the red one safely in his pocket – and unfolded from the chair in one precise motion. The woman noticeably straightened and pasted a shy smile upon her face as he made his way through the crowd._ _ _ _

____Eames didn’t simply walk, so much as he swaggered gracefully forward. The relaxed, confident attitude evident in each step. Infiltrating so gently the idea of protest or escape was never a thought. One hand remained in a pocket, the other resting on the edge of the leather belt. Head held high to meet her inquiring, and slightly nervous gaze with one brow quirked high. He didn’t just merely stop in front, but glided to a slow halt and leaned in close. A breath stirred the hair on her neck and the most sensuous accent poured straight into her ears._ _ _ _

____“Allo. That is a lovely dress. Vintage?”_ _ _ _

____She involuntarily arched into the light pressure of his hand upon her lower back. Chest thrust slightly forward and lips parted breathless as she searched for a response under his intense regard. His hand had moved around her waist, tracing the pleated folds of her dress. A light warmth seeping through the rose patterned black silk to caress her thigh, while one lean finger tapped the bow at her waist. The very hands that had so thoroughly occupied her recent thoughts, now laying a physical claim. A pinch of the fabric between his thumb and forefinger and her she inhaled deeply and leaned into him. She should have created some distance, but as though reading her mind, he leaned in closer - this time forcing her gaze._ _ _ _

____“The rose pattern, swing style… 50s if I’m not mistaken yes?”_ _ _ _

____A quick glance down to confirm that she was indeed wearing the floral rose patterned ensemble fashioned by Hepburn, before nodding mutely. Her eyes transfixed by first his eyes, then roaming down to the full lips, only to be distracted by movement near her ear. Gaze narrowed to watch the dark silk strands of her hair threaded through those long fingers and that voice like molten sex drizzled over her once again._ _ _ _

____“Ahhh, but you didn’t wear your hair up like her, did you? No.”_ _ _ _

____His head shook as though it were a crying shame that she had failed in this area and her immediate response was to set him back on his heels for the slight. Perhaps sensing her displeasure, he leaned slightly back and saved himself._ _ _ _

____“Still all together quite lovely. A little bit of imagination all that is required to achieve absolute perfection darling.”_ _ _ _

____The smile he cast nearly buckled her knees. Damn this man could sell the devil fire._ _ _ _

____“Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____It came out more like a question. Not a bad thing necessarily when she was meant to appear as a smitten kitten. No acting required there, she thought dryly. Still, there was something in his eyes he couldn’t quite hide. A hesitation. A cast of doubt upon her in the way his one eye squinted ever so slightly as he looked at her. The slight nod of his head that said “sure luv,” but the sentiment didn’t reach those eyes. If she didn’t pull herself together fast, this was going to be dead in the water before it ever set sail. She pointed to his own jacket._ _ _ _

____“A vintage fan too I see? Where ever did you find it?”_ _ _ _

____A cheeky grin flashed quickly. “Oh you want to trade secrets already now do you love?”_ _ _ _

____His head tilted down close, as he gently swept an inky curl from her cheek._ _ _ _

____“Well I tell you what then right: I’ll share one secret.” Her head turned slightly to meet his gaze and read the words he mouthed while a hand ran down the side of her dress. It’s a fake._ _ _ _

____“A what? No, that’s impossible. I bought this at a very reputable vintage shop.”  
His gaze held hers and waited. While she sputtered her own weak challenge. "Well, if you know so much then. You think you can do better?“ _ _ _ _

____Her chin raised in the most adorable act of defiance Eames had ever seen and he forgave the weak pretense intended to force his exit from the casino. He smiled calmly; confident now of his control of the situation._ _ _ _

____His head shook back and forth slowly. "Trust me love.” A slow wink. "Forgery is something of a specialty of mine. I imagine you already knew that though.“ Suddenly his hand clasped her own, "Come on then, no time to lose if we want you fitted proper.”_ _ _ _

____The grasp was gentle, but firm and it wasn’t until the they stepped out into the bright sunlight that she even thought to question how easily she willingly followed him. He was supposed to be following her; but with those hands now expertly guiding her into a waiting taxi, she could not summon any words of protest. Perhaps it didn’t matter how she achieved the end game - as long as it was achieved. But he was proving harder to control than she had originally thought. Her eyes once more were drawn towards the fine boned hands resting on his knees. Still remembered the warmth of his touch through her garments. Slowly one stretched forth towards her._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Eames.”_ _ _ _

____Well, that much she already knew. Concerning the rest of him, she was no further ahead. As she clasped his hand, noting the strength and softness, and concluded he was right – time was ticking. She would just have to roll with the dice; so to speak._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____The multitude of bright and bold fabrics draped over shelves and mannequins was a colorful chaotic distraction akin to the actual noise of the casino. To her left Eames was quickly thumbing through a rack of dresses. Every now and then casting a thorough perusal of her person that sent a shiver up her spine, before declaring something entirely unsuitable. Absently she strolled the aisles, every now and then feeling the heat of his gaze. Glancing over a shoulder to find his eyes resting upon her; and her breath hitched to feel so devoured in public. A warm blush infused her cheeks and that smirk flashed again. The way he ran his hands over the smooth silks and linens was the most erotic display she’d ever seen. Her skin itched for that touch to glide over it with no barrier between, and no amount of guilt over having lost control could shake the desire. Presenting him with a most tempting view of her back, she strode to the other side of the store._ _ _ _

____Eames was digesting as much information about her as he could. The pale unmarred complexion that offset the wide, almost haunting eyes. The faint blush upon her cheeks, ruby stained pout, and ink jet tangle of curls that made her striking, instead of washed out. She was completely unforgettable -and it suited his needs perfectly. Absently thumbing through dresses, but what he really studied was Her. Paying close attention to every detail. How she moves, and every sound that comes from her: a gasp of pleasant surprise his personal favourite thus far. Closely followed by how his name seems to drip off her tongue. He’d need to get a little closer to study her beyond just the physical. If he was going to forge her later, he’d need to hit all her buttons to illicit the necessary response to copy. Any questions regarding the intensity of his study beyond occupational purpose were pushed to the back of his mind. A final inspection of the garments he’d gathered and with an approving nod, he made his way across the store to where she was stood before the selection of hats._ _ _ _

____She could see his approach in the mirror as she considered the rakish tilt of a velvet fedora. The swagging saunter that was all business as he strode towards her, a stack of garments draped over one arm. His smile flashed in the mirror and her stomach flipped. Unprepared for such a response, she was once again caught mute under his confident direction. His empty hand swept forth in a genteel affectation of a bow._ _ _ _

____“This way love, come on.”_ _ _ _

____Her glance followed the length of his arm to where he indicated a dark alcove in a far corner. The very private location gave her pause as he nudged her along. Yet once again, with the light pressure of his fingers burning upon her elbow with such latent potency it threatened to weaken her own steps; she followed without question. Stepping around a stack of unpacked boxes, she took his offered free hand and gave a light squeeze; dragging a single finger softly along his bent, crooked pinky. Stealing a glance beneath lowered lashes to find herself already stripped bare in the depth of his eyes. A steadying breath as they ducked behind the thick, velvet curtains._ _ _ _

____Mr. Eames was definitely worth the gamble._ _ _ _

____~ to be continued ~_ _ _ _


	31. All In - Part Two (Eames)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames is the best at forgery.... but what are the risks in getting too close, and is he willing to take them?
> 
> 18+ for mild smut

A frustrated groan caught Eames attention and his gaze lifted from glossy magazine pages and settled with a frown on the change room door.

“Is everything all right in there love? Which one ‘ave ya got then? The blue polka dot I should think best.”

Another groan came in reply and Eames checked his wrist, noting that time was slipping away. The attendant had wandered over, inquiring if they required assistance, but a wave of his hand sent her back in the other direction. Stealing glances over her shoulder as Eames purposefully rose from the chair and silently tread across the small space hidden within the alcove. A light rap of knuckles upon the top door edge and it opened enough to allow eyes he swore now were violet tinted to peer at him in frustration. It pleased him greatly that it was the polka dotted number that also greeted him.

His lean frame rested against the door-frame while he tapped lightly with one finger upon his watch. The eyes rolled and a long breath escaped.

“Well?! Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to be a gentleman and help me?" 

Eames stretched his stocky form, one knee bent as he half leaned within the door-frame. She noted how the one hand remained stuffed in the pocket and could see his fingers moving through the trouser material. Her mind temporarily wandering from her own predicament to his lower half. What was the big deal with that chip he kept fiddling with? Even though she was in fact thinking of fiddling with another part of him. Dare she reach into the pocket herself and get a quick feel of what lay beneath? Poker chip be damned, she suspected it was a bigger prize she could see twitching inside his pants. The voice that kept churning her insides called her back; now holding a teasing tone.

"Well that depends on what kind of assistance your require, now doesn’t it?”

The other hand waved in the air indicating her semi dressed state as he drawled in a leisurely tone, the accent gliding through the air and drawing her in.

“What exactly did you have in mind love?”

Her gaze still hovered somewhere about his pelvic area and the heat infused her cheeks, when she finally raised her eyes to meet the knowing smile. She could only imagine that Mr. Eames was used to helping ladies out of their clothing. The silence stretched a few moments. He in that casual not a care stance and her mind screaming not to glance down where she knew the fingers still played within his pants; flipping that chip over and over. Telling her to take a chance and reach in there and grab it …..

Another frustrated groan and she opened the door wider, grasping him by the lapel with one hand, and pulling him inside. Nonplussed by her hasty action, Eames simply adopted the same stance against the far wall, crossing his arms over a broad chest… though his eyes took in every inch of her in the halter dress that hugged every inch perfectly. His study continued until he noticed one foot tapped steadily upon the faded carpet as she stood with her arms held high behind her head. Understanding finally dawning on him, but for the first time hesitation stays his response.

Thus far he has only watched her - mostly - a few light touches only to get a sense of the flow of energy within her. Eames made a rule to never touch the ones he studies to forge later… unless he intends a more playful …. the thought trailed off and the two stood silently locked once more. It’s one thing to gather information or intel about a person – quite another to feel the full sense of them invading your own person. Eames was astute enough to already know this woman had the potential to invade his every aspect, his very cells, as thoroughly as he could her. Her eyebrows rose higher with each passing second and he could easily read her mind; understood the dilemma immediately before she spoke it. The poker chip felt solid within his palm. It’s edges sharp and familiar. He exhaled deeply and fixed his most charming smile.

Slowly pushing his frame from the wall, eyes still locked on her own he glided closer. His pocketed hand rubbing the chip to distraction. Feeling the hope rising within and it takes him by surprise : how badly he wants this to be real. To not be beaten at his own game, but have just a few stolen moments of his own fantasy unbound. The other hands rises and made a turning motion in the air. She obediently spun around presenting the smooth, silky skin of her back; as well as the tangled ties of the dress. Deftly his fingers worked the ribbons and lace, hovering just above her flesh so closely he can feel her warmth upon his fingertips. Concentrating on the knots and ignoring the fetching distraction of her curious glances at his progress over a pale shoulder. He can’t ignore how she seemed to enjoy watching his hands as they worked, and felt his own body flush with a warm glow. The slightest graze as he lifted the free ties and goosebumps raised along the curve of her back. Her skin aglow under the soft lighting and he was dying to touch it; explore it so fully she’d be fused in his mind forever. A delicious distraction he could recall whenever he choose. Instead his hands ghosted up until reaching the graceful arc of her neck; only touching to push the silky ink strands aside so that he could secure the halter ties. The curls threatening now to become tangled within the ties as the thick mass fell back in place. Her back arched and breath inhaled sharply as he leaned close to an ear, lips barely grazing and then the whispered caress.

“It really would be easier with your hair up darling.”

She leaned back against his chest, head almost resting upon his shoulder and the contact ignited something deep within Eames that had long been pushed aside. With her head thrown back, such tempting lines and hidden valleys now exposed. A soft offense to which he had no counter attack and pulled into that gentle aura; Eames gave in. Risking the press of warm lips upon the beautiful arch of her throat. The pulse beating rapidly beneath, and a throaty sigh encouraged him further. 

His hands trailed down the soft roundness of her shoulders to settle upon the trim waist. Prepared to go further and deeper than ever before; knowing full well it was likely part of a bigger scam. The hand returned to the pocket, probing and searching for his totem, but with a moment of shock touched her own hand as it squeezed his upper thigh, blocking his access. Even with alarm bells now firing in his head, with a mind of its own the growing hardness pressed forward against her backside. A groan came from deep in his chest; long and loud. He fumbled quickly seeking the chip…. just another touch to secure his mind before he took this gamble. Her hand was following his own and he palmed the chip quickly while grasping her securely about the wrist. Her head spun around to meet his leveled stare.

“What is the big deal with that poker chip anyway?” He remained silent, but she could sense his thumb rubbing against the chip, while the pressure increased slightly about her wrist. “Is it your lucky chip Mr. Eames?”

His face morphed into the most wicked smile and she felt a moment of fear until noticing his eyes glinted with a softness that suggested a yielding. She hesitated, instinctively knowing his desires, but also fully aware what happened next was entirely up to her now. She licked her lips and he mirrored the action and the decision seemed a forgone conclusion. She offered no resistance when he lowered her held wrist onto the bulge in his pants.

“You tell me love.”

Slowly he guided her hand along his thick length. The throbbing pulse easily felt through the material and she purred deep in her throat.

“Why, you are direct aren’t you Mr. Eames?”

He released her wrist and raising his hand the red chip flashed over and over as it rolled across the smooth knuckles and came to rest on a fingertip. She reached out to touch but his harsh command startled her.

“No no darling. My lucky chip remember? Only I can touch it, understood love?” She nodded and let her hand fall back against her side. His eyes grew darker. “I can touch it… anywhere I want.”

He placed the chip along her collarbone and slowly dragged it down the length and over the swell of her bosom straining forth in the halter dress. Drawing her tighter against his body, he leaned back against the wall and settled her rounded bottom between his thighs. She wiggled slightly against him and stroked his erection in a slow tease. 

“You mustn’t be afraid of handling me too roughly darling. Don’t lead me on a merry chase now, use your other hand. A little tighter grip and you’ll have me begging for more.”

_Oh god he was a talker._ That smooth accent practically poured out every word to settle in her skin and she felt the wetness seeping into her panties. Turning her head to catch his gaze and the lustful smoulder was the final assault required to drive her own lust skyward hard and fast. While he had her eyes, Eames ran his palms down the outside of her dress, then grasping the hem began the slow pull up her thighs. They parted easily for him, save for a slight hesitation when his fingers began to softly trace the inner flesh. His mouth dropped to her neck once more. She felt the flat edge of the poker chip trailing along her skin and then pressed gently upon her mound. Just enough pressure to cause her cunt to clench in response. 

“Spread those lovely legs a little more for me darling and mind the trouser zipper too.”

His confident commands stirred her desire beyond reason. My he did fancy being in control and she was not of mind to complain. Long past the idea of questioning either him, or her own response. Instead she opened readily for those fingers she admired earlier easing inside her cotton panties and soon had the throbbing heat of his dick within her palm. Their breathing ragged and the temperature soaring within the cramped space. His mouth ravaged whatever exposed skin it could reach now. Panting hard while she expertly pumped and stroked his shaft. His voice grown harsher with instruction.

“Don’t be afraid to give the bits some lovin too.” He moaned deeper as she cupped his balls and tugged slightly. “That’s it love. Squeeze them proper now.”

The slow drawl of each word was an intoxicating whisper that traveled her entire body. His fingers dipped inside her and she was forced to release him briefly when one hand grasped the edge of the closet walls. Already desperate to come and they have not even began fucking. Absently she wondered where the chip had gone, but he stroked her passion so hard and fast, with his pelvis now pumping in rhythm with her hands, she didn’t care how he was making her feel this good. As long as he didn’t stop. 

She glanced down between her legs wanting to see those hands against her flesh as he worked her into a hushed frenzy. The sheer elegance of them along with the skilled mastery they employed. In fascination she noted the glistening wetness - her own lust leaving it’s mark. Her arms had began to ache so that the strokes upon him slowed and faltered, but his breath hissed along her skin. Eames knew exactly where the chip was held and squeezed it tight within his palm, while his fingers plunged deep within her yearning body. That survival instinct remained too strong to allow the boundary pushed any further. If he lost himself inside her warm, pulsing walls he feared he would be lost entirely. He might allow himself this enchanting encounter, but Eames would never allow himself to lose it all. And time was still ticking.

“Alright love, just keep doing that and it won’t be much longer at all. Rub your finger along the tip and I’m at your mercy.” The response was immediate and she could feel his legs shake beneath her. His pelvis increasing it’s pace now while her own body tensed and heels dug into the floor. 

“That’s it love, just like that…oh fuck darling… Tell me you’re close.”

She could only nod against his shoulder, her entire cunny burning with wanting a release. She never knew she could get so wet and the urge to bend forward and let him glide deep inside was an unrelenting scream in her head. Her body tipping forward in agreement. Eames moaned and cursed, sucked a deep breath that hissed his words.

“You want me inside love?” His pelvis pushed against her backside. The tip of his dick brushing briefly against the exposed flesh where her panties were pushed aside. He had no intention of fucking her. At least not yet. But she didn’t have to know that: sometimes just a planted idea itself was enough. "Tell me how badly you want me inside.“ He stole a glance down at the face of his watch, thankful she was facing forward. Come on darling, come for me.

Her teeth bit so hard against her bottom lip they drew blood. She knew if she opened her mouth, she would scream his name in ecstasy as her orgasm began to build. She saw his hands pounding against her mound now. The sucking sounds as he drove deeper causing a blush of embarrassment to creep up her cheeks. He sensed the warring emotions within her tensed body.

"Tell me what you want love. Say you want my cock buried deep… you know you want to.”

Oh my god that voice would be the damn death of her. She was desperate to come. Her legs parted wider and her hands pumped furiously upon his cock. Feeling quite wanton as she dragged the tip across her bare ass cheek. Eames smiled behind her, as his throbbing dick was pulled closer between the heat of her cheeks and felt her orgasm threatening to ravage within her. Soon he was gliding upon wet, silky flesh and her hands clutched his thighs; nails leaving indents even through the thick fabric. He could feel the tension of her held breath and knew her lungs must be threatening to burst. Her entire body a pulsing live wire at the mercy of his dick sliding along her folds from behind, and his fingers working her deep inside. 

“You mustn’t be afraid to let go darling.”

Her moans were lodged in her throat, and finally taking pity, his thumb swiped across her clit in sensuous circles and she fell over the edge in a heated rush.

“OH Eames! I want you to fuck me!”

_Damn, he didn’t think she had it in her._ He shuddered against her, clasping her tight and the hot juices jet beneath her in short burts. His head dropped to a shoulder while he groaned softly into her flushed skin. 

“There ya go, that wasn’t so hard now was it?" 

He withdrew his hands from between her legs, covered in her spent arousal. Those amazing hands that had erased all thought of marks and plans from her head. In the afterglow she couldn’t believe what she had done. Or what she had said. How damn easy it had been to just let go with him. She couldn’t turn to look at him now and so kept her gaze upon the hands as they smoothed down her dress once more. Caressing her gently. Tightening briefly about her waist while he dropped small kisses along her neck, down her shoulder and finally one against her cheek. 

"Sorry love, guess luck wasn’t fully with the lady tonight. You still want me to fuck you?”

She made to bolt forward. Indignation rather than shame spurring her temper. He raised a hand and she could see the red chip clasped tight within it.

“I think it a fair deal though, right? Both got what we wanted didn’t we love? Well played.” 

He trailed the chip back up her arm and she coursed herself mentally for the shivers that still rose. His breath was hot against her bare shoulder. 

“I won’t deny looking forward to a more leisurely next time. What do you say love?”

She nodded mutely. He tossed the chip in the air, caught it cleanly and then returned it to his pocket. Pausing to zip up his pants before he straightened and stood before her; quietly watching her reaction. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and damn him but she still could not help but be enthralled by the grace of his movements. The elegance of each action those hands undertook. Then he surprised her by leaning forward and kissing her gently upon the mouth. Barely a whisper, but the spark leapt between them and burst bright.

“I would very much like another chance. But first… I need you to do something for me: are you in?”

Once more she agreed to his request without hesitation. Nodded quietly. 

“Right. Come on then love… time’s wasting. Keep the dress on - it really is perfection darling.”

Damn him for the glow his approval invoked. Still she followed mutely as he led them from the change room. Her gaze locked on the strong hand that had clasped her own. Her smile soft and secret as she trailed meekly behind.

They had been right about Mr. Eames. Give him good enough odds, and a fair hand to play…. and he was all in every time. She doubted this would be very hard after-all. Her glance lowered to the hand in his pocket once again. The wrinkled motion as he played with the chip. This time she hid her smile.

Yes indeed. Even the very best ones always have a Tell.


	32. Sour Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> thanks for your nice answer. i don’t know if you’d want to write that but i thought maybe alfie started dating someone who’s got an alcohol problem and with him owning the distillery… i don’t know, it’s not exactly a great idea, but i thought, maybe it would be interesting
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of smut, mentions of PTSD, alcoholism, traumatic memories, if you are triggered by any of these - especially war related - proceed with caution. Fluffy cuddly bear feels eventually

The shadows had begun to lengthen across the worn floorboards and fill the already stuffed corners, but enough light still filtered through the glass panels making it easy enough to slip quietly within the cramped office space. Carefully inching her way across the room, side stepping the boards she knew would voice complaint from her tread. Keeping low and hugging the see through walls, every now and then checking over a shoulder just in case that nervous assistant of his should decide to return. It was easy to know where the other was; his voice could be heard far down the musty, dank halls booming reminders about rules. No doubt a line of huddled workers – grown men – with knees shaking and eyes wide in fear hoping to survive the lecture. Or worse, the punishment.

She swallowed a chuckle over one particular vulgar and witty turn of words; he never failed to impress in that category. Rounding the large desk, her hand running over the rough edges, she smiled as flashes of lust fueled trysts ran through her mind. The big man’s hands were never to be feared where she was concerned. Oh, he sure liked a rough tumble, but he would never hurt her person. The kind of cries he pulled from her had been heard echoing these same halls on more than a few occasions. Biting her lip she eased down into the big chair that only hours earlier, she had straddled those thick thighs and clutched his strong shoulders while bouncing her way to complete bliss. Closing her eyes briefly, his deep grunts and volley of encouraging filthy words filled her ears again. God she would never get enough of one Alfie Solomons. But he’s not what she’s here for now.

Another quick glance through the deepening shadows, feeling confident her dark clothing is an adequate concealment from anyone who might pass in the outer hallway. It’s quiet now and she can only imagine the drawn, respectful faces now stood contrite before him as the rage gradually cooled. A smile in the dark at his absolute authority within his domain… and personally in this very chair. She was a lucky girl…. now only if it would hold a few moments longer until she got what she needed. Alfie wasn’t the only one who had pain filled days or nights. 

Her hand crept towards the drawer and through half lidded eyes that were already squeezing back the tears at seeing them tremble so violently, she clutched the metal handle and slowly pulled it open. Everyone knew what was in Alfie’s desk drawer, but she wasn’t here for that either. Her eyes skimmed over the shiny, smooth black barrel of the gun and onto the amber liquid sloshing softly within its glass prison. Aye, she knew a thing about prisons, but pushed the memories aside and reached for the bottle bearing the Solomon seal. Already licking dry lips; the anxious thirst rising so fast even though she knows it’s no solution to the pain threatening to pull her under. The shame swelling in her throat isn’t enough to keep her from unscrewing the top and taking a long haul. Desperation and need following the bitter bite of the whisky down to land with a punch in her stomach. Not even a flinch or a grimace anymore and she can’t remember a time when she had to force a swallow. A wave of guilt floods next as she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the glass; unbelieving of what she had become. Another haul to banish the image and she leaned back in the chair clutching the bottle to her chest. The warmth beginning to spread to her limbs and quell the trembling. 

A harsh chuckle breaks the heavy silence and she recalls the happy, frivolous young girl she used to be. Before. Another deep drought in hopes to assail the terrifying images that will flash across her vulnerable mind; but she knows they will come anyway. They always do. She only sees the ones she couldn’t save their dying pleas still ringing in her ears. Another long swig as the tortured memories flood – just like she knows they do for him. Alfie paid his own price in the wars and there was not a man she respected more for the courage he had displayed. A tight smile at the idea she had caught herself a Captain. For now. But no one ever thought about the women who had survived the horrors. A field nurse saw just as much mud, blood and broken bodies as the men and bullets pierced many of their skins just as easily. Yet, there was no badges of honour for those who had not wielded a weapon. Blurred eyes swept back to the open drawer, another swig before reaching out to touch the cold steel. A glance down to skim the paperwork she knew was Alfie’s accounts that would clearly show missing bottles from his inventory. Her eyes squeezed closed as a hand enclosed around the gun, feeling its weight in her palm as it raises from the drawer. Cold and heavy. But it’s nowhere near as heavy as the pain she carries, or cold as the fear that grips her heart. She drew a deep breath as the terrifying thought circled her brain and fingers toyed along the shining curve of the trigger: _when he finds out…_

“The fuck are ya on about??!”

Alfie’s booming voice rent the silence, but not as loud as the shot of the gun that followed. 

~

“Fuckin hell girl… what the fuck is goin on?”

Terrified at the near miss; her eyes wide and focused on the perfect neat hole in Alfie’s cabinet where the bullet had entered. Alfie’s furrowed gaze shifted from the slip of a girl practically swallowed in his chair to the damaged furniture.

“Fuck mate, I gotta got shot of that now right?” 

His eyes darted back, took in the whiskey bottle for the first time; clutched tight as a life preserver to her very still, quiet chest. Frozen gaze still locked on the cabinet, the gun smoking from its barrel held limp in her hand. A crushing weight descended upon his own chest as several variables slowly slid into place in his mind. The ashen tone of her face suggesting he proceed carefully, though both anger and a sudden gut wrenching fear goads him to snap her out this trance with his booming voice. Get to the bottom of this nonsense. It doesn’t even occur to him that he could be the damaged piece bearing a gaping hole.

“What’s goin on ‘ere then eh?” A single step forward but she doesn’t move.

Alfie continued in his shuffling manner towards the desk and blocked her view of the cabinet. Noticed her gaze did not move, but that her cheeks glistened in the darkened room. His heart took several lurches and he knew without a doubt she was in the grip of something very, very bad. He chewed his cheek and ran several fingers through his shaggy beard. Scratched the back of his head as he carefully considered how to proceed. _Did he take the gun, or the liquer first?_ Alfie may run an illegal rum joint, but he wasn’t uneducated in the dangers of the drink and right now it seemed the biggest threat to her vulnerable state. _How could he have missed something like this?_

“How long then eh?” He kept his voice low and calm. Her eyes finally slid into focus, but didn’t seek his own as her slender shoulders lifted and fell in one defeated motion. Alfie was also well versed in holding out for a reply. Finally her voice came meek in the dark.

“Long Alfie.”

He nodded, sucked his teeth, “Since before us then?”

Her head bobbed up and down as the shoulders began to softly shake. He could almost hear the tears slid down her pale cheeks the room held its breath so silent. 

“That long then eh.” His eyes flickered about the room as he shifted uneasily, feeling the weight of responsibility settle upon his own broad shoulders. Looking up at the ceiling above as his mind searched for the clues he had missed. Heard her deep inhale and his eyes slid closed seeking the darkness; revelation. But none comes.

“Since after the war. When I came back home and … everything….it all was just so, so… different Alfie. Nothing familiar. So cold, like I’d never be warm again.”

A coldness swept over his own body as he stood there letting her pained words bleed as footnotes into the pages of his own story. _Aye, that he knew he did._

“I’m sorry to burden ya. I know that we are just…. well, that I’m not really anything special to ya. So, it’s not yer problem. I didn’t mean to bring ya this trouble. I don’t know if I can talk about it…yet. I should just leave…”

Alfie’s eyes flew open and he leaned over the desk, trying to force her gaze. 

“Listen sweetie, I don’t know what this is between us right now, yeah - but that’s okay by me alwight? Cause even still I’d never, ever leave ya alone to hurt and suffer through such a terrible, awful thing, right? No, I wouldn’t’ and that’s that and all I’m gonna say about it. Jest the way of it now, right.” 

His voiced lowered even deeper. Akin to the soothing tone she’d often used on her patients on those fields of bloody mud. She felt the warmth of his large hand cover her own and the touch alone nearly broke her entirely.

“We soldiers…” 

For the first time she met his eyes and it near broke his heart to think he had missed the pain locked inside. Pain he should have seen because it was pain he that followed his own steps like a mute shadow. A thousand nights home in his own bed had never brought a cure. He patted her hand a few times than enfolded it tight within his own. “Yeah us soldiers, we stick together. We don’t leave one another behind… and I did that love and I’m greatly sorry about that. That I didn’t see. But my eyes are open now, yeah. Yes they are and I’m gonna help ya.” He felt the first tentative squeeze returned and he smiled down. “We’ll help each other that we will. Yeah?”

She nodded quietly, wiping the wet trails from her cheeks. Nodded again. Alfie reached out and gently took the bottle from her grasp. There was a moment hesitation and then their eyes met; his silently setting the rules to be obeyed. She gave up the hold with a deep sigh and last tearful hiccup.

“Yeah, cause this is not the way love right? It’s not the way, and ya just gotta fuckin trust me on that period.”

“Alfie, ya own a distillery but ya don’t drink?” 

The timid tone of her voice soothed any anger he might have felt towards the question. His eyes sought her own and saw the genuine care and concern; another thing he missed when focused on more delightful actions. His hand gripped the edge of the desk as his own demons threaten to come out of the dark corners he had bound them within. A deep sigh and his brow furrowed. Glanced down at the papers sat upon his desk.

“Are ya my booze thief Y/N?”

Her chin raised, but there was no pride, only resignation. “Aye, it were me.”

His brow raised once, furrowed deeply again and he turned away; fists clenched at his sides at the betrayal. Loyalty being an absolute he never let slide. _Yet the girl was clearly sick. Fuckin hell, they all were sick. Sick in their minds, sick in their hearts, and no way to purge the illness._ He turned back around making a motion for her to get up. She quickly scooted from his chair and leaned a hip against the open drawer. A high pitched scrape of wood as it slowly closed and she came to settle against the desk. Alfie eased himself into the chair, suddenly weary and old with the weight of worry and memory. Fingers worked through the beard aside his full mouth as they gazed at one another, and it was the hope he still saw lingering within her watery eyes that made the decision for him. 

“Right.”

She jumped beside the desk, clutching her heart and her gaze dropped to the floor.

“Seeing how you’s have made a confession and from what I can see are most genuinely repentant yeah?” Her head nodded quickly, but her eyes refused to raise. “Seems only fair that I make one of equal value to ah.. ” His hands spread wide and finally she met his gaze. The gentleness seen threatening to spill tears again. “Right, as a sign of good faith.”

His hands reached out and motioned her forward. With a sigh of relief she settled once again into his lap and his arms came round to hold her tight against his strength. The warmth radiated from deep within and set her nerves calm immediately. Taking his head in her hands, she stroked the wiry beard she adored… met the eyes of the man she adored even more. Leaning forward she rested her forehead to his.

“I’m sorry Alfie. So sorry. I ain’t worthy.”

His large hands ran down her back in long, soothing strokes. Brushed through the long, tangled locks of hair. 

“I’m sorry to Y/N. And hell, none of us lot are worthy are we? We’re all lost in a way love, that we are.” His mouth brushed across her temple and came to rest near her ear. “But we ain’t worthless either love. And we’re gonna find our way, and that’s just a fuckin promise okay, from me to you.”

Sighing you leaned your head upon his shoulder, feeling the strength flow deep into your bones. For the first time actually believing you might just win this fight to wholeness once again. The deep rumble of his voice mixing with your own soft tones as the night fell silently around you. Alfie quietly waved more than few curious men away from his door, as you two leaned on one another and shared the haunting burden of memories locked up tight. The opening of the past made easier by two souls surrendering the darkness they had carried. Finally seeing the heart of the man, as his words washed over you like a soothing tonic: you knew you’d never thirst for less than this again.


	33. Can You Feel Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a sassy lass with our well-endowed Baker that has never been with a circumcised man before? Please and thank you LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: 18+ straight up smut and cursing, it’s Alfie bitches

“Might I see it then?” 

An unexpected request from the bakery lass he thought quite posh and proper, but he’s a gentlemen innit he, and not about to turn a lady down? Fuck no. 

Calmly he leaned back, arms folded behind his head and boots firmly planted to prevent the chair from swiveling lest her attention be diverted. Eyes keenly focused on the stray curl that has tumbled free from the secured knot due to their amorous foreplay and hugs the curve of her rouged cheek. An odd thing to be staring at since he has a beautiful women on her knees between his splayed, thick thighs and grasping his huge erection between dainty pale fingers. Perhaps he had too many women in this position before and the thrill was somehow fading. Too many of them far too easy to bend a knee and he preferred a more challenging pursuit. Still, there was something about the rapt attention with which the woman was focused on his throbbing cock that caught his interest – beyond the possibility of a stellar blow job in his very near future. He had his eye on this particular bakery lass for weeks and was feeling mighty pleased that she was more than willing to put in a little “overtime.” In truth, Alfie Solomons could get a blow job any time he wanted; but finding a woman who stared at your mighty sword like it was a gift from God himself? Now that was a rare thing indeed. One soft finger pad ran along the bulging vein and Alfie hissed between his teeth and shifted to grip the arms of the chair.

“Why, it’s just beautiful innit govna?”

Alfie cleared his throat with a deep grunt, then sucked in his breath in a huge gulp as she bent for a closer inspection. The long finger continuing its exploration up the vein and then softly circling the underside of the rim.

“It’s just so smooth and soft.” A giggle escaped as she lifted awe filled eyes up at him. “Well, not exactly soft of course,” and she gave his cock a tight squeeze with her other hand that almost brought Alfie straight out of the chair. Another deep grunt was his only reply. He held her gaze for a few moments to show that he enjoyed her attentions, and she continued caressing the head of his shaft in light circular motions. His cock jerked in her hands and her mouth dropped into a wide “O.” 

“Didn’t know it could do that. Has a mind of its own don’t it Sir.” 

Alfie cast a confident wink and raised brows down upon her flushed face. Full lips twitching beneath the bushy ginger fringe of his beard. Just ya wait girl he silently mused. She smiled back before head bent once more as fingers continued their play and Alfie leaned back again, thoroughly enjoying the slow pace. A slight grimace twisted his features as the pressure in his balls was already nigh unbearably tight. Her thumb and forefinger now rubbed the ridge of his swollen head back and forth, while she smiled and coed over the feel. Murmuring how _it were jest like velvet innit?_ Alfie’s brow furrowed slightly, not entirely sure he wanted his cock compared to what he considered ladies fabrics, but as long as she continued playing with it, he also wasn’t of mind to voice disagreement. 

“It’s just…I ain’t nev’r seen one Alfie. And it’s just…so there! So big.”

Alfie had sat forward slightly at her confession, one eye squeezed half shut as he peered down upon the golden halo that was her hair in the low light. _Never? Fuckin hell._ He had not planned on a deflowering tonight. Had been pretty sure the girl had certain proclivities. _Right, well she were getting a real good look at one now weren’t she._ Peering so close her soft breathe grazed over the entire heated length. Alfie held his own breath and clamped down hard on his restraint before he did the unthinkable and ungentlemanly like thing of busting in her face. But heaven help him, the way she was out right ogling it damn near sent him right over the edge. His eyes follow her circling fingers and pumping hand that has joined the play, a deep groan slips out and several drops of precum wet the head. A delighted squeal that might have annoyed him in its stereotypical girlish exuberance, but as she spreads it around and eases the gliding motions; he doesn’t even try to hold back the moans now.

“A good mate told me once that you’s were much cleaner. Made it so much more enjoyable.” She placed a quick closed mouth peck on the head. So fast he was afraid if he had blinked, he’d of missed it.

“Ah, ya cheeky minx, that’s bloody fuckin tease innit?”

She smirked and the pink tip of her tongue darted out to lick the top while her eyes held his own half lidded gaze. “Do ya find that enjoyable sir?”

Alfie grunted; shifted slightly in the chair bringing his begging cock a little closer. 

“Aye ya do, dontcha.” Her fingers stroked down his shaft while her tongue replaced them in circling the head. One large hand eased down to grasp the coiled knot of tresses piled atop her head. Guiding her motions, instructing her to what he liked. Gradually she eased his fullness into her painted mouth, her tongue still giving small licks as she began to suck his cock in earnest. Alfie’s head tipped back and he swore a few curses to the ceiling. 

_Fuckin hell love if this is yer first, yer a born fuckin natural ain’t ya?_

The office was quiet except for Alfie’s deeps moans, hearty encouragement and the wet, sucking sounds as her head bobbed between his legs. She was taking him deeper and deeper into her throat, one hand moving to lightly tug his tight balls. His fist tightened within her hair, pelvis starting to pump into her face as the heat coils in his gut and the pressure tingles down his spine. She moaned on him and the vibrations fire down his pulsing cock and he thought he might actually dead faint over all the sensations. Sensing his lusty reaction she continued to moan and hum while taking him deeper. A long lick around his heavy sac.

“Fuck love.. easy.. holy fuckin mercy.” 

Suddenly her hair was released and Alfie was tapping upon her upper back. She lifted a questioning gaze, while his cock was still half swallowed and Alfie was just about to be damned concerning manners but managed to grunt out.

“Ya gonna take it love… because it ain’t holding back much fuckin longer.”

Her eyes gleamed back as she continued sucking him harder and Alfie broke the stare to gaze to the ceiling once again in a silent prayer of thanksgiving. His large hands grasped her head while he pumped frantically into her sweet mouth.

Awww,,, fuck love yer sompin special.. fuckin so good…”

Bless her fuckin heart she were a trooper matching his motions and adding her own moans to his now desperate groans. Alfie trying to make it last just a bit longer because it felt so damn good, but that pulsing heat began to course the path from his balls and he gripped her head tighter to brace himself, when all of a sudden she pulled off him with a loud pop. Alfie gasped and cursed.

“Oh Alfie it’s so huge and marvelous… I want to feel it.”

Alfie, taking deep breaths, gritted out between clenched teeth, “Fuckin hell love I’m sure I damn near punctured a lung, how much more do ya expect to feel?”

She rose slowly from her knees, hands leaving his still jerking cock and pulling her skirts slowly up to reveal pale, slender thighs. As close as he had been to release, Alfie’s interest was newly piqued at what she offered. He was a gentleman afterall… which once again left the matter of _I’ve never seen one_ still unsolved. He tore his gaze away from the now revealed lace panties and huffed loudly.

“Listen sweetie, I won’t leave ya hangin if that’s what got ya worried.” He licked his own lips as his glance dropped back to down to her panties to find one finger easing the edges aside. The golden curls slowly coming into view. “Believe me love, I am most fuckin happy to ah… dine at yer banquet table, right.”

She purred and he watched silently, fingers lost in the edges of his beard as the panties made their way to the floor. Even if his brain was trying to halt the proceedings, her glance down at his bucking cock told her he definitely wanted what she was offering.

“Would you not find it enjoyable too sir?” She eased down upon the strong thighs and Alfie’s hands automatically gripped the tender flesh of her hips. 

“Aww fuck love, aye I would, I most fucking definitely would find that enjoyable.” His hands trailed along her skin to massage the inner thighs; whether it was to hold them still, or part them wider Alfie wasn’t even sure anymore.

“But iffen this is yer first time sweetie, well I do consider myself something of a gentleman yeah…” Her high pitched laugh halted his words and his brow furrowed deep. 

“Oh Alfie, how silly. Of course it’s not my first time.”

“Fuckin hell girl, ya said ya never seen one before, what ya fuckin playing now?

She eased slightly forward, grasped him again and gently stroked the engorged head over her mons. “Nah Alfie, I meant I’d never seen one like this before… ya know…” her fingers stroked the visible ridge and had he not been irked almost beyond reason he would have come in her delicate palm right then. “A Jewish one.”

Alfie paused. Understanding followed by relief flooding over him. “What ya mean a circumcised cock? Never?”

She shook her head, inched closer and this time Alfie didn’t resist; helping her settle around his hips. Inhaled sharply as she guided the head almost turned purple now to her wet centre for a few passing strokes along the folds. Alfie sucked in a breath, but now his face was all devilish smirk.

“Nah only been with the uncut kind love.” She eased the tip slightly in and Alfie hissed sharply, gripping fingers into her thighs. “And now that I’ve seen yers, touched it, tasted it, I want to feel it inside me Alfie. My mate says it’s the most amazin bloody feelin evah.”

This time Alfie raised his hips slightly and slid himself in a little deeper, earning a throaty moan as reward. “Yeah sweetie, ya feel that?”

She moaned and murmured. “Mmm, ooooh god Alfie…yes please.. fuck…. more.”

A gasp was torn from her throat as Alfie grasped her ass tightly in both hands and guided himself deeply inside; her walls clenching down upon him immediately. He groaned deep and grunted instruction to wrap her legs tight and hold on, pleased when she immediately obeyed. A moment’s pause to collect his thoughts and composure before committing to given this curious lass the ride of her life. He caught her eyes and eased himself slowly out and watched her perfect mouth form a small pout. Smiling slowly as he eased himself back in and her head tipped back with a deep cry before dropping once more and nodding desperately at him. He repeated the action several more times, gradually increasing the pace and varying the depth he stroked her now dripping cunny. Within minutes she was writhing upon him and begging to be fucked by his beautiful cock forever.

Fuckin hell, she weren’t wrong though. It was one of the most enjoyable fucks he’d ever had. He didn’t know about forever, but for now … as her cries for _fuck me harder_ filled the room…. well, Alfie was a gentleman; he’d never deny a lady’s request.


	34. Coffee and Sun Flares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can ya write an alfie imagine where he likes the reader more than a fuck but doesn’t know how to tell her because he’s not good with feelings

Streams of early morning sunlight filtered through the drapery casting a delicate lace pattern over the floorboards that also bore signs of age and wear. The golden light shimmered about the master bedroom illuminating specks of floating dust, various knick knacks, and most appreciatively the slender legs moving about the space. Leaning back he allowed his gaze to follow the entire length from shapely calves, over delectable thighs and ending at the teasing peek of buttocks beneath the flimsy negligee. Dappled sunlight caressing the flesh until giving way to lace trimmings that floated in the morning breeze. On upward to pale, rounded orbs he knew were the perfect handful edged in more airy fabric. Propped up with several pillows against the headboard, a steaming mug of coffee precariously balanced on a brawny thigh, he couldn’t help but release a whistle of praise as his eyes glazed over the lithe form appearing dressed in a gown of gossamer filigree. Her head turned to peer at him over a shoulder, catching first the charming smile and devil-may-care wink; before a startled gasp released and her cheeks infused with warmth. 

His own state of dress was no less appreciative; if not quite shocking to her sensibility. A faded but clearly richly patterned robe hung wide open as he lounged back, staring openly. The furred and muscled chest that bore several inkings tapering down to a lean waist. Long legs crossed at the ankles and her eyes followed the muscles upward to thick thighs … and the flaccid penis resting upon them as though it also watched her every movement. Knowing the sexual appetite of Alfie Solomons, it probably did. Her brow arched as she took it all in; the tempting allure of his masculine beauty. The probing light setting the ginger tones of his beard afire. She smiled coyly; as well as other places. A delicate clearing of her throat and she turned back to her task of sorting through clothing. Alfie’s chuckle deep and low behind her. Taking her own sip of coffee from the china mug sat atop the ornate dresser, she peered at him over the rim. Alfie of course making no move to cover himself but calmly returned the gaze unblinking. Unable to resist, her eyes dipped lower this time to find a more considerable lengthening of the rod. Unconsciously biting down on her lower lip as it continued to rise before her gaze and the heat traveled from her cheeks and settled with a glow in her core. 

“That’s a beautiful robe Mr. Solomons.”

“Yeah it is, innit. Ya wanna come ere an ‘ave a feel?”

A delicate brow arched and the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. “I’ve already felt it, haven’t I? A couple of times.” 

Alfie grunted a reply to her sharp wit and only lounged deeper into the pillows, arms folded behind his head. The impressive wood now risen to full mast and begging for attention; he rubbed one leg over the other in a leisurely manner. Their gazes held as both calmly sipped the bitter brew, hiding smiles as flashes of the previous evening’s amorous pursuits also filtered about the room. Brilliant and breathtaking the memories flooded and she loosed a heavy sigh. All she wanted was to climb back in that bed with the sexiest man she’d ever known, and make some more of those memories. The sheer decadence of making love while the room was set aglow with dazzling light a temptation proving hard to resist. Her gaze dropped and ignoring the huff of victory from the bed, it flicked from the suitcase over spilling with rummaged clothing… and back to the half-naked beast of man upon the bed with the most arousing huge erection she’d ever been blessed to ride.

Leaving suitcase and coffee cup behind, she slowly sauntered back towards the bed and Alfie’s brows shot upward. A slow smile creasing the corners of his mouth as he watched this angel of the morning in her floating gown of golden flares and lace stalk towards him. Fingers playing about the hem of her night shift, lifting it slowly in teasing glimpses of what lay beneath. 

“Aww luv, yer a fuckin vision if I ever saw it, yeah. Sent from Heaven to ease poor Alfie of his heavy burdens, ain’t ya.” 

His large hand reached down for several tugs on his swollen cock while he smiled at the thought of making love to this beautiful lady for a few more hours. He’d never admit it was his plan when he lay about showing off his manly assets. While he had been watching her plan dressing for the day, the tightening in his chest region soon forced him to admit he did not want her to go. Bloody surprised the hell out of himself for sure; even as the edge of the bed dipped low under the weight of her pressing knee. Keenly watching her gorgeous form crawling closer to his own - the whisper of lace across his flesh causing his cock to twitch. The softness of her skin settling upon his own so sweet he groaned aloud. Gripping his own hair so hard it almost hurt when she lowered herself upon him and the heat of her centre teased through the thin fabric. Oh he was going to fuck her for sure. For as long as he could. But as he continued to hold her gaze; drowning in the warm depths of her eyes while the sun burned a halo around her – he knew it wasn’t why he wanted her to stay. The loneliness of his life illuminated in the half empty dressing bureau and spare drawers of the second nightstand and he realized he was seeking a deeper filling. 

Alfie’s eyes roamed over inch of her, as soft fingers grazed through his beard, the edges of his hairline, before threading around to twist in the curls at the nape of his neck. Eyes then drifting briefly closed while he savoured her light touch and scent sweetly inhaled with each deep breath. Her own breath soft; mere inches from his mouth.

“Alfie?”

“Hhhhmmmm, yeah.”

Her hips wiggled upon him, earning another grunt. “Alfie, ya know I have to be somewhere soon right? So if ya….” Another rotation, slow and sweet and pure torture when he knew it were the truth.

His hands pulled from behind his neck and traveled from the crown of her head, through the luxurious strands and down the silky curve of her back to settle with a hard grip on her hips. “Yeah ‘bout that right? Maybe you can ahhh, ya know… leave some things ere so next time ya don’t have to leave so early. If ya think that would be easier.” 

She sat up and smiled down at him, hands held across her heart. “Aww Alfie, that is really sweet of ya. I might just do that… be nice to wake up and not put on the same clothes.”

Alfie rubbed the delicate lace that covered her ass between his fingers, “Yeah sure love, and ya can definitely leave behind some more these little numbers too love. It’s like grabbing fuckin air sometimes, but ya look damn divine, yeah ya do.”

Leaning forward with a light chuckle, her fingers threading through the ginger furring across his chest, “Alfie yer a real charmer ya are. But I don’t ‘ave any others. Jest this one… I bought it to wear for just for ya.”

Brows lifted and damn if that didn’t stoke more than his passion a bit higher. “Then I’ll buy ya entire drawer of them luv.”

“Oh no Alfie, ya don’t have to buy things for me. It’s alright, I can go shopping next week….”

A tight grab on her ass and Alfie practically barked, “Hell nah love, these are all for me, right?”

She swatted him playfully, then laughed aloud with head tipped back to reveal the graceful column of her throat and Alfie’s heart skipped in an unfamiliar beat. The sound of her spontaneous and free laugh a breath of life the walls of his home had been holding in for how long he couldn’t remember now. _Fuckin hell he’d buy the entire store._

Catching his eye, her lips mouthed a silent _thank you_ , as her hips moved in a fevered rolling pitch upon him again. Alfie groaned deep, his cock aching to be buried deep, but his hands moved to hold her hips still.

“Now what’s the rush love, we still got lots of time don’t we yeah? I was planning on taking my time real slow this morning.” He knew it drove her crazy when he moved slow and deep and she pouted prettily down reminding him about her friend’s wedding that very day. Her soft, sad whisper pulling his heart in ways he wasn’t used to.

“I have to go Alfie.”

His eyes darted about the room, “Hhhmm yeah, but what if you didn’t?” Gaze swinging back to her, “Have to go, that is.”

“She’s my best friend – it’s her wedding day, I’m one of her attendants. I mean I have the dress and the shoes and my hair is due to be done. Why I just can’t miss the appointment or….” 

Her eyes almost shone in panic as the days duties began to bear down a crushing weight, and Alfie waved fingers before her wide eyes and shushed quietly. “Right yeah fuck I knows that. Right, exactly how long does it take a woman to get ready anyway? Ya throw on yer dress, yer shoes, do ya hair all fancy like with the combs and shit… not that it don’t like pretty love because ya know ya are the prettiest thing I ever seen yeah?” 

Her smile was hesitant and it gave Alfie an uneasy feeling regarding these particular negotiations; another feeling he wasn’t used to having since the only thing he truly wanted was just more of her sweet company. Somehow manipulation didn’t quite sit right as a tactic this morning. His fingers combed through his beard and scratched round his head while he considered her silence … and stillness. He smiled gently to ease any worry he might have caused.

“Right sweetie, yeah, well I am the bachelor ain’t I? Not much experience with getting all fussed up for things.” He patted her knees, straddled close against his sides reassuringly. “Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t mean nothing by it eh?” 

She stared down thoughtfully; fully aware now of the dwindling hardness beneath her, and searched his gaze. “Alfie is something wrong? Are ya worried about me goin alone; because I am very careful like ya taught me to be. Making sure no one is watching or following when I leave ya.”

Alfie shook his head, “No no love, ain’t that. Sure nothin to worry ‘bout there right?”

She shifted meaningful against his pelvis, face paled with concern. “Then what is it Alfie, yer not um….” She wiggled upon him… “yerself exactly this morning. I mean ya were, but now…”

“Jest quit fussin right? If ya want to go then get yerself ready and off ya trot and ya know the way out love.”

The sudden harshness in his voice cut her to the quick. Not that she’d never heard Alfie Solomons lose his temper before, it just usually wasn’t directed at her. And certainly he must know she was not the kind of woman who would stand, or sit, quietly and allow it either. Her arms folded across her chest and she squeezed him tightly with her knees, earning a sharp moan.

“Fuckin hell girl, what are your thighs made of anyway. Fucking steel they are.”

“Ya usually like that Alfie, what’s the matter and don’t ya give me anymore of that “quit fussin” shit or trot on nonsense, I ain’t one of yer workers now am I?”

God he was fuckin adorable when he pouted. Who would ever think the most feared man in Camden, the one who sent other grown man scurrying for cover when he opened his mouth, could look so damn boyish when ya caught him in a lie. His eyes darted around the room, weight shifting under the vice grip of her thighs, and fingers worked his beard thoroughly. His head rolled along the headboard until it came to stillness and gazed deeply back. His brow furrowed deep and lips twitching as he hummed and hawed a few seconds.

“Alfie, why don’t ya want me to go… do ya not trust me alone? That I’d do anything…”

One large hand grasped her own and squeezed tight. He absolutely trusted her and it was almost as hard a truth to swallow as the others he faced this morning. The one that refused to pass his lips, though he knew his grace for keeping silent was fast diminishing. 

“It ain’t that alright? Don’t ya even worry about that any because I sure as fuck don’t yeah? I trust ya Y/N, yeah I do.”

“Yeah Alfie? Good and I’m glad to hear it because ya know I don’t want no other than you. My big grumpy bear…”

Alfie cast a warning look and drew a deep breath. Looked to the ceiling, then the open windows where the light had already shifted so that the room was cast in soft shadows. _Shit she weren’t half wrong, grown man he was looking for an ounce of courage to tell a woman sat on his softening dick that he wanted her to stay. With him. Here._

“Listen sweetie, you and I right, we’ve been having fun, ‘aven’t we?” She nodded and cast a smile that fair lit the room bright again. “Yeah we have and I like the fun, right? I like it a lot…. but see…: he paused and glanced around, uneasy and unsure and not liking the feeling much at all.

Y/N leaned her body over his until she was mere inches from his face. Stroked his roughened cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his full lips. “Me too Alfie, I really like being here. With you.” Her forehead pressed to his, “I actually wish I didn’t have to leave… but I have to Alfie. I’m sorry. I wish I could stay.”

Alfie arms wrapped round tight and he breathed her scent in a like a lifeline and found his voice. “You do eh? That’s lovely innit. Ya see that’s the thing exactly.” He pulled her close for a passionate kiss that almost stole her breath away. “I don’t want ya to go neither.”

The pretty pout mouthed a silent reply, “Really?” 

“Yeah love.”

His admission gave her courage and she voiced a query; “You mean stay here with you, for the whole day Alfie?”

Alfie grunted and scowled softly at the continued questioning. “That’s what I’m sayin innit, ya gonna make me fucking beg?”

The laughter filled the room again and he swore it settled down into the recesses of his battered soul and infused a breath of life.

“No Alfie ya don’t have to beg. Not ever… well, maybe sometimes.” She winked and wiggled again, felt the hardness stirring back to life.

“But I do have to go, so what are we gonna do about that?”

Alfie thought briefly, while his hands had already begun exploring the curves and valleys of her body again. Now that the hardest part was done and he hadn’t suffered the sting of rejection, he felt bolder than ever.

“Well love, if ya want to jest come back ‘ere after the festivities yeah? I think that would be lovely, now wouldn’t it? Would ya like that?”

She nodded, and he could see the misty gaze she returned. 

“Also, if ya like Baxter can wait when he takes ya home and bring some clothing back for ya. Fuck I got lots of room in ere yeah and it don’t make no difference to me as long as my own ass ain’t leavin ere naked.”

She laughed again. “Are you sure love? Because it would be easier to have a few things here - just in case.”

“Yeah well I said didn’t I? Do I say shit I don’t mean? Listen sweetie, I know I said about having the fun and all and I ain’t lying because it’s fuckin great right?” She nodded and her heart surged to see the boyish, unsure look in his eyes as he smoothed the hair around her face. “I like the other stuff too love and maybe we can have a bit more of that too yeah?

“Like coffee and lounging naked in bed watching sunbeams dance on each other?”

“Aye, ya caught that eh little minx. Fuckin poet ya are love.” He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. “Yeah that is nice innit? And brunch. Ya ain’t seen me in the kitchen yet love, ya think I’m yer beast in ‘ere just ya wait.”

“Ya’ll cook for me Alfie?”

“Yeah sure, gotta eat after don’t we?” A sly wink and she laughed again prompting Alfie to think of how empty the house would feel today without that sound twinkling in his ears. “I said I would didn’t I? Absolutely, fuckin best kosher ya ever tasted. My mom taught me she did”

“That’s really lovely Alfie.” A brief moment of quiet, bottom lip caught in even white teeth. “And will ya wear the robe love?”

Alfie glared silently back for a few moments before the devilish smile slowly slide into place. The silence of the day suddenly split by the soft but lusty smack he landed on her ass.

“Fuckin hell, ya are a cheeky thing ain’t ya?”

“Alfie, ya like cheeky.” She snuggled down close and captured his mouth. Alfie groaned a reply deep in his chest that vibrated straight down to his member, stirring it back to life quickly. She pulled back and raised a brow.

“Well, all this talking Alfie, I’ve not got much time and ya promised me slow and sweet and sooooo long, but?” Her body began to grind over his hardening cock.

Alfie suddenly surged upright and with one strong movement flipped her over onto her back; grasping her hips to pull her tight against his pelvis. His massive erection bobbing boldly between her thighs. Fuck she was something else, the relief flooded his entire being that she was now his. 

“Right then, the ole Solomons in and out special it is innit.” 

She giggled beneath him as he raised her gown and trailed kisses all over her abdomen, beard leaving a soft red rash in his wake. He climbed all the way up to capture her mouth in a kiss that this time did leave her breathless.

“Best not think about falling asleep on me later though, yeah? A deals a deal sweetie.”

She sighed deep as he moved over and stroked her body to a fevered trembling, before pushing inside in one deep thrust. Damn if she’d ever fall asleep under the expert attentions of this man. She couldn’t believe she would be waking up in his arms another morning. The damn earth would have to be exploding to move her out of this bed, or from his side on the morrow. 

She wondered if she did have time to stop at that little ladies shop before her hair appointment with the other ladies. She had seen a glimpse of some wedding night flimsy temptations when shopping with the bride months earlier. Listening to Alfie’s deeply satisfied moans as he caressed her body inside and out, she smiled secretly in the waning light. Even if it wasn’t their own wedding night, she couldn’t imagine wanting any other man more than Alfie Solomons. Her memory quickly recalled the cost of a particularly daring red ensemble and she smiled again. Pulled him a little bit closer and whispered naughtily in his ear just how she knew he liked it.

Poor man wouldn’t know what hit him later.


	35. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to write a very strong independent capable woman that is inexplicably submissive to Alfie and his gruff commands? Frustrated but intrigued she gives in but not without a good fight.
> 
> OMG yes I would!

_Stop chewing yer damn lip!_

_Nothing screams I’ve been thinking of ya, a lot more than I care to admit, than a woman chewing her bottom lip. Or do you want to draw the man’s attention to the fact you’re dying to be kissed? And kissed thoroughly._ She’d spent a good amount of time on the drive over thinking about all her past kisses. How they might measure up to the one that kept playing in her fantasies. The kind of kiss a man gives when he wants – no, needs - to devour you whole. When he knows you have no idea how to cross the divide and ask for the very thing you desperately need. She used “kiss,” but really it was so much more.

_Oh my god shut the hell up!_

Her foot stamped impatiently as she knocked upon the door again and willed her inner dialogue to cease. If there was one thing she hated, it was to be kept waiting. Her nerves already tangled and on edge as she recalled the last encounter with the man somewhere inside this house doing God knew what. Cheeks flamed recalling how she struggled to maintain a professional veneer in the face of his …his.. well there was simply no describing the behaviour and mannerisms of Mr. Alfie Solomons; it had to be experienced firsthand. She had left the meeting trying to recover from what amounted to a fully loaded arsenal that had been launched directly upon her. Much to her embarrassment more than a few of her peers bearing witness to her usual unflappable and capable manner being torn asunder because Alfie Solomons dazzled her with a bit of wordplay. Long fingers stroking through the full beard as he easily commanded the room. The warm flush spread over her entire body as she stood on his front step. God, she had basically flirted with the man. Her tough as nails professional image taking a serious hit, not to mention that it had not seemed to phase the man At All. Well, he would pay for that today. He would get no nonsense Y/N today. She smoothed down her Sunday Best dress; her own fully loaded arsenal well chosen. She knocked louder and a muffled holler came from the other side.

“Come.”

Rolling her eyes at the barked command – _typical_ – she was halfway through the door when she realized that she had obeyed. Shaking her head as she wandered down the long hallway towards the sounds coming from the back of the house. Drawing closer, flooded in the natural morning light, the kitchen is revealed. Spacious, bright and airy; and so not what she might have expected from this gangster. And certainly Mr. Solomons is not what she had expected as she entered the room and stopped short with a gasp.

Alfie stood in the kitchen, dripping wet and hair tousled, and a long towel slung over his shoulder that just barely covered his groin. A glimpse of buttock cheek revealed on one side when he turned away to add sugar to his coffee mug, then turned back to face her; calmly stirring. 

“Right, allo. Heard ya might stop by.”

Immediately she turned on a heel, thoroughly shocked and huffed out over a shoulder, “I’ll return when you’re decent Mr. Solomons. If that is ever a thing you can manage.”

“Stay.”

His voice never raised, so she didn’t know why she turned about, brow raised and stood silently at the kitchen edge. _The nerve of this man._

“Sit.” His hand indicated a high backed chair at the long counter. 

She inhaled a deep breath, gearing up to berate his manners, when Alfie again presented his back and very good view of toned buttocks. The towel swinging dangerously away from his groin region. Choking on her breath, she eased into the offered seat in an attempt to collect her wits before she must face him again. She can only pray the towel holds its place; though her neck is feeling the strain of side glances. Alfie turned back around and placed a cup of coffee in front of her; the towel a hypnotizing pendulum as he fetched sugar and cream and set them beside the mug. Her eyes remained glued on the mug in front of her.

“Mr Solomons I’ve only come to collect the paperwork….”

“Drink.”

She paused; a frown marking her features. _Who the fuck does he think he is…._

Alfie was already half way to the hallway, declaring in that deep, gruff Cockney laced tone that he will attire himself more suitably. Full of self-loathing, she can’t resist a peek over her shoulder at the rippling muscles of his back or flexing cheeks. Almost choking on the sip of coffee when he barked an order.

“Watch!”

Her mouth gaped in denial, but closed with a snap when a large dog that had been asleep in a corner of the kitchen came padding over to lay at her feet. Nervously she raised her feet from where it’s huge jaws were inches away; wary as it’s the biggest dog she’s ever seen. Though he appears docile enough; already back to snoozing and drooling a puddle on the floor. Sitting in the silence, it occurred to her that she is once again waiting. On him. A quick glance of the area reveals no sight of the papers she had come to retrieve. With a weary sigh, she opted to use the time alone to take in the surroundings and enjoy the coffee; which begrudgingly she admitted was damn good. A quick survey reveals no photos or personal items, but the kitchen appears fully set up for some serious cooking and baking. Mildly surprised at how clean and tidy it is, she ran her hands over the wood counter top; noting it has been lovingly tended. The soft pad of feet and the quiet woof at her feet alerts her to Alfie’s return and she turns around; jaw once more hung slack.

_This is more suitable?_

He’s barefoot and clad in trousers that are just barely zipped; held in place by one brace. The other brace hangs off kilter about his hips. Shirtless and hair still damp and disheveled. Her stomach clenches at the masculine sexuality so raw and effortlessly displayed. How he carries it so easily. _Is this some power move to further humiliate her?_ Little does she know this is just Sunday morning in the Solomon’s home. She toys briefly with just simply walking away. Leaving him standing there in his kitchen without an explanation. Except he is holding the paperwork in his hands, before setting it down at the opposite end of the counter. Gracing her with a wide smile and then shuffled towards the huge oven along the wall. The thought passed quickly through her mind his ass still looked great clothed. A muttered curse that earns her a questioning glance before he bends over - dear god - and pulled something out of the oven. Well, it is lovely she admits, only to hear it echoed immediately. 

“Fuckin hell that is lovely yeah.” Turns to wink at her, taking full notice of the flushed skin of her face. “Yer gonna love this. Nothing like hot and fresh is there Y/N?”

She swallowed thickly. Mouth watering as the aroma of baked bread assails her senses. A small groan escapes and his brow raises. She was so nervous about facing the man she couldn’t eat anything this morning. _And dammit, she can’t very well leave now - -the man baked bread for god sake._

Alfie placed the loaf on the counter, the steam visibly rising to the ceiling and Cyril raised his head and sniffed the air appreciatively. 

“Jest needs a little cooling off don’t it…. Wouldn’t want to burn that pretty mouth right love? So?” He leaned over the papers, furred chest barely grazing the top sheet and she can’t stop staring at the one perky nipple in her line of vision. He absently scratches his beard while her jaw works wordlessly.

“Speak.”

The abruptness startled a jump and left her bristling that she had to collect her wits every time she’s around this man. Her back straightened and chin raised a notch, both of which don’t go unnoticed by his keen gaze. Along with the perfect fit of the dress she has worn to his home and how it accentuates every curve and valley. The top buttons left undone in an artful display of peeking bosom that draws his eye.

“Mr Solomons, I’ve come much out of my way to retrieve these papers that you promised to send……”

“Right.” Another bark that pushes the limits of her nerves. “And how are ya this fine Sunday morning?”

Shaking her head to dispel the deep timbre of his tone loose. More damn word play she has got to halt before he goes on some crazed tangent. Summoning her best furrowed brow and gripping the counter edge tightly, her own voice laced with impatience, “If we can get just get to the paperwork Mr. Solomons, than I can be on my way.”

“Alfie.”

One shake of her head. “Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie merely smiled and retrieving a knife began to slice the still warm bread; more steam rising temptingly as he cut. A butter dish and jar of jam pushed towards her with the other hand. 

“Listen sweetie, it’s Sunday. That means first coffee and bread…and pleasantries.” A pointed look and she blushed regarding her rudeness. “Then business.” Several thick slices were placed on a china plate and pushed down the table. He tapped the counter several times with a long, lean finger and then took the seat directly across.

“Eat.”

_Damn him. It smells delicious. He smells delicious._ The scent of whatever soap he’s used just detectable over the rich aroma of the bread. The sweetness of the preserves he’s just opened with arm muscles bulging. The veins in his arms drawing her eyes though she’s trying to hide behind the rim of the coffee mug.

“I really do need to settle these matters today…”

A wave of his hands, the bread dangled and jam precariously balanced on its edge. “Shush. Shush.” 

_Did he just shush me?_ Once again she inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders, but Alfie changed his tone before she could launch into her own lecture regarding manners. His gaze almost pleading.

“Please. I promise ya will like it.” 

He licked the jam from his own lips, which she decided was quite unnecessary since the boyish pleading look was sufficient enough to disarm her forthcoming attack. Still, incensed at his casual dismissal she quickly ripped a corner off the bread, smacked a dollop of the jam and crammed into her mouth. Chewing quickly then swallowing.

“Yes, it’s very good. Papers.”

Alfie leaned over the papers, casually eating his own slice. More jam smeared over his full lips and onto the thick fringe of beard surrounding. Absently licking jam from several fingers before scratching his naked chest. He glances down at the papers pinned beneath him… swipes a dollop of jam from the surface and licked it from the long fingers with a smack.

“Right, these papers?”

_Oh!_ He is half dressed but full of wit this man and she’s struggling to maintain a hold on her anger, watching that tongue in action. He had to be purposely baiting her, and she just as determined not to get hooked; though she couldn’t seem able to turn away from the offered bait. A guarded defense seems the best offense against his casual indifference… and her own frustration. She refuses to think the word “sexual,” since she most definitely does not want to have sex with Alfie Solomons. Today.

“You’re the most infuriating man I’ve ever met. Do ladies love this type of…” Her hands wave around indicating his state of undress, the bread and coffee, words failing….

Alfie merely furrows his brow.

“And what’s that smell anyway?” A quick glance down at the napping Cyril than back to Alfie.

The brows furrow deeper. He pushed away from the counter and stalked slowly around the table, eyes on her and turning his own nose up testing the air until he is standing right above her. Leaning low and taking in the wrinkled nose and judging look in her eyes. Even as her breath is held and the goosebumps have sprinkled along her flesh. Her eyes flashing fire but not looking away from his own gaze.

“Is it you Mr Solomons. A Jewish thing perhaps?”

His eyes darken and narrow while her heart thuds in her chest.

“Yeah, well ya smell like ya wanna get fucked.” 

The gasp almost knocks her off the chair and though she cannot deny the surge of heat within when he spoke the words, the satisfied smug on his face is begging to be slapped off.

“Why I never …”

“Maybe it’s time ya were.”

She jumped out of the chair and shouted in his quickly turning red face. “Mr. Solomons.”

“You come into my house, on my Sunday, with the ‘Jewish thing’, yeah?”  
His face scrunched up and head at a slight angle as he peered back through squinted eyes.

“I didn’t mean it to sound that way.”

Alfie pulled the chair closer again with one leg. “Sit. Shut up. Enjoy the bread.” A mocking bow as he slowly backed away to the other side once more. “Please.”

Her arms folded in defiance, but still her backside slowly lowered to the chair. “You’re the most infuriating beast of a man I ever met.”

Alfie merely retrieved the coffee pot and poured more into her mug. Smiling all the while.

“Had to get that last word yeah?”

She shifted uncomfortably at being called out, while Alfie leaned over the counter and continued his breakfast. Quietly sitting, but her one foot is tapping the air furiously as she openly stares. Adjusting the collar of her blouse and the hem of her skirt. With a huff of air, rising to stalk around the counter; heels striking the floor with enough force to leave dents. In a flash she grabbed the papers and held them triumphantly under his nose. She can’t resist tapping his naked chest with the sharp edges and casting a wide smirk. Gloating silently before him while Alfie only stared back with that half smile… because she still hasn’t left. 

“Listen sweetie, if yer gonna just stand there thinking about it, than take yer papers and trot on.”

Her brow raised as she swayed slightly. Inner turmoil and indecision reflected in her fleeting composure. Fingers toying with the next button on her gaping blouse.

“But, if yer gonna do something about it than I genuinely hope ya do whatever it is ya got in yer head to do.” Pauses. “To me.”

She snorted out loud and pushed against his chest with her bare hand this time. He had expected a slap and was surprised by the warmth of her touch. 

“Yer a bastard Mr Solomons.”

“Yeah I am, ain’t I. Ya leaving?”

She pulled her bottom lip between small even white teeth and immediately regretted the action when the chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. _Oh she wanted to wipe that fuckin smile off his face._ Pound upon his lean, hard chest until he was as riled and frustrated as she was. Poke the bear until he was forced to take her in hand…. anything but this lethal easy charm that oozed from every single one of his pores. Tentatively she reached out to grab the single brace clinging to a broad shoulder; wanting to do something – anything to throw him off his game. Whatever game this was that she didn’t seem to know the rules; but so wanted to play. A single step closer and Alfie continued to lean against the counter; elbows braced behind him. Determined to get a reaction and by god set this cocky son of a bitch back on his heels. She had moves of her own and she was used to men begging her. A practice that had long grown boring and wearisome when her daily life was all about control and composure. Constantly fighting to beat the men at their own game. _What might it be like to just let one… just this one, have the control?_

She moved faster than Alfie expected. One hand twisted about the brace and the other took a firm grab of his beard before her mouth crushed upon his own. Alfie momentarily caught off guard opted to let the kiss take its course. The kiss lengthened; sloppy and wet and desperate and he’s just getting into it when she started to pull away. Alfie snaked an arm about her waist and pulled her closer, catching her other hand before it lands a stinging slap on his cheek.

“Stop.”

She stilled in his arms.

“Yeah, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think ya were making this hard on purpose lady.” 

She wrestled halfheartedly in his arms, but made no real attempt to break free. Merely attempting to lean her most vulnerable parts away from his own.

“Come here.”

She snuggled closer, fingers splayed in the hairs of his chest, but her chin still raised as she clung to that last bit of will. He moistened his lips with a swipe of that tongue and the scent of coffee and jam filled her senses.

“Again.”

He can sense more than feel her back stiffen beneath his strong grip, and eased just enough to allow her to break free if she chooses. He’s fairly certain about reading the signals correctly and that she won’t, so calmly holds her gaze. Enjoying the fluttering of her lashes as she wrestles with her own desires. Feels the soft surrender as she melts against him raising her mouth back to his own. This time soft and slow and he allows her to have the lead. To feel her own way so the letting go comes gently. Holding back until he can feel the trembling of her limbs and fingers grip tighter upon his chest. Only then does he straighten to his full height, pulling her with him and breaching her mouth with his tongue. One hand fisted into her hair to hold tight as he plundered the softness; demanding she give herself fully. And oh how she does… swallowing moans while pressing full against him. He bends her slightly back to loosen any lingering reserve and one leg slides up his thigh and hooks around his waist. She can feel his grin beneath the onslaught of his kiss, but will has now been thoroughly demolished.

Alfie’s hands traveled down her curves, molding her into his growing hardness, encouraged by the subtle wiggle against his fullness. No protests voiced now, he gripped her firm round ass and pushed a few slow thrusts against her pelvis. She drew back a little; the fire blazing in her eyes.

He chuckled. “Right, so the hard way then innit?”

Alfie picked her up as though she were nothing and set her on the counter. Again no protest voiced, but the rigid set to her body tells him she’s still fighting giving up control. His hands rest on the counter, pinning her in place but allowing her time to adjust to his nearness. To his surprise, she nudged a heel loose and pushed her bare foot into his crotch. Toes rubbing along the thickness of his cock straining against the open trouser front. A devilish grin as she leaned forward and reached towards the fastenings. Alfie grabbed her wrists with little force and pushed into her knees. They won’t budge and he settled for resting his hands lightly on her bare skin. She laughed and it’s a deep throaty sound that speeds fire straight to his loins. Her foot presses forward again. _This damn minx. Right, rules_ … or else she will charge ahead and the last thing he wants is her leaving with regrets.

“Enough!”

This time the command came loud and crisp with all the assurance of authority used to being obeyed. She sat ramrod straight, eyes wide and staring at him. Alfie took several steps back, unfastening the brace hanging about his hips. Stretching it between his strong hands while she watched, eyes glowing. He clamped it between his teeth, eyes gleaming feral and strode back to the counter using the bulk of his body and this time there’s no resistance when he breaches her space. The weight of his body pushing her upon her back as he growled deep. She smiled into the darkening eyes and pinched the nipple that had tempted her so much earlier, before Alfie muttered a curse and grabbed her hand to pin it above her head. Easily her other hand next restrained, while he retrieved the brace and proceeded to bind both hands. She wiggled beneath him; only pressing her hot centre closer against his protruding cock. Her legs have already widened to accommodate his hips: he didn’t even have to ask this time. Bound and quivering beneath him, his hands tangled into her hair, as he ravished her mouth until he can feel the calmness wash over her body. Pliant, but straining with need. A sigh and a whimper when he finally released her lips. He checked her gaze briefly before moving again – the fire still lit, but tamed to a soft glow. 

“Good girl.”

One hand reached between their pressed bodies to push her lace panties aside, while the other pulled his trousers down to allow his cock to spring free against her leg. As soon as he pressed deep inside, she released one long, heavy sigh and her body relaxed in a way she never dreamed possible. Obeying his every wish and command and knowing it was all for her enjoyment. She never knew submission could feel so damn good. He both commanded and worshiped her entire body so thoroughly her head was swimming. She was dying to touch him, claw at him to pull him even deeper. Vaguely aware of the sound of her other heel hitting the tile floor. Cyril had already wandered off with the first one in his huge mouth, to the corner for a good chew. She was oblivious to anything else but her own moans and cries, and Alfie’s heavy breathing and grunts as he brought her to a fevered pitch time and time again; then pulled back denying release. He wanted her to beg and dammit she knew he was going to get what he wanted. But so was she. She kept his gaze, eyes wild and damn near ready to climb the walls until finally he gave a single nod and she climaxed with a long, violent spasm beneath him. Her head tipped back and screaming as all the pent up aching frustrations found their release. 

It was only as she began to come back down, that she realized he was still slowly thrusting inside her and showing no sign of stopping soon. The heat spiraling through her entire body and she was climbing up, up, up again. It was so good to finally give in to this ever pressing need. To allow herself to be taken to pleasure peak over and over, and she thanked the instincts that told her warring mind Alfie Solomons was the one man equal to this task. So good in fact, it didn’t even register she was being thoroughly fucked atop the very papers she had come to collect.

So, he won this round. But losing had never felt so good.


	36. All In Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> do you accept requests/ideas for Alfie? Could you do one where the reader is a psychic/medium of sorts, has the “sight,” is working for one of Alfie’s business associates, but she actually starts giving “tips” to Alfie on the sly (like a certain horse she knows is going to win, or someone she knows is going to betray him…), even though she doesn’t work for Alfie, and she’s actually betraying her own boss, but she has feelings for Alfie, so…what do you think? does that inspire you at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> typical Alfie, safe for work

The low light of the flickering candle blurred the face of the card laid out upon the small table. Her hands shook as she moved it closer, dropping wax upon the face. Never could she recall her hands trembling so before a reading; but then she usually read for others. This was for her. Concerning Him. An unhinged, dangerous man they said. Foul mouthed and temper to match. And tomorrow she would meet him face to face. She needed a little guidance to armor herself, and hopefully aid her boss, before the impending storm that could be Alfie Solomons arrived.

She shivered and pulled the knit shawl closer about thin shoulders. Even his name sounded like an omen. A bad one. One tapered finger reached out to scratch the wax from the surface of the card, and then slide it slowly into the glow of the candle. 

The Knight of Pentacles.

_Well how about that. A dark man on a dark horse._ When a Knight appeared in a reading, she knew it forecasted an impending change. Something extraordinary was about to happen. She scoffed; _in her wee, insignificant life? Not bloody likely._

Interest piqued she could not resist laying out the remainder of the cards, but the sudden booming voice of her boss startled her into dropping the deck. The harshness of his tone raising goose bumps along her flesh. Aye, she knew all about volatile tempers. How on earth would a man like Alfie Solomons change her situation? One in the same these gangsters; all of them.

Tucking the cards into her purse, she scurried out the door; just barely remembering to duck beneath the hand posed to strike.

Her boss didn’t like to be kept waiting. As she slowly wilted beneath his scathing words regarding both her intellect, form and even ancestry, she doubted the man in black would be any different. He’d probably show up in one of those fancy suits her boss favoured anyway. Though, as she settled into her seat to take a dictation, she recalled one simple and true fact: her cards were never wrong.

~

“Yeah well, what the fuck did ya bring me all the way down ere for then anyway? Got a telephone don’t I yeah, and I can yell just as easily into that godforsaken thing now can’t I?”

Alfie Solomons was seven levels into _so fuckin done with ya_ and he normally just pulled a gun around about level five, but this upstart, imbecile of a liquor runner was giving him everything. Everything but the deal he wanted. He didn’t much care for how he treated his secretary either. Poor wee bird sat hunched like her ears were attached to her shoulders, wide eyed like she been struck senseless and all her thoughts just tumbled out onto the floor. Except for the few times she peeked through long bangs and sought Alfie’s gaze. Like she were trying to tell him something but fuck if he knew what was in the lady’s head. Poor thing didn’t deserve the rough abuse though and Alfie’s temper was climbing with each insult or degrading comment tossed her way. Fingers curled around his cane in a white knuckled grip, and by fuck he was going rap the ignorant arse’s knuckles good if his hand rubbed up her thigh one more time. Not that Alfie was any saint himself, but he was fairly certain the women sat in his lap wanted to be there, unlike this practically a child with a face as pale as a swan’s ass. 

He rolled his eyes back towards the man who incessantly babbled on about the quality of his gin. Alfie didn’t even need a sample, he could smell the dryness from across the desk. Judging by the way the man gulped his own product, he had neither taste nor sense and Alfie could abide neither. His hand reached out to smack the lady upon the arm.

“God dammit ya useless chit, get on up and make yerself worth the coins I pay ya.” The man nudged her off the chair and nodded in Alfie’s direction; not noticing the dangerous lowering of brows. “Get the man a drink of the product ya silly twit.”

The woman just barely regained her footing before his hand pressed upon her ass to encourage her progress. A sharp whack and the flying of papers halted her with a gasp. Alfie’s cane raised once more and pointed in the man’s shocked face.

“Nah mate, that’s not necessary right. Cause I can smell yer brew ain’t up to my standards from ‘ere. Like a rottin Christmas tree it is, yeah.” Alfie leaned forward, brows furrowed and eyes glaring. “Has the distinct scent of bullshit like much else round ere I reckon.”

“Excuse you Mr. Solomons…”

“Nah, nah, just sshhh right there okay, because I’ve already heard enough of yer mouth and especially with regards towards this lovely lady right ‘ere,” Alfie dropped his cane back to the floor and slowly rose from his chair, “And I don’t think I need to hear anything more from the likes of you, or be tasting what yer trying to sell me, alright? Cause we both know this shit, it ain’t gonna sell anyway. Right.”  
image

Alfie turned towards the lady, stood wringing her hands and face growing paler if that was even possible. For a moment he didn’t meet her wide eyed gaze, then glanced up from brow deeply wrinkled with concern.

“Right, ya gonna be okay miss if I leave ya ere with this bastard?”

She dare not glance at her employer and risk him seeing the interest she couldn’t hide. Her chin straightened but Alfie saw the fear behind her eyes. The way they held his own through the wavy, brown curtain as if she were seeking to send a message. But her back straightened soon enough. 

“Why I thank you for your concern Mr Solomons, but Mr. Carson is a fine businessman and certainly nothing to fear.” She poured a hearty splash into a crystal tumbler and held it forth to Alfie. “Please, won’t you even try a sample? You did come all this way Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie noted the slight rolling of the liquid from the tremors in her hands and though he was loathed to give into this slimy cunt, was keenly aware a refusal might bring down worse trouble for this young lady. His eyes quickly swept her from head to toe and found though not his normal type, there was something pleasing about her person. Just a scared wee bird is all. He leaned forward on his cane and gave her a rare, disarming smile.

“Well now love, since ya asked so kindly and sweet, I suppose I might take a wee trammel from ya.” He held the glass and dipped a finger, already knowing the outcome.

“Mr. Carson makes the finest gin in London Sir.” 

Alfie swiped the finger under his nose, wrinkled immediately, and then over his teeth before facing her hopeful gaze with a grimace.

“Right. Jest like I thought… distinct bullshit all ‘round.”

Mr. Carson rose to voice complaint, but Alfie already had turned on a heel mumbling a hearty fuck off yeah before he opened the office door. Glancing back over his shoulder, and with a tip of his hat where she stood frozen in awe.

“Except you love, that was a distinct pleasure.” A meaningful glance towards her loathsome boss before his parting words. 

“Sweet as gin ought to be.”

If not for the presence of her now sputtering boss already heaping blame on her shoulders, she surely would have swooned dead away. 

And she didn’t miss that Alfie Solomons was garbed entirely in black.

~

Such a man! She couldn’t wait to get back to her cards. The reading made even more difficult by the swelling of her cheek causing a slight drooping of her one eye. The sharp sting of his slap still causing it to water. Dabbing at the corners with her lace handkerchief, she peered closely.

10 of Swords.

Oh dear. She had to warn him. Of course he would seek revenge for the insults heaped on his product by Mr. Solomons. She murmured the name aloud several times as it had lost its fearsome edge. Never before had she seen a man stand up to Mr. Carson… and he hadn’t even pulled a weapon. Such courage! Moving to her desk, she quickly penned a note, doing her best to disguise her writing so the warning could not be traced back to her. She folded it neatly in an envelope and held the sealing wax above the flame; dropping a few red splotches upon the paper. Her hand stilled above the business seal, realizing the error, and she paused thinking desperately of an alternative. Suddenly pulling the chain that hung around her neck to reveal a celestial hand shaped pendant with a moonstone crystal at its centre, and pressed the unique piece into the warm wax. 

Stepping out into the back hallway where the errand boys ate their lunch, she quickly whistled for Aaron, who was busy stuffing his mouth with what had to be the fourth of her home made biscuits. A tenner ought to keep a hungry boy’s mouth silent.

~

Alfie sat behind his desk, feet resting comfortable atop several scattered piles of paper and peering down his glasses at the fourth crumpled note in several weeks. All neatly printed on the same paper with what appeared to be a shaky hand and sealed with the same strange seal. Definitely not kosher that hand with its pagan symbols. Brought him not a bad stroke of luck of late though dinnit? Twice at Camden Races, a not so subtle warning that helped him thwart Sabini’s latest scheme, and now he raised his gaze from the neat script back to the trembling lad stood before his desk. Not even older than his own nephew and already arsehole deep into nothing good nor godly. Any dumber and he’d have to send Ollie o’er to water him every other day. Not that Ollie was any better on a good day. Maybe he’d get himself a lovely secretary like that frightened bird of Carson’s. He pursed his lips as he considered both boy and note.

_Devils smile while the angel stabs you in the back._

Fresh faced, quiet little bastard. Kept to himself he did; worked well. Alfie had never saw him coming. Had taken damn near a week to figure out the cryptic message and by that time he’d already sabotaged an entire shipment of rum. No one saw…. Fuckin hell he was so insignificant, invisible Alfie couldn’t even remember his name. Well that’s it innit, he’d just call him fuckin lowlife traitor and that was that, weren’t it. Boy was damn lucky he was only the little fish – that saved his life didn’t it. Alfie was after the bigger fish that sent his ass spying.

But who had a mind to help a gangster? Alfie’s fingers stroked through his beard and his gaze hardened. He leaned back in the chair, arms folded and huffed his displeasure. The minutes slowly passing and setting the pulse of the boy to throbbing with the waiting his punishment. The sudden arrival of Baxter knocking upon his door granted the lad another few moments of reprieve. Alfie frowned and bellowed a command that no doubt set off the alarm sprinkler in the lad’s trousers, and he smirked across the desk as his henchman approached.

“Found where that missing rum shipment went Boss.”

Alfie spread his hands wide and glared across the desk, “Well fuck me Baxter don’t keep me in suspense it’s only been a bloody week already innit?”

Baxter shuffled his feet and nodded, face already draining of colour and Alfie’s gut twisted to see the apprehension in the man who was normally of sterner stuff than that twit Ollie. “Yer not gonna like it Boss.”

Alfie leaned back with a deep sigh, eyes shifting slowly and dangerously back to the boy who refused to meet his gaze. The neatly scripted warning held between his fingers, and the distinct stench of urine offending his nose.

“Well ya lil fuck,” Alfie leaned forward on his elbows across the desk, “am I gonna like what my man tells me or not?” His fingers fiddled with the drawer of his desk. “Last fuckin chance mate.”

The boy didn’t have to ask. Everyone knew Solomon’s Last Rites: Deal or Death. And the boy wasn’t as stupid as he looked.

~

“Stop that goddamn pacing you mewling bitch!”

She stopped abruptly, turned on a heel and strode back to the window to peek outside for the fourth time at the line of black cars along the curb that had arrived unexpectedly. Various men dressed in black wearing similar hats standing awaiting their instructions. His raised voice easily heard through the glass and shivers ran down along her spine at the authority he held. The command and respect returned from his men. An unknown emotion in her own employment. A glance down at the card tucked neatly in her purse. The Fool. Well she certainly felt like one. Stuck in this thankless job with a man that had belittled and abused her at every turn. Though her discontent had steadily grown, the backbone had failed to get the memo… but now, as she watched Alfie easily handle the situation, for the first time it felt like the pieces were finally sliding into place. That opportunity might just come knocking, and only a leap of faith was required to answer the summons. Over her shoulder, a look of disdain risked at the man she had served for so long; and of course his ever watchful eyes didn’t miss the scorn etched upon the bruised, but still lovely face.

Nor did his hand miss the other cheek; sending her sprawling upon the office floor just as the door was thrown wide and Alfie Solomons strode through with several of his man in tow. He immediately bent to lend assistance, waving away feeble apologies and excuses with one hand, while her trembling fingers tangled in the protective chain. His eyes narrowed briefly, before widening and she knew in that moment: she would follow him straight out the door if he only asked. 

“’Ere now miss, careful how ya go right? Y’alright then love?” His voice was gentle and calm; soothing frayed nerves considerably. His back turned upon the angry boss raging to get his attention and never mind that “good for nothing twit.” Alfie stoutly ignored him while he firmly guided the battered lady into her office; gently patting the slender arm tucked against his solid bulk as he cooed softly it were best, safer really yeah, that ya jest stayed tucked away in ‘ere until he was done with yer boss. There was no missing the cold, steel tone beneath the pleasantry. He shut the door softly with a wink and a smile. She wasted not a moment further and dove for the cards once again.

“Mr. Carson, let’s talk business yeah?”

The sound of a chair scraping along the floor told you he had taken the seat behind his huge desk. “Yes Mr. Solomon, we shall indeed. Now as I recall…”

Alfie’s voice boomed within the space. “That’s great innit. What say we start with why my fuckin rum yeah, is in yer storage shed, hmm?”

If silence could be deafening, there was no quieter place on earth at that moment.

“Mr. Solomons, I can explain….”

“Nah mate, I already knows what ya gonna say because yer lil spy with his wet trousers and loose tongue already told me what I needed to know. But I will make it easier for ya, yeah? Here’s a list of all the things yer gonna give me, it’s all written there black and white innit… and Mr. Carson?”

The man’s reddened face bespoke both his anger and humiliation at being caught by the Jewish gangster he deemed so far beneath himself. His hands refused to take the paper Baxter held forth. 

“Yer gonna give me every fuckin penny. And my rum. Ain’t ya?”

The man only nodded, though his insides churned with fury.

“Jest one more thing I’m gonna need to take off yer hands due to ya being not only a lying cunt, but a right fuckin twisted bastard too.”

“And what is it you wish to add Mr Solomons?”

The inner door swung wide to reveal her hunched over a deck of cards. Fingers tightly entwined about the chain and the moonstone catching the light spilling from the outer office. Alfie looked from the cards, to the necklace, and finally to a pair of shocked eyes. A question silently passed, and she merely nodded once. 

“Her. On account ya don’t deserve her, right.”

Mr. Carson snorted behind him, “That bitch, go ahead and take her then. See if she don’t bring you nothing but bad luck.”

Alfie reached his hand over the dealt cards, holding the steady gaze as her own slipped within his larger one. Noting the absence of any tremors this time as he escorted her away from her prison. He smiled down into a face that shone with admiration and hope and couldn’t help but think that the good lord did indeed work in mysterious ways. 

“Well that just proves yer own damn ignorance again, don’t it? I got my rum, I got yer gin at the price I want, and now I got yer pretty and smart secretary don’t I?” 

Alfie’s deep chuckled rumbled as they both walked away from the office and his parting shot rewarded him with a dazzling smile of her own.

“She seems pretty lucky for me so far, yeah mate?”

Alfie briefly turned back to point a finger at the man, stopping him in the doorway, “Plus, ya are still alive mate, don’t forget that.” He looked down at the lady tucked safely against his side, a brow raised. She shrugged her shoulders and reaching into her purse withdrew a card and tossed it at the feet of her former employer. Then taking Alfie's’ hand, strode away.

She didn’t need to glance back to know it was the World card that neatly landed. Leaning into Alfie’s confident strength, she let go any doubts that her own had now changed for the better. She had a gift, and her cards were never wrong.


	37. Boss Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I loved good girl! would you consider writing one where the reader is in command? preferably at the office… 
> 
> *I have been waiting forever for this one. The impatient Jewish gangster at your mercy? YES PLEASE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light BDSM, definitely NSFW

Alfie shifted his position with a grunt, face twisted into a grimace, seeking to lessen the tension pulling at his wrists. ,i>Fuckin hell today she must be in some mood to have tied the knots so tight. Giving them a final vicious pull while she smirked down at him from her standing position on his desk. Fuck me ‘ere he was naked as the day he were born, bound and tied to his own damn desk …. and too late to consider it might not have been such a good idea to let this bitter lass have her way. _Do business with him? Fuckin ridiculous._ The only business he was interested in, was what he was getting an eyeful of right now. Silky panties flashing in his face, and a pair of lovely titties dangling just out of reach. So he wasn’t about to give a fuck what right now, yeah?

“What’s the matter boss man, ya feelin a bit of a pinch?”

Alfie snarled up into the beautiful, mocking face and bucked his hips to make his hard cock bounce several times, in hopes of distracting this fiery minx. The sharp rap of his cane across his knuckles wringing a harsh curse from his lips.

“Fuckin hell ya waspish bit…”

Another smack, this time to the other knuckles and he compressed his lips tight. Felt the twitch of his cock rising further and the gleam of victory in her blazing eyes. She dragged a sharp painted nail slowly down his chest, through the trail of wiry hair and around to his balls, leaning down to whisper huskily.

“Alfie love, ya said ya wanted this. To not be in charge for once, remember?”

He pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded silently beneath glaring eyes, all the while knowing her bent position meant that luscious ass was high in the air. He entertained thoughts of giving it a proper pounding to take his mind off the rawness of his wrists and ankles. Silently thanked the good lord for the stretchy nature of silk stockings. She gained his attention once again by dragging the finger along the length of his shaft and then giving the swollen head a hearty pinch. Alfie’s hips bucked off the desk again and his breath hissed between clenched teeth. Her throaty chuckle doing nothing to improve his mood, though the hardness of his cock suggested otherwise. He bit back both a groan and a curse, and she fondled his balls softly.

“That’s better love. We both know it’s better if ya don’t fight me Alfie.”

Her warms hands palmed his length for several strokes; squeezing and tugging an intoxicating rhythm that set his eyes rolling.

“Ya gonna be a good boy for me Alfie, hhmm?”

Alfie’s head had tipped back upon the desk and his pelvis began to slowly grind into her motions when a hard squeeze brought his eyes open fast to stare at the ceiling above. His chest beginning to ache with the held breathe while she maintained the vice grip on his cock.

“I asked ya a question.” The painted nail flicked across the sensitive head and he jerked and grunted out a reply.

“Yes Ma’am.”

The grip continued. “Yes what?”

“Yes I will be a good boy today.”

She purred softly and released his cock, which remained at firm attention. His heart thudding in anticipation as she lowered slowly and he could now see she’d cut a hole in the silk panties. The soft curls coming closer and closer until with a loud moan he felt them rub across his abused member. Just a few times and he was grateful for the reward. But fuck it was so hard to be good, when she was so good at being bad. Too soon she removed her warmth, but he’d already felt her own wetness and couldn’t prevent the smirk of satisfaction. She smirked back and leaned over, grazing those luscious titties over his chest. He was dying for a squeeze, a lick, a bite and pulled at his restraints. Earned a pinched nipple for the infraction but _fuck that were nothing were it, he’d been fuckin shot hadn’t he?_ A tsk tsk tsk wagging motion with the painted nail before she reached for the candle on the top of the safe behind the desk. Alfie’s eyes widened, following the flickering flame and the wax drops that fell silently to his floor. Her wicked smile causing every muscle in his body to tense. The candle tipped slowly over the erect pink nipple….

“What ya on about with that…”

The remainder of his words lost in the hiss of pain when the hot wax fell upon his chest. His nipple now encased in a hardening red shell. 

“Fuckin hell love.”

Another gasp and his feet kicked against the desk as the other nipple now bore the same hardening covering of bright wax. _Looked fucking ridiculous dinnit?_ But damn if he’d so much as growl another word or fuck knows what she’d wax next. Alfie Solomons could withstand a lot of pain, but there was a fine line before the pleasure ended and he wasn’t taking any fuckin chances with the Solomons family jewels. She laughed out loud, head thrown back and dropped another good dollop in his belly button just because she could. Alfie held her gaze, eyes watering but not giving an inch.

“Oh ya are such a good boy ain’t ya love.”

She returned the candle, and glided her cunt across him another few times; holding his gaze to ensure he remained obedient. The hard lines of his face evidence of the toll restraint was having on him. Her own cunny beginning to moisten and she winked slyly.

“Ya feel that love? Look what ya do to me Alfie. Even stripped of all yer control ya make me all hot and wet for you.”

A long tapered finger traced down her own skin until it slid beneath the ribbon trim of her panties, Alfie’s eyes watching it circle beneath the material. When it withdrew his gaze fastened hungrily on the slick wetness upon the tip and he licked his lips – but held his tongue. 

“Oh look at ya… yer just dying for a taste aren’t ya. So good ya are.”

She leaned over and brought the finger to press lightly upon his lips, but the heat of the wax still fresh in his mind, he dared not open his mouth unless instructed. She smiled again and traced his lips with the finger moistened in her own juices. Alfie breathed deep the musky scent right beneath his nose, eyes wild and cock throbbing. Fingers stretching and flexing out of sight, the desire to grab her by the ass and pull that wet cunny to his mouth so strong. She leaned back, hands pressing upon his thighs painfully, but he focused on the hole in the panties revealing the glistening pink folds. Bite back the groan building in his chest as she lay there still and taunting.

“Okay love ya earned a bit of a reward that ya have.” Slowly she raised upon her knees and inched herself forward until her pussy hovered above his face. Alfie’s lips twitching beneath the silky opening. “Can’t say I’m not gonna enjoy this too love.” 

She winked and lowered her cunny just over his mouth and Alfie waited for instruction. He only needed to raise his head a fraction and he could have his tongue on target, but he waited patiently while her hands stroked through the strands of his hair. Her scent filling his nostrils and near driving him mad, until the firm tug on his head brought his mouth in contact and Alfie moaned like a dying man. No slow foreplay, his tongue drove straight between the pink lips and began probing deep. Licking and sucking like a man starved. Fuck who knew how long she’d let him have this treat so he wasn’t holding anything back. His beard coated with her juices in no time and both moaning their pleasure. The grip she held on his hair meant he wasn’t likely to break free anyway, not that he was gonna try. She moved his head about like rag doll, seeking her own pleasure with complete abandon. He was damn near suffocating in wet pussy and praying silently she’d come so hard and be willing to return a kind favour. His dick pulsed painfully from neglect and he sucked her clit hard into his mouth. She gave a gasp and pulled away, swatting him lightly across the cheek.

“I think ya enjoyed that a little too much sweetie. Might have to finish myself naughty boy.”

His mouth opened to curse, but soon snapped shut when her hand slipped again beneath the silk layer. He could hear the sloppy wet sounds as she played with herself, head thrown back and completely ignoring him. The other hand squeezing a breast, tweaking the erect pink nipples and his own hands folded into tight fists. The restraints cutting into his wrists so deep he could feel the warm blood flow. He wanted those breasts in his mouth. His cock in that cunt and all he could do is lay there bound and caught and watch her come under her own attention. Damn if it weren’t the most beautiful and torturous thing he’d even seen. Nostrils flaring as her panting increased and her cries softly filled the room, the unseen hand working furiously hidden from his keen stare. And her eyes now locked on his own. _Fuck me what a sight. Totally fucking worth it_ and he smiled his appreciation as she climaxed atop him. Withdrew her hand and he held his breath as she licked a single finger. Felt like heaven had blessed his patience with a miracle when she placed them upon his lips and nodded permission. He sucked each one greedily.

“Did ya like that Alfie?”

He waited.

She nodded.

“Ya fuckin know I did yeah.”

“Good. And now ya know to be good to my lady bits… and I’ll be nice to yers.”

She slide her body down his legs and kissed the tip of his cock. A lick around the head. Alfie lay still while her eyes watched him. Another teasing lick from tip to base and still he remained motionless. A moist sweep over his hot, heavy balls and back from base to tip, and a hot breath of air over the engorged head. His teeth clenched tight and he willed his pelvis to remain still. But when she straightened briefly and tied her hair back, he knew he didn’t have a prayer for what was about to come next. She leaned back over his throbbing cock and whispered against the hot flesh.

“Don’t ya dare come.” 

He was swallowed whole in one lustful motion. Fingernails dug deep into his own palms and legs straining against the wood as she sucked and licked and nibbled and moaned over his dick like it were the last supper. _Fuckin hell her mouth was glorious._ He couldn’t help his heavy panting but knew she’d let that slide, as long as he remained still. And. Do. Not. Come. Fuck me though she was deep throating like a sword swallower and he knew before the inevitable happened that he was powerless to hold back at this pace. His pelvis bucked up, but in his fever he missed her pace and damn near choked the lass on his thick cock. Damn trouper must have loved it though because she kept sucking him while he drove up into her soft, warm mouth and moaned his pleasure loudly. His eagerness soon spilling the precum and he felt her tongue lap it greedily…. and then she pulled off with a pop. Her hand slapping his bouncing cock lightly upon his leg. The sting of pain only intensifying the pleasurable heat building in his balls. She sat back on her heels, resting on his calves and watched him warily.

“Yeah, ya definitely were enjoying that too much. I ought to punish ya harshly for that Alfie.” He pressed his ass into the desk and swore he’d kick it himself if it betrayed him again. But now she had taken him in her warm, soft hands with slow, even tugs. Keeping him just at the point of erupting, before stopping briefly. Then continuing with both hands twisting and kneading his cock and he thought he was under control until she leaned down and sucked one ball into the moist, hot cavern of her mouth… and his damn hips joined the rhythm again. A bite on his inner thigh bringing him sharply to rest again.

“Fuck me love.. that stings donnit?”

She laughed lightly. “Fuck you Alfie? Are you begging already?”

Her hands returned to their teasing and torturous play. Thumb gliding over the tip and pressing into the centre. Alfie grit his teeth, and then blew a single breath of air out slowly. Allowed his body to relax. The tension to leave his fingers, his toes and finally give in to the control she held over him. His eyes half lidded and almost drowsy while his dick pulsed within her hand. She had one trick left and moistened a single finger before sliding it towards his ass and pressing lightly on the thin skin, while pumping his cock with firm strokes.

“Ahh that’s not fair right, bad form sweetie.” Alfie’s face contorted once again, until another deep breath expelled and he relaxed again into the intense pleasure. Sure now a man could actually die from blue balls.

“Don’t ya come love.” The finger pressed and rubbed and inched a little closer to his ass and he braced every ounce of will he could muster. Eyes squeezed shut and breath ragged. A silent litany of _fuck so good, so fucking good, just don’t come_ repeated in his head. Then suddenly nothing. His eyes opened to find her standing above him and he briefly wondered where he had gone wrong. Until she began to slide the silk panties down slender thighs. _Oh fuck yes please…._

“Ya are such a good boy love. And lucky for ya, I love this big, thick cock of yers. Got me so worked up I should punish ya again, but fuck I just can’t resist it can I?”

She lowered herself completely in one smooth motion and Alfie knew he had permission to move now. This was for her. She rode him hard and he bucked his pelvis up to meet each thrust. Their bodies slapping noisily against one another, but she still controlled his voice.

“How good do I fuck ya Alfie, tell me.”

“So good love… fuck so good.”

“Tell me ya love being my good boy.”

Alfie hesitated, only slightly, but it was enough she stopped and cast a hard glare.

“Ya know I love it sweetie. Fuckin use the hell outta me love, I’m ere ain’t I?”

She chuckled lightly and made a pinching motion with her thumb and forefinger. “This close ya were to getting another rap with yer cane… and not on yer knuckles this time. Yer lucky I’m in the mood for a good fuckin today.”

She leaned over him, pressing her ample breasts into his chest and nibbled his bottom lip between her teeth. Sucking gently, then giving a little nip.

“Who’s the boss Alfie.”

“Ya are love.”

“That’s right. Would ya like to come now?”

Fuck he hoped it weren’t a trick question, and could only nod fervently. 

“Okay love, but ah.. ladies first right?”

“Fuckin right that.”

She eased back down his body and Alfie prayed he wouldn’t shoot the heavy load that had been building as soon as her pussy touched his cock. She rubbed down his length and he thanked his lucky stars the reprieve had given him time to gather his restraint again. A few rolls of her hips and she encouraged him to move with her. Fuck she was dripping all down his thighs and he knew it wouldn’t take long and gave her a few hearty pumps that made her moan his name. 

“More. Faster”

He bucked up as best he could with hands and feet bound and she bounced upon him while he fought to hold back. Then she upped the ante by hopping off and turning around. Her luscious ass now in his face as she sheathed herself fully and began fucking his cock in earnest. Fuck me, he hadn’t prayer now with that view and her taking him all the way to her fuckin core. He grunted with the effort but the heat was spiraling down his spine, pooling in his balls and sure to fire any second. Her hand held onto his already punished ankles. Nails digging and he focused his gaze on the jiggling flesh presented to him. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of her dripping pussy. Fuck this was exactly what he needed today and bless her wicked little heart she knew it. Her named lingered on his lips as his climax approached, but even as he almost shouted from the mounting pressure, he felt her pulsing and clenching around him. Her cries deepening into a throaty roar and added his own growled curse. 

As her cunt gripped and pulsed about his cock, drawing his hot spurts deeper and longer, he couldn’t help but think about how the tables would turn next time. How sweet and beautiful that ass would look in a delicate shade of pink palm prints. He continued to pump a few more seconds inside her as her grip on his bruised flesh eased off. She collapsed over his legs with a heavy sigh and Alfie’s own head slammed back upon the table. Release. Good god how he had needed that.

A few seconds later, he felt the ties loosening about his ankles. A gentle rubbing and light kisses. He sighed in deep contentment as she turned and snuggled against his chest, pressing more kisses to his nipples after gently peeling the wax free. She kissed his cheek, his eyes, and finally his mouth in a soft caress that stirred him greatly.

“Ya ‘right love?”

He nodded, smiled wide and kissed her forehead. It was only then she realized the knot of hair had been loosened and now hung about them… as his strong, lean fingers pulled gently through the tangles. She raised herself upon his chest, noted the other hand lazily rubbed an eye.

“Alfie, fuck.. what… how.”

She glanced down to see her silk stockings in torn shreds upon the floor.

“Well hell how am I supposed to go home with no stockings. Ya brute.”

Now free of his binds, Alfie sat up and grasped her chin in his hands. His dominance easily established in a single motion.

“Well hell love, I’ll buy ya a new pair won’t I. Probably need ‘em again won’t we?”

He saw the desire flood her eyes. Knew he could have her again with very little pressing. And this time, it would be his way. But she’d served him well today and his mood felt much lighter. He needed to give up the control that ran his daily life every now and then. Poor dear though; she simply couldn’t hide how much she loved riding his huge Jewish cock. He chuckled deep in his chest, and shoved her gently off him as his bare legs swung over the side of the desk. Poured her a healthy amount of rum in a tumbler and pressed it into her hands. She sipped delicately and he already knew what was coming next.

“So, can we talk business now Alfie? Ya know I told ya I had some ideas…”

Alfie held out a hand to shush her. Pointed to the glass in her hand.

“Ya see that there, yeah? That’s rum innit.”

She nodded, remained silent.

“Well love, fun and fuckin is’ o’er now right? Don’t take it personal… it’s just that’s the only business between us, yeah?”

The glass held so firmly in her hands, she feared it might break, and she was desperate to voice her own negotiation. Knowing she risked gaining either his respect, or famous temper. The deciding factor that nudged her towards holding her tongue and pricked no small amount of fear.

Alfie had broken free of the restraints. Which meant he could have done it at any time during their steamy encounter. Judging by the smug look on his face, he knew the exact moment the thought occurred to her. His finger wagged beneath her nose, but there was a trace of humour in his eyes.

“I’ll wager good odds yeah, that yer gonna be much better at tying knots next time ya want to do business with me, right?”


	38. Patience and Power: Hand Series Alfie Solomons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you feel about a languid fluff scene of Alfie in the tub with his lady and he discovers she’s got curly hair and he LOVES it?
> 
> ~ Okay loves, due to my holidays, it’s been awhile since I discussed this fic request so I think I may have gone off the path a wee bit. But it’s still Alfie. Hands Series. Naked. Wet. And thoroughly enamored – how can anything go wrong?
> 
> Since it was just Fan Fic Writing Appreciation Day, it seemed appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, Alfie’s mouth because of course, mild smut

The sharp gaze lifted to peer over wire rims at the huff of air that mimicked his own gruff exhale – just in time to see the flash of skirts disappear around the door frame. Lips compressed tightly to halt another grunt of displeasure. _Fuck he was gonna pay for that outburst yeah._

“Listen sweetie, it’s just a bit of business right?”

His pleading tones a switch from the previous burst of temper that was not at all in keeping with his earlier plans for the night, and now he only had the swift descent of small feet up his stairs in reply. One impatient swipe cleared the glasses from their perch on his nose and they fell silently against his thick chest. The pen tossed with a hissed curse to skip across various piles of papers layered upon his home desk, leaving blots of accusing ink as it bounced and spiraled. Until it came to rest upon the polished floor with a final spurt of black ink. 

“Fuckin hell, as if business weren’t enough today, yeah? Now I got me a busted pen, a blotty mess and an irate lass don’t I?”

The mumbled grievance was vaguely directed towards the huge dog sprawled before the hearth. Cyril used to such aired diatribes from his master, barely raised his head from the comfy, warm position upon the rug; rolling onto his side with a heavy sigh of his own.

“Yeah mate, jest wait till ya get a bitch of yer own. Then we’ll see how comfy ya find another man’s pain.”

With a heavy groan and a side eye cast towards the waiting papers that had plagued him for the better part of the month, Alfie eased his bulk from his own comfortable chair. Slowly shuffling, with muttered curses, until he stood over the offending pen; brows furrowed at the ink spots that now marred his office floor.

“Bit like devil’s blood innit?”

He huffed with a devilish smirk of his own. Quickly replaced with a petulant frown and narrowed gaze when he realized neither dog nor mate was near to appreciate his wit. One hand reached to lay upon his hip as he bent over to retrieve the pen. _Fuckin hell that smarts don’t it._ The pen received an angry scowl before being placed into solitary confinement in Alfie’s breast pocket. 

“Bloody hell Cyril, the last thing I need tonight is more troubles and problems.”

The dog whined softly in solidarity; it’s tail a slow thumping consolation upon the floor. 

“This damn dampness always leeching any warmth from my bones, I ought to move somewhere that ain’t like hell froze over most the damn year, right?”

Cyril’s soft gaze glanced towards the fire as if he understood his master’s discomfort and offered to share his bed.

“Yeah thanks mate, but ya ain’t what I aim to be snuggled up to this night, yeah? No offense.”

His head tilted to the side, long fingers mindlessly scratching the thick ginger fur that lined his jaw – which usually made the ladies weak he thought with bristling ire. Pausing as he caught the faint trickle of running water from the upper level and his eyes brightened. His weight shifted as he listened. Waited. Head receiving an intense scratching that moved behind one ear before continuing to the back of his neck. Odds considered. 80 to 1 in his favour he reckoned. The lady should find something to ease her temper soon enough. The loud clap finally catching the huge dog’s attention and he bolted to an on guard position with a single, deep **Woof!**

Alfie waved his hands to shush the beast. “Nah, nah mate. It’s alright now, y’all see.”

Shuffling once again towards the door before he turned briefly and cast a wink towards the now silent mastiff.

“But don’t wait up for me boy, right?”

Cyril cocked his head, tongue lolling and drool pooling beneath his huge head, before he turned around three times and resumed his fireside nap.

~

_Hmphf!_

_Hmphf! Hmphf business hmphf!_

It were always business, weren’t it? So why the hell did he bring me all the way, clear across the rainy, muddy damn city if he were jest gonna work anyway, hmphf! Bloody hell this man just boils my blood something fierce!

And weren’t that the truth of it? She vented to an empty room as she bustled about preparing her toiletry while the water ran and steam filled the room. Scented soaps, luxurious oils, a new candle in a beautifully intricate stained class holder, and thick soft towels neatly piled. A sudden gasp of pleasure when she spied a new hair comb beautifully adorned with precious jewels. The biggest one on the ornately carved handle a huge emerald: her birthstone.

_Oh, Alfie._

Dreamy eyed as she sank down upon the silk covered stool by the tub feeling guilty and ungrateful. He was a busy man, her Alfred. And all that business granted these little pleasures. The running hot water not the least of the treasures he bestowed. Her eyes misted over as they glimpsed a new frilly lace night gown hanging upon the brass hook on the back of the door. Knowing how special the garment would be because Alfie would have picked it out with his very own hands. Just as all the other things she loved had been obtained for her use while in his home. Aye, this man could boil her blood in many ways. His hands their own special kind of treasure. A smile spread across her face.

_Alfie’s hands. Hhhhmm._

The reason for her original discontent.

As much as she loved and appreciated hand-picked gifts, what she really wanted was a thorough mauling at the mercy of those hands. Strong and gentle and so able to please a woman. With renewed spirit she leaned over and turned off the taps, swirling the oil into the hot bath, then rising to disrobe. Imagining each divesting of garment performed by Alfie’s touch. Would he be slow and teasing them both with a leisurely reveal? Each button. Each bow. Her stockings peeled away inch by inch as his thumb trailed along her fevered skin. Or would his strength and passion take over, resulting in more newly purchased clothes, as he impatiently tore away the garments. As she sank into the scented water, her thoughts ran rampant and it was impossible to decide which method would leave her anything but a limp, willing mess at his mercy. 

It has almost been torture this night. Watching each movement of those hands during dinner. Almost as if he knew exactly what he was doing; the desire he was stirring with each exaggerated movement. Taking both pride and pleasure as her anticipation and arousal climbed. Licking his lean fingers of the brisket juice with a gleam in his eye while she practically panted across the table. One long digit circling his water glass and her entire body hummed and vibrated along with the crystal notes he brought forth. Gesturing madly as he regaled her with stories both humorous and a bit frightening. All the while with touches upon her hand, her arm, her thigh that were sometimes brief, but more often lingering until she felt entirely branded in his own prints. Than taking one of her own small hands within his larger, calloused palm and absently stroking along her fingers while she shared her own day in turn. That keen gaze hung on every word and oh how Alfie Solomons knew how to hold a girls attention with only that gaze. The worst of it being that he was sincere; asking all the right questions and adding his own thoughts to what she shared. Patting her affectionately when she was quick to make her own intelligent counter point to a discussion.

And then sometimes you got a “fuckin ridiculous love” in reply. A grunted chuckle. Because that was also Alfie, God love him. 

But still, he heard. He listened. And judging by the prepared state of his master bath this evening, he also saw. He’d planned it all. Every little detail. Invited you over and was so temptingly attentive and alluring.

_And then made you wait. Hmphf!_

Well, if you couldn’t have Alfie’s hands, you’d damn well use your own!

Caressing over skin that felt impossible soft. Over the curve of your breasts and down the flat of your stomach. Imaging his own rough hands making the journey, gliding down inch by inch. God you fuckin loved that his hands were a bit rough from his work, but still felt like heaven upon your flesh. A soft moan escaped your lips and perspiration dotted your brow. The other hand dragging a soapy sponge over a peeking rosebud peak that stood erect above the water line. Alfie’s lips were a treasure too. More often you felt the strong grip over the curve of your ass when he was in a rutting mood, but he never left your breasts wanting for attention either. You pinched the pliant point and felt the intense clenching within your centre. The hot water a burning pressure upon the engorged button begging for attention.

Fingers dipped below the sudsy surface to seek some ease of the tension that had plagued you all night. Long, graceful neck tipped back upon the tub’s inclined edge. Lazily lost in such delicious fantasies your forgotten unbound hair was left to tangle about the creamy orbs. Stray tendrils slowly twisting as the steam circled around, while your fingers circled within the copper curls beneath the surface that mirrored the action in slowly turning frothy bubbles. Head tipping further back as the pleasure quickened to a coiling heat within. Pulling tighter at your centre and the slickness coated your probing fingers. Alfie loved it when you were soaked for him. His entire face turning a heated shade of passion as he groaned and couldn’t get his thick fingers inside you fast enough. Your cunt clenched and quivered, thoughts tumbled forth aloud: "oh mmm fuck, so good Alfie."

“Yeah, well it looks fuckin good from o’er here too.”

~

If he expected you to startle in either surprise or shame, he was not disappointed when you merely turned your head and coyly smiled. His own tug felt deep in his loins and by the adjustment his hands did to his trousers, he knew you were well aware. Mostly he was taking far too long, stood there staring mouth open at you, to get his fine ass over here and give a helping hand.

“Don’t mind me love, just enjoying the view if that’s alright?”

Of course Alfie would take his own damn time and no amount of pretty pouting made him move from his position against the door frame. Though his eyes hungrily devoured every motion the swirling surface suggested. One large hand lifted and his fingers slowly rubbed against one another as he watched the flush spread over dampened skin and pleasure set your face aglow. Your own gaze fastened on those brushing digits, while continuing the play between your thighs. A desperate _Alfie please_ … that brought a satisfied smirk twitching upon his lips before he was striding towards the edge of the tub. A large hand dipped beneath the water before you’d barely had a chance to catch your breath, fingers brushing upon your own before slowly entering the silky, hot sheath that clenched immediately. Alfie’s eyes watched, darkening with desire as you greedily chased your pleasure. The tight feel of his fingers deep inside and your own circling your clit quickly spurred your climax along and your eyes closed as the waves began to build and roll within.

The candlelight set the copper toned tresses aglow where they curled seductively around rose tipped nipples, and had Alfie wetting his lips in anticipation. Unable to resist, his other hand reached forth and a curl tangled wantonly about his index finger as he brushed it from the pale breast. Surprised at the softness he ran his finger through the length and watched it finally let go and bounce softly back to position. His hand moved to the other breast and you moaned loudly through bitten lips when he brushed the curved roundness. Breath hitching and the water rippled above the other coppery thatch where he returned his attention to the two fingers curling and rubbing deep inside. Laughing softly at the gasp of pleasure and strong grip upon his arm as he withdrew and entered at an agonizing pace that left you writhing within the bath. But his gaze kept returning to the hair that continued to coil and twist in the rising steam until it shone like the rising morning. _Fuckin beautiful it were._ His fingers twitched inside their wet cavern as he longed to get his hands in the entire heavy mass. The sudden motion quickly bringing your climax forth and your hips bucked and limbs tensed until the release burst along every nerve and rippled through your core; blossoming over every inch of dampened skin. Alfie’s deep tones lost somewhere in the foggy decent. 

“Yeah like the coming morn. A fuckin goddess ain’t ya love.”

Sinking back into the warm liquid as it caressed your trembling limbs, you smiled weakly back.

“Oh Alfie, I’ve been nigh dying for that all night.”

“Right, well, there ya go and glad I am to be of service to ya.” He winked slyly and you slapped his arm playfully as it rested along the scalloped edge. But you followed with a gentle kiss upon the knuckles still bruised and reddened from a recent rule reminding. 

“I couldn’t hardly stand waiting to have these hands on me. Yer a wicked tease Alfie Solomons.”

“That right love? Well who’s all laid out and pleasuring herself in my own fuckin tub, yeah?” A long finger pointed towards the pert nose lightly dusted in faded freckles. “That’s ya innit.”

You playfully swatted the finger away, “Well next time don’t make a lady wait so long for yer attention.”

He shifted slightly upon the stool. “Yeah, I am sorry about that bit of business, now ain’t I?”

“No yer not.”

His eyes slowly shifted and he struggled to hold back the grin, “Right, yeah I’m not.”

You shook your head and eased back down into the water, now light of mood that some considerable tension had been eased. Certain you had his full attention now since he continued staring at you with a dreamy expression. And dreamy was not a word you’d thought to use for Alfie fuckin Solomons. Nightmare at times perhaps. Definitely unpredictable; in both good and bad ways. But not dreamy. He huffed and hummed awkwardly, lips pressing and brow furrowed deeply.

“Well, there is something I am rather dying to do though, yeah?”

Your brow raised in wonder. Aside from the fact of Alfie actually asking to do anything. Curious as he shuffled over to the vanity and already picturing him naked in the tub, your bodies slick and slippery as he finally fucked you earnestly. Anticipation building again because watching Alfie undress was a slow kind of torture of itself. He would hold your gaze as each inch of skin was revealed. The veins in his hands boldly etched as the hot blood coursed through his body. Disappointment struck again when he appeared fully clothed by your side with the new comb in his hands; waiting with an unsure gaze. At your questioning look, he smiled shyly and pointed to your head.

“Curls. I ah, didn’t know cause ya wear it up most nights, see?”

You nodded; waiting and wondering as interest piqued. This man who more times than could be counted had his head between your thighs thoroughly devouring with his hungry mouth… was thrown off by these curls?

His hands spread wide, “I would like to comb yer curls….that is yer hair, if that is agreeable … to ya?”

“The hell what Alfie? You’ve licked my pussy, but it’s my ringlets that got ya all tongue tied like a first timer still wet behind the ears?”

His lips pursued and brow lines deepened, while he grunted. “Fuck what yeah? There’s no need to make it so personal yeah.” He shifted away, but your hand on his arm and confused expression softened his mounting ire. “I jest really like them. Fuckin beautiful, I told ya didn’t I? Must’ve been some fuckin orgasm to make ya go deaf, yeah?” He chuckled lightly but soon quieted again when your brow raised dangerously high. “Right, so ah… may I brush yer hair. Please?”

A hand had reached out as he spoke the final request and lightly stroked over the tangled mess the steamy bath had created. The admiration shining in his eyes and your heart jumped to think so simple a thing might impress this worldly gangster. You leaned forward and kissed him soundly, heard the growl of longing rumble deep in his chest.

“Oh Alfie, of course ya can love.” Your hand lightly touched the scarred line upon his cheek. “and I really love the comb too. It’s beautiful Alfie.”

He nodded and be damn if a faint blush didn’t taint his cheeks. Then all your wishes were granted with the slow divesting of his clothing until he stood naked and beautiful before you, holding the comb in his hand – and hope in his eyes. Gingerly he stepped into the tub and settled behind you; at first tentatively stroking the long, red hued tresses but quickly gaining confidence. Every now and then a finger would replace the comb, pulling gently through the curl and watching it bounce upon release. The thick mass soon glowing in the candlelit room with his enamored attention. As you listened to each hum of pleasure and awww of admiration, a glow soon flushed upon your skin. That his hands had both the power and will to be harsh and violent, but also so loving and gentle.

Turning a rosy cheek to glance over a shoulder, he lightly brushed the pale curve and pressed a kiss. The cooling water no longer an excuse for the sweat that dotted your brow. That he both longed to please you and longed for you ignited another fire within and you stretched cat-like purring your enjoyment of the attention he lavished. Those hands soon moving to linger once again in various exposed areas of skin. The pressure increasing ever so slightly and his own arousal becoming evident with each press of his lips to your neck, throat, shoulder and finally a not so gentle tug on a curl that pulled you back against his strong chest, as his mouth enclosed over a nipple. You sighed and squirmed, the serenity mixing with desire stirred anew, until he returned to brushing in long slow lengths. It was then the thought occurred:

_Dammit, he’s making me wait again!_

Alfie chuckled softly when he felt your body tense beneath its obvious arousal. As if he could hide the evidence of his own desire when it rose in earnest to buck and probe upon the curve of ass pressed close. He let the curl slip slowly from his hold and lay softly against the slender neck, thoughtfully contemplating how he would take her to the brink of passion this time around. Hands already beginning to explore her body and bringing more moaned pleas. 

_Fuckin hell she was a tempting thing._ He couldn’t believe he held any resistance regarding her at all. Except, he rather liked his impatient goddess with her fiery curls and spirit. _Such a woman of rare and beautiful quality deserved a leisurely and thorough worship, now didn’t she?_ But all it took was the quick turn of her body so that she leaned over him, those riotous, flaming curls framing her lovely face and temptingly within reach of his twitching fingers. Slender thighs gripped him tightly and her glance down lingered longingly on the thick cock at attention between them. A long tendril dangled coyly about the head of his shaft. She blew a puff of air that sent it dancing lightly over the tip and Alfie swore under his breath. Catching her gaze, his own a mix of anticipation, desire and a little bit of worry. Her head tilted slightly and the curl brushed upon his entire hard length. More curls spilling forth and caressing his flesh as her head lowered and lightly kissed his swollen tip. Her warm soft lips drawing him slowly in while the silk strands tickled his thighs. Alfie sucked a huge gulp of air before she rose again to meet his gaze. What he saw told him the tables had been most definitely been flipped.

“Alfie, would ya say ya were a patient man?”

Slightly more important than never give power to the big man, was never give power to a tempting and tenacious fire goddess. In truth, Alfie didn’t mind the lesson learned one bit.


	39. The Rake and The Raven #1 (Eames)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I absolutely LOVE your work!! The world definitely needs more Eames fanfiction..would you be up to write one where the oc does the same work as him and they’re sort of rivals-turned-lovers? Thanks in advance bless you
> 
> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this has taken awhile Nonny - Eames is a tricky character to write. So much fun, but the details require much attention. This is going to take a few parts because it has taken a bit to set the scene.
> 
> Who doesn’t want more Eames though, am I right?

_Good god what was the man wearing?_

Eyes hidden from behind the wide, dark frames, she stole another glance beginning at the polished loafer tips (which were stylish enough), on up the tweed pants, (again – stylish), and landed on the jacket and shirt and this is where it all went wrong. 

Too busy, hell who dressed this man? And how in the hell was she supposed to work competently with all those competing patterns and fabrics? Honestly, it was bad enough she HAD to work with the man, the least someone could have done was dressed him proper. Look at him; all slouchy and rumpled even though she could tell the quality was not exactly cheap. I mean one of those pieces alone would make a fine ensemble, but all together? Her eyes flicked up and down his length again while his back was turned to watch the busy streets below. 

_At least the pants fit well. God men who didn’t wear their pants well, just the absolute worst._ These fit well. Just the right length, not too baggy or tight. Showed he kept in shape, though a bit stocky perhaps for her taste. The cut of the jacket was sublime; she had to give him that. _The shirt though… ugh. Exactly what pattern was that?! Coloured chaos? Was he colour blind maybe?_ As he turned to get a better view beneath the balcony ledge, her eyes dipped down to the open collar showing a peek of muscled chest beneath. _Well, at least it was only a tasteful few open buttons._ Thank goodness for that and not the full waving chest hair down to their bellies look that the local men favoured. Her eyes rolled as one strolled beneath them. Sun glinting off the many chains as he strut through the market. Her gaze flicked back to her partner… _gah, it hurt just to think the word concerning him_ … but with relief she saw no big, gawdy gold necklace about his neck. Just an elegant watch on his wrist. A wrist she now noted was fine boned and tapered down to strong hands and lean fingers that gripped the edge of the balcony. Her head cocked to the side as she studied the whole. _Entirely too busy … in clothes. But out of them? Eames might not measure up so badly._

Feeling the heated blush creep up her cheeks at the sudden direction of her thoughts, she quietly cleared her throat and resumed surveillance of the surrounding buildings. Confident her wandering eyes remained a secret she took a few steps closer, while his gaze remained focused on the crowd below. One hand rubbing his chin every now and then, as he leaned forward slightly to watch a platinum haired blonde in a mini skirt stroll by. 

She bit back a snarky retort, half wishing she could roll her eyes loudly.  
~

While his eyes kept the over bleached blonde in sight, noting the hand signals passed to a bearded gentleman on the other side of the market with his hat slung low, Eames could also feel her eyes on him. Took all of his training to stand there with an air of nonchalance when he knew distaste was probably coiling through every cell in her body. Certain no one hated him more, and it was his bad fortune they were yoked together on this assignment. It didn’t matter to Eames if she hated him, as long as she could do the job and he could trust her with his life. With a code-name like Raven, she should be smart and resourceful, and he could only hope she lived up to the moniker. Aside from that, any personal differences had to be left at the door. She could hate him again from afar when the mission was completed. One hand fingered the poker chip inside his trouser pocket, the other thoughtfully rubbed his stubble covered chin as he considered her merit. Eyes still scanning, but senses tuned behind where she stood silently. Appraising him no doubt and he resisted the urge to fidget with his clothing. 

Maybe he struck a pose that was sure to show off his lean form and sensual air he carried so effortlessly. _Might as well have a bit of fun with it, right?_ It wasn’t unreasonable to adjust his shirt collar to catch a breeze in this heat. A soft clearing of throat came from behind, but he knew if he glanced back, he’d only be greeted with her stoic expression behind dark sunglasses. He hated not seeing her eyes… blocked the essence of a person. A most essential trait to his specialty. At least she had the sense not to wear those mirrored styles, though he could easily assume her professionalism and skill would not be the problem. No, it was her assessment of him that threatened to deter the plan. Even if he could not see her eyes, he’d caught the subtle, snide turning of a lip when she first walked onto the balcony. 

He was well aware what women tended to think of him when their eyes roved up and down his form. The play of emotions that moved over their faces as they scanned each article of clothing. Completely self-assured in his wardrobe choices (as he was in almost every other area of his life), it never bothered him. He also knew how their eyes roamed his length when he donned a classic, tailored suit. Neither had ever failed him. Sometimes he thought there was more enjoyment in the study of their conflicted emotions and subsequent reactions, than in the actual concluded results. Eames was fully aware he had that _je ne sais quoi_ one could never quite put their finger on; it always drew people into his circle. When he wanted. He could just as easily put out a vibe that kept others away. Versatility another specialty he honed to perfection. It’s why he was the best at what he did. And how he knew the woman behind him, who had probably memorized every single line, curve and wrinkled piece of fabric by now, would eventually warm to his charm. Despite her many ocular vocalizations to the contrary; or heavy, weary sighs. Eames turned slowly around… an arched brow leading the way. Devastating he knew, since that’s what all good forgers made it their business to know. Getting inside a person’s head and extracting the deepest secrets they had buried to protect, so he could manipulate the outcome. Observation was his business… and what they wouldn’t show him; he could easily surmise… and then fake.

The first thing of note was that he was greeted by the scent of Jasmine. An eyebrow arched and he gave a hesitant smile. An odd choice considering the almost military style ensemble that molded her fit firm. A sweet and sensual aroma not exactly fitting to the dangerous mission, though the warm, exotic notes fit the climate. He breathed deep, disguising the action with a hand rubbed along the bridge of his nose. Not as feminine as rose perfumes he concluded; an almost heady, animal quality in the undertones. _Well, well then, darling might have a few interesting secrets behind that uptight, all business façade after all. At least it would make this routine mission feel much less routine._

“What’s wrong Eames, tired of the blonde already?”

Interesting first words since they had assumed their watch positions. He squinted, rubbed his finger under his nose and turned back to the balcony. The other hand hanging low at his hip, waving her forward to come stand beside him. He didn’t look back, but could hear the soft tread of her boots in reply. His mouth tucked into the shoulder of his jacket.

“Nice and easy, not too obvious love. Just a normal couple on holiday enjoying the sunshine.” Leaning his chin on his shoulder, he cast an affectionate smile that felt so real she almost felt her knees tremble. If not for the arrogance behind his words.

She grit through her own plastered smile, “I know how to do a surveillance Eames.”

The wind was playing havoc with her hair and he reached a hand to tuck a stray lock behind her ear. Looking every bit the loved up couple enjoying the fresh air and sights. “Right then love, look down there, tell me what you see then.”

He winked before turning his gaze back to the market, eyes already marking the blonde and the gentleman now speaking with one of their identified targets. He could feel her tension beside him, irked that he was testing her, but also the determination to show her worth. Her hand moved to rest lightly on his arm, while her gaze swept the market place.

“Clocked the bald man with the fruit cart on the way up. Something just didn’t feel right about him. Thought he might have made me but…”

Eames shifted beside her, forcing his smile to remain light. “Nope, try again love. By the rug store.”

Her patience irked as a quick peek caught a glimpse of pale golden locks waving in the breeze, she stretched arms-length, fingers gripping the balcony edge while her head ducked between tanned forearms and groaned, “Eames I swear to God if you’re trying to get me to peep at the blonde.”

Eames chuckled and rubbed his hand along her back, as any attentive lover might do. Felt her stiffen beneath his touch. “Easy darling, not just any blonde there right? Notice the hand movements.” 

Her head raised and she momentarily forgot herself and peered over the edge of the glasses. The movements were subtle, but there was definitely some kind of signaling between herself and…. Her gaze quickly scoured the market to find the receiver, before turning back to Eames. Eyebrows arched high over the dark rims. Eames forced another smile.

‘They told me you were astute.” Her lips compressed tightly and he spoke quickly before her anger might draw unnecessary attention. “Left, round near about 10 o’clock I’d say. Bushy beard and brown fedora. Easy, not too long.”

Her head swiveled in a long sweep and then back to him. “Got him.”

He leaned his forehead to hers, smiling so sweet she almost believed the lie, “So what do we make of it? Know the signals?” Her head shook no, but she made sure to keep her smile soft. Eames rubbed his hand down the length of her back once more, before straightening and turning away. “Me neither, come on then, we got a bit of homework.”

Raven’s eyes conducted a final sweep, making sure to memorize the details for recall later. The quick movements of the blonde’s fingers forged in her highly tuned memory. Gaze then turning to his retreating back as she pondered her error regarding him. He seemed such the joker at times and now she wondered if it was not a ploy to keep others from scrutinizing him, as thoroughly as he did them. Clearly she had underestimated Mr. Eames assets. Probably temporary confusion brought on by ill fashion choices, she chuckled to herself as she followed him through the balcony doors.  
image

“So how’d you make her?”

Turning slightly around, his head cocked to the side as if he didn’t understand the question. Or, she cringed inwardly, thought she was dense.

“I mean, if you weren’t checking her out, how did you notice the signals?”

A tolerant smile, “Well thank you, I appreciate that vote of confidence regarding my ability to stay focused. As to your question, well she does rather stand out doesn’t she? Platinum blonde in a sea of dark hair and olive skin. A bit obvious. Which is a bit of a problem now isn’t?”

A casual shrug of shoulders in reply.

“If you wanted to discreetly pass signals in a crowded weekend market, would you choose a beautiful women to convey the message? The one person decidedly different from all the others? Blonde hair and long legs beneath tight skirts don’t exactly say please don’t look at me.”

“And such ideas don’t exactly say, I’m not sexist really.”

Eames chuckled and raised a hand towards her, “Ahh, perhaps if it were a bar and speed dating we were studying, but it’s not - this is high stakes industrial espionage isn’t it? Now you don’t want people noticing such things going on right under their noses – so why choose the one person all eyes are sure to be drawn towards?”

A loud snort filled the room. “All male eyes.”

“Now some might say that’s also sexist darling.” 

“Touche.”

“The point being love, is it a critical flaw in their plan, or done deliberately. An idea planted perhaps?”

“Meaning they wanted it to be seen? By who… us? Because that means they’ve made us already Eames.”

Eames remained silent, gaze intently focused on her. The damn sunglasses still blocking a thorough inspection. He wanted to see her eyes. If there was even a hint of fear at the possibility, he was calling it off.

“Eames?”

Her voice never wavered, a good sign. She simply waited.

“Darling if they have seen me here, than they already know something is in the works. We were probably made before we ever cleared the lobby. So now the game is afoot.”

Her head bobbed a few times in agreement. “Okay then, so do you have a plan? Time’s short, I say we skip the homework and you grab the blonde… see if we can shake anything loose.”

Eames snapped his fingers, impressed that she was ready for action and already thinking on her feet. He continued down the long hallway that led to the lone bedroom. “Agreed. Except – you grab the blonde.”

“Me? Why… oh I, suppose two strange women speaking is a little less conspicuous in this region right?”

Eames paused to nod in agreement. “Exactly. Also, I prefer brunettes.”

A saucy wink tossed her way before he sauntered down the hall.

Another unexpected detail. Seems Eames was not simply the funny guy to have around. He was the guy you needed in a pinch. Focused and seemingly undaunted. The clothes were even beginning to grow on her. The way he moved with graceful efficiency complimenting the offbeat style.

Still, she hated herself for loosening the tight bun that held her long, chestnut hair. Letting it flow in soft waves around her shoulders as she went to join him and make herself ready for the next move.

~ to be continued ~


	40. Rake and The Raven:  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I absolutely LOVE your work!! The world definitely needs more Eames fanfiction..would you be up to write one where the oc does the same work as him and they’re sort of rivals-turned-lovers? Thanks in advance bless you
> 
> Eames is so good - it took two chapters to cover it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Eames… that’s the warning.. all smooth, sleek sex on a stick, NSFW move along wee ones 18+
> 
> The song mentioned is Beautiful Dreamer, Wake Unto Me by Stephen Foster and my favourite version is sung by Al Jolson and Bing Crosby - you can also hear it play in Gone With The Wind

What was supposed to be a routine mission felt less and less routine as the hours of their forced company stretched into the small hours of the morning. Whatever diversions he had cooked up, none had proven half as effective as Raven in her body hugging black utility suit moving with sinewy grace alongside him. Sleek and dangerous she had more than held her own when an unexpected skirmish had thrown them smack in the middle of the two parties waging war on one another. Their cover almost broken several times, but her mind proved as quick and agile as his own in seeing them through the fray. Her manner brisk and efficient, but so effective he grudgingly accepts their odd pairing; an uneasy chemistry that slowly grows on him. Side glances pulling his focus from the tasks he must complete. The targets he must watch. 

Frequently fumbling in his pocket, caressing the edges of the poker chip because surely this is some kind of bent reality that they are so well matched. Making a formidable couple both in form and function and it’s an unfamiliar feeling this pride that surfaces when stares linger their way. Fearing the attention they’ve drawn will threaten the mission, Eames quickly grabbed her hand and hauled ass back to the hotel. Their hurried pace attributed to lovers in a haste to return to their room for the evening. Her flushed cheeks and Eames hot gaze only adding to the urgency of the scene. The noise of the skirmish now gave way to a silence that was so loud his breathing magnified in his ears. Adrenaline still coursing through his veins and gaze so highly tuned on the toned thighs, he felt every step as she paced nervously across the polished floor. With a frown he tried to summon all the reasons he had always disliked her, but they were fading with each exhale of breath and excited glance tossed his way.

“That was … it was just. Hell Eames, I can’t even describe…”

A weak smile flashed and was quickly replaced by his usual tolerantly amused glare. She dropped into a chair; long, lean limbs dangling over the arm and her upper body draped over the other side. The tightly bound chest heaved upward and his breath inhaled sharply. Just as quickly, she unfolded back to standing in one fluid motion of black ink spilling across his vision. 

“I’m so wired Eames. Like I could just… I don’t know. But I need to do something. My body is just…”

She flexed and furled her hands into fists, shaking them briefly at her sides. Then walked over to stand legs braced wide before him. The scent of jasmine and leather mixing in a heady cocktail that swirled about his already warring thoughts. Her hands stretched out between them and the obvious trembling pulled his gaze from the shapely curves within reach. The glance upward through raised brows was met with a mirrored response.

“Well that’s easy enough, isn’t it? What do you normally do after a mission?”

A light chuckle. “I run. Normally I’m alone, so I run as fast and far as I can until I can’t take another step.” The words tumbled out so fast the last few in halting rasps across a finish line. 

Toned thighs within reach and Eames couldn’t resist trailing a finger down the curve and tapping her knee. “Ah, but do you want to run Raven?” 

He had expected a flinch, but she leaned slightly into his touch. “No, but what do you do… how are you so calm Eames?”

A subtle smirk he couldn’t quite resist. Better to not reveal he was anything but calm beneath the surface. The reserved and relaxed Brit, he leaned back against the chair, crossing his legs and cutting an elegant picture in his fine cut suit. The proper dapper gent of cool reserve. Except the gaze that was pure liquid sex. All a good show mate to hide the stiffening cock in his pants.

“Well, that comes with experience darling. You musn’t be afraid of it. It heightens ones senses. Tunes the reflexes. So the body is always in a state of ready….”

The words slowly measured out in deep velvet breaths and he let the last part hang with an arched brow and pursed lips adding to the suggestive tone. Breath held, her swaying body leaned closer while her mind struggles that last few steps towards acknowledging she’s fallen for this smooth, effortless charm. Almost faint and she’d feel a chill if not for the waves of heat coming off his laid back form. This molten energy that pulls and involuntary draws her forward, brushing his crossed knee with her own. His eyes slowly drift up and for a moment she is struck by their intensity. Always thought they were rather ice cold, but now they poured latent desire into her own and she remembered the hottest fires always burned blue. The smirk she once hated casually slid into place. Those full lips that might be teasing, or taunting and the confusion only arouses her curiosity. The unknown no longer a thing that must be banished, but sought out with desperate haste. The warm touch of his finger still lingering on her knee spreads with a surge of heat that fires every nerve to wakefulness. 

A deep exhale released as she pressed back against his own knee. His response is fast, yet still with that same calculated ease and grace. Knees splay wide and a gentle tug draws her forward. Fingers gliding over her wrist; a slow journey that ends with a strong grip on her elbow drawing her completely within the circle. No space remains and her thigh pushes into the crotch of his pants. The throbbing pulse of his balls demanding through the stretched fabric of her leggings. Still reclined into the chair cushions, but the other hand slowly moves along the curve of her thigh to settle with gentle pressure on the roundness of her hip. The mission is clear: the rest of the distance is up to her.

A small part still wrestled with control. _Could she submit to Eames? A man she was supposed to hate?_ When every single impression she had nursed over the years was slowly being decimated the longer she spent time with him…. _and why the fuck had no one mentioned the most lethal thing was this damn charm that oozed from every glance, smile, his very pores?!_ She gave his crotch a tentative nudge… just enough to test his own intentions. His hand left her thigh and grasping her hand pulled it forward - stopping short just inches above the tent in his trousers. A weighted pause and time seemed to stand still until just the moment he felt her relax. Surrender. A subtle tilt of his head as he calmly regarded her response before letting the hand fall. A typical Raven response to such audacity would have resulted in some serious bodily injury. A good smack laid upon his arrogant face; had she not be so enthralled by the handful of hard cock she now felt beneath the fine fabric. Another detail sorely missing from his dossier. If only he knew the kinky detail missing from her own. She could almost taste the warm, pulsing flesh in her mouth already. Anticipation filled her mouth with saliva and knees threatening to buckle at his feet.

It takes no further encouragement beyond that steady gaze, to drop the final inches upon the floor. Ever the gentleman, his only movement is providing the pillow to land upon. Her fingers already twitching rapidly with trouser fastenings. The moment his cock springs free and bucks before her widened eyes sparking the adrenaline another fiery decibels. His casual repose while she openly gawked and wet her lips driving her willful streak strong – she wanted him weakened and moaning at the mercy of her mouth. Moistened lips twitched in a smirk: _he only thinks he knows my best talents._ By the thick and bulging vein sight before her eyes; she was going to thoroughly enjoy showing him all those talents. If Eames expected a slow, teasing assault he was in for something special. She cast a sly wink before wetting her lips further and slowly lowering wide mouth towards the engorged head. He seemed the kind of man that would enjoy a good wet lick around the head, down along the underside before working your way down to his heavy balls. She cupped them with a gentle force and he sat up a little straighter. Damn his sack was so hot and heavy in her hands she might not be able to wait long. She gave that tentative lick about the hard ridges while holding his gaze, and Eames relaxed back against the chair; one hand softly brushing the hair from her face. A brief repose before he was brought straight up again by the force of suction that drew his entire hard mass into the moist cavern of her mouth.

“Fuck me… Raven….”

But his breath was lost. Words stuck in his throat that gurgled with small gasps of pleasure; while his dick was lodged deep within hers. The whole hard length of him bulging her throat as she looked up at him. Eyes wild and bright and _holy fuck she is proper loving this._ The tight wetness that enveloped him bringing him close to the edge fast. The warmth of her hands that massaged his balls and he leaned back again with a deep groan. Barely a minute in and he was ready to spurt down that exquisite throat. So divine he didn’t think it could get any better, but when she pulled off and ran her tongue along the thick corded veins and pumped him steady with a firm two handed grip… _fuckin divine._ Then swallowed him whole once more. Alternating back and forth between the two sensations and he thought he’d pass out from the intensity of being brought to the edge, and then slowly teased into submission, only to have the heat surge from his balls to the throbbing tip once again. Feeling quite pleased that his experience would see him ride it out longer than her poor stretched throat and mouth could handle… until he felt the slow, wet and warm easing of one ball glide into her mouth. Her hands gripped under his ass to pull him close and hold all of him while she sucked and bobbed in a maddening pace. He hissed air through his teeth, desperate to last and not cum without a proper gentlemanly warning, except he barely had any warning himself. Her tight hold suggesting nothing was pulling her off before she was done anyway. _Fuck it_ … he let go with a great yelp and jetting spurts of thick cum down her throat. She never paused but swallowed in greedy gulps until Eames had to forcefully pull her off his now sensitive, drained dick by a long tangle of hair.

“Jesus Raven. Sorry love wasn’t quite sure how you might feel about me cummin on your face, but I barely had fair warning myself.” 

He blew a great breath of air out and ran fine boned hands through his hair. Raven smiled sweetly, running the back of her hand across her mouth before taking a firm grasp of his wavy locks and pulling him forward.

“It’s 2018 Eames, I’m gonna cum on your face.” 

He groaned deep and pulled her to standing by the neck. Hands quickly moving to pull down the front zipper in hurried haste to get all her skin bared. Creamy naked flesh contrasted against the dark pinstripe of his suit pants and bold pattern dress shirt; his favourite erotic aesthetic. He wanted to taste this wicked little spy so bad now. Her vulnerability shredded and latent desires now uncovered. The best covert act he’d ever seen and by god she was exquisite beneath all that body hugging material and guarded defense. A flower opened and submitting to the nectar drawn. He moistened his lips before pressing them just beneath her belly button and working his way slowly down. Teasing the folds with gentle licks and easy sucks. Not entering her, but softly trailed along all the edges. Though he knows equally well how to mount a strong defense, Eames allows her to guide him by the pulls on his short strands of hair. Her palm resting lightly against a cheek as she gyrated against the full mouth and probing tongue. The tension and adrenaline slowly easing into a new restless trembling.

He knows the moment she’s all soft and languid under his talents. One hand glides down a bare thigh and he quickly grabs and hooks her leg over a shoulder; her pussy brought to his waiting lips and tongue and he dives in without reservation now. The grip on his head almost a painful squeeze and he gave her ass one good smack as reminder who was the leader of this mission. A little squeal of pain, but he continues down between her rounded cheeks and enters two fingers into her quivering cunt from behind. Raven moaned deep at the combined assault - _fuck he was as good as they said… no better._ No longer caring that she’d been proven wrong about him, it was all she could manage to keep balance as the waves of intense pleasure lapped over her entire body. Nerves twisting her gut tight and wanting their release. Another finger slowly eased as he sucked and nibbled her bud until it was swollen easily three times the size she’d ever seen. Pure, raw sensations engulfed her until she could barely think straight and she hoped the moaning of his name was not aloud. Still he read her as perfectly as any other mark in his sights. He raised her leg a bit higher, curled his fingers forward and smiled those plump lips on her cunny until she was cumming all over his face as promised. Collapsing down upon him, as two hands gripped her ass tight and rubbed her along his newly stiffening cock. Her head raised with limp eyes catching his own still darkened with passion. Or lust. Or whatever it was, she now craved it like a drug.

“Well Eames, I am impressed.”

He cocked a grin and lifted her still dripping pussy along his cock; her bud still sensitive and stomach executing several warm, tingly flips. 

“Your appreciation is duly noted, but not necessary. What I want from you … is for you to come again.” His hips lifted slightly and the head of his cock rubbed along her still damp entry. The glide all silky and slippery, though he didn’t push inside just yet.

_Damn that raspy, deep voice and smooth tones could do it alone._

With easy motions they teased one another back to the lofty heights. Eames finally pulling her up to those deliciously tempting lips and scaling a languid ravaging of her mouth. Each time coming closer to plunging inside, but pulling back at the last second. A little closer the next time. A few inches inside and the urge to buck wildly on his thick cock was driving her near mad with desire. His tongue drove into her mouth and she took the moment to press down against and take him a bit further inside. Eames offered no resistance and the mutual coming together of him finally plunging deep inside tore a great sigh from both. She was moving on him in an instant. Drawing him in tight and deep and pulling back, his hands kneading her ass cheeks, encouraging the rhythm. He glided in so smooth and hard. The feel of his suit along her bare skin an unexpected friction that heightened every sensation to an incredible pitch. 

A muted warbled of a phone from the table in the room disrupts the completion of the merger. A hand leaves the soft flesh and automatically reaches towards his trouser pocket. Fingers tracing the carved edges of the chip while the lady continues seeking her pleasure and the insistent ringing of the phone drowns out her moans; finding his totem not quite right to his sensitive touch. _Hell, something is off._ Eames eyes slowly blink open, the scene changes. He’s still lounged casually in his chair fully clothed, barely a wrinkle. A shifted glance finds Raven across the room standing, fully kitted out with the phone in her hand. Her voice cutting through the foggy remnants that still webbed his brain.

“Eames. I said it’s time to go.”

Dazed, his hand bringing forth the poker chip that now seems fine in his hand. His face in hard lines of confusion as he stares harshly at her cool, calm demeanor. Reads the silent words from lips he can still taste… _time.to.go._

Gun fire erupts somewhere within the hotel and there’s no time to figure it all out, head shaking even as he reaches for a zipper that is fully closed. Her long, slender back and thick booted tread already retreating down the hall. She glanced back over a shoulder, sly slips pursed in a cheeky grin and he read the words she barely breathed.

_Beautiful dreamer._

The cell phone tune finally clicking in his mind: _beautiful dreamer, wake unto me... _  
His mouth twitched; half annoyed, half amused. She wasn’t wrong. He had to hand it to her – knowing full well he’d eventually figure it out and even come out the better. Still thus far, he’d never been played more beautifully.__

__He smiled at the smug, rigid set of her back. Rolled the chip back into his pocket. He had just the perfect kick in mind for this cheeky little bird._ _


End file.
